


Be my omega

by Louis_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Liam, Alpha Zayn, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Arranged Marriage, Bonding, Bottom Louis, Butt Plugs, Comedy, Cute Louis, Daddy Kink, Dildos, Dom Harry, Drama Student Louis, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Jealousy, Knotting, M/M, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Omega Louis, Omega Niall, Oral Sex, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Harry, Pregnancy, Pregnant Louis, Riding, Rimming, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Rutting, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension, Smut, Soul Bond, Spanking, Sub Louis, Swearing, Top Harry, University, University Student Louis, Virgin Louis
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-30
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 06:45:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 93
Words: 127,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louis_Stylinson/pseuds/Louis_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started when the alpha laid eyes on the short curvy omega and he knew at that moment that his life would never be the same, in a good way of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Harry, your father and I would like to have a word with you."

Harry looked between his mom and dad in confusion as he was chewing on his food. They were sitting on the dining table in the afternoon as the maids kept adding more food to the table.

After he swallowed down his food, he said, "What is it about,  _this time_?"

Des, his father, said, "We are going to have some guests over this evening so I am sure you will behave, right?" and looked from his plate to Harry.

He shrugged and said, "I will be in my room when they arrive."

Anne looked back and forth between the two in worry; She wanted him to  _meet_ the guests... more like a guest.

Des said simply as if it wasn't a big deal, "You're getting married, Harold, and you're going to be here when they arrive, so are you or are you not going to behave?" then he pointed his fork at him, "That was my question."

Harry almost choked on his drink as he looked at his father with wide eyes and said, "I'm only _twenty_ for crying out loud! I am no fit to be a married man, especially not to a person that I know nothing of."

Anne said with a reassuring smile, "That's why his family are coming over today... so that you will get to know him better, honey."

He thought,  _at least I am not being forced to marry a girl._ But at the same time, he couldn't help but think about being committed to someone for the rest of his life and the worst part is, he doesn't know who this person might be.

His parents accepted his sexual orientation and didn't have a problem with him liking the same gender, which was great. He appreciated the fact that they want the best for him but he doesn't know if this is what is best. He kept thinking the same thing which was...  _What if it goes wrong?_

Des added, "Not only that, but he is also an omega, not a beta. Do you realize how rare omegas are, son?"

Harry, of course, did not know anything about omegas since he has never met one before. He said as he looked at his dad in shock, "Omega? H-how did you find one?"

Anne smiled seeing that it got his attention and said, "Yes, me and your father actually know his parents. His father, Mark, works for your father in the company. Also, his mother and I are really close friends."

Gemma walked into the dining room and started eating a red velvet cupcake while standing and said, "This is good," pointing at the tray of cupcakes. She noticed the tension in the room and said quietly, "Umm... I'm gonna go now..." as she slowly started walking away before Anne stopped her by saying, "No Gemma, stay, we want to talk to you too."

She then slowly turned around and sat next to Harry with the cupcake still in her hand. She looked down as she ate small bites and wasn't sure if she wanted to listen to this but she knew that she had no other choice.

Des said out of nowhere, "So what I was saying is that... I want you to behave tonight. I am giving you what every other alpha would dream of and all I am asking for is a little appreciation. Don't you want to settle down one day?"

Harry looked at his father for a moment then said, "And what if I don't like him?"

Des said, "I am more afraid whether he's going to like  _you_ or not. He rejected  _many_ alphas and that is why I want you to meet him."

Harry was now interested to know more about this omega, he tapped at the table with his fingers slowly as he was thinking then said, "You have got yourself a deal then," then stood up from his chair.

Gemma turned to look at all of them and said, "So... does that mean I'm going to buy a new dress for tonight?"

Harry looked at her and said with a shrug, "Sure, why not?" and walked away.

 

* * *

 

Harry looked at himself in the mirror one more time to check if he looked decent enough for tonight. He really didn't know why he was even nervous in the first place. He was wearing a black suit with boots and his hair styled to the side.

Suddenly, he smelled something really good that made him look around the room; he started sniffing which was weird since he didn't know where the smell was coming from but it made his pants tighten. He groaned as he grabbed a hold of his crotch through his pants to calm down and said mostly to himself, "Fuck..."

Gemma called through the door, "Harry! The guests are here, you better come down fast alright? We will be waiting downstairs," then she left.

Harry groaned as he looked down at his crotch that was now calm and took a deep breath. _  
_

He thought to himself,  _I can do this._

He fixed himself up one more time before he left the room and made his way downstairs. He tried to block the smell out but as he walked but it became stronger than ever which made him furrow his eyebrow in confusion wanting to know who did it belong to.

As he was walking down the stairs... he saw them come through the front door. His pupils dilated with lust as he sniffed in the beautiful strong scent and his eyes landed on a certain short omega with ridiculously tight skinny jeans that complimented his curves perfectly.

He literally froze as he took in every detail of his body as he got closer to him, he saw how sharp his jaw was and how perfect his cheekbones were. He watched him closely as he was fixing his fringe to the side delicately, everything about this omega amazed him already.

The omega slowly turned and looked up at Harry with his sea blue eyes. Harry watched how dark and long his eyelashes were then looked down at his lips seeing how pink, thin and not to mention, kissable lips were that all he wanted to do was throw him in bed and knot him over and over again.

The omega, of course, noticed how Harry was staring at him which made him smirk and said, "And you must be Harry."

And at that moment, Harry could have sworn he heard the angels start singing from how soft Louis' voice was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello loves, this is my first Larry fan fiction so I really hope you like it and comment below if I am doing a good job or not... message me any time, don't be shy... :) xx


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's next?  
> Will Louis accept Harry as his alpha husband?  
> Will Harry be able to control his sense of smell towards the short omega without attacking him?

Harry blinked a few times before he licked his lips and nodded. He felt like if he started talking, his voice would betray him because really, all he was thinking about was having Louis' pups. He feared that he might blurt out some nonsense that would scare the omega away.

Louis smirked as he looked at him up and down slowly scanning him with his eyes. Even the way he was looking at him was just... different and it made Harry feel some kind of way.

He then noticed that they were the only ones standing because Gemma brought him back from heaven to earth and said, "Join us in the living room while the maids finish preparing the table," and smiled at the two knowingly as she walked back into the living room sitting next to Anne.

Harry coughed in his fist then opened his arm towards the living room and said as he looked down at him with a smile, "After you."

The omega bit his bottom lip fighting back a smile as he walked into the living room with his hips swaying left and right. His smell filled Harry's nostrils making him groan quietly at how good his smell is and couldn't help but notice how big his ass was in those tight skinny jeans.

He thought to himself,  _Those jeans are sinful and I can't wait to take them off of him._

That thought alone made him want to do all kinds of not very appropriate things to the omega's body.

He walked in after and saw him sitting in between his parents then decided to sit next to Des so that he could have an excuse to see the omega facing him.

After a while of their parents talking to one another, he still couldn't keep his eyes off of him. It's like all he wanted to do for the rest of his life is watch him, even if he wasn't doing anything and he would still be satisfied.

He was indeed very interested in him that he watched his body language. He saw how delicate his movements were, how beautiful his smile and giggle was when he heard something funny that their parents said.

At that moment, all he wanted to do was make him laugh, he wanted to make jokes, and he  _really_ wanted to impress him with something, anything.

Also, he was willing to make up a knock knock joke just to see him laugh like that again.

The thing is that, he has never felt like this before so he didn't know what to do with all these feelings and thoughts flying around. All he knew is that, he wanted to make him his omega, no matter what it takes.

He wanted to knot him and have _their_  babies roaming around the house. He imagined what it would be like to live with him and just have the chance to look at him every day.

If this isn't love at first sight, then he doesn't know what is.

Well... it's more like love at first smell if you think of it but either way, he's whipped.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he saw the omega along with everyone else standing up. He didn't know, of course, what was going on but he stood up too and followed Louis like a lost puppy to the dining room.

He watched carefully where the omega was going to sit then he decided to sit right in front of him because sitting next to him will cause his neck to break because he won't be able to look away and he knows it.

He blocked all the voices out somehow and all he did was watch him eat as he also ate himself so he won't look suspicious.

Little did he know that everyone already knows that he's whipped.

See, the thing is that, the alpha thinks he can stare all he want and still pull it off without anyone noticing.

Des and Anne were relieved from Harry's reaction to the omega, not that Des didn't already know that this was going to happen.

He knows how oblivious his son was and he knew how easy this task was going to be, that is why he made them both meet.

Now, the only thing his parents were worried about was the omega's acceptance.

After they were done with dinner and dessert, well Harry was thinking of a different kind of  _dessert_ but that's something else.

Both parents shook hands as they were saying their goodbyes but Harry didn't want to say goodbye, he wanted to keep the omega here. He wanted to get married now if that's what it would take to make him stay.

Des told Mark with a smile, "See you at work tomorrow morning," which Mark replied with, "Course, I'll be there!" and they both laughed it off.

Then, there's Anne and Jay who kept giggling amongst themselves and no one really knew what they were giggling about.

Y'know, typical moms.

Meanwhile, there's Harry and Louis looking at each other, he wanted some kind of sign that Louis wanted him. He would be crushed if he said no, it's not like he was going to lock him up somewhere or something, not at all.

He was just going to stalk him and follow him everywhere for the rest of his life until he falls in love with him and get married and have tons of pups, no biggie.

Harry watched as the delicate omega was ready to leave, they were all at front but the two of them were left behind.

The omega took the opportunity to turn around and went on his tip toes to whisper in his ear, "Your buddy down there needs some attention," which made Harry look down immediately seeing that he doesn't have a boner but the omega made him think that he had.

Louis giggled as he covered his own lips cutely as Harry watched him in awe, even when Louis was tricking him; it was utterly attractive and alluring to the tattooed alpha. He watched how his blue eyes twinkled and how his fringe was on his eyes that Harry couldn't help but fix it for him as he smiled breathlessly at the short omega.

Louis stopped giggling as he watched him fix his fringe for him and a blush formed on his cheeks as he looked up at the tall alpha.

He watched as Louis turned around and left to the limo, he couldn't do anything but watch him leave but he knew that one day... just one day... he's going to make him  _his_ omega.

 

* * *

 

When they all left, Anne said with a smile, "So, what did you think of Louis?"

Harry turned to her and said, "Louis..." and that was the first time he heard his name and thought to himself,  _even his name is beautiful._

Gemma laughed and said, "He was literally drooling all over him."

Harry turned to her and said, "Shut it, Gem," and went to his room and locked the door. He spent an hour wanking at the thought of Louis and he has never came so hard in his life.

Now he was certain that he would do everything and anything to make that little piece of heaven his omega.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say how grateful I am to have all of you guys reading my story and supporting me through the first chapter - it really meant a lot to me and I just wanna say Thank you... :)
> 
> Please do comment and tell me if you liked the chapter or leave kudos, whichever you prefer. x


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say, I am not very good at writing smut but I tried? x

After Harry locked the door into his room, he immediately stripped down into nothing like he couldn't wait any longer, he  _needed_ some release.

He wasn't the kind to wank over someone's smell before but this is completely different and he thinks he's excused.

Well he is you could say in a way because Louis is an omega with a pretty great strong scent and that round ass he has going on back there got Harry hornier than ever, if that makes sense.

Back to the point, he threw his expensive suit on the floor not even bothering to give it a second glance as he took off his boxers and got a hold of his big thick cock which made him hiss.

He was getting hard by just the thought of him pounding into Louis' tight bum-hole over and over again while imagining his large hands taking over the omega's round ass squeezing it every once in a while.

Looking down at his cock, Harry started rubbing his cock slowly at first not wanting to cum just yet since the head was leaking precum. He groaned to himself, "Fuck..." and rolled his head back with his eyes closed as he continued rubbing at the same pace.

He remembered the smell of the omega which made him growl and looked at the mirror seeing his eyes almost black with lust as he started rubbing faster while his other hand took a hold of his balls.

He imagined the short omega riding his cock and how his round ass would look while bouncing on him. He imagined how it would jiggle every time and how beautiful Louis would look with _his_  cock inside him.

 _Or better yet,_ he thought,  _how about a cock down his throat? That would look fucking gorgeous._

He knows for sure that if he ever got a hold of the omega, he would destroy him in every single way. He would use his body however he liked because Louis was going to be  _his_ only and no one gets to have that ass except himself.

He would mark his body everywhere to show the whole world that Louis is  _his_ only. He's already possessive over the short blue eyed omega that he's sure he's going to lose his mind if he doesn't have him.

Louis' blue ocean eyes haunted him and he imagined spreading his semen all over his pretty face which made him growl as he felt his knot forming.

He rubbed his thumb over the head and moaned his name repeatedly as he was breathing heavily, he groaned, "Louis... Fuck!"

He then came all over his mirror and groaned as he saw the mirror filled of cum that he couldn't even see his reflection from it.

"Fucking great, just... great, now I have to clean this fucker up," he mumbled to himself as he already started cleaning it up not wanting the maids to clean it up because well he doesn't want the maids or his family to know he wanked, which is normal.

He looked at the clock on the wall and his eyes widened; he didn't know that he has been wanking for  _one_ hour straight.

Yup, he's definitely whipped.

He took a shower after he was done cleaning up his mess and wore boxers to bed thinking of a certain blue eyed omega that took his breath away... no literally.

 

* * *

 

The next day, he decided he wanted to be productive, he doesn't know where he got all this energy from but that didn't bother him at all. He wore his black shirt and skinny jeans then went to the toilet and washed his face then brushed his teeth after fixing his messy morning curls.

He went downstairs and saw his parents sitting in the living room drinking tea, as always. His father was reading a newspaper that covered his entire face and his mother was reading a magazine about fitness. His sister, Gemma, was eating her cupcake with her right hand while her left hand was busy texting, multi-tasking at 7 a.m. at its finest.

He sat down in a recliner and said, "So... um... did you get any calls from them or...?"

Anne looked at her son and kept the magazine next to her with a wide smile on her lips and said, "Isn't he gorgeous? Goodness, what a lovely omega, right Des? He's going to have such adorable pups."

Harry smiled wide that both of his dimples showed and said as he played with his rings, "Do you think he's going to... um... you know? Agree to this?"

Des put his newspaper down on his crossed legged lap and said, "Agree to what?"

Gemma chuckled and said, "I honestly think that that omega has Harry wrapped around his little finger," and continued texting.

Anne giggled and said, "Gem, be nice now," and kept her serious face on as she added, "I really hope this goes well, we want our dear Harold to have pups with that omega, just imagine how cute it would be..."

Des cut her off calmly, "Let's  _not_ get our hopes up, we still don't know if the omega would want to mate with Harry for the rest of his life, Anne..."

Anne sighed and said, "But I  _really_ want to be a grandma, I miss having kids around."

Harry went over to his mom and hugged her as he quietly, "Don't be sad mommy; you're going to have grandchildren... hopefully soon."

Gemma kept her cupcake and phone down on the table and giggled as she went over to her dad and hugged him saying, "I am going to be an aunt!"

Des couldn't help but smile at their ridiculously lovely family and said, "Yes you will be sweetie." and then they all ended up in a squishy group couch hug.

Out of nowhere, they heard their home phone ring which made Anne gasp and said, "It's probably them!" and got up immediately running to the phone and picked it up saying, "Hello?" and fixed her long brown hair flipping it to the back.

She hummed to the person on the other end of the line and said throughout the whole conversation, "Yeah... sure... of course! That's perfectly understandable. I understand. mh-hm, yup. Yeah, okay, have a nice day." and hung up then turned to see them all staring at her with anticipation.

Anne walked over to them and said slowly which made them nervous, "Well..." but then she said suddenly, "He said yes!" and squealed but then pointed a finger at them to listen and added, "But on one condition..." and sat down on the recliner.

Harry said immediately without a blink of an eye, "Anything, I will do anything."

Des said as he sat up, "What is it?"

She looked at the two of them before she looked back at Harry and the words that came out of her mouth made Harry gulp.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise surprise!  
> Guess who gets to meet Louis again?

Harry gulped and stuttered, "H-He what?" and coughed in his fist to stop his stuttering.

Anne repeated, "He wants to spend the weekend with you, I thought you would be happy!"

It's not that Harry didn't want to spend the weekend with Louis. He  _really_ wanted to be around that lovely alluring omega but he didn't know if he would be able to control himself around Louis. This is the first time that he met an omega and he couldn't even control his obvious boner. Louis was just out of this world that Harry still thinks that he's in some kind of a fantasy world that doesn't exist.

But the thing is that, it  _does_ exist and Harry is more than happy to be able to live in it.

Des patted Harry's back and said, "Anne, I think it's time," and Anne nodded as she sat up and nodded to Des to start talking.

 _Please don't give me the sex talk, please don't give me the sex talk,_ He pleaded repeatedly in his head until his father interrupted his thoughts by saying, "Son, I think it's time to remind you about the sex talk."

_Oh god no._

Harry watched his sister with a pleading look that said,  _Get me out of here!_

Gemma stood up immediately with her hands in the air and said, "Good luck Harry, I am out of here," and left immediately before she could get an answer back while Harry was watching her leave and thought to himself,  _I better find an escape before they start._

Des said calmly while leaning back into the couch, "You can do this son, you can knot him and don't forget to leave the bite mark on his neck so it would be more visible –"

And that's when Harry interrupted him by saying, "Okay dad!" and laughed nervously as he added, "I need to prepare my bag for the... um... weekend, yes." and stood up which made Anne stand up with him and say, "I will help you!"

Harry shook his head as he held her shoulders making her sit next to Des and said, "I got this mom, no worries!" and gave her a small smile then left the living room going upstairs into his room and started packing his bag immediately.

Anne kept her hand on her heart as she watched him leave and said, "My baby is all grown up now, look how long his hair is now, remember his short curls, honey?" and looked over at Des.

He nodded adjusting his glasses with a fond smile and said, "They grow up so fast, next thing you know, this house will be filled with our grandchildren," and chuckled.

Anne cooed at the thought looking around and imagining what it would be like for their family to be extended and said softly, "I hope so."

She always thought,  _the more the merrier._

 

* * *

 

The days went by slower than usual for Harry, maybe because all he could think about was Louis this, Louis that, the usual. He couldn't even sleep last night because he was excited for the next day in the morning to see Louis, or maybe because he just went to bed earlier than usual just so that he could wake up early.

But he did get himself to sleep though, just so that he doesn't ruin his day tomorrow for staying up late.

The next day though was interesting for our dear Harold, he woke up with a smile; he was  _actually_ smiling. Harry was never a morning person so that was just unusual of him but he had an excuse because he was going to see the omega with blue eyes that haunted his dream and not to mention made him hornier than  _ever_.

He took a long shower to get himself smelling like strawberries, which was normal. Then after he was done, he brushed his teeth and dried his hair while looking at the mirror and ruffling his curls everywhere before he pushed his hair back.

He made sure to keep deodorant before he looked through his closet for something to wear until he decided to wear black skinny jeans with a blue baggy sweater with his light brown boots that he absolutely adores. He then kept cologne but not too much so that he wouldn't choke the little omega with the strong smell.

But then he thought, it would be nice to choke his soon to be omega with his cock down his throat and how it would be such a delightful sight for the alpha to encounter.

Then there's this side of the alpha who just wants to cuddle the tiny adorable omega in his arms, on a couch, in front of a fireplace and keep him warm while breathing in his sweet scent.

He sighed as he looked at the mirror deciding on what to do with his hair now that he already wore his clothes and so that his hair wouldn't be ruined from changing his sweater. In the end, he decided on styling his hair back which made a few curls show on both sides of his head which he didn't mind and it didn't look bad either.

He heard the front door opening downstairs and turned around as he made his way downstairs immediately with a wide smirk spreading over his lips because he  _knew_ that he was going to see the omega right now.

He felt the air leave his lungs when he saw the breathless omega right there, in  _his_ front door looking dashing than ever which made his lips part for a moment.

 _How does he do it?_ He asked himself as he walked down the stairs scanning him slowly taking in every detail of him, saving it in his memory.

He saw that sinful black skinny jeans that was so damn tight on his hips and thighs and all he wanted to do was take it off of him and spank him over and over again till his tanned skin turns red. The jeans complimented his curves perfectly and boy did Harry want to touch those curves in his large hands and squeeze them.

He looked up at his purple/blueish sweater that fits him perfectly and yet makes him look cuddly and adorable which he couldn't help but smile. His hair was styled in a cute fringe that Louis was fixing ever-so-cutely.

When Harry was in front of him now, he looked down at him with a grin watching how the fringe kept getting in his eyes so he helped him fix his fringe off of his eyes and said, "Oops."

That got the omega's attention as he looked up at Harry with his blue ocean eyes with a lovely smile on his thin lips and said, "Hi."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not going to be able to update as fast as I did when I started but I will try my best! :) xx


	5. Chapter 5

Harry smiled down at him now that he could see his blue eyes clearly and watched every detail on his face in awe until he was interrupted by a loud fake cough which made him shut his eyes in annoyance and slowly turned to see who it was.

Gemma acted innocent as if she didn't just interrupt an intimate moment and said, "Mom told me to wish you a safe trip and be _safe_ ," and smirked as she winked at them both.

Louis blushed lightly as he looked away and shifted in his spot cutely as he continued to fix his fringe to distract himself.

Harry said with an eye roll, "Thanks Gemma, we will see you when we get back, hopefully," which made her shrug with a smile and left after she flipped her hair back like a boss.

Without a word, they both left the house and got into the limo while Harry was rubbing his neck hoping that he can calm himself down from the omega's delicious scent.

The limo drove off but Harry still didn't know  _where_ they were going, all he knew is that he was going to spend the weekend with Louis. He was sure they wouldn't leave the country, not that it mattered anyway but he couldn't help but feel nervous.

The whole drive, he kept stealing glances at the omega that was either looking out the window or looking at his phone. Harry thought that he might have done something wrong because the omega wasn't meeting his gaze.

But in reality, Louis was just too shy to even look at the handsome alpha because he knew that it would be just a matter of time before they reach their destination. He could feel Harry's gaze on him but he chose not to look back from how nervous he was so he just looked down and fiddled with his thumbs.

When they arrived, the guards opened the doors for them and they both got out from separate doors.

Harry looked around at the beach house before he turned his gaze back to Louis who took one of his bags from the backseat then Harry took the bag from him and said, "You don't have to carry them, alright? They will do it for you," and then handed the bag to one of the guards who took the rest of the bags inside.

Louis just blushed and nodded keeping his gaze down to his blue vans.

He wanted him and Harry to spend a weekend together in hopes that they will get to know each other and hopefully something more. He didn't want to stay in his parent's house because he  _knew_ they would get interrupted, as always.

But the thing is that Louis didn't want to be rude about it or complain so he thought it would be best to spend the weekend with his soon to be husband.

Harry then wrapped his arms around the short omega's waist as he led him through the gates and into the house which took Louis by surprise and he couldn't stop himself from blushing and he was afraid Harry might notice the pink in his cheeks.

When they were inside, Harry turned the omega by his waist softly to face him when the guards left their bags in their shared room and said quietly, "Why won't you look at me?" and kept his index finger under Louis' chin so he can look at his face clearly.

Louis blushed more as he felt shivers run down his spine as he looked up at Harry's green eyes and stuttered, "I-I..."

The alpha noticed the blush in his cheeks and rubbed his thumb over his right cheek and whispered, "Don't be shy... talk to me," then looked back into Louis' blue eyes.

Louis's heart fluttered at that and nodded slowly as he leaned his cheek against Harry's large hand. It was just natural for the omega to seek comfort from an alpha andhe knows that Harry isn't his alpha  _yet_ but he couldn't help but feel safe around him.

Harry smiled down at him as he kept on rubbing his cheek with his thumb then slowly leaned down which made the omega's heart beat out of his chest while looking up at the alpha with wide eyes. He felt soft lips on his forehead which made his eyes flutter shut and leaned into him while holding the alpha's right hand.

After a while, the alpha slowly pulled away which made the omega miss his comfort already but he decided to stay quiet. Harry said, "I bet you're hungry love, have you eaten anything before you came here?"

It was indeed strange because Louis didn't eat breakfast from how excited he was to meet Harry and he didn't know how the alpha figured out that he was hungry. He smiled up at him shyly as he nodded and walked with Harry to the kitchen.

The omega asked quietly, "Umm... what are we going to cook though?" and looked at him.

Harry smiled with a shrug and said, "Whatever you wanna eat, of course, it depends if we do have the ingredients here. I really don't know how your kitchen works so you'll have to teach me," and smirked at him.

Louis blushed and nodded then asked, "D-do you, um, want pancakes?"

Harry went over to him and said, "I'm not eating since I'm full but I just wanted to cook for you so it's your call," then slapped Louis' bum making him squeal and blush more which made Harry smirk in return.

The omega blinked a few times before he said, "I... okay," and started getting out the ingredients and keeping them in the counter but then opened the upper cabinet going on his tip toes to try and get the oil as he whispered to himself, "Come on..." as he tried to catch it then pouted cutely and then tried to reach for it again.

Harry was watching him in amusement but mostly concentrated on Louis' bum in this tight jeans especially when he tried to reach to get something from the upper cabinet that he didn't even know what he was looking for.

He went from behind him and whispered in his ear, "Shh, you could have asked me to get it for you," and Harry easily took the oil without even trying and kept it in front of Louis after placing a kiss to the side of his head.

Louis took the oil and slowly turned around seeing Harry hovering over his short form and said quietly, "Thank you," and gave him a small smile as he started mixing the ingredients together while Harry watched in awe how the boy was so concentrated on the task in front of him like it was the biggest thing in the world.

When the omega was done mixing the ingredients together, Harry went over to him and whispered, "I will do the rest love, you did great, go sit down for me yeah?" then winked at him as he turned around and started cooking.

Louis was watching him as he sat on the stool, he didn't know how Harry was so open and loving towards him. It was just a lot to take in for him because he has  _never_ had a partner before and this whole thing was just new to him but he absolutely loved it.

He watched Harry's strong back through his jumper, it made him look really comfy and all he wanted to do was cuddle him; Louis really loved to cuddle.

Harry's voice broke him out of his thoughts when he turned around and said, "All done!" and kept the pancakes in a plate in front of Louis then looked around for the syrup until he found it and kept it next to the plate and added, "What do you want to drink love?" as he opened the fridge looking through it.

Louis blushed at how fast Harry moved around all at once and said, "Umm... milk please," and kept syrup on his pancakes as Harry kept the milk in a glass and kept it next to the plate then sat down next to him watching him fondly.

When Louis was done eating, he kept his dishes in the sink but felt the alpha following him but he didn't mind, he actually liked it a lot for some reason.

He turned around and gasped when Harry was right in front of him looking down at him and said, "Um, hi?" and looked up at the alpha.

Harry smirked and said, "Full?" then kept both of his hands on his waist slowly rubbing his thumb over his hips and the omega nodded as he looked up at Harry innocently with his blue eyes and dark eyelashes.

No one could blame Harry, he just couldn't get his hands off of the omega; He was alluring, attractive, and short with a big bum but most importantly... his  _smell_ drove him insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for updating late, it's just school comes in the way of my happiness all the time and yeah.
> 
> I hope you like this chapter and if you did, comment below, I would love to hear your opinions. xx


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut smut smut smut smut and smut, enjoy. x

Louis' heart was beating out of his chest at how close the alpha was to the point that their chests were touching yet he couldn't take his eyes off of him.

Harry then brought his hands down from the omega's hips to his ass squeezing the cheeks gently making the omega gasp at how large his hands were. He shut his eyes for a moment as he felt slick leaking from his bum-hole and moaned as Harry continued to squeeze more loving how they jiggle in his hands.

Louis blushed as he slowly wiggled out of his arms and said quietly, "I... I need to go to the toilet," because he knew at that moment that his heat has arrived.

He then immediately made his way to the toilet and locked the door as he held the sink with both hands and started breathing heavily with his eyes shut tightly.

The omega kept cursing under his breath about how stupid he was but the thing is that, his heat came early this time. He always knew when his heats would arrive but he definitely did  _not_ expect it to come at a time like this.

Harry then he slowly turned around and heard the door shut which made him blink in shock. He, indeed, did not know what happened to the omega that made him lock himself up in the toilet since he knows nothing about omegas at all.

The alpha then made his way to the toilet, though he did not know where the toilet was but he sniffed in Louis' strong scent until he found it and slowly knocked on the door and said, "I'm... sorry, I won't rush into things if you don't want to..."

Louis listened to every word that the alpha said and said quietly, "N-no, I... um... something happened," and pouted as he looked down at his bottom through the mirror seeing a wet stain.

He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion not understanding what the omega meant by that so he said, "What happened?" standing up straight and getting closer to the door wanting to hear what he's going to say.

Louis gulped with a blush forming on his cheeks as he said, "It's... it's embarrassing, never mind, I will... fix it," and he knew it was a lie because he can't just fix something like that in a blink of an eye but he was willing to try.

More slick was forming as he took off his jeans kicking it off on the floor before picking it up and keeping it in the laundry basket.

When the omega took off his jeans, the smell became stronger and it could be smelt through the door which made Harry groan. This time the smell was different and intoxicating that it made the alpha hard in seconds.

Harry growled, "Open the door, Louis. Fuck, you smell good," and held his crotch through his jeans tightly wanting to stop himself but the smell was driving him crazy that he wasn't even in his right mind.

It made the omega stare at the bathroom door in shock with wide eyes because he didn't know what to do. More slick was forming by just Harry's voice and he wanted him, actually no he  _needed_ him.

His boxers were wet more which made him take it off and keep it in the laundry basket leaving him with just his shirt. Both of his hands and forehead were resting against the bathroom door as he was breathing in his soon to be alpha's smell.

It's not just the alphas who could go crazy over an omega's smell, it also happened the other way around.

"I c-can't open the door right now, c-can you bring me some pants from my bag? Please...?" and shut his eyes tightly not wanting the alpha's smell or the alpha himself to leave but he knew he had to.

Harry groaned as he sniffed some more and said, "Fine, which bag?" and stopped grabbing his crotch standing up straight instead of leaning his head to the door.

Louis opened his eyes not believing that Harry was going to do it so he said, "Um, the one with the L written in blue at the back," then bit his lip as his head was still resting on the door.

After a few minutes, Harry was back with grey sweat pants, he didn't know what pants he asked for so he just picked at random.

"I got your pants, I didn't know what pants you wanted so I got this grey sweat pants so..." as he looked at the door for some kind of sign of the door opening.

"Uhh, t-thank you," and blushed as he didn't know how to retrieve his pants now that Harry got them as he added, "If I open the door, will you promise to not peak in?" and bit his lip while holding the key that was attached to the bathroom door.

Harry couldn't help but crack a smile fondly towards the door; he knew that the omega must have blushed while saying this.

He sighed pretending to be defeated and said, "Fine, I won't peak in, I will just burst into the door and knot you till your knees go weak,"

The omega gasped in surprise as more slick ran down his thighs and even some landed on the floor.

He said with a stutter, "I..." and pushed his own butt cheeks apart wanting to cum the whole night by just listening to Harry talk dirty to him.

Now the alpha was sure something was going on in here because the smell came back and it was much stronger than before so he banged on the door with his eyes turning dark with lust, "Louis open the door, what's going on in there?"

Louis rubbed his pink virgin hole as he moaned out, "I'm on my heat," and bit his lip roughly with his cheeks turning deep shade of pink as gasps and moans left his lips.

Harry's eyes widened, he has heard of those but he didn't think he would be in a situation where he would have to deal with an actual _omega_ in heat. All his life, he didn't know that he would even meet one from how rare they are and yet here he is.

He said, "I'm going to take care of you, now open the door," since he didn't want the omega to go through this alone. He knows how vulnerable and weak omegas are that they can't handle too much so they need someone to take good care of them.

Louis whimpered because the alpha's command made more slick to form and he felt like he was going to pass out since his knees were going weak. He obliged and opened the door as he was trying to hide his lower region with his shirt with his cheeks still flushed pink.

The alpha's eyes scanned the omega up and down seeing that slick was running down his thighs which made his cock twitch but then he saw how small and weak the omega was that he couldn't help but keep the sweat pants aside and picked him up in his arms.

He breathed in his scent while rubbing his back slowly as he whispered, "I will take care of you, I promise..." and kissed the side of his head softly.

The omega clung to him like a baby koala with his arms and legs wrapped around him not wanting to fall, not that Harry was going to let him fall anyway. He whispered, "I want you to take my virginity," and slowly pulled his head away from his shoulder to look deeply at him while he played with the back of Harry's curls.

The alpha started taking him upstairs into the bedroom that Louis told him to go to since Harry didn't know how way around the beach house. Harry knew his clothes were wet by now from Louis' slick but he didn't care, he would still hold him through it all.

He kicked the door with his boots then slowly set his body down on the mattress and whispered, "Are you sure about this, love?" which in return the omega nodded as he waited patiently in anticipation.

The alpha nodded as he stood up and took off his shirt showing off his tattoos and abs which made Louis whimper and whine as more slick formed.

He needed him and he needed him  _now._

He said, "Shh baby, patience now..." then started taking off his belt and unzipped his jeans kicking them off along with his boots leaving himself in only boxers then pushed the omega's delicious tanned thighs apart as he watched him in awe then added, "You're so fucking beautiful."

Louis blushed lightly as he looked up at him then sat up and whispered, "Not as beautiful as you are..." then kissed his abs as he pulled his boxers down to the floor and gasped when he saw Harry's thick length springing free.

The alpha smirked as he watched his reaction so he brought his hand down to his crotch rubbing it and Louis watched as it became bigger in size and all he could think of was, _"_ _I want it all."_ _  
_

You can call him a slut but for his first time, he wanted to take the whole thing and it wouldn't really hurt him since he was already lubed up with his slick.

"You can ride me if you want so that it would hurt less and you can decide how much you can take in," and laid down on the bed with his length poking in the air.

Louis nodded as he crawled over to him still not being able to take his eyes off of his length. He slowly and shyly straddled him as he looked deep into his green eyes which made his heart beat out of his chest.

The alpha positioned his cock on the omega's pink hole as he watched him, not taking his eyes off of him just to make sure he's alright.

Louis slowly sat down which made him moan and whimper in pleasure as he was holding Harry's chest while Harry felt like he couldn't breathe from how tight he was. He then bit his lip roughly as he sat down a bit more until he was taking him all in to the point where he was feeling him in his tummy.

He gasped and moaned in the alpha's neck as he started bouncing on his cock with his fingers digging into his back every time he would brush through his prostate, "F-fuck, s-so big."

Harry growled as he was watching him with his back resting on the headboard, he then held his hips knowing that he has never done this before so he was helping him bounce until the omega got the hang of it and started bouncing faster and harder while gasps and moans left his lips.

It was such a beautiful sight in Harry's eyes and he was sure he have never seen anything so beautiful in his life. The omega's tanned body was now sweating yet it was so beautiful in Harry's eyes, he loved how he moved around his cock, he loved how he would roll his hips wanting to stretch his pink hole more, he loved how he was moaning his name repeatedly and he knew that he's the only one who gets to see that. He's the only one who gets to see  _his_ omega in this way; no one gets to have him except him. He's only his, no one else's and that's when his possessive side showed when he heard Louis gasp out, "I need more!" as he was trying to get more of Harry.

He turned them around so that he was on top and started pounding into him hard which made the omega gasp and moan loudly with his head rolled back and said, "Yes,  _yes!_ " with his mouth open in an O shape.

The alpha felt his knot forming which sent the omega over the edge as he felt his hole stretching more and then Harry took the opportunity to mark him on his neck. He could have sworn he has never came so hard in his life as he felt his knot expanding inside his omega. This was definitely  _way_ better than his hands ever were.

Louis was a whimpering mess as he shut his eyes and came hard on both of their chests when he felt the alpha's hot cum deep inside him. They were both heavy breathing as the alpha looked down at him and wiped his omega's sweat out of his forehead and whispered sweet nothings to his ear to calm down his breathing.

When Louis seemed to calm down, he laid next to him but made sure he didn't pull out of him since his knot will take time to go down but until then, they're stuck together which he absolutely didn't mind.

He just held him close to his chest and cleaned the cum off of their chests with the tissue that was on the night stand and threw it away afterwards. He brought the omega to his chest and kept the covers above their bodies and whispered to his hair, "Be my omega, Louis."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys again for reading, I wouldn't have written if it wasn't for your support.
> 
> Please comment down your thoughts about this chapter and plus I wrote more this time and it's past midnight so I'm tired hahaha. xx


	7. Chapter 7

Harry slept peacefully throughout the night as he was holding the omega close to his chest. It was, indeed, a new feeling that he didn't want to let go. He wanted this beautiful omega to be his for good but he knew that when their little weekend in paradise is over, he won't be seeing him until they are actually married but he pushed those thoughts aside and enjoyed the warmth of his omega's back against his chest while he was still inside him.

The next day, Harry made sure he pulled out of him without waking the omega up watching his pink hole clench and unclench. He groaned quietly as he watched how beautiful his hole looked so wrecked and pink but he shook those thoughts out of his head. He then made his way to the toilet that was inside the room and started taking a shower as he was smiling at the memories of last night. It almost felt so unreal, he couldn't believe that  _that_ omega was his, the omega picked him out of all the alphas out there and Harry didn't know why, he didn't feel like he deserved it or even earned it.

After he was done fifteen minutes later, he wrapped a towel loosely around his waist then he brushed his teeth as he pushed his curls back while staring at the mirror. After he rinsed his mouth, he dried his wet curls with a small towel as he was thinking about what to do today, he wanted to talk to him, he didn't want it to be all about sex. He wanted to get to know him better and was also really curious about him. He wanted to know  _everything_.

When he left the toilet, the omega was slowly waking up as he cutely rubbed his eyes and said in his morning voice, "What time is it?" and winced when he tried to move since he was sore. Harry made his way over to him and said, "It's 9:46 a.m. and umm... sorry about that, was I too hard on you?" and brought his hand down and started massaging his bum.

The omega leaned to him and shook his head as he said, "No, not your fault," he kept his head on his wet abs and that's when he realized that Harry was almost naked which made him blush and said, "You took a shower?" and looked up at him. In return, Harry nodded with a fond smile and said, "Yeah, wanna take a shower too, love?" and started playing with his morning hair fondly.

Louis then kissed his abs slowly and nodded then Harry slowly picked him up in his arms which made him squeal in surprise and the alpha said, "Then I'm going to carry you around then, alright?" then the omega nodded thankfully and hid his face in his neck as Harry made his way to the toilet with Louis' arms wrapped around his neck.

He set him down and slapped his bum saying, "I will take a shower with you," and smirked as he put the towel away then stepped into the shower with him wrapping his arms around his waist while kissing his neck softly. Louis hummed as he leaned back into his chest and tilted his head to the side to give the alpha more access to his neck. The alpha ran his thumb over the mark that he gave him yesterday and whispered, "So fucking beautiful," and kissed the bruise softly which made the omega blush deep shade of pink at the amount of attention he's getting from the alpha. They were now bonded and he couldn't be any happier.

After they were done washing up with a little stolen kisses here and there, of course, Harry fucked him against the bathroom wall because Louis was still in his heat and any little contact from his alpha got him horny. They both had to clean up again which they didn't mind at all then made their way out of the toilet, drying themselves up and then got dressed.

Harry just wore boxers, leaving his tanned abs and chest exposed showing off all his tattoos because he just simply didn't want to wear a lot of clothing. As for Louis, he wore yellow lace panties and a baggy black jumper that reached his thighs cutely that Harry couldn't help but watch him fondly.

He scooped him up in his arms and carried him downstairs then slowly set him down on the counter and said, "What do you wanna eat, love?" and immediately started searching for the ingredients when the omega said, "Ummm... eggs?" and bit his lower lip as he watched Harry start cracking up the eggs in the bowl. Harry said, "How do you like your egg baby?" then the omega smiled and said, "Scrambled with a mix of cheese in it."

He swayed his legs back and forth cutely as he watched him start cooking, it looked adorable how he would furrow his eyebrows in concentration as he flipped the egg. It was really weird but Louis really loved how his alpha was taking care of him, he loved the feeling of being taken care of... in every single way.

After they were done eating, Harry sat down on the couch with the omega cuddled up in his arms with his face hiding in the alpha's neck and a blanket covering their bodies. He looked down seeing how small and vulnerable this omega really was. He wasn't the same omega he met the first time he saw him, the alpha could sense his omega's emotions and he knew for sure that he feels safe around him.

Louis whispered softly against his neck, "Why do we always end up in silence?" and looked up at him with his big blue innocent sea eyes.

The alpha cooed then made the omega straddle him so that he was facing him and said as he was cupping his cheeks, "Baby, do you wanna talk?"

Louis nodded in return and leaned into his hands and said quietly, "I just... want to know more about you, yeah?" and turned his head to the side as he kissed his hand.

He brought his hands down to rest on the omega's curvy hips and said, "What do you wanna know baby?" which in return the omega shrugged and said, "Anything, like, um... how old are you?"

"20, going 21 on February 1st, what about you, love?" and squeezed his hips lightly making the omega submissively sway his hips in the process with his arms around his neck and said, "17, going 18 on December 24th."

Harry said with a smirk, "On Christmas eve, hm? Well now at least now I know what my plans are for Christmas this year," then winked at him making him blush and hide his face in his neck again with a whine which made the alpha laugh and whispered in his ear, "I'm going to wrap up your arse in a little bow and fuck it till Christmas morning."

He whispered, "Harry please..." and brought his hands down to his boxers palming him through it making the alpha groan and they ended up fucking on the couch twice because Harry just loved fucking him with his yellow lace panties pushed to the side. He really wanted to know more about him but the omega was excused because he was still on his heat, not that he minded it.

They cleaned up themselves and the place along with it then the omega was limping around making the alpha coo at him and picked him up bridal style saying, "You shouldn't be walking when your bum is sore babe," and kissed his cheek softly.

Louis hummed in appreciation as he cuddled into Harry's chest seeking warmth and safety from his alpha with a smile on his lips.

He sat them down on the couch and said out of nowhere, "Tell me about yourself, are you still in University? I want to know your likes, dislikes, everything."

The omega thought for a moment and said, "Well, I am in University for omegas and I got accepted because I was one, they wouldn't even let alphas into the university, just for our safety," and shrugged with a smile.

Harry looked at him for a moment and said, "There's a university just for omegas? How come I didn't know any of these things?" and threw his hands in the air.

Louis giggled as he cuddled into his chest and said, "Babe, it's not like they go around and promote the university around and besides, there aren't many omegas in the world so the university is small but it's big for us, you get me?" and looked up at him again.

The alpha nodded fondly and said, "Yeah love, I understand," then kissed the top of his head as he held him close and whispered, "Tell me more about yourself."

"Um... I like to read a lot, I major in Drama and English just in case you were wondering, I have like just two friends in total, I have one more year until I graduate since I finished high school at 16 just like everybody else, I'm sure you did too. I am a Capricorn and born in Doncaster, South Yorkshire. My favourite band is the fray and I don't like baked beans..." Louis rambled then looked up at Harry checking if he's listening to him.

The alpha was watching him fondly then nodded at him to continue then he smiled and looked down as he continued, "The best country I've ever visited was France and I like to play the piano, my parents always had that piano at home that no one used so I thought I would start learning so I did. I don't know what else to tell you, I don't have that much to say so..." and looked up at him again.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" and kissed him softly which made the omega blush but kissed him back wrapping his arms around his neck and whispered against his lips, "Now that I have told you about me, it's your turn now."

Harry shrugged as he leaned back into the couch and said, "I don't have much to say I guess either, I am an Aquarius and born in Holmes Chapel in Cheshire..." then stopped as he thought for a moment and added, "I like the Beatles, Coldplay, the 1975, and yeah I pretty much listen to everything," and shrugged.

Louis was drawing circles on his chest while he rested his head on his shoulder as he hummed and said, "So... nothing else?"

"Um... I graduated from university and I am working at my father's company..." and was playing with the omega's hair as he was thinking about what to say and then added, "And yeah, just that."

He nodded as he just nuzzled his nose into his neck and whispered, "I'm feeling sleepy already..." and shut his eyes as he held him close.

The alpha chuckled and patted his bum saying, "I am surprised you're still awake actually, go to sleep baby and I will wake you up for lunch okay?" and kissed his forehead softly then got up and laid him down on the couch keeping the covers above his tiny body with a pillow under his head.

He hummed as he shut his eyes and fell asleep while bringing the covers above his chin; he slowly drifted off to sleep with a small smile on his lips.

 

* * *

 

"I told you not to call me again, do you understand?!"

Louis blinked as he slowly started to wake up but he didn't dare to move, he looked around and saw that Harry wasn't in the living room but he could hear his voice loud and clear.

"What part of  _I don't want it_ didn't you understand?! Seriously, don't ever call me again or else there will be serious consequences."

Louis shut his eyes tight and took a deep breath as he was trying to calm himself down, he wanted to know who that person was on the phone with his alpha, was it an ex or just a fling? Both would sting him right in the heart but he knew that this is what he has to live with for the rest of his life.

He has to live with people running around following his boyfriend and they would try to take him away from him. Maybe then the alpha would see how useless he is and would leave him. That's what he's most afraid of, he gave himself away and now he's scared that he's going to leave.

Tears streamed down his cheeks as he held the covers tight against him just at the thought of the alpha leaving him for good.

"You know what? Fuck you and your stupid theories, good day," then hung up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote more in this chapter in a different kind of way, comment below if I did a good job or nah, love you. x
> 
> PS; I'm so very sorry for the late update, it's just that I write everyday but I never post it because I never get to finish it from all the school work piling up... x


	8. Chapter 8

Harry was watching Louis sleep peacefully on the couch until his phone rang and checked the caller ID which was anonymous. He furrowed his eyebrows as he stood up from the couch and made his way out of the living room as he answered the call and said, "Hello?"

_ "Hello, Mr. Styles, I am from the company that takes care of omegas around the world. We've been informed that you are going to marry or in other words, mate with this omega. Is that right?" _

Harry looked back seeing that his omega was still asleep then looked away as he said, "Yes that's right, why are you asking?"

_ "We have this theory that we should add another alpha in there somewhere where he or she would live with you. Since omegas are rare, we suggest that two or three alphas should share one omega..." _

Harry shook his head in confusion and said, "My father hasn't told me anything about that, we do not need another alpha, I don't want want to share my omega."

_ "Well that's unfortunate because you will be doing everyone a favor if you did, do you want to apply and we would email you everything? You could check our website too and you could pick the alpha yourself..." _

Harry's eyes turned red, almost black from anger and jealousy at the thought of having to share his omega with another alpha. He said in his alpha voice, "What part of  _I don't want it_ didn't you understand?! Seriously, don't ever call me again or else there will be serious consequences."

_ "Mr. Styles, the omega should be taken care of by fulfilling his or her needs and we have this theory that it's going to be possible if we added another alpha. At the same time we will be doing the world a favor and I'm sure the other alpha would love to join your little family…–" _

Harry interrupted his bitterly and said, "You know what? Fuck you and your stupid theories, good day," then hung up.

Louis stood up and made his way upstairs without the alpha seeing him while he was still taking the call. He was sniffling and his pointy nose was red from crying, he went to the toilet and locked himself there trying to calm down.

It was all a big misunderstanding but Louis didn't know that of course. He thought that this was someone who was trying to steal his mate away from him and his omega instincts kicked in which made him emotional out of a sudden.

He was never the kind to get emotional that quick, he would be the kind to hide his pain or contain his tears but he did not know why he broke down like that. It was in his opinion, quite embarrassing. He just wanted the alpha all to himself, he couldn't imagine him with someone else, just the thought of that was like worse than a punch in the gut.

Harry walked into the living and he was confused since he couldn't see the omega in the couch anymore. He was afraid that he heard the conversation and thought that he was a selfish alpha for not wanting to fulfill his needs by adding another alpha into their lives. He called out, "Louis? Baby, where are you?" and started walking around the house in search of him as he called out his name repeatedly.

Louis froze as he heard Harry's voice calling out his name but he didn't know if he should respond or not since he was afraid that his voice would crack and Harry would know that he has been crying. He sniffled as he washed his face trying to make his face look normal or to at least stop being pink from all the crying he shed.

Why was he so emotional? He absolutely had no idea why but he just shut his eyes trying to take a few deep breaths as he mumbled to himself, "This is stupid, so stupid..." and hugged his waist trying to calm down his breathing. 

The alpha soon heard crying come from the toilet and his heart broke. He slowly made his way to the toilet and rested his forehead against it and said quietly, "Baby, are you in there? I didn't know you woke up."

Louis opened his eyes when he heard his alpha's voice and slowly turned around looking at the door as he smelled his scent that made him feel safe. He slowly made his way to the door and sniffed quietly at his scent feeling himself calmer by just his scent or even by his deep, raspy voice.

He knew that his omega was close to the door so he said, "Princess, I know you're in there so please open the door for me? Are you feeling alright? Please answer me..." which made the omega blush lightly at the nickname even though he's in the middle of all this confusion and jealousy, he just couldn't help it.

It's like he's not in control of his own emotions anymore, he can't stop or even cover it up, it's all out in the open and he doesn't know how to feel about that. This is all so new to him, he used to have all the alphas wrapped around his tiny finger by just one look but now that he does have an alpha, he has so many emotions towards him like he's afraid that that perfect curly haired alpha is going to leave him someday and find a better mate.

Louis slowly turned around to look at himself in the mirror one more time before he turned around and slowly opened the door. He couldn't even meet his eyes as he was feeling ashamed by crying like that just because he was jealous, he didn't want to have those feeling but they're there and he can't help himself.

The alpha kept his index finger under his chin to make him look up at him and whispered, "Talk to me," and kissed his lips softly.

It took the short omega by surprise at his alpha's actions as he was still looking up at him searching his eyes when Harry pulled away. He stuttered, "W-who were you t-talking to on the phone?" and Louis mentally slapped himself for stuttering, way to go, Tomlinson. 

Harry was confused as he looked down at him wanting to know why was he so upset about it so he said, "It was no one important, baby you alright?" then cupped his cheeks which made the omega move away because he was this close to crying again and he didn't want that.

Tears were filling up his eyes making his vision blurry but he blinked them away making sure they don't leave his eyes as he looked down and said, "Was that your ex on the phone or just a one-night stand kind of thing?" and looked up at him.

The alpha immediately shook his head as his brows were furrowed and said, "No! It wasn't that, baby look at me, tell me what you heard," and cupped his cheeks again but this time, Louis didn't move away.

Louis' lips trembled as he said, "Y-you said y-you didn't want _it_ and then I… y-you…" and was heavy breathing but Harry was quick to calm him down as he hugged the tiny omega in his arms which made the omega go on his tip toes to reach him as he cried against his neck and was shaking as whimpers left his lips.

The alpha slowly rubbed his back slowly in circles as he tried to calm down his omega, he didn’t like to see him this way. He knew what Louis was trying to say so he didn’t let him continue talking, he just whispering soothing things in his feathery brown hair.

After a while of them standing there in front of the toilet hugging each other, Harry slowly picked him up in his arms and made his way to the bed where he laid him down in the middle of it. He whispered as he looked down at him, "I only want you, love. Please don’t ever think that I would trade you for someone else."

Louis was wiping off his tears with his jumper as he nodded and said quietly, "I'm sorry… I don’t usually get so emotional so fast," then looked up at him with his sad blue eyes which made him feel so small and vulnerable compared to Harry's height that was towering his tiny, curvy body.

Harry leaned down and whispered against his neck, "Can't believe you still don't know how perfect you are," then kissed the mark there that he absolutely adores and loves because it just looks so good on his omega's tanned skin.

The omega bit his bottom lip as he shut his eyes while holding onto the bed sheets and shook his head as he whispered, "You're gonna leave me one day when you realize that I'm not what you really need."

He pulled away from his neck as he looked down at him dead in the eyes and said in a heartbeat, "Well, I won't ever leave you, I'm sticking around for as long as you will have me, Tomlinson and I will change your fucking last name because I want you to have mine and I want you to stay with me until we grow old and have grandchildren, do you understand me?" then took a deep breath and added, "I want you, I want all of you, since that day I laid eyes on you I knew that I would want to have you for good. I mean… fuck – look at yourself, you're fucking gorgeous and wonderful and just perfect for me, how can I not want you?"

By the end of Harry's speech, the omega's cheeks were flushed pink and his heart was incredibly beating out of his chest. At that moment, he forgot completely what he was so upset about, he was only thinking of Harry now. He knew that the alpha wanted to say more than that but he just cupped his cheeks and kissed him hungrily.

Their kiss turned heated which got them both horny and needy for each other. Harry took off the only clothing that he was wearing which was his boxers and started palming his cock as he was kissing his omega. Louis on the other hand took off his boxers but was struggling with the jumper since he didn't want to break the kiss.

The alpha noticed his omega's struggle so he took off his jumper and threw it along with their boxers on the floor. He grinded against his cock which made the omega whine because he was fully hard and he knew that his alpha was too. His slick started forming which made him even more needy and said, "H-harry please," and looked up at him.

Harry groaned against his neck and sucked a bruise under his mark which made Louis moan with his eyes shut. Harry growled, "You're mine!" and grinded harder and faster then stopped as he aligned himself on Louis' hole. He started off with teasing his pink hole; rubbing circles around the rim before he started to thrust his whole cock in one go which made the omega gasp and moan loudly at the feeling of being filled.

He pounded into his hole that was already lubed up with his slick so he knew it wouldn’t hurt his omega. The room was filled with the slapping of skin along with the omega's moans and whimpers because of _him._ He knows that he's the only one that gets to fuck him like that. He didn't want another alpha fucking his omega, Louis was his only and he wasn’t going to share.

The bed was shaking but Harry didn't care, he wanted to ruin his omega's rim and fuck him to the next century because he was only his so fuck that guy on the phone and his stupid theories along with his stupid company.

Louis left red scratches on Harry's back as the alpha kept pounding into him hard and fast with his head buried in his neck. The omega bit his neck as he was whimpering because he felt close to his orgasm and Harry was abusing his prostate. After a while, he let out a loud moan as he came in between them then gasped when he felt Harry's knot forming which stretched out his rim and expanded inside him.

They were both sweating and heavy breathing, they didn't know where did this all come from but it felt good to let it out so they didn't question it. They just cuddled up as Harry was still inside him; he spooned his tiny princess in his arms and cleaned them up before keeping the covers above their bodies. Even though Louis just woke up a while ago but he fell asleep along with Harry because the reason he woke up was because of Harry but he didn't mind that now because Harry just proved to him that he's in this with him for good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you are still reading this story then I just wanna say thank you so much for just that. It means a lot. x
> 
> While writing this chapter, I was thinking of "Where do broken hearts go?" just if you were wondering...x


	9. Chapter 9

It was the last day for the couple and Harry didn't want to leave the omega. He has knotted him a couple of times in just two days and they've bonded which made it even more difficult for the alpha to let him go.

Harry woke the omega up carefully while rubbing his arm slowly up and down which made the omega lean into his hands wanting to be petted. He smiled down at him fondly as he removed a strand of his hair out of his eyes and whispered, "Baby wake up."

Louis whined and hid himself in Harry's arms not wanting to wake up so soon. All he wanted to do was cuddle into Harry's arms because it made him feel safe and it was a new feeling which happens when alphas knot their omegas.

Omegas though tend to get really cuddly and close to their alphas after that. He stopped being shy around him and didn't hesitate to stop him from leaving the bed.

He did not want to upset him so he just let him sleep in his chest, it was a bit odd because Louis usually wakes up when Harry tells him to but it seems like the omega is too tired to wake up. Harry thinks it's because they had sex yesterday.

An idea came through Harry's mind. He slowly picked the omega up in his arms as they were both naked and got them both dressed. He dressed himself in a pair of boxers only since that's the only thing he could wear while still having the omega sleeping in his arms.

He dressed Louis in a pair of new white lace panties which made him groan every time because it just looked so fucking sexy around Louis' perfect round ass. He got him dressed in one of his warm jumpers that reached the omega's thighs; it just looked so adorable on him and he wanted Louis to smell more like him so the whole world would know that he is  _his_ only.

As he went downstairs, he noticed him cuddling more into him with his face hidden in his neck because he didn't like the light. He looked like a baby koala with his tiny hands resting on Harry's chest along with his legs wrapped around his waist and Harry couldn't help but coo at him.

"Baby… no, I wanna cuddle, please…" and kissed his neck softly because he wanted to convince him to let him sleep more.

Harry sat down on the couch with the omega curled up in his arms. He slowly started to caress his hair and whispered, "I would love to cuddle but… love today is the last day and I want us to spend more time together before we get separated."

Louis frowned as he held onto his alpha tight and said quietly, "We're not getting separated… you're n-not leaving me," and sniffled in his neck because he wasn't ready to let him go. He doesn't want to sleep in a cold bed alone, he wants his alpha and he wants him with him forever.

The alpha scooped him up in his arms making him straddle him as he slowly rubbed his back and whispered, "Shh love, I'm here now and that's all that matters. We're getting married soon and I don’t want you crying okay sweet heart?" and kissed his forehead softly.

He nodded against his neck as his arms were wrapped around his neck as if he's afraid this would all be a dream and he would be gone. He was scared because he has never felt like that towards anyone before. Why does he keep on crying? He has no idea.

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cry or...—" and then harry cut him off with a kiss which made the omega calm down and kiss him back softly. He rubbed his thumb over his cheeks, wiping his tears away because he couldn't handle the sight of seeing his omega in pain.

He whispered against the omega's now swollen pink lips, "We're going to make the most of it. Promise me that you will try to make the most of it, baby," and kissed his lips ever-so-gently. In return, Louis nodded and hugged him as he shut his eyes tiredly then whispered against his neck, "I promise…"

 

* * *

 

They were now in the limo with their bags stuffed in the back seat. Louis was pouting as he was holding onto Harry's shirt and said sadly, "Baby I don’t want to leave, please come with me…" and looked up at him with tears in his blue eyes.

It broke Harry's heart to see him like that but he knew it was for the best. He couldn't just bring him home and take him away from his parents. They aren't even engaged yet so he had no reason to take him away so soon.

He said quietly, "Baby, it's okay, I promise I will visit every single day and we will hang out just please don’t cry, my love, you're breaking my heart," and kissed him softly as he wiped his tears away with his thumb.

Louis' lips trembled as he looked at him with tears falling down and said, "B-but I won't be able to sleep alone…"

That alone, made Harry want to take him home so that he could wrap him up in warm blankets and keep him safe from the world.

He hugged his baby close and whispered in his feathery hair, "I will talk to you on the phone till you fall asleep. Baby I will figure something out, please don’t cry…"

When the limo parked in front of Louis' mansion, the omega noticed and immediately shook his head as he straddled him then said, "No no no no, you're not leaving me here harry, please I-I need you okay?" then held onto his shirt as he was ballfisting it into his tiny hands and was looking up at him with tears in his blue sad eyes.

Harry whispered, "Shh love, no more tears now… you're going to be a good little princess and go in there, alright?" but before Louis could protest, he added, "But! I am going to be here when you wake up, I promise you that…" then wiped his tears away with his thumb which made the sad omega lean into his gentle touch.

Louis still wouldn't let go of the alpha and kept saying excuses like, "It's too early," or "But you're too warm, Harry." He just shook his head as he watched him fondly then left the car with the omega in his arms. He then nodded at the driver to bring Louis' bags into the house and it was easy to recognize which ones were Louis' bags so there was no problem.

He got inside when the butler opened the door for them and looked around for a moment then whispered in his ear, "Which room, love?" then Jay came from the living with a wide smile covering her face as she watched the couple and said, "Hello loves, you guys are back! Can I have a hug, Boobear?"

Louis looked back at her then smiled as his feet was flat on the ground then hugged her which she hugged back in return while rubbing his back and said, "Aww… is that a mark?" and pulled his shirt out of his neck to look at the mark which made Louis blush.

He pulled away and tried to hide his mark because this was weird to him to show his mom what Harry did to him during sex. The alpha though didn't seem fazed by the whole thing, he was proud to mark his territory and show the world that Louis was his.

He never thought he would be the kind of alpha who would get all possessive and jealous over a lover who is also, soon to be husband. Never in a million years would he have thought that he was going to get married to the most gorgeous omega in the world. Well, to be fair, he's the only omega he knows but he's pretty sure that he's the most beautiful of them all combined.

Jay was cooing over her son's pink blush on his cheek and kept poking his sides which in return, Louis stopped her and whined, "Moooom…" She would just giggle and hug her son then say, "Aw, my baby is all grown up!"

Harry was just standing there shifting in his spot then told them, "I better go now… so, goodnight Lou."

At that, Louis immediately turned around to look at his alpha and gave him a sad look. He tilted his head to the side as he was looking at his strong tall alpha sadly because he needed him by his side right now and he wasn't ready to let him go just yet. The omega slowly made his way over to him and hugged his waist as he rested his head on his chest then inhaled his smell deeply because he didn't want to forget his smell.

Harry wrapped his arms around his waist as he looked down at him and watched him while rubbing his back. He was letting him take his time because he knew that he needed it right now more than ever.

Jay was watching them from a distance with her hand in her heart because they just fit together like puzzle pieces. They look so good together and it was just a beautiful and lovely sight to see. It was as if Jay was watching a romantic film right in front of her and she didn't have the heart to separate them apart so she slowly walked away so she would let them have their moment before they say goodbye to each other.

After a while of them standing there, Louis himself pulled away from Harry and whispered, "You're going to be here when I wake up, you promise me?" and looked up at him.

The alpha nodded with a smile and said, "Yes lovely, I'm going to be right here, by your side when you wake up, I love you okay?" and kissed him softly.

Louis' eyes widened at those three words and his heart was beating out of his chest as he looked at Harry speechless. The alpha realized what he said and opened his mouth to say something but Louis cut him off by saying, "I-I love you," and his chest was rising and falling slowly by just that.

Harry's green eyes were filled with adoration and love towards his omega. He looked so small and adorable while saying those three words. They sounded like a melody to Harry's ear and he couldn't be any happier. He leaned down and kissed him softly then whispered against his lips, "Goodnight _Boobear_ ," then winked at him with a smirk.

Louis rolled his eyes with a smile on his lips and said, "Goodnight babe," then pecked his lips one more time before he watched him leave the house.

 

* * *

 

In the middle of the night, Louis wasn't able to sleep as he kept on shifting in the bed to find a comfortable spot but there just wasn't any. He _needed_ Harry but he didn't know how to bring him here.

He bit his bottom lip as he was thinking of calling him or even texting him to let him know that he really can't go to sleep but he was afraid that he would annoy him. He didn't want Harry to get bored of him just like that, he wanted to stop being a brat and get over it but he couldn't.

He couldn't really blame his heat because it was over already. He just wanted Harry to cuddle with him in bed because his bed is cold and Harry is warm so there is that.

The clock was ticking and it was too quiet for his liking. He looked down at his phone then back at the clock then he looked at the wall then back at his phone again. It was like an endless cycle with him, he wasn't going to get any sleep without his alpha's help.

He sighed deeply then clicked on his number and kept it to his ear. It was ringing… ringing… ringing… and Harry picked up saying, _"Louis, baby, are you alright?"_

Louis shook his head as he looked down sadly and said, "No… I can't sleep baby, it's really hard to sleep now…" and kept his hand on his forehead as his elbow was resting on his thigh with his legs crossed.

He could only hear Harry's breathing through the line and he was starting to think that he was really annoying him now but the only respond he got was…

_"I will be there in 5."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, commenting, leaving kudos and all the support.  
> I'm sorry I didn't update earlier than usual and I won't be updating until I am fully done with exams because it's my last year so yeah.  
> I hope you like this chapter though! :) x


	10. Chapter 10

Louis waited patiently in his bed as his legs were crossed and kept looking around the room because he was waiting for Harry's text to let him know that he's here... wherever he is.

His phone buzzed and he literally jumped to retrieve it. He answered immediately and said, "Are you here?" and bit his lip as he looked around, waiting patiently for an answer from Harry.

_"Whoa there princess, aren't you eager? I am outside right now so you will have to come downstairs and let me in... I mean, if you want that of course, unless you changed your mind then that's fine by me and --"_

Louis interrupted him with a fond eye roll and said quietly in a whisper, "Course not dummy, and yes I will be there soon, we have to be quiet so don't make a sound, alright?" then hung up and threw his phone on the bed as he started walking slowly downstairs.

He was wearing his pajamas that were blue and had little cute stars on them. He lives with his parents so he couldn't just walk around in his laced panties, now could he?

He reached the front door and ever-so-slowly opened the door seeing Harry standing there looking as gorgeous as ever with his alpha smell that makes the short omega dizzy.

He looked at him up and down slowly; He just loves what Harry is wearing because it makes him feel some kind of way. The alpha was wearing a gray jumper that makes the omega want to bring him into his room and cuddle him for days. He was also wearing really tight skinny jeans which makes the omega want to tear them off because seriously, Harry's dick needs to breathe and he would have been doing him a favor anyway. Then there's the famous boots but Louis thinks that Harry needs new boots and the omega is thinking of buying him a new one, he just needs to figure out the size of his feet.

Harry smirked as he said in his raspy voice, "Do you like what you're seeing, princess?" which made the omega blush deep shade of pink and immediately looked away as he stuttered, "U-uh um, come in fast or you'll get cold," and moved out of the way to let the alpha come inside.

When he got inside, Louis slowly shut the door and made sure not to make a sound. Harry said, "I am more worried about you getting cold, your pajamas are light and aren't really warm are they?" then wrapped his arms around him as Harry picked him up in his arms and carried him upstairs while Louis clung to him like a baby koala.

Louis blushed at how caring his alpha is and he knew it's Harry's nature to take care of his mate but he still feels like Harry is so very different from all the alphas out there. He wrapped his arms around his neck as he shut his eyes momentarily enjoying the feeling of his alpha in his arms again. He whispered against his neck, "I am warm now..." and placed a small kiss on his neck.

When the alpha reached his room, he got inside, closed the door and locked it so that no one could barge in on them. He rubbed small circles on his back then slowly laid him down in the middle of Louis' king size bed and whispered, "Why do you smell so good all of a sudden?" then leaned down with his face in Louis' neck and breathed in his scent with his eyes shut enjoying how good his omega smells.

Louis blushed as he watched his alpha's actions, he of course, can't smell himself so he really doesn't know the effect that he has on the alphas but he does know that they're whipped when they smell him. He said quietly, "Don't know. What did you mean when you said that I smell different? Is it better or worse?"

The alpha growled against his neck making him shiver while biting his lip. Harry said against his neck, "You smell... surprisingly better, how...?" and rubbed Louis' hips slowly up and down.

The omega shrugged lightly and attempted to joke, "It's not like I can smell myself so you tell me," and giggled lightly as he brushed his fingers through Harry's curls.

Harry smiled against his neck and whispered, "I'm glad that I came over tonight, let's get you to sleep baby, you need to rest," he then stood up, kicked off his boots on the side then got them under the covers and spooned him, bringing his tiny omega to his chest and kissed the back of his head softly after covering them up in a blanket making sure that his omega is warm enough for his liking.

Louis nodded with a smile as he leaned back into his alpha's warm strong chest and in that moment he felt safe. He felt like he could get used to this forever, this is how he wants his life to be, he wants to spend the rest of eternity with this alpha and never let him go.

He loves being taken care of and he just figured it out recently, he thought that he was the independent kind but he feels so dependent on Harry but he's not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing, it scares him to be dependent on one person but he's willing to try just for him.

Slowly... his eyes started feeling heavy from how tired he is and he just realized how tired he really is. He just needed Harry to make him fall asleep so easily, he needed his smell and his body pressed against his back to make him realize that he is all he's ever wanted and more.

But then there's Harry who feels incredibly lucky to have Louis as his omega, he would do anything for him and would do whatever it takes to make him feel safe. He was never the kind of alpha to believe in mating or being with one person for the rest of his life. His whole life was his work at his father's company and he thought he would die alone and happy by just that.

Now he really knows what he was missing out on and he wants to thank his parents over and over again for not giving up hope. He thought everyone else was just going to let him die alone but he is indeed very stubborn when he makes up his mind and he thought his parents understood that. He is really really glad they didn't.

They both fell asleep as Harry held his omega protectively in his arms and was breathing in his scent which also helped him fall asleep. He didn't want to admit it but he couldn't sleep either and kept staying up looking at the wall trying to capture or remember Louis' smell in hopes that he would fall asleep.

He was really glad that Louis texted him first. What was he thinking? He thought he would just drop his omega at his parent's home after mating then he would fall asleep peacefully at night? Ha-ha, well that's not how life works.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write even though I am currently in the middle of my exams and it took me so much to update but it's just that I felt like a bad person for not updating sooo there you go. I hope you like this chapter even though it's really short, I apologize for that. xx


	11. Chapter 11

Harry was awake really early today even though he slept late last night. He slowly got out of bed without waking the sleepy omega up, he didn't have the heart to wake him up because Louis looked really adorable while sleeping with his pink thin lips parted and was snoring cutely with his fringe messy from sleeping.

He covered him up in blankets knowing the London winter was always harsh at this time of year and didn't want his poor omega to be cold. December tends to be really cold in London and a great time to go shopping since the shops are beautifully decorated outside and shining bright with its glamorous colours.

He made his way over to the toilet and pushed his curls back after fixing them up. He washed his face to get himself awake for the day then took a look at Louis' things neatly organised in front of the mirror. He used the mouth wash to get rid of his morning breath and when he rinsed his mouth, he kept the mouth wash back then exited the toilet.

His omega was in the same place he left him, sleeping peacefully into the mattress. He was really confused as to why he was sleeping a lot nowadays but then he shrugged it off thinking maybe it's because he sleeps late.

The alpha jumped a bit when he heard someone knocking on the door then he realized that he had to leave before anyone finds out that he spent the night with Louis. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea that the alpha just can't keep it in his pants.

He was really worried about his omega not falling asleep and he still remembers the sound of his tired voice through the phone when he told him that he couldn't go to sleep without him. It was in his alpha instinct to go and comfort his omega until he falls asleep.

"Louis, honey, wake up, you have university to attend to, remember?" His mother continued to knock hoping her son would wake up by just that.

And the alpha almost forgot that his petit omega has university to attend to, he was so caught up in his little bubble of keeping Louis with him at all times that the forgot all about his education.

Louis groaned into the pillow as he moved around the bed and mumbled, "No, wanna sleep, five more minutes," and pouted cutely with his eyes still shut as his hands were searching Harry's warmth but couldn't find it.

His mother sighed and said, "Only five, Lou!" and walked away with a fond smile on her lips. She loves her baby but was also surprised how he didn't wake up immediately like he always did but thought it was because he spent the night thinking of his alpha.

The alpha looked down at him fondly with a smile covering his face; he was just so in love with his lovely omega that he would do whatever it takes to make him happy and satisfied. He slowly got into bed with him and brought him into his arms after placing a small kiss on his lips.

Louis smiled as he slowly fluttered his eyes open to look at Harry then furrowed his eyebrows as he whispered, "How come your breath doesn't stink?" because he thought his alpha just woke up with him from his mother's knocking.

Harry buried his face in his omega's neck as he chuckled and whispered, "That's because I used a mouthwash baby," and kissed the mark on his neck softly making him blush deep shade of pink and squirm in his grip.

Knowing his alpha's intentions, he slowly pushed him away lightly and giggled, "Not now baby, I've to get ready for university, remember? Your cock can wait later," which made his alpha groan then Louis smiled to himself as got out of bed slowly and made his way over to the toilet.

He watched him walk away; loving how his butt-cheeks would move with every step he takes. He feels really lucky and accomplished in life that he's going to get married to that piece of heaven that he's soon going to call  _his_ omega.

He, then, slowly got out of bed and followed him towards the toilet where he watched his omega starting the shower while he was fully naked. Instant boner is an understatement to Harry's situation. His eyes widened as he looked at his tanned body from head to toe and he was sure that he has never seen anyone so beautiful in his entire life, the way he's so fit yet there's those beautiful curves and that  _ass_ that makes the alpha's mouth water.

He noticed how Louis was frowning down at his tummy and was wondering where it even came from. He sensed his insecurity about his body and Harry couldn't help but go from behind him and wrap his arms around his waist as he whispered in his ears, "You're perfect, alright?" and kissed the skin under his ears softly.

Louis shook his head as his eyebrows were furrowed, he was still looking down at his new tummy and said quietly, "N-no, I'm not," and he was emotional again as tears streamed down his pink cheeks.

He immediately shook his head and held him closer to his chest as he whispered, "No, don't you ever say that about yourself, you're so fucking gorgeous and beautiful, just look at you," and brought Louis in front of the big mirror.

They both looked at each other through the mirror as Louis' eyelashes were dark and wet from the tears. His cheeks were full of tears then Harry brought one hand up while his other hand was supporting his waist, he wiped his tears away without breaking eye contact as he whispered, "You're the most beautiful omega in the world."

The omega shook his head at that because he just couldn't think of himself as  _beautiful._ He always compared himself with other omegas and thought he wasn't enough for any alpha out there. Even though, many alphas were crazy about him but he just thought it was just because of his scent.

He tried to look away but his alpha held his face with one hand softly and made him look back into the mirror. He said without a blink of an eye, "You're beautiful, whether you believe it or not, you are  _my_ beautiful omega and I won't let you think otherwise," as he slowly traced the mark on his omega's neck to remind him that he's in this for good.

The omega's tears stopped as he looked into his alpha through the mirror and Harry's boner was already far gone by now. He continued to wipe off his tears as he whispered soothing things in his ear which made the omega calm down.

"Louis! Did you wake up, honey?" his mother called out through the door, hoping her baby woke up by now.

He broke out of his thoughts and blinked then looked away as he called out, "Yeah mom!" while his alpha was rubbing circles on his tummy slowly.

He slowly turned around, hugged Harry's waist while resting his head on his strong chest and whispered, "Thank you so much..."

The alpha smiled to himself as he rested his chin on Louis' feathery hair and said quietly, "It's my pleasure, princess," then kissed the top of his head softly.

He rested his forehead against his omega's and whispered, "Take a shower baby and I will be waiting downstairs to drive you, okay?" then pecked his lips as he pulled away and smacked one of his butt-cheeks with a smirk on his lips.

Louis gasped and blushed as he watched him leave then closed the toilet door. He giggled while shaking his head because he really loves his alpha so much as he got into the shower and started cleaning himself up.

 

* * *

 

When Louis got downstairs, he was in a rush to get into Harry's car and leave already but... that didn't happen exactly.

His mother got in front of him and said, "Honey, what's the rush? Eat breakfast and –"

Before she could finish, he was already whining, "Mom..." and sighed as he was led to the dining table where he saw Harry sitting there with a smile.

"And Harry is here to take you to university, how sweet, hm?" and pecked his cheek as he was frozen on his spot then left them both there.

His alpha motioned him to sit next to him which Louis obliged while still looking at him in shock.

He sat down next to him then Harry rested his large hand on his right thigh and squeezed lightly which made Louis gasp in surprise.

The alpha leaned in and whispered in his ear, "You were thinking of skipping breakfast, hm?" and kissed the skin under his ear softly.

Louis' cheeks turned pink as he stuttered, "N-not exactly, I just didn't w-want to be late to university," and gulped as he shifted in his seat.

"Don't lie," and squeezed his right thigh lightly again as he added, "I don't care if you have a cute little tummy, you're going to eat, alright princess?" and kissed his cheek softly.

The omega was hoping he would skip breakfast without anyone knowing of it but he has an alpha now and things are going to be much different than before.

He started eating silently, he appreciates how Harry is trying to make him healthy, and it felt new and different to him. All of this was so very different to him that he didn't even mind it at all.

Harry actually loves his new tummy and all he can think of is that it could be the start of something beautiful between them.

He didn't know that there could be someone out there for him that would accept him for who he is, even if he has a tummy. He didn't know that there would be someone out there for him who would kiss him even though he just woke up with a morning breath and would accept his messy hair in the morning.

There was just something about this alpha that made him stand out, out of all the alphas out there. There was just something about the way he talks or the way he walks. There was just something about how he looks at him every day, even during sex.

It brought butterflies in his tummy, now all he thinks about is the tall alpha with curls and green emerald eyes that haunts his mind. He thinks that even if he could turn back time… he knows for a fact that he wouldn't change a single thing. This is all he has ever wanted; Harry was all he has ever wanted.

Harry is his prince charming and Louis is his princess.

 

* * *

 

After Louis was done with breakfast, his alpha drove him to his university. It was really hard for him to find it because he has never been there before and never heard of it. After his omega told him where the university was and helped him reach there, they arrived in fifteen minutes to be exact.

Harry was looking at the university, it was fancy and well hidden so that alphas don't find it so easily. It even had multiple guards everywhere making sure that the omegas are safe since they are rare and hard to find around.

However, there's a reason to why omegas are really rare...

Some male omegas get kicked out of their parent's home when their parents find out that they're an omega. They find it a shame that men submit to another men so they tend to either kill them or kick them out to let another alpha do the job (which is either knot them or murder them or both).

At first, Louis was really scared that his parents might not accept him if he was an omega since it might bring shame to their family since they're extremely wealthy but his family loved him even more because their child is special and rare, they didn't see him differently and accepted him with open arms.

That didn't mean that Louis would brush it off to another omegas to brag about how lucky he is. In fact, he felt bad that he had a better life than those who didn't and always tried to help out in any way he could.

When Harry parked, his omega looked over and said, "Umm, so I guess I'll see you soon?" and gave him a hopeful smile.

He slowly leaned in and kissed him softly letting their noses brush together then whispered against his lips, "You bet," and smirked as he slowly pulled away while looking at him then added, "Text me whenever, okay?"

Louis blushed lightly as he nodded with a smile and said, "Okay, will do," then opened the door and got out of it. Then when he closed it, he bent down to look at Harry and said, "Bye love," then blew him a kiss before going inside and was greeted by the security guards.

The alpha just sat there admiring how his omega looks in his jeans and how his round ass looked so alluring while walking. He was so tempted to get in there and fuck the shit out of him in front of everyone but then again, he didn't want anyone seeing Louis' naked body except him.

He smiled and whispered to himself, "My... omega, my lovely omega," and chuckled as he shook his head then turned the car around and drove off. He turned his radio on and increased the volume with no care in the world because he's happy and feels incredibly lucky to have Louis in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially done with exams and I am finally back! :)
> 
> I apologize for the late updates but here's a new chapter, if you liked it then comment below.
> 
> Thank you all so much for your incredible support. xx
> 
> I added my story to Wattpad so go check it out: http://www.wattpad.com/87431902-be-my-omega-larry-fan-fiction-chapter-1


	12. Chapter 12

When Harry started driving off home, he was listening to chocolate by the 1975 and he just randomly sang along to the words until he was rudely interrupted by the ringtone of his phone. He groaned as he took it out of his tight pocket then answered it without seeing the ID number and snapped, "What?"

_"Mr. Styles, have you reconsidered our offer about adding another alpha to your family?"_

He rolled his eyes and said, "We don't need another alpha added to my little family and you can't really force me to get one so you can either stop calling me or I will see you at court," and cocked his head to the side smugly as he drove with one of his hands on the wheel.

_"Have you talked to your omega about it? I am sure he would be thrilled to have an alpha around... I mean of course, it all comes down to the omega after all..."_

Harry's eyes turned dark with anger because this man was pissing him off into believing that his omega would want another alpha and that he's not enough of an alpha to ever be enough to satisfy him.

He growled and said, "I will ask him tonight and if he disagreed then I will call you and I will make him talk to you himself, good?" then hung up and threw his phone away in the backseat.

Even the music in the background couldn't get his mind off of the fact that he was going to talk to Louis about this.

_What if he said yes?_

_What if he agreed to have another alpha in our lives?_

_I can be a better alpha for him; I can protect him and love him more than any alpha ever could._

He shook his head trying to get rid of the thoughts in his head. All he was thinking about was his omega's opinion in this; he doesn't know his omega well enough or for that long to know what he's going to decide.

Even though he's supposed to be this big strong alpha but he still has his insecurities, especially when it comes to romance.

 

* * *

 

Louis sat at the front of his Drama class in the theater so that he could listen carefully to the lecture. He really was interested in what he was learning and it was way better than the dull boring subjects he used to study back in high school.

He didn't want to be a useless omega; he wanted to be a good omega for his alpha.

The university was also teaching them minor subjects like cooking and even a class on how to be a good omega for your alpha. Those subjects were a must at the university but Louis didn't mind them, he found them rather fun actually.

Even though he doesn't have to cook since he could just hire some maids to do the job for him. He can't help but want to learn because he really is shit at cooking and can't even cook ice for god's sakes.

He thought this might be his chance to prove to everyone that he's not just a spoiled rich brat of an omega.

"Louis Tomlinson," The professor called.

He blinked as he got out of his seat and took the script with him. He has rehearsed this for weeks now and he has learned it like the back of his hand because even though it might not mean much to everyone but it means everything to Louis.

He got on stage then looked over at his fellow classmates and gave them a genuine smile even though half of them just want to sleep and the other half are waiting for their alpha to pick them up after this class.

"Why don't you read for us from the third act, Louis?" His professor asked.

"Umm... yes, of course," and chuckled nervously a bit then flipped the pages until he reached the third act.

The professor kept calling out names to come on stage and open to the third act which they all did immediately.

She told them to start and they did. When it was Louis' turn, he took a deep breath and collected all his confidence then started to act with so much confidence that it even blew the professor away.

Some students didn't even know what they were reading but Louis was acting without even the need for him to look at the paper but he just brought it with him in case he forgot.

He felt so natural and he loved it. He loved being on stage and acting as if there's no one in the crowd. He loves the feeling of pretending to be someone from out of this world and it was  _his_ thing.

His voice was so soft that the professor was pretty sure that he could use it for singing. She was listening closely to the way he talks and she knew at that moment that this omega had talent. She saw how much he cared about this and made a mental note to talk to him after class.

After they were all done, he had a cute smile on his lips and pink blush on his cheeks when everyone was telling him how good he was. He was never the guy that got compliments on the daily basis on something that he loves to do... like acting.

The bell rang so he took his script and kept it in his bag then wore it on his shoulder. He fixed his fringe to the side as he was about to leave then the professor called out, "Tomlinson, can we speak?"

He looked back at her and nodded. He hoped he wasn't in trouble or anything because he was worried that she might have caught him eat in class. Well you can't really blame him, his alpha kept texting him to eating something since he didn't eat much in the morning at the dining table.

He nervously went over to her as he fiddled with the end of his oversized jumper and said, "Um... is something wrong professor?"

She shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile then said, "Yeah don't worry, everything's fine, I just wanted to tell you how impressive that was. Didn't know you had it in you to be honest. I was just wondering... do you sing or play any instruments by any chance?"

He blushed at that and said, "I... um... yes, I play the piano and sing in the shower if that helps?" and bit his bottom lip.

Her eyes went wide and said, "Do you now? You can read music then?"

He nodded and smiled as he said, "Yeah, we have this piano at home that no one uses so I started learning and yeah," then shrugged his shoulders lightly.

She nodded and said, "Great, well... how about you come by whenever you can and sing for me while playing the piano, how does that sound?" and smiled at him.

Louis was in shock as he looked at her with her mouth hang open then closed it again and said, "I... thank you, yeah, okay, thank you, professor," and he couldn't stop smiling so he hid his smile with his right hand lightly.

The professor said, "Well, that would be all, Mr. Tomlinson, you may leave now," and nodded at him.

He immediately left the theater when the professor instructed him to do so.

He made his way over to his dorm and said with a wide smile covering his face, "Niall you won't believe what just happened!" and threw his bag on the couch.

Their dorm room was really big, fancy and also one of the biggest dorms out there. It didn't look like they were in university and the view was really breathtaking even if it was just snowing. It was warm because of the fireplace that was in the living room and they both loved it so much.

Niall got out of the room and said, "You won't believe what just happened either, Lou," and made his way over to his best friend with a grin.

He continued, "You know... I was just on the phone with your mom and she told me to tell you that your alpha is waiting for you outside?" and cocked his eyebrows while crossing his arms over his chest.

Louis bit his lip with his cheeks flushed because he forgot to tell his best friend that he finally got an alpha.

He said, "Um... I can explain that..." then gulped as he continued while looking down, "Thursday is when I decided on him and you can't really blame me, Niall, I mean I tried calling you before I went on a weekend with him but you didn't answer so I thought maybe I would just tell you when I see you again which is right here, perfect timing huh?" and tried to hide his nervousness with a laugh but it was a fail.

Niall's lips turned into a fond smile as he watched the other omega talk nervously. He cooed and said, "I am really happy for you, Lou," then went over to him hugging him tight which in return, Louis hugged back just as tight and smiled.

He then slowly pulled away and said, "Okay, time to see the mark," and wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly then pulled the neck of his jumper down to reveal the mark making Niall gasp and said, "It looks... wonderful, how did it feel like?" and looked over at Louis.

The short omega shrugged lightly and said, "Didn't feel a thing since I was in my heat so it just kind of happened," and blushed with a smile as he looked down.

Niall cooed as he saw him blushing and said, "Wait... what did you want to talk to me about when you came in?"

Louis looked around as he was trying to remember then his face lit up again and said, "My professor for Drama class asked me if I could sing and play the piano for her to see if I have a real talent. I'm really nervous, I don't even know which song to pick," then bit his bottom lip.

Niall chuckled and said, "Pick one of the songs from 'The Fray', aren't they your favourite band, Lou?"

He thought about it for a moment then said as he nodded to himself, "Yeah... alright, I will think about it..."

Niall cupped Louis' flushed cheeks and said, "Aww, Lou! By the way, text me the wedding details alright? Go downstairs, your alpha is waiting for you," then winked at him before smacking his bum to get moving.

Louis giggled and said, "I will and thank you, Niall. See you tomorrow!" and walked out of the dorm room leaving Niall chuckling to himself even though Louis didn't even crack a joke, all he did was tell him that he's going to see him tomorrow.

Niall is weird but that's why Louis loves him so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was supposed to update yesterday but my laptop shut down and now I am writing this all over again, ahhh x_x
> 
> Hope youuuu like it and if you did, please comment, I really want to know your thoughts on everything and thank you again for your support... :) xx


	13. Chapter 13

When Louis reached the car, he got into the passenger seat with a smile and said, "Hey baby," then leaned in and pecked Harry's cheek.

He then kept his bag under his feet, leaned back into the chair and then fixed his fringe while Harry was watching him.

The alpha was having an internal battle on whether or not he should tell his omega about the phone call.

The omega felt his alpha's eyes on him then looked at him and said softly, "Everything alright?" since Harry didn't even speak or say hi back.

Harry blinked then took a deep breath while looking somewhere else then looked down and said, "We need to talk."

Louis' lips trembled then he bit on his bottom lip so that he doesn't cry because he knows this might end up in a break up. He felt a lump in his throat as he looked down at his hands that were ball-fisted on his thighs as he said quietly, "Um... o-okay," and was preparing himself for the storm as he took a deep breath.

Harry, of course, didn't notice because he wasn't looking at Louis' direction, he was too busy looking around. He said out of nowhere, "Remember that weekend we had not so long ago? Yeah... um... you caught me on the phone with someone and I never got to tell you who it was. Not that it mattered, I guess but..."

Louis furrowed his eyebrows trying not to cry, he now thinks that Harry is going to break up with him so that he goes back to his ex or something.

Harry continued, "... so that person called me today and I think that you have the right to know who it was, Lou. I can't keep hiding things from you and just ignore the problem because I've learned that ignoring the problem won't make it go away," and then took a deep breath.

Louis was now fiddling with his jumper and was biting his bottom lip hard because he knows that this is it, he's going to die alone with probably 10 cats with nothing but misery and loneliness, he can almost imagine it from now.

"It's the company that supposedly takes care of omegas all around the world. They've been informed that I will be mating with an omega so they wanted me to add another alpha to our little family since omegas are rare and they thought it would be a good idea so the choice is yours, it's not mine. I mean if you want another alpha that's fine because I might not be enough for you or anything and -"

Louis looked at him in shock and it felt like a huge weight was lifted off of his shoulders. He whispered, "w-what?" and his eyes were wide as he tilted his head to the side.

By now, Harry's lips were dry so he licked his lips as he looked at Louis and said, "I... do you want another alpha around?" and gulped as he looked at him.

Louis said immediately, "No, course not, you're enough for me, Harry. I don't need another alpha, it was really hard for me to pick one alpha out of all of them so if I got a random alpha, I might lose my mind," he was really picky and wouldn't just accept anyone.

Harry sighed in relief and finally smiled which showed off his dimples. He whispered, "Thank you, oh god, I am so lucky to have you," and hugged Louis into his arms which the omega giggled at Harry reaction and hugged him back while resting his head on his shoulder.

Harry then pulled away and said, "Tell this man that you don't want another alpha alright?" as he already got his phone out and started dialing the man's number then kept it on speaker.

_"Hello, Mr. Styles, I really hope that you've talked to your omega about -"_

Harry rolled his eyes and interrupted him, "Yes, I did and he's now actually next to me. Tell him what you told me, baby."

Louis squirmed in his seat and said, "Don't want another alpha, I only want Harry," then bit his lip.

There was silence on the other line then after a few moments the man started talking again.

_"Are you sure? Is he forcing you into saying that or is it by your free will? Tell me now so that we can bring help, it's not too late -"_

Harry growled and said, "I'm on speaker and I can hear you clearly. I did not in any way force him into saying that. We had a deal and now you can leave us alone, alright?" then hung up.

The omega felt bad because his alpha was upset and he didn't like seeing him like that. He held his hand then intertwined their fingers together and whispered, "Don't be sad, they won't take me away from you. I want you and only you, alright?" and searched his face for an answer or a reaction.

The alpha brought him into his lap slowly and carefully, which in return, the omega immediately cuddled into his arms so that he could give him all the love he got.

He whispered in his feathery caramel hair, "I'm so lucky to have you..." and held him close protectively into his strong arms like they were made specifically just to hold him.

Louis smiled and whispered against his neck, "I'm lucky to have you too, my love," and placed a small kiss on his neck.

The alpha smiled to himself as he breathed in his omega's scent that was now stronger than ever. He doesn't know if it's just him but his omega's scent has been really different lately and he wonders why.

He shook the thoughts out of his head and kissed his omega's feathery hair softly then started driving off even with his omega still clinging to his shirt.

When they arrived, the gates opened to Louis' mansion and the alpha parked it along with the other fancy cars out. He got out of the car and carried his omega bridal style inside then told the butler, "Get Louis' bag from the car," then handed him the keys which in return, the butler nodded and went to retrieve Louis' bag.

He was here because his parents called him to tell him that they're going to be at the Tomlinson's to discuss the wedding plans. He wasn't really worried about it because he knows that he practically married Louis when he knotted him and also because he knows that his family knows how to plan a wedding.

He got inside and made his way over to the living room when he saw them all there. They were talking to one another that they didn't notice the couple until Gemma said a bit loud, "Now look who decided to show up!"

Everyone stopped talking and looked over at Harry who was randomly just carrying Louis bridal style which his omega was hiding in his neck while blushing furiously. He sat down on one of the couches as he was holding his omega close and was rubbed circles into his back as he glared at everyone.

Anne said as her eyes shifted from Louis to Harry, "Umm... love, we were just discussing the wedding plans so do you two have anything to add or...?"

Harry immediately said, "I want the 1975 to perform at my wedding or else the wedding is off."

Des said, "We already got that covered, son, anything else?" and fixed his glasses to see him clearly.

Louis looked over at his parents and asked, "Did you invite Niall and Stan to be there, too?"

Jay nodded with a smile and said, "Course, love, they were the first people we invited."

Louis bit his lip as he settled back with hiding his face in his alpha's neck and cuddling into his strong arms.

The alpha was confused because he didn't know who Stan or Niall were but he really hoped that they were both omegas like Louis.

After spending at least an hour talking about the wedding plans, Louis fell asleep in his alpha's arms because today had been a long day for him. They were discussing the place, time, date and everything was covered so both families were relieved and happy to be done with it.

Harry then excused himself and got up with his sleeping omega in his arms which made him look so tiny compared to his strong muscled tall alpha. Louis' parents were watching the alpha with approval because they know that he's going to take care of their baby.

He got to the omega's room and closed the door with his boots. He slowly laid him down in the middle of the bed and watched how beautiful he looked while sleeping. He fixed his fringe that was on his eyes and leaned down leaving a small kiss on his pouty cute pink lips.

He took off his shoes and socks, keeping them on the side then went to his closet to retrieve a pajama. He went through all of them and chuckled at how adorable they all are. He picked one that was a black and white polka dots, he smiled to himself as he made his way over to Louis.

He carefully took off his clothes and replaced them with his pajamas, they were so big on him that all the alpha wanted to do was cuddle him to sleep.

He got him under the covers so that he wouldn't go cold and then took the clothes that he wore into the laundry basket for the maids to wash.

The alpha looked at his lovely delicate omega that was sleeping so beautifully in his king size bed which made him look so small and vulnerable. He shut the lights off and slowly closed the door to let his omega get his rest.

He said his goodbyes to Louis' family and told his own that he would be seeing them at home. He then took the keys from the butler, thanked him with a nod and then made his way over to his car. He got inside and drove off after opening the radio to listen to some random song playing in the background.

Harry could  _really_ get used to this.

 

* * *

 

Louis shut his eyes tight and was feeling uncomfortable while sleeping as he kept shifting around to get comfortable. He immediately stood up with his hand on his mouth and made his way over to the toilet.

He got down on his knees and vomited his gut out, he didn't know what he ate that made him vomit like that but he knew that it must have been seriously bad.

He flushed the toilet and stood up with his legs becoming weak because he was sitting there for too long on the cold toilet floor that it might have gone a bit numb. He used the mouthwash to get rid of the smell and the taste in his tongue.

He absolutely hated vomiting and always tried to avoid it.

The omega washed his face then stopped for a moment to take deep breaths and then dried his face to calm down his nerves.

For a moment, he was considering whether he should call Harry or not, he looked over at the clock and saw that it was 11:48 p.m. then he shook the idea out of his head and made his way over to his comfy bed but it didn't feel comfy without his alpha.

He looked at the ceiling as he tried to count sheep to get him to fall asleep again but nothing worked, it just wasn't the same without him. He took his phone and looked at Harry's number for a moment before clicking on the call button then kept the phone to his ear nervously.

_"Baby, are you alright?"_

Louis bit his bottom lip and whispered, "I'm sorry... please come over, I can't go back to sleep and I... I'm not feeling well," and laid back on the bed while looking up at the ceiling.

_"Wait, you're not feeling well? What do you mean? And yeah, I will be there soon, lay on bed and don't move alright?"_

The omega was really thankful for his alpha. He nodded even though his alpha can't see him and looked at his phone seeing that Harry hung up. He sighed as he kept his phone on the nightstand and shut his eyes, hoping that his alpha will be here soon.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not very good at writing so I'm sorry if any of my chapters had any errors, I am always in a hurry when I write... xx


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I wrote a really bad smut, you can ignore it if you'd like...x

Harry was really worried over his omega's wellbeing; he immediately started moving when his omega first told him that he wasn't feeling well.

He knew that he shouldn't have left him there alone and he knew that he doesn't know how to sleep without him anymore.

He got into one of his cars which was a black Ferrari and drove off fast. He didn't care about his speed limit because all he really cared about was his omega's wellbeing and that's it.

When he reached, the gates opened for him and he got inside. He parked his car somewhere then got out of the car and immediately got inside which surprised the butler (who was on his way to bed because the clock just struck at midnight).

The alpha though already contacted his parents and told them that he's staying over at Louis' so that they don't call the police like the last time to search for him.

When he got into his omega's room, he closed the door and locked it just so that no one could barge in on them.

Louis slowly sat up when his alpha arrived and said, "You arrived pretty fast. What did you do? Flew on a helicopter?" and giggled cutely with his blue eyes shining in the dark.

Harry rolled his eyes fondly at his lovely omega and said, "No... Just drove my Ferrari this time," and helped Louis lay down back on the bed.

The omega giggled and mimicked, "Oh look how cool I am, don't you win the prize of coolness? I have tons of cars and I love to brag to my omega," and bit his lip with a huge smile covering his face.

Harry shushed him with a kiss which seemed to work because the omega immediately wrapped his arms around his neck and brought him down by his neck to deepen the kiss.

Out of nowhere, his omega was horny and was producing slick because of his alpha who was now in between his legs.

He moaned into the kiss then the alpha pulled away so that they could catch their breath and said, "We shouldn't do this... you're not feeling well..."

The omega whined and turned them around so that he was straddling Harry's waist. He slowly grinded his big ass on Harry's crotch while moaning quietly so that he doesn't wake his parents up.

Harry watched him with his eyes turning dark with lust and said, "Such a bad little princess, even with your parents around, you're still desperate for my cock baby?" and then took off his shirt then threw it away.

Louis took off his shirt and laid Harry back down on the bed. He whispered, "Stay still now," and smirked then took off his pajama pants but kept his yellow panties on with a smirk.

Harry growled quietly as he watched him then bucked his hips up so he could get his jeans and boxers off then threw them away.

His cock was standing up straight and it made the omega's mouth water.

He said quietly, "I don't think my slick is going to help fit this in there this time..." then blushed as he took out the lube and straddled Harry's knees.

Harry smirked, obviously happy because he knows how big he is and was proud of it. Even with his omega producing slick right now, the smell almost made him cum knowing that it came from Louis' pink tight hole.

He hissed when the omega started rubbing his huge cock with lube and the fact that Louis' hands makes his cock looks huge makes him wants to cum in his face.

Louis couldn't take it anymore; just the sight of his alpha's cock was making him go crazy. He moved up to straddle Harry's waist, he held the base of Harry's cock then pushed his yellow panties aside and slowly slid down which made his face scrunch up in pleasure.

Harry rolled his head back with a low moan when he felt him sitting down on his cock and boy did he miss being inside him.

The omega slowly started bouncing on his cock as he looked at Harry, he gasped quietly when he went faster and harder, practically forcing Harry's whole cock inside him every time.

He leaned down and hid his face in Harry's neck as he moved his big jiggled ass up and down. Harry took a hold of his omega's ass, squeezing every once in a while as he was bringing him up and down making the omega whimper in his neck then held onto Louis' panties so it wouldn't get in the way.

He sucked on his neck so that he would muffle his moans and held onto Harry's hand as he came hard in between them. For a moment he was shocked because he came so easily but then his mouth fell open when he felt Harry's knot forming, stretching out his rim then shut his eyes as he just took it.

Harry whispered in his ear, "You look so beautiful like this, all filled with my seeds..." then he kissed the place under his ear as he kept on cumming inside him just like the old times... and by "the old times" I meant last weekend.

Louis' cheeks flushed deep shade of pink as his alpha picked him up in his arms while he was still inside him. The alpha went to the toilet and opened the shower then said quietly, "I really hope we didn't wake your parents up, that would have been awkward," and chuckled quietly as he got them both into the warm shower.

He slowly slid out of his tight hole when his knot fell then took off Louis' panties and threw them in the laundry basket that was in the toilet next to the shower.

He kissed Louis softly and whispered against his lips, "You were so amazing baby, I hope you feel better now, what happened when I was gone?" and started cleaning off Louis' body while looking at him.

Louis shrugged and said, "I will tell you later... not now," and leaned into his alpha as he let him clean them up. He loved it when his alpha would take care of him like that and it made him feel like he was Harry's baby.

 

* * *

 

It was the next day and Louis still didn't tell Harry what was wrong. He thought he would just brush it off as if nothing happened but that's not how life works.

Louis woke up and immediately rushed to the toilet to throw up. He was again in the same place, in the same position, vomiting his gut out as tears streamed down his face because he just hates vomiting.

The alpha heard his omega vomiting and immediately ran to the toilet to check up on him. He sat down behind him while rubbing his back and whispered, "Shh baby I'm right here, let's get you to the doctor my love, can't stand seeing you like this okay?" and kissed his hair softly.

He was really worried about his omega and couldn't stand the idea of his baby being in pain like that. He didn't like the fact that his omega was suffering and he had nothing to do about it. He would rather take his pain and replace it with his own health than watch his omega suffer like this.

The alpha flushed down the toilet and slowly helped his omega stand up. Louis used the mouthwash and brushed his teeth so that he could get rid of smell and taste in his tongue.

He just absolutely hated it.

Harry was also brushing his teeth with the extra new toothbrush he saw in the cabinet of Louis' toilet while watching his omega through the mirror seeing how pale his skin became and how weak he looked.

After they rinsed their mouths, the alpha picked him up in his arms and carried him inside so he could lay him on the bed then whispered, "We're going to eat then we're taking you to the doctor alright?" and kissed him softly.

The omega nodded weakly and cuddled into his alpha's arms making him look small. He said quietly, "C-can we just lay here for a while? Just hold me, please?" and hid his face in Harry's neck as he slowly breathed in his alpha smell while clinging to him.

Harry's heart ache at his tiny lovely omega who was always happy and fooling around but now was weak and vulnerable. He didn't have that twinkle in his eyes when he smiled and Harry wanted to bring that light back into his beautiful blue sea eyes.

He nodded as he held him close and whispered in his feathery caramel hair, "Of course baby," and kissed the top of his head softly then held him tight into his arms to make him feel safe and sound.

 

* * *

 

They were now in the kitchen table slowly eating their food with Louis' parents. Louis was looking at the food and sometimes he would just brush some of it off because the food that he used to like, doesn't like at all today.

He whispered to his alpha, "Can you pass me the baked beans?" which made Harry's eyebrows furrow as he looked at him but he passed him the baked beans anyway and said, "But Lou, you don't like baked beans, remember?"

Louis said back quietly, "I feel like eating baked beans today for some reason, I don't know why," as he started eating the baked beans which tasted like heaven for him for the first time ever.

And Harry was now certain that something is up with his omega today.

Jay was watching them carefully along with Mark as they were eating silently so that they could watch the couple. Louis avoided their gaze because he thought that maybe they knew about what they did last night and was too shy to even look at them.

Louis whispered to Harry, "Do you think they know?" and looked up at him as he bit his lip.

The alpha looked over at Louis' parents then back at Louis as he whispered back, "Let's just hope they don't until they try to talk to us about it..." which in return the omega nodded as he continued to eat his baked beans.

Jay whispered to Mark, "Do you think they know?" as she was looking at them while drinking her tea.

Mark looked over at them then back at Jay and whispered back, "Probably not, they're both naive. Let them figure it out by themselves, Jay," and flipped the next page of the newspaper randomly.

Jay could smell her baby's pregnancy since the very first day he came back from the weekend and has always wanted to tell him but Mark said that it would be better if they figured it out by themselves then they would pretend to be surprised.

She sighed as she continued eating her breakfast in silence but was still worried about her baby boy because she knows that he doesn't like the whole vomiting process.

 

* * *

 

Harry already called the hospital to make a doctor's appointment for Louis. Luckily, today was a day where Louis didn't have any classes or lectures until later on which was cooking class and he didn't really mind it.

They were now waiting outside of the waiting room for the nurse to call them as Harry's arms were wrapped around his omega protectively while Louis was cuddled up in his alpha's chest because Harry was warm and smells like cinnamon.

After a while, the nurse called them to go to a certain room for the doctor which they followed behind. When they got inside, Louis sat down on the chair next to Harry while they were facing the doctor.

The doctor smiled at them and said, "Alpha and an omega, right?" which they both nodded in return while Louis shifted in his seat then added, "What seems to be the problem?" as he took out his pen to write things down on the paper.

Louis licked his dry lips and said, "Um... I've been feeling dizzy. I vomited twice, yesterday and today. I started eating baked beans even though I don't like them," and was confused as he looked everywhere with furrowed eyebrows.

Harry rubbed his arm as he brought him close then told the doctor, "He was even pale this morning and I just got really worried, Doctor."

The doctor nodded as he wrote all of those things down and said, "Take these papers and go to the nurse so that she could give you a cup to pee in. We will also be required to take a blood sample just to check. You will be receiving the results hopefully tomorrow, we usually give the results in a week but since Mr. Styles insisted then we will give you them tomorrow."

Louis nodded as he slowly stood up and said, "Thank you, Doctor," and Harry nodded at him as a thank you then they both left the room while the alpha held his omega close to him so that he wouldn't bump into anyone.

He gave the nurse the papers to let her know what is needed to be done. She nodded at them and gave Louis a cup then said, "The men's room is that way to your right."

He took the cup then made his way over to the men's room but Harry insisted on going after him because he didn't want him to be alone.

In the end, he just ended up waiting in front of the men's room and not letting anyone in or else he would growl at them to leave.

When Louis got out of the room, he made his way over to the nurse and with a blush gave her the cup. He just thought that it was really weird to just give someone your urine to take a sample of it.

She then gave it to another nurse and said, "We need to take a blood sample now, alright? Don't be scared, you won't even feel a thing," and smiled as she led them both to the room.

Louis sat down on the chair nervously as he pulled his sleeves up then the nurse tapped on his hand to find his vein. She kept doing her thing until she found the vein and then took out the long needle making Louis gulp.

He looked over at Harry with fear in his eyes then held his hand tight. Louis winced when he felt the needle deep into his skin then bit his lip to try and not whimper.

When she took the needle out, she kept the cotton on the place where it started bleeding with a tape to keep it still.

Louis felt weak when the blood was taken from him; this was one of the worst processes he had to do. He stood up as Harry picked him up in his arms and held him close then they were both out of the hospital.

He kept his omega in the passenger seat then got to his driver's seat. He glanced over at Louis who had his head rested on the window and he hoped that he could be a good alpha for him then drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update but I wrote more though! :D
> 
> PLEASE do comment down below your thoughts on anything and everything.
> 
> Thank you for reading! :) xx


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't keep my eyes open while writing this so I'm sorry for any errors...xx

Harry drove his omega home and carried him into his bedroom bridal style. He decided to stay with him all day and even spend the night because he wanted to take care of his omega just to make sure everything's alright. Louis wasn't feeling well and was even rejecting food which made the alpha worry even more.

Harry was now in bed with Louis as he was looking down at him while resting his head in his left hand to get a better view of him and the omega was laid on his back. Louis was looking up at him and said weakly with a small smile, "Thank you... for everything."

The alpha shook his head as he whispered, "Don't you ever thank me. It's my job to make sure that you're alright. I haven't been doing my job very well because you're already sick and not feeling well. I won't ever forgive myself if anything bad happened to you..." and was rubbing his thumb over the omega's hip with his right hand.

Louis gave him a small smile and said, "You're a good alpha, Harry. Don't ever think otherwise," then cuddled into Harry's arms while clinging to his shirt with his small fist and kissed his jaw softly.

Harry smiled down at him with so much love filled his eyes as he said, "I am glad you think that... so your birthday is tomorrow, you thought I'd forget, hm?" and kissed his forehead softly.

Louis looked up at him with wide eyes and said, "You remembered!" and rubbed his chest slowly as he added, "I thought you forgot..." and nuzzled into his neck cutely making him look so small in his alpha's arms.

Harry chuckled and said, "Course I didn't forget, I remember every single thing you told me that night," and smiled down at him seeing how tiny his baby is. He was glad that he got him smiling again like that even though he looks weak and tired but his happiness mattered the most to the alpha. He already planned a surprise for his omega but he chose not to tell.

Louis breathed in his alpha's scent which always made him feel safe and secure in Harry's arms. He yawned cutely as he covered his mouth with his fist making him look like a tiny cute baby which made Harry coo at him.

Harry whispered into Louis' forehead, "Go to sleep, my love, you've had a long day today," then rubbed his back slowly while holding him close into his arms, placed a small kiss on his forehead and rested his cheek on top of his head.

Louis nodded into his neck with a small smile then said quietly, "Night baby," and shut his eyes as his chest rises and falls peacefully.

Harry smiled and said, "Night my angel," and continued to rub his back for a while until he heard his omega's soft snores which made his smile widen then shut his eyes. He slowly fell asleep to the sound of his omega's snores and to the intoxicating smell that he will never get tired of.

 

* * *

 

The next morning, Harry was worried and scared that something might be wrong with his omega. He would do anything to make sure that his omega is safe and feels safe. Louis was back home resting while the alpha was at the hospital taking the results instead because he didn't want to get his omega tired like yesterday, especially not on his birthday.

The nurse went over to him and asked, "Mr. Tomlinson?" which made him stand up and nod, "Yeah, I am his mate if that's alright..."

She nodded and said, "Yeah it's okay, just go to room 32 where you will be talking to the doctor about the results," and smiled at him then left to continue her job.

Harry took a deep breath and made his way over to room 32. He knocked softly on the door until the doctor called out, "Come in!"

The alpha got inside and sat down on the chair that was facing the doctor. He asked quietly, "Is he going to be alright? His birthday is today and I really don't want him sick and -"

The doctor cut him off with a smile and said, "Mr. Styles, your mate is going to be alright," and nodded at him.

Harry looked at him for a moment then he sighed in relief and said, "Thank god but... that's it? Don't I have to take some medicine or something?"

The doctor took out the paper that had the omega's results then handed it to the alpha and said, "Your mate is pregnant but there might be a chance that it could be more than one baby since omegas tend to conceive more than one child at once. So congratulations on your babies, hopefully," and smiled at him.

Harry looked down at the results with his eyes popping out because he did _not_ expect this at all and it took him by surprise. He said to himself mostly, "I'm going to be a dad like a dad with children and stuff," and looked at the doctor with his eyes still wide.

The doctor chuckled with a nod and said, "Yeah that's what dads are... with children and stuff," then shrugged with a smile and added, "Merry Christmas, Mr. Styles. It's the best news you could get on Christmas Eve, go and celebrate it with your mate. Do not let him drink alcohol, coffee, meat, fish, eggs, and soft cheeses but of course he shouldn't smoke either."

Harry took a pen and a small note to write down what the doctor was saying. He looked up at him when he was done and said with a breathless smile as the information finally hit him like a rock, "Thank you, Doctor, Merry Christmas indeed," then stood up taking the papers and said with a nod, "Have a nice day, bye," and left the room.

The alpha went to the car and kept the papers in the passenger seat next to him. The smile was stuck to his face like glue because he was going to be a dad soon and he just couldn't believe it. He made a promise to himself at that moment that he would do whatever it takes to make sure that his omega was taken care of and happy.

He opened the radio and started driving off while singing along to the song happily while the wind was brushing through his long curls. It really was a good day and it wasn't even snowing in the morning so there was no traffic to worry about.

When he arrived, he got inside while looking through the papers which showed all the information about Louis' pregnancy. Louis was a few days pregnant and it means that he's almost a week pregnant.

How could Harry not have seen this coming? The answers were all right in front of him and now he knows why Louis smelt extra good lately.

"Harry?" Louis asked carefully as he made his way over to the alpha with a worried look on his face.

Harry looked up seeing that his omega was making his way over to him in only his cute cuddly pajamas that made him look like a tiny toddler. He smiled and said, "Happy birthday, my love," and held the back of his omega's head as he kissed his forehead softly.

The omega smiled as he leaned into his touch and said, "Thank you, I've missed you this morning, you've been gone for quite a while," then frowned as he hugged his alpha's waist and rested his head on his chest.

Harry smiled as he hugged him back and said quietly, "I'm sorry for being late, love. I had to wait until your name was called, thank god you weren't there or else you would have been tired of waiting," then added as he looked down at his baby, "What did you do today?"

Louis nodded with his eyes shut as he just stood there hugging his alpha because he just really missed how warm he is and he's been feeling cold lately without him around.

He then slowly pulled away to look up at him and said, "Turned out yesterday our Christmas break started so I didn't have to go to my cooking class anyway," and smiled as he added, "And today, I decorated the Christmas tree and got all the gifts that was from everyone under the tree then had breakfast because mom thinks that it would make me feel better but it just kind of doesn't, don't know why," and shrugged lightly.

Harry then remembered that he had to tell Louis about the results. He said quietly, "Baby, I think you should sit down because I wanna tell you what the doctor told me, yeah?" and gave him a smile to assure him that it's nothing bad because making his omega worry isn't such a good idea.

He helped him sit down on the couch next to him then looked at him while holding his hands and rubbing his thumb over his slowly.

Louis looked at him as he waited for him to start talking but wasn't too worried anymore because he can sense his alpha's emotions and its happiness but what's there to be happy about though? That got Louis confused while he furrowed his eyebrows cutely at Harry.

Harry took a deep breath and said, "Louis, you're pregnant, we're going to have a baby," and smiled widely as he handed him the papers that had the results.

To say that the omega was in shock was an understatement. He was beyond shocked; he couldn't even form a word or a sentence for a while because he just didn't know what to say.

He looked down at his flat tummy then rested his tiny hand on it for a while because there was a baby in there that he and Harry are going to raise together. It scared him that they were going too fast and he wanted the wedding to happen as soon as possible before the bump starts to show.

He looked up at Harry then said with his eyes soft at the thought of being a parent and making their own little family, "We're going to have a baby that you and I did together."

Harry nodded with a smile covering his face as he brought the omega onto his lap and said, "Yes, my love, the doctor even said that there might be more than one since you're an omega so it was highly possible," then brought him close by his waist and kissed his jaw softly.

Before Louis could comment about that, Louis' parents came into the room and pretended to be oblivious about what's going on even though they knew everything from the start.

Jay said randomly, "Oh hello you two, what's with the papers?" then added with a joke, "You're not getting married on paper already, are you? Couldn't wait any longer, could ya?"

Louis blushed and Harry told his mom, "I just came back from the hospital and we got our results. Turned out that Louis is pregnant after all and I didn't have to worry about him catching a virus."

Jay smirked as her back was turned to the couple then her face expression changed into shocked when she turned around to look at them and said, "My baby is going to have his own baby!"

Louis giggled then cuddled into Harry's arms happily and said, "Our own little baby," then smiled as he hid his face in Harry's neck and breathed in his alpha smell which reminded him of who he  _really_ belonged to.

Mark smiled and said, "Well congratulations you two. Harry, why don't you two go out for his birthday just the two of you? But Louis needs to nap so that he won't fall asleep later on, we have to treat him like a real baby now that he's pregnant," then chuckled and slowly drank his tea.

Louis whined as he turned around to look at his dad and said with a pout, "I'm not a baby," then looked at Harry and added, "But I seriously need to nap," and cuddled back into his arms sleepily.

Mark flipped through the newspaper with a fond smile knowing his son all too well. Even though the omega is supposed to act old and mature but Louis just doesn't like to act his age at all which his dad doesn't mind.

Jay sat down next to her husband as she watched Harry carry her son upstairs to get him to nap and said, "Can't believe he's eighteen today and having his own baby in a few months. I mean, isn't it crazy how he grew up so fast?"

Mark paused his reading then looked over at her and said, "He will always be our baby boy, Jay, even if he had tons of babies roaming around the house."

Jay looked down at her tea and said, "I know that, I'm just worried about him, he's got a big heart even though he's tiny and I don't want something to just come along and change him."

Mark set the paper down on the table after folding it and said, "Don't you like Harry?"

She shook her head and said, "That's not what I meant and you know it. I like him and his family so much but from all the stories I hear about omegas... it scares me. I don't want my son ending up one day taken advantage of or something."

He nodded at every word she said because he couldn't agree more and said after a while, "Harry is going to take care of him, I know their family and you do too. He won't let anyone take advantage of our son and that's why we both approved of him."

She nodded and sighed softly then slowly sipped on her tea as she was trying to process everything. It would be hard for her to let her son go after he gets married which is going to be pretty soon.

She said nothing back to her husband and he figured that she's having her moment of silence which he respects as always. He went back to reading the newspaper again while flipping through the pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to update today and I'm sorry for updating later than usual, I had an excuse, I was preparing myself for Louis to turn 23 and Christmas and it was just a big mess, oops hahaha.
> 
> Don't forget to comment, it would mean a lot if you did because I want to know your opinions on the chapter and on everything.
> 
> Again, thank you for your support, you were all really nice! :) xx


	16. Chapter 16

Louis was cuddling back into his alpha's shirtless chest while the alpha was rubbing Louis' tummy softly. However, he had his phone in his other hand as he went through his texts and planning Louis' birthday at night, he's got a surprise for his lovely omega so he was nervous whether Louis was going to like it or not.

After he was done planning everything, he shut his phone off and kept it on the nightstand. He brought his omega close into his arms with both hands and nuzzled his nose into his feathery hair as he breathed in his intoxicating scent.

He shut his eyes off as he rubbed his large hand over Louis' tummy. He was already so protective over his omega that he would do whatever is in his power to make sure that the babies and the mother of his babies are fine.

Even though he didn't sleep but he spent the rest of his omega's nap just making sure he's alright without having to go to the toilet to vomit or something.

 

* * *

 

After two hours of the omega's nap, he stirred around in Harry's arms then turned around and nuzzled into his alpha's neck. Harry looked down at him and said with a smile, "Get up birthday boy, the day is still not over, up up up," and patted his bum with a smirk when he felt it jiggle.

Louis groaned with a pout as he fluttered his eyes open and looked up at Harry then said, "My birthday gift would be to sleep forever, why can't I get that?" then Harry cooed at him which made him peck his pout and said, "Because I've planned something for us and I think you will like it," and pecked his pointy nose.

The weather was really cold and it was one of the many reasons why Louis couldn't get out of bed even when his alpha told him to do so. Louis said, "What did you plan though? Tell me!" and straddled his waist cutely as he looked down at him.

Harry groaned when he saw him in this position which always made his mind wander elsewhere. He said quietly, "Do you want me to get hard just so that we don't go outside?"

Louis gasped with his eyes wide and his mouth open then said, "I did not! Well maybe just a little but you have to admit that it was pretty clever," and smirked while wiggling his bum around his crotch.

Harry growled as he took a hold of the omega's hips then said, "No," and Louis whined because his alpha's growl was such a turn on so he pushed Harry's hands away and moved his ass around his crotch with a hum.

The alpha rolled his head back as he felt himself harden under Louis' ass then looked at him and said, "You're going to be the death of me, you hear that?" and rubbed Louis' ass then gave it a firm squeeze making Louis whimper in pleasure.

Harry pushed his omega's panties to the side and said, "You're going to ride me since you're such a fucking whore for me, hm?" and then pulled his boxers down to reveal his big aching cock that was leaking pre-cum already.

Louis whined with his cheeks flushed and said in his most innocent voice, "I'm always your number one whore," and slowly sat down on Harry's cock making him gasp at the feeling of being filled especially with his alpha's cock.

As he was all the way in, he bit his bottom lip so innocently as he rubbed his tummy where he feels Harry's cock there and said, "I can feel you here, I can't wait to be filled with your seeds," and slowly started bouncing up and down his cock with a quiet moan.

By now, Harry was a mess in every single way possible. His cock was throbbing inside of his omega from the way he talked to him so innocently as if he doesn't know what a cock is but he knew what a slutty omega he's got. The way he bounces on his cock and loves to take it all in every single time from how greedy he is over his alpha's cock was a huge turn on.

He's just so inexperienced, innocent and needy that the alpha couldn't help but fall in love with him... all of him.

Harry cupped his butt-cheeks and started thrusting up furiously at his omega's tight pink hole as he moaned lowly then said, "So fucking tight, fuck!" then went faster, increasing his pace.

The omega was a whimpering mess as he looked down at his alpha and said, "I'm gonna cum, baby, I'm so close," and scratched down Harry's abs making him hiss.

After a few thrusts, Louis came hard on Harry's chest with a loud high pitched moan then the alpha followed after by cumming deep inside his omega who was now shaking from his alpha's cum.

Harry smiled as he held him close then kissed his forehead and whispered, "You did so well baby," then rubbed his back and added, "Let's get going, yeah?" then the omega nodded at that then he pulled out when Harry's knot fell after a few minutes and they both made their way to the toilet to get ready for today.

It was going to be a good day, Harry thinks.

 

* * *

 

They came to a stop in front of a fancy seven star restaurant that was really famous in the UK and if there was anywhere better, the alpha would surely take his omega there without any hesitation.

Louis was wearing a black shirt under his red Christmas jumper that made him look tiny and cuddly along with his black skinny jeans that compliments his thick thighs whereas the alpha was wearing a long black jacket with a white shirt that is a few buttons open which showed off his tattoos along with his skinny ripped black jeans.

Harry got out of the car and made his way over to Louis' aside so he could open the door for him, being the gentleman he is. Louis silently thanked him with a smile as he got out of the car and watched his alpha as he closed the door and locked it.

They made their way inside and Harry started talking to the waiter about the reservation that he did earlier then the waiter nodded with a smile as he led the couple to their table.

The table was in the center of everyone's attention and Louis was just shy so he followed after the alpha with his head down as everyone in the room turned to look at them, well mostly at Louis since they can smell him knowing that he's an omega. Harry pulled the chair out for Louis to sit down on because he just loves taking care of his omega and making him feel loved.

Harry then sat down in front of Louis and said, "You alright there, love?" and gave him a loving smile to let him know that he's right there just for him and him only.

Louis nodded with a smile as he looked at his alpha and said quietly, "Yeah... I honestly just get shy sometimes if I'm around a lot of people that I don't tend to talk much," then shrugged as he took the menu and started looking through the choices.

Harry then had a flashback to the time when Louis and his parents came over to talk. He remembered how Louis was just so shy that he didn't utter a single word to anyone but him, it was as if he just replies to Harry and no one else but him. He remembers how silly and cute Louis was when he made him think that he had a boner which made him smile at the memory while still looking at Louis.

Louis had a fun side that the alpha still hadn't discovered fully... yet. As he looks at him, he feels incredibly lucky to have him here with him on Christmas Eve out of all the alphas out there, he chose  _him_ and the alpha still couldn't believe it. It has been now almost a week since that happened and it was just so overwhelming.

The omega looked up and broke him out of his thoughts as he said, "I feel like having the chicken pasta, it looks good on the picture here," and pointed at the picture that was in the menu.

Harry blinked then chuckled at how random and cute he is then said with a nod, "Course baby, you can have whatever you want, we could even order dessert later if you want?" and smiled at him.

Louis blushed then said, "Um, okay, thank you," then looked down at the menu shyly with a cute smile covering his lips.

Harry watched him fondly before the waiter came and asked, "What's your order?" and looked at the two of them. The alpha told him both of their orders to the waiter and added two waters since Louis can't drink alcohol since the omega is pregnant so Harry decided that he wouldn't drink one either.

The whole night went like that with Harry trying to make the omega laugh at his lame jokes but Louis laughs anyway because they're so bad that they're funny. The alpha was glad that his omega didn't reject the food this time because he wanted him and their babies to eat.

At the end of the night, they both ate dessert which consisted of a red velvet cake which Louis has been craving lately and the alpha just didn't mind buying him one since getting his omega to eat is his ultimate goal.

He got out of his seat which made the omega look up at him confused as to what the alpha is going to do next.

He got down on one knee and got a tiny black box then said as he looked up at his omega with so much love in his eyes, "I know this is cheesy since we're getting married anyway but I wanted to do it this way to let you know just how blessed I am that you're mine. I've never felt this way about anyone before and I just want you, our babies, all of you. So Louis William Tomlinson, would you do me the honors of marrying me? Oh and happy birthday, baby," and smiled up at his beautiful omega.

Louis had his mouth hung open with his eyes wide because he couldn't believe that this is actually happening right now. His heart was beating rapidly out of his chest as he looked down at his alpha then nodded and flung his arms around Harry's neck as he said, "Yes, yes and a million times yes!" and happy tears were in his eyes since he couldn't remember the last time that he was  _this_ happy.

Harry caught the omega in his arms then held him close as everyone in the restaurant started clapping and cheering for them. He slowly stood up with his omega in his arms so that he wouldn't fall and hurt the babies. He took the ring out then placed it on his tiny finger and said, "My one and only," then kissed his knuckles.

Louis watched him as he wiped his tears away with his tiny fist and then hugged his waist, not wanting to let go of him now. Harry paid the waiter leaving a tip which made the waiter widen his eyes at how big the tip was.

He left the restaurant with his omega happily in his arms and said while rubbing his right arm, "Let's get you home, yeah?" then kissed his hair as he got him in the car and then got into his driver's seat. He started the engine and immediately turned the heater up to get his omega warm.

Louis nodded with a smile and said, "Thank you... for literally all that you've done for me," then looked down at his ring that was on his finger and added, "It's just so beautiful... I knew you were special the first time I laid eyes on you," and looked over at him with a pink blush on his cheeks.

Harry looked over at him and said, "I'm just giving you everything that you deserve and I feel like I'm not giving you all of it. I don't want you regretting the fact that you chose me when you could have chosen any other alpha out there."

Louis leaned in and kissed him softly taking both of them by surprise. He then slowly pulled away so their noses were touching then said quietly, "You're all I want, so much it's hurting," and kissed him again ever so softly.

Harry kissed him back as one of his hands were cupping his cheeks then he whispered against his lips, "I am glad to say that I feel the same way," then added as he slowly moved back to look at him while rubbing his thumb over his cheek watching the omega lean into his touch and added, "Let's get you home, alright?" and smiled at him. Louis nodded with a smile as they pulled away and buckled his seatbelt while Harry did the same.

The alpha drove off knowing that this  _is_ a good day after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this day, two months ago, I wrote this fic, no one cares but I do so this is a chapter, there you go... xx


	17. Chapter 17

When the alpha drove the omega home, he carried him inside bridal style which made the omega squeal with a blush on his now pink cheeks as he held onto his alpha's neck for support even though the alpha wouldn’t ever let him fall.

It was one of those nights where it wasn't snowing but there was snow everywhere and the wind was brushing through their hairs which made the alpha even more protective over his pregnant omega so he was quick to get the two of them inside as fast as possible before his mate would get the flu but Louis was cutely giggling at how fast Harry was walking. 

When he got inside, there was a huge Christmas tree with tons of gifts under it waiting for them. Both families were there laughing and drinking hot beverages like Yorkshire tea or hot chocolate with marshmallows. 

Everyone was in their Christmas spirit, wearing their Christmas jumpers and laughing to one another. Mark and Des were bonding over the football match since they both were rooting for England to win, no shocker there.

Harry cleared his throat so that everyone would stop what they're doing and notice their arrival. They all turned to look at them as they walked into the living room where the Christmas tree was along with the colourful gifts under it.

Anne clapped her hands together excitedly and said, "You guys are finally here! We can now all open the gifts together!"

Harry smiled then sat down on one of the empty couches with his omega on his lap and said, "Perfect timing then," and kissed Louis' cheek as he cuddled into his arms cutely.

Jay and Mark were now sitting next to each other in one of the couches while Des was sitting next to Gemma in another couch that was facing them. Anne was handing out presents to everyone excitedly because she just loves watching everyone's reaction when they open their presents.

Present after present, Louis had a mountain of presents on one side and they were mostly from his alpha. The others had a reasonable amount but Louis had the most because let's face it, the alpha would buy him a store and wrap every gift himself if that meant that his omega would be happy.

Harry ordered the butler to take his omega's presents to his room so the butler had to take at least three trips from the living room to Louis' room to keep all Louis' gifts there.

Gemma said out of nowhere, "So, Harry… did you have anything that you wanted to tell us tonight?" then took a sip from her hot chocolate and hid her smirk as she looked from Harry to Louis.

The reason why Gemma knew about the pregnancy was because she knows how to get information out of her little brother by asking him tons of questions that requires him to answer by a _yes_ or a _no_ so he couldn't lie about his omega's pregnancy.

Louis bit his bottom lip because she knew what Gemma was talking about so he stopped hiding in Harry's neck and looked up at him to show him that he's ready to tell them before they find out by themselves.

Louis' parents already knew about the pregnancy except Harry's family so this was a big moment for Harry to tell his parents that he's going to give them grandchildren so he was excited to tell the good news to them.

Harry looked down at his omega with a fond smile as he told Gemma, "Yeah..." then looked over at his family and added, "I have something I need to tell you guys," as the omega was drawing circles with his finger on his chest in hope it would help him.

His parents sat up a little and were looking at their son with anticipation with their features serious all of a sudden.

He started, "Mom... Dad... I'm going to be a dad," and rubbed Louis' tummy even though there's no bump yet but he just loves to rub his hand there because he knows that  _their_ baby is in there. A baby that he and Louis made together, a Christmas miracle you could say.

Anne cheered as she stood up with her hands up and said, "I'm going to be a grandma! Hell yeah!" then looked over at Des then pointed a finger at him and added, "You owe me £100, told you they will tell us after we open the gifts," and sat back down next to him with a huge smile covering her face from how proud she is of herself.

Des rolled his eyes but was still smiling as he took out his wallet and handed her the money. He said with a fake sigh, "Alright alright, you win, Anne," and chuckled while shaking his head.

Harry was looking at them in shock with his eyes wide and mouth hung open. He said, "How did you guys even know?" while Gemma was bursting out laughing in the background from Harry's face expression.

Louis giggled as he looked at his alpha then cuddled into his arms and sighed happily. He slowly fell asleep in his arms unintentionally because the pregnancy was making him sleep out of nowhere without him even knowing sometimes.

Jay said out of nowhere, "We wanted to let you guys figure it out by yourself. Alphas know when an omega is pregnant from their scent but you two are new to this so it's better to let you guys learn with time without our help," and smiled at them as she sipped from her tea.

Mark nodded at what she said as he was watching the football match with Des and said, "We are proud of you two since you're on the right track and didn't mess things up even though you two are gullible to all this."

After that, Harry said nothing and just smiled while looking down at his omega with so much fond filling his eyes because he just looked so gorgeous even when he's asleep. He loves how his long dark eyelashes looked while he's asleep and how cuddly he gets whenever the alpha lets him sleep in his arms.

When the football match finished, they all cheered because England won. Harry's family stood up and Des said, "Thank you for having us. This is our first Christmas together and hopefully it will stay like that for the next years to come," and smiled at them.

Anne nodded at what her husband said and added to it, "Have a lovely evening, and Merry Christmas," then they all wished each other a Merry Christmas while leaving the house. They left Harry there because they knew that there was no way in hell he was going to go with them, they just knew.

He still wished both his family and Louis' family a Merry Christmas before going upstairs while carrying his omega bridal style because he was just  _that_ polite. Even though at first he was arguing with his parents about not getting married so soon but now all he wants to do is start a family with his lovely omega in his arms that was sleeping ever so beautifully.

He was just simply in love.

When he reached Louis' room, he locked the bedroom door then laid him down in the middle of the bed gently but Louis fluttered his eyes open and looked around sleepily.

Harry whispered, "Baby, go back to sleep, alright?" and leaned down kissing him softly.

Louis kissed him back but was stubborn so he said, "No, I don't want to sleep, you will leave me then and I don't want you to leave. Please stay?" and looked at him with his eyes sad because he doesn't like it when Harry's warmth leaves him.

He just doesn't want to sleep in a cold empty bed anymore.

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm not leaving you, baby, I was planning on spending the night with you," and slowly stood up from the bed until Louis' hands left his arms.

Louis then slowly sat up on the bed as he watched Harry taking off his boots and keeping them aside. Harry then took off Louis' shoes that he still had on and said, "Do you want to open your presents now or are you going to wait until Christmas morning?"

Louis blushed with a smile and said, "I will wait until its Christmas morning, it's more fun," and shrugged lightly as he watched his alpha keep his vans next to his boots.

Harry took off his jeans and shirt then kept them on the chair that was in front of the window. He looked out of the window with a breathless smile and said, "Look baby, it's snowing," and looked back at Louis.

Louis gasped with a smile as he got out of bed and made his way next to Harry. He hugged his alpha's waist as he looked out of the window and said, "It's amazing..." then he watched how the decorations outside made it look even more beautiful and it made him feel Christmassy.

Harry held his omega close to his arms and whispered, "There's a few minutes until it's finally Christmas, do you wanna fuck?" and looked down at him with a smirk.

Louis whimpered as his pink hole clenched because Harry doesn't talk dirty to him out of nowhere and it excited him.

He set Harry on his king sized bed and took off his boxers then said, "Shouldn't have said that to a pregnant omega, styles, you know how crazy it makes me," and started taking off his own clothes then threw them on the chair that was in front of the window.

As they were both naked, he took a bow from one of the gifts and set it on his ass then showed his alpha while wiggling his ass around because he knew that it's a turn on for the alpha and said innocently, "I got you another gift for Christmas, do you like it?" and bent over to give his alpha a good view of his pink tight hole.

Harry growled in his alpha voice and took the bow off then set Louis in the middle of the bed while the omega was smirking knowing what's going to happen next. He got in between his legs as his cock was twitching with anticipation then slowly pushed his cock inside making both of them moan.

Even though his omega has been such a tease but he still didn't want to go hard on his omega because he's pregnant and didn't want anything happening to their pups. Louis rolled his head back with a gasp as Harry was all the way in and said, "H-harry, more," and shut his eyes.

Harry kissed him softly as he moved in and out of his omega feeling the tightness and warmth of the tiny omega beneath him. He whispered against his lips as he looked at him, "Open your eyes, I want to look at you while doing this," because making eye contact with Louis' blue sea eyes and his long dark eyelashes were a huge turn on for the alpha.

The omega whimpered in pleasure as he slowly opened his eyes to look up at his alpha then gasped with his mouth hung open because of Harry's fast thrusts.

He rested his tiny delicate hands on his chest as Harry kept pounding into his tight hole and said while trying to contain his moans, "I'm g-going to cum, Harry, I'm so close," while looking deep into his alpha's green emerald eyes.

Harry looked at the clock and saw that there is a minute left until it's Christmas, he kept on fucking him fast as he kept looking at the clock then whispered, "You can cum in 5... 4... 3... 2... 1!" and with one last thrust, he came hard inside him, filling him up with his semen as he moaned out, "Merry Christmas!" and smiled to himself as he was breathing heavily from how intense that was.

The alpha then looked down seeing Louis' sex hair and his omega's cum knowing that he must have came  _really_ hard this time.

Harry slowly pulled out and said, "You alright there, baby?" as he was cleaning them up but was still looking at his omega just to make sure that he's alright.

The omega nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm good just... that was good," and chuckled to himself then shut his eyes because he felt sleepy already.

Harry scooped him up in his arms and held him close after he was done cleaning the two of them up knowing that his omega is too tired to even move judging by the way he felt so limp in his arms.

Louis whispered as he was cuddled up in Harry's arms with his eyes shut, "Merry Christmas to you too, my love," and smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since it's 2015, here's a chapter and happy late new year my lovely readers! :D xx


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning, Louis fluttered his eyes open and looked around. He smiled down at his alpha who was sleeping peacefully with his curls on the pillow so beautifully. He slowly caressed his curls out of his face and felt lucky to have someone who is as beautiful as Harry inside and out.

Louis looked over at the stack of gifts that were like a mountain shaped in the corner of the room. He smiled to himself as he looked down at Harry who made all of this possible.

He looked down at his hand that was caressing Harry's hair with and saw the ring that Harry gave him last night, it was so precious that he was scared that he might wake up and not see the ring there anymore on the bed side table.

He blushed when he remembered yesterday's events where Harry was pounding into his hole until it was Christmas at midnight while wearing his ring and it was just so beautiful, it was everything that Louis ever wanted in an alpha.

And most importantly, he was pregnant with Harry's baby and it was all just new to him. He then brought his hand from Harry's hair to his flat tummy and started rubbing it slowly as he whispered, "My babies..." and smiled to himself.

This was  _so_ perfect that he was scared that something might come and ruin everything but he didn't know what it might be.

Harry groaned when Louis took his hands off of hair because he really liked his omega's gentle touches. He wrapped his arms around Louis' waist and brought him into his arms and whispered, "Touch my hair, please?"

Louis giggled and gasped when Harry brought him into his arms but of course, the alpha was careful with his omega's tummy that had the babies there. He smiled at him fondly as he brushed his fingers through his curls and started playing with them while Harry still had his eyes closed.

The alpha hummed with a smile making his dimple show and leaned into his omega's delicate hands as they brushed through his curls. He said quietly, "You're amazing, you know that?" and slowly fluttered his eyes open to look at Louis who gave him a small smile while he was in the middle of admiring Harry's face.

Louis said quietly, "Not as amazing as you are, you should give yourself some credit for being so bloody brilliant," and leaned close kissing him softly.

Harry brought him close by wrapping one of his free arms around his omega's waist and kissed him back ever so gently. He whispered against his lips, "Your ass is bloody brilliant," and smacked one of his butt-cheeks making him gasp with a blush.

To try and change the subject because he knew it might lead to something else. He patted his chest and said, "Let's take a shower; we're both naked and sticky. These sheets needs to be cleaned by the maids," and got out of bed earning a whine from his alpha.

Louis was fully naked as he got out of bed so beautifully. The alpha took a moment to appreciate his body, every piece of him. He looked at his tanned skin along with his perfect curves as he walked into the toilet with his butt-cheeks moving up and down then growled when he saw his handprint that he just made on one of his butt-cheeks.

The alpha stood up then followed his omega into the toilet while he watched him turning the shower on and was checking if it was warm enough for him to step into the shower.

Harry held his waist bringing him back into his chest and whispered in his ear, "You're so fucking beautiful," and kissed his neck softly which made the omega shiver with his eyes closed.

Louis said quietly, "You're not so bad yourself," then slowly turned around to face Harry and held his hand to bring him into the shower with him.

They ended up making out while they cleaned each other up because they just can't keep their hands off of each other. One thing led to another and Harry fucked him against the shower wall because Louis with water all over him was a huge turn on.

After their shower, Louis sat down crossed legged in front of the mountain of gifts and started opening them excitedly like a kid while his alpha was watching him fondly.

Both dads got them a new house for him and Harry to live in when they get married even though the alpha wanted to take care of that by himself.

Both moms got them baby clothes that were both for boys and girls knowing that the omega is most probably going to bring both.

He cooed at how tiny they were and kept telling his alpha how adorable it would be on them even though he has never met his babies yet but he's sure it's going to be just perfect.

And then there's Harry who bought everything from the mall for him because he wanted  _his_ baby to have the best of the best.

They both got dressed then Harry decided that he would carry his omega bridal style downstairs because it's Christmas and his baby is finally 18 and legal. Even if Louis wasn't legal, he would still fuck the shit out of him and make him carry his pups.

Louis wouldn't have minded anyway.

The omega was wearing his red Christmas jumper with his black skinny jeans while the alpha was wearing his red Christmas jumper that matches Louis' jumper a bit and was wearing his black jeans but was ripped on his knees.

When they reached the dining table, they were met with Louis' parents then Harry sat his omega down next to him on the chair as they settled into their seat.

Jay was in the middle of drinking her tea while Mark was looking through his newspaper and flipping through the pages. Louis smiled as he started eating slowly; he was glad that he didn't have his morning sickness today since he was doing what it takes to avoid it by taking his vitamins.

They both wished each other Merry Christmas as they ate their breakfast and Louis thinks that today is a really good day because everything is just perfect in his eyes right now.

The whole day went by like that with the two of them together. This is the first time he gets to spend Christmas along with his birthday with Harry and the omega just loves it so much. He thinks that it will be better next Christmas when the babies are finally around and cuddled up in his arms giving them all the love in the world with his alpha on his side.

At night, they both decided to go to the mall because Louis was bored and wanted to go out with his alpha. Once he told his alpha that he wanted to buy new lace panties, he couldn't say no to that since he wanted to watch him try them all on.

They were both inside the store while the omega went through the panties with a blush because it was awkward to buy panties with everyone watching him what he was going to pick.

His ass in those tight skinny jeans weren't helping because it showed off how big his ass was so everyone kept imagining what it would be like if he kept panties on.

Some alphas didn't see his mark since he wasn't facing them but they sure as hell got a good view of his ass. His scent was everywhere since it was strong once he's pregnant so it made tons of alphas watch him like a hawk.

One of them was brave enough to make his way over to Louis and whisper in his ear, "Fuck, you smell so good, wanna take you on a ride on my cock so badly," which made Louis gasp and step back immediately.

The omega used to go out but always made sure to have his suppressants but even without his smell, the omega was just simply gorgeous and everyone wanted to have him.

He looked around for his alpha since Harry went to the other side to search for panties for his omega and said that he would be back soon. He looked at the alpha and said, "I've an alpha so could you please just -"

Before Louis got to finish his sentence, Harry wrapped his arm around Louis' waist as he glared at the alpha and growled, "Can I help you?"

The alpha's eyes widened as he didn't know what to say so he just faked a smile and said, "U-Uh, no thanks," and immediately walked away.

Louis then leaned into Harry's arms and said quietly, "I'm sorry... he just came and I didn't know where to find you," and frowned cutely.

Harry rubbed his arm and whispered in his hair, "I was this close to beating the shit out of him but since you're pregnant and I could get us in trouble, I decided against it."

The omega nodded and that's when he knew that no one will be able to mess with him as long as his alpha is there to protect him from all the alphas out there that try to get in his pants or rape him.

They both went home after Louis got himself some panties that looked so tight and good around his bum making it pop out. Harry ended up fucking him with his panties pushed to the side because he was  _his_ omega only and this ass belonged to him.

Harry just doesn't like to share and Louis doesn't mind that at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for updating so late and for making it short, it's just that my second semester started and it's senior year so the stress is real.  
> Since this fic reached 20K hits, I decided to update because I just wanted to thank you all so much for your incredible support.  
> I wouldn't have gotten anywhere without you guys supporting me and encouraging me to write more. Your comments are the reason why I keep on writing more because I know that people read what I write so thanks again... :)  
> So this is for you guys, hope you enjoy. x


	19. Chapter 19

It was New Year's Eve and also their wedding night. It was 11:45 p.m. so they wanted to say their _"I do's"_  at midnight with the fireworks and everything. To say they are nervous would be an understatement because they're more than nervous.

Niall was with Louis as he was trying to assure him that his alpha won't just leave him at the aisle while pregnant. Louis' baby bump still didn't show since it was his first week of pregnancy so his navy double-breasted suit fitted him perfectly which complimented his delicious curves along with his brown brogue shoes and under his suit, he wore a crisp white shirt with no tie.

Louis sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror while adjusting his suit while Niall was spraying his hair and making him look like the king he already is. Louis said quietly, "I know this is crazy but -"

Niall interrupted him and said in his thick Irish accent while looking at him through the mirror, "It is crazy, Louis, all your insecurities are bloody crazy," he continued to spray his hair making it stand up in a perfect quiff then smiled at his accomplishment and added, "Wait till he sees you like this, he will forget how to speak when he sees this piece of perfection right here!"

Louis blushed because his best friend was just too good at making him feel better even though his thoughts are clouded at the slight chance of Harry cancelling everything. He said with a sigh, "Okay, I'm fine, yeah," and smiled through the mirror as he tilted his head to the side.

Niall looked at him and said, "Can't believe you're getting married, when will it be my turn?" and frowned cutely making Louis coo at him.

Louis pinched his cheek lightly and said, "There's tons of alphas here, go fetch yourself one of them," then rested his hand on his shoulder and added, "but since you're my best man then you will have to do that in the after party," and giggled as he turned around to continue getting himself ready.

Niall smiled at him fondly because Louis is such a cute omega and no one could deny that. He said as he followed him, "Just so you know, you're my future best man even if you're loaded with kids in your tummy," which made Louis laugh loudly and absolutely forgetting what he was all stressed about.

The tiny omega turned around and said, "I better be your best man, we're not best friends for nothing," then looked at the clock seeing that it was 11:51 p.m. which meant that he had 4 more minutes left until Louis would walk down the aisle.

Niall followed Louis' gaze and said, "This is it, mate," then Louis' father, Mark, came into the room along with Jay who cooed at how beautiful Louis looked and said, "My beautiful baby is getting married."

Louis blushed and whined quietly, "Mooom..." as he went back to the mirror to fix his hair.

Mark smiled at Louis along with Jay and said, "Come on, son, let's get you married," then gave him a nod as he looked at him reassuring him that everything's going to be alright.

Louis nodded with a smile as he went over to his dad so that he would lead him down the aisle while Jay and Niall skipped in front to get in their spots.

 

* * *

 

_[20 minutes ago...]_

"I can't believe I'm going to get married to that piece of heaven today, Zayn," Harry said with a huge smile covering his face as he looked at himself in the mirror.

He was wearing a black suit with an unbuttoned Saint Laurent signature patch pocket check shirt showing off his torso to reveal his tattoos even though they can be seen through the shirt. Also, he wore his black Saint Laurent boots and a paisley print scarf.

Moral of story, Harry loves to shop at Saint Laurent and he doesn't care what anybody else thinks.

Zayn rolled his eyes fondly with a smile and said, "You said that at least 50 times in one hour, Harold," then patted his shoulder as he brought him down to sit back on the chair that was in front of the mirror and added, "Now sit before you ruin your hair style or else you're not going to get married until I'm done with your hair."

Harry ignored his statement then sighed with a smile and said, "He's just so perfect for me and this is finally going to happen, you know?" and looked at him through the mirror as Zayn was spraying his hair perfectly.

Zayn is a perfectionist and that's why people call him  _Jesus._

The raven haired alpha nodded with a smile and said, "I know, Harry, I know," then added, "Can't believe your omega is pregnant already, well I wouldn't be surprised anyway," and chuckled as he added a few special touches to Harry's hair before he was done with it.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and said, "I never told you that he was pregnant..."

Zayn looked at him through the mirror dead in the eyes and said, "I know everything," then cracked a smile as he added, "Kidding, I can smell him, such a strong smell, you should be careful now," then turned the chair around so that Harry would face him.

Harry frowned a bit because he thought that he was being careful but he guesses not. He looked at Zayn and said, "I am being careful, I can sense if something is wrong even though we're not in the same room so I know if he's okay or not," and shrugged lightly.

Zayn asked as he sat down on the table because he got tired of standing, "So, you two did the deed for the first time when he was in his heat and you impregnated him?"

At that, Harry nodded then Zayn came to his conclusion and said, "Then that means that you two are soul bonded," when he saw Harry's confused face expression, he added, "You basically owned your omega and claimed him that you two become one spiritual unit instead of two. So nothing can separate you two except death or if the bond is broken, I'm not sure."

Harry nodded at every word he said because he was keeping all this information in mind. His eyes widened and said, "Oh..." then gulped because he didn't want their bond to be broken nor does he want Louis to die.

Before any of them could say anything, Des and Anne came into the room to see how everything is. Both alphas stood up as they looked at them and Harry said, "Where were you guys? Aren't parents supposed to be with their son when he gets married at all times or what?" then chuckled as he hugged them both.

Des patted his back and said, "I'm so proud of you, son, you came a long way," and Anne said with a fond smile, "Can't wait for the grandchildren if I'm being honest," in return Zayn was chuckling in the background because Harry's parents are just so random.

That's how it all went with Harry telling his mom that she's getting her grandchildren but for now he had to go and get married already.

They all left including Zayn as Harry stayed in the room and took a few deep breaths to calm himself down. His heart was beating out of his chest from how excited and nervous he was about the wedding.

Harry's parents made their way over to take a seat next to Jay while Zayn stood on the opposite side of Louis' best men. Niall blushed a bit when he saw Zayn because let's face it, Zayn is the hottest guy in the room and everyone was basically drooling over him. Zayn smirked when he caught Niall staring at him but then the omega immediately looked away which made him blush even more.

The alpha then got out of the room and made his way next to his best men to wait for Louis as the music started playing in the background. Zayn patted his back and said, "You will do alright, trust me," and then Harry turned around to give him a thankful smile before looking back at the aisle waiting for the love of his life.

The alpha could have sworn that his heart might have skipped a beat when he saw a glimpse of his omega along with his father as they started walking down the aisle towards him.

Louis had a cute pink blush on his cheeks as he slowly fixed his fringe which made Harry really want to go up there to fix his fringe for him and maybe put a ring on his finger while he's at it.

When his omega reached to him, he held his hand to help him on the stairs so that he could stand right in front of him. Mark took a seat next to Jay along with Harry's parents as they watched the ceremony.

As everyone was looking back and forth at the clock then at the couple while the priest was telling them what to say, word by word. Those two were in their own little bubble just staring at each other with so much love filled their eyes while Harry held his omega's tiny hands in his.

The clock ticked 12:00 as the priest said, "You may now kiss your omega," then Harry immediately made the first move by cupping Louis' cheeks and crashing their lips together while the sound of the fireworks filled their ears.

Everyone was cheering for them and taking multiple pictures because this is the kind of dream wedding many people wanted to have.

It was perfect, elegant and brilliant.

People usually get married in the morning or the afternoon but those two got married at midnight on New Year's Eve and kissed during their New Year.

Harry whispered against his lips, "I'm so in love with you, Lou..." and continued to kiss him passionately.

Louis blushed as he kissed him back and slowly pulled away so that he could catch his breath then said, "I'm in love with you too," and smile breathlessly at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I have a fever because I'm sick with the cold and that's why I couldn't update for a while. Plus, the school was giving us tons of work to just make my life miserable and I don't know what university to pick so I've to pick fast or the deadline is over. BUT that didn't stop me from updating today to you guys because I love you so much! :) xx
> 
> QUESTION: Do you want Liam/Sophia, Liam/Gemma or in a threesome marriage with Ziall and tell me why? It's your choice! :)


	20. Chapter 20

Harry and Louis were both cuddling in one of the big white couches as they watched everyone dance while the 1975 performed on stage. All they wanted to do is be in each other's arms instead of thanking the guests but who cares about the guests when your parents could thank them for you?

It's not like they don't care or appreciate that people came to their wedding but it's just that they don't even know  _half_ the people there from the amount of guests that were invited so it didn't really matter.

And besides, every guest got their own expensive gifts to take home with a note that showed them how thankful they are that they came to their precious little wedding so no one gave a fuck anyway because people come to weddings either for the food or for the expensive gifts or both.

Most of the people that were invited were from a really high class from the UK and also from all over the world that came all this way from their homeland to attend this wedding.

The reason why they're there, it's because of both of their parents since Harry's dad owns a really famous company in the UK while Louis' dad works in the same company as a manager in the accounting department.

Louis was kissing from Harry's jaw down to his neck slowly taking his time as the alpha's hand was placed possessively on Louis' bum with a smirk knowing that this omega is officially his now.

Harry just really loves the attention that he's been receiving from his omega because he is the only person whose attention matters the most.

Louis brought his small hand under Harry's shirt that was unbuttoned and slowly let his hand roam around from his chest to his abs which the alpha absolutely doesn't mind.

The lovely omega whispered, "I can't wait to go to our honeymoon with you if I'm being honest," as the alpha wrapped his arm around Louis' waist to bring him closer into his arms.

Harry nodded with a hum as he rubbed his thumb over Louis' hips and whispered, "I know baby, I know how much you love visiting France so this could be our little getaway in one of the most romantic cities in the world, Paris. It's going to be fun, I promise," and kissed his feathery hair softly.

Louis smiled to himself as he rubbed his thumb over Harry's nipple making him growl then the omega giggled and whispered, "Sorry," and bit his bottom lip.

The alpha looked down at him and said, "You're not sorry, are you?" trying to fight a smirk.

Louis looked around innocently with a smile then said, "Nope!" popping the 'p'.

Harry was going to reply back but then slow music started playing in the background which meant that it's time for the alpha and his omega to dance. Harry smirked and stood up then helped Louis stand up with him then whispered, "Let's dance, babe," and held his hand as he led him to the dance floor.

Louis blushed as he walked with Harry because he was a really awkward omega but Harry was slowly getting him out of his little shell. Harry then came to a stop and turned his omega to face him then kept Louis' arms around his neck while he kept his hands on his wide yet lovely hips.

They started dancing with the song as Harry led the way and the omega felt so comfortable around him while dancing. It was the first time that Louis felt confident while slow dancing without feeling awkward because as he now looks into Harry's emerald green eyes, he feels like he can do anything else in the world.

When the song stopped playing, the alpha leaned down a bit and kissed Louis' softly to let him know what a good omega he is. 

Louis went on his tip toes as he kissed him back and he didn't care who was watching because it was  _their_ wedding night. He just wanted Harry and only Harry to make everything feel alright, the rest of the world doesn't really matter.

Niall was in the background getting emotional because his best friend was finally married so he was snapping tons of pictures to show their future children. He wiped the single tear that fell on his cheek and whispered, "Aw, so precious," as he continued to snap pictures at their perfection.

Zayn came from behind him and whispered, "Wouldn't it be nice to get married?"

Niall gasped as turned around almost dropping his camera then the alpha chuckled then smirked and asked, "You alright there?"

The omega blushed as he looked at him then nodded slowly and said quietly with a stutter, "Y-You just scared me, that's all..."

Zayn smirked and said innocently, "Well, I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you like that," then slowly got closer to the omega and whispered, "I hope your heart is alright though..." then he kept his hand on the place where the omega's heart was as he heard and felt his heart beating.

Niall's cheeks were deep shade of pink as he looked up at the alpha speechless and couldn't find his voice. After a while when he realized that he's been staring at Zayn for too long (Not that Zayn minds), he whispered, "U-uh, it's... my heart is okay now," and gulped.

Well you can't really blame the omega for reacting this way around Zayn. Some people faint when he glances at them once and that says a lot about how beautiful he really is.

To Zayn, the omega is good at keeping himself together compared to the rest of the omegas out there who pretend to act cool but then beg Zayn to mark them or knot them.

Either ways, Zayn always refuses them all because they aren't in his level or they're just not his type.

Zayn smirked as he rubbed his hand on his chest and whispered, "What's your name, sweet heart?"

Niall shifted around in his spot a bit at the nickname and said quietly while looking down at Zayn's perfect tattooed hands, "I'm N-Niall, and you?" then slowly looked up at him.

No one noticed them or saw them there because they were at a corner and even if they noticed them, they would think that they're just another couple.

Zayn smiled as he brought his hand from the omega's chest to cup one of his cheeks and rubbed his thumb over it then whispered, "I'm Zayn, me and Liam want to get married to a really lovely omega, guess who I chose?"

Niall's heart was beating out of his chest, he didn't know who Liam is but just the idea of them picking an omega was making him want to be that omega even though he doesn't think that this piece of heaven was going to pick him.

He bit his bottom lip as he was thinking about who it might be then asked, "Who is it?" and looked around a bit without moving his face so that Zayn's hand stays on his cheek.

Zayn's hand was so soft and comforting so he really liked it.

The alpha laughed because Niall was so gullible and he seriously loved it. He slowly leaned down to his ear and whispered with his hot minty breath, "You," which made the omega shiver and blush.

The omega looked up at him and said quietly, "Me?" as if he doesn't believe that this is real. As if he's living in some kind of a fantasy world and he's pretty sure that he's dreaming right now because this can't be possible.

Zayn nodded down at him and whispered, "Yes, you."

Liam came from behind them and said with a smirk, "You know how to pick, Zayn, great taste you got there, I have to admit."

Zayn smirked at the sound of Liam's voice so he turned around and said, "Babe, meet our new omega, his name is Niall."

And that's when Niall's life changed completely from that one night on New Year's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for not updating, I've been tired out of nowhere. Updating is not the only thing that I stopped doing out of a sudden and a lot of things happened that I really don't want to mention on an author's note but yeah enjoy this chapter even though it's short... xx
> 
> QUESTION: What was your favourite part of this chapter and why? :) xx


	21. Chapter 21

When Louis was back from his honeymoon with his alpha after a week, they could have stayed longer since Louis had to go back to his university. He was shocked from the amount of texts he got from Niall which he really needed to sit down for this because it might take a while.

Harry was right behind Louis then furrowed his eyebrows when he heard Louis' phone that kept on sending tons of notifications which made him wrap his arms around his waist while resting his large hands on the omega's baby bump and whispered against his ear, "Everything alright, babe?" as the workers kept their bags in their room which happens to be in their new home that they finally share together.

Louis nodded then tilted his head to the side to get a look at his alpha with a smile and said, "Yeah, it's just Niall being Niall, probably missed me or something... last time I talked to him was yesterday and I am surprised he still has more things to talk about," and giggled shaking his head then leaned into Harry's arms while he took a look at their new home from outside as they heard the limo drive off.

The alpha chuckled then slowly picked Louis up in his arms bridal style as he brought them into the house and said, "Well, we have to be inside first so that you don't get tired, yeah?" then his face expression changed as he added, "I am worried about you and our babies..."

Then set Louis down in the living room's white sofa so that he would rest since he was afraid that travelling would exhaust him too much or it would lead to the babies being hurt in some way.

Louis sighed fondly as he looked at his protective alpha and said, "We are all alright, don't worry about us, my love. Come sit next to me and stop worrying, please?" and gave him a smile then held his hand softly so that he would lay next to him which gave the omega the opportunity to cuddle into him making him look small compared to his alpha.

Harry smiled as he looked down at his tiny omega while bringing him close into his strong arms and breathed in his intoxicating scent by nosing at his feathery hair while Louis was going through Niall's texts.

**[Nialler <3]: **

**_They are so fucking hot Lou I can't believe they chose me_ **

**_Lou?_ **

**_Seriously mate, I don't know what to do_ **

**_HELP ME_ **

**_When are you coming back?_ **

**_I hope I am not interrupting or annoying you guys_ **

**_Ehh, your alpha will get over it_ **

**_They smell so good though_ **

**_What do you think our pups would look like?_ **

**_We will have really attractive pups I am emotional_ **

**_LOUIS !!_ **

**_THEY PROPOSED TO ME AT THE SAME TIME WTF THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE_ **

**_YOU'RE MY MAID OF HONOUR, OK_ **

**_Just remembered that you're most probably in the airplane, CALL ME WHEN YOU SEE THIS OK_ **

After reading the texts, Louis gasped with a smile and immediately dialed his number then kept the phone to his ear as the alpha was watching him curiously while rubbing Louis' baby bump slowly.

_"LOUIS! Fuck, I finally got a hold of you, did you see my texts?"_

Louis rolled his eyes fondly with a smile and said, "Yes, of course I saw your texts, why do you think I called? Any who, CONGRATULATIONS BLONDIE! Never knew you'd get married that fast. Being an omega has its perks, you find someone so easily just like that," and snapped one of his fingers to make a point.

Niall was laughing in the background ever since Louis opened his mouth and that's the thing about Niall, he laughs at everything Louis says because Louis is just simply hilarious without trying. He then said, "I got myself two hot alphas out of nowhere so I will never ever complain again in my life."

The workers left the house after they were done unpacking their things for them in their new room just like Harry asked them to do.

Louis giggled cutely as he leaned into Harry's arms and said, "And I got myself one really hot alpha that is worth millions of alphas out there and that's enough for me," and smiled up at Harry who gave his omega a look with so much love in his eyes as he prepped him up with kisses making Louis giggle more.

Niall pretended to throw up and said, "Didn't know you could be so cheesy, Lou, seriously," then added, "You two are disgustingly cute but as much as I would love to hear you guys get all lovey dovey, I need to prepare for university and so should you."

Louis groaned at the thought of going back to university because he doesn't want to be away from his alpha anymore and pregnancy will make him be needy all the time. He let out a deep sigh and said, "Fine, later, Nialler," and then they both hung up at the same time.

When the omega looked back up at the alpha, he saw him furrowing his eyebrows in confusion so Louis said quietly, "What?"

Harry brought him close and said, "What's going on? What got you all upset out of nowhere?"

Louis shrugged lightly while hiding his face in Harry's neck who was holding him in his arms like he was his little baby burrito. He said sadly, "Niall reminded me that I have university to attend to soon and I also remembered that I won't be seeing you a lot maybe... I just..." and sighed when he didn't know how to explain how he feels.

Harry understood exactly what his omega meant so he whispered in his ear, "Shh now... it's all going to be alright, I will be there whenever you need me, I am just a phone call away. Fuck... I can't imagine not having you around after we got this place because I need to have my omega and babies around in order for me to fall asleep at night."

Louis' bottom lip quivered at the mere thought of him sleeping alone without his alpha's smell and arms to make him feel safe in his own skin. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he looked up at him and said quietly, "I don't want to go, p-please don't let me go," and sniffled sadly.

Harry gasped when he saw him crying because that was his weakness and he just couldn't stand the sight of seeing his omega cry over anything or anyone even for him. He wiped his tears away and whispered, "Baby, shhh," and kept giving him kisses as he held him close hoping that his arms will let him forget about every bad thing that could happen.

Louis whispered in his arms while his eyes were shut, "I'm sorry I cry too much now. It's just that... you mean the world to me and I got used to having you around especially when we go to bed but now..."

Harry nodded in understanding as he rubbed his back soothingly and said, "That little gate won't stop me from seeing you, remember that," and kissed the top of his head softly.

Louis slowly started to calm down in his arms and then said, "O-Okay..." and took a deep breath.

Their whole day was spent with them being around each other's arms and with Harry feeding him because he thought Louis was just the most adorable omega in the world when fed.

The alpha decided to cheer him up so they watched a really funny movie in hopes that Louis would just calm down so that the babies would be calm too but if Louis was stressed and upset then it wouldn't have had helped the situation at all.

The plan worked with cheering him up so he mentally patted himself on the back for being a good alpha and choosing the right comedy film to make him laugh like that since his omega's laugh is precious.

Later that night when he got Louis to bed, he made sure that Louis was tucked in well so that he and the babies were all warm. He shut the lights off and made his way outside where he shut the door slowly so that no sound will come out.

He went downstairs while he had his phone in one hand as he dialed a strange number then waited for it to ring then kept the phone to his ear as he looked outside of the window where there was snow falling since it's still January so the weather was still cold and snowy.

_"This is the University for Omegas only, how may I help you?"_

Harry took a deep breath as he looked around with his other hand tucked in his pocket as he said quietly, "I would like to speak to the dean, please."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!  
> It has been such a busy month tbh with travelling and applying to uni and paying and family and school and ugh.  
> BUT I am back! :D  
> Hope no one hates me though? Because I wouldn't want you to be upset with me... <3  
> I really hope you liked/loved this chapter because I tried making it look good so your opinion matters, okay? Comment whatever you want, I will answer everything no matter how long or short your question is!  
> Happy Valentine's day and if you don't have a Valentine then I will be yours because I don't have one either hahah!  
> Anyway, have a nice day, my munchkins! xx


	22. Chapter 22

Louis yawned as he stretched cutely on the bed and then he kept his tiny hands on his baby bump rubbing over it and whispered, "Morning, my tiny ones," and smiled sleepily with his eyes shut while his dark long eyelashes were resting on his cheekbones so beautifully.

Louis is a really beautiful omega.

The shower was running so the omega knew that Harry was most probably having his shower so he just laid there not wanting to move because pregnancy is making him lazy but more cuddly which the alpha absolutely doesn't mind at all.

After a while, Harry got out of the shower with the towel wrapped loosely around his waist as he pushed his long wet hair back as the omega just laid there with his eyes shut but just by his alpha's scent, he knew that he just entered the room and he doesn't have to open his eyes to know that he's looking as dashing as ever.

Harry then sprayed some body spray all over him then kept some deodorant as he looked through his closet deciding on what to wear today. He then wore his Calvin Klein boxers, his tight black skinny jeans and his green sweater that had 'Obsession' written on it.

He dried his curls with a small towel then when he was done; he kept the towel in the laundry basket. He then wore a green bandanna over his head which matches his sweater and the colour of his eyes.

The alpha made his way over to the omega on the bed watching him lay on the bed so beautifully with his tiny hands on his now growing baby bump and Harry has never been so in love.

He got into bed with him and Louis fluttered his eyes open to look at Harry who placed a kiss to his forehead that lasted for a bit then rested his forehead against his and whispered, "Are you planning on getting up anytime soon, baby?" and gave him a smile as he rubbed his thumb over Louis' tiny baby bump.

Louis smiled and just held him to lie down next to him so that he could get cuddled up into his arms all he wants. Harry chuckled at that and murmured, "Guess not then," and held him close while he nosed at his hair to breathe in his scent with his eyes shut.

The omega smiled to himself satisfactorily as he just let his alpha hold him in his strong arms because Harry's arms is what home feels like.

After a while of them laying down lazily, Harry stood up slowly as he picked his omega up in his arms bridal style who whined in protest because he knew that his omega would be too lazy to actually get out of bed.

He set him on the toilet counter carefully to make sure that he doesn't go unbalanced and falls to the ground because that would harm his pups. He set the warm bath up for him then when he was done; he took off Louis' clothes and kept them in the laundry basket.

The alpha growled as he saw him like that all filled up with his pups even though it just shows a little but Louis' scent is way too strong when pregnant so it drives the alpha crazy but controlled himself for a moment because he really needed to get him ready for today.

University.

Harry hated to admit it, even to himself, but he just wants Louis to quit and be a housewife since Harry was going to provide him with all the money he wants anyway.

He didn't want his omega to be tired or worked up in any way possible especially now that he is pregnant with more than one fetus and they still don't know how many they are really.

He shook the thoughts out of his head because he didn't want to focus on that, he wanted to focus on his omega now and make sure that he's doing alright as he laid him down on the bath.

Louis noticed that his alpha was out of it so he asked quietly, "You alright there, love?" as he slowly started washing his body with the bubbles around him in the tub.

Harry gave him a small smile and nodded because he didn't want his precious omega to worry about anything. He said lovingly, "I'm alright, baby," then he started helping him bath even though his omega was capable of doing that by himself but he just really liked to help and maybe he just loved touching him... just maybe.

Louis just let it go for now because he didn't want to upset his alpha by asking tons of questions or being nosey about it so he just continued what he was doing yet he still couldn't shake off the feeling that something is wrong.

When he was done after half an hour, his alpha helped him stand up then get out of the bath then got him in a comfy robe and picked him up in his arms as he got into the bedroom.

He helped him dress up as he watched him omega closely because he couldn't take his eyes off of him, it was hard to not look at him since he was just simply gorgeous in every single way.

He really was.

Harry got him into one of his big oversized jumpers (that showed off his collarbones) so that he would smell like him knowing that his omega would miss him when he's not around so this would help him not feel alone when he's in university. He then helped him in his sweatpants since they were comfier than skinny jeans and didn't want his omega to be uncomfortable in any way possible.

Louis looked into the mirror and fixed his fringe to the side lazily but still managed to look as gorgeous as ever. After that, they both wore their shoes with Harry wearing his black boots and Louis wearing his white vans that has a smiley face on it which Harry is very fond of.

They both got into Harry's black Range Rover and drove off as Harry's mind was clouded with thoughts... millions of thoughts that all led to last night's phone call.

Louis looked over at Harry every once in a while noticing how he has his eyebrows pushed together in concentrations as if he's trying to solve a really important puzzle. He didn't know if he should point it out for him or just wait for his alpha to explain what's exactly going on in his head.

There is always a comfy blanket in Harry's car now just for his omega because Louis loves to cuddle to that blanket in Harry's car especially when it's this cold outside so now Louis is using it to keep himself warm as he looked out of the window.

But what did Harry actually do or say to make him this focused?

When they parked in front of Louis' university, the omega groaned and held onto his blanket tightly and said, "Five more minutes, please?" and frowned cutely at Harry.

It wasn't that he didn't like university, he has always liked it but just the idea of being separated from his alpha and just the idea of only seeing him on the weekends were just too much for him.

Harry looked over at Louis and said with a fond, "Come on, baby, get up, I've a meeting to attend to and you have a class in like twenty-five minutes so better go now and prepare your things or else you might be late to class. You don't like being late to class, do you now?" and smiled over at him knowing his answer already.

Louis sighed as he looked at him and said quietly, "Fine... bye, baby, have fun in your so-called meeting," then cracked a smile as he leaned close and pecked his cheek then got out of the car.

He closed the car door behind him as waved at him cutely then he made his way through the gates and into the dorm building where he was most probably going to be attacked by Niall with questions or just Niall stuff.

When he was out of sight, Harry drove to the other part of the building that was in the university where the dean's office was. He parked somewhere out of sight then made his way into the building and sat down in one of the chairs as he waited for his name to be called by the secretary.

"Harry Styles, the dean would love to meet you now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a really bad updater now so I really hope people are still reading, just finished all my tests for the week and thought I'd update for you guys even though I'm so tired but I like making you guys happy! :)
> 
> Question of the day: What did you like about this chapter and why? Love you guys. xx


	23. Chapter 23

When Louis opened the door to his shared dorm, he heard Niall say, "Well well well, guess who decided to show up," which made the tiny omega roll his eyes fondly as he shut the door behind him.

Louis made his way over to him and said with a smile that didn't match his eyes, "Hey there, Nialler," and sat down next to him.

Niall's smile fell when he saw that he didn't have the usual crinkles by his eyes when he smiles which made him sit up straight on the couch to get a better look at him and said quietly, "You alright there, Lou?"

Louis just shrugged lightly and looked down at his hand that was rubbing his tiny baby bump because he honestly didn't know how he feels about this. He's a pregnant omega who just craves for his alpha's touch and always feels safe the most when he's around so now that he knows for sure that he won't be seeing him until the end of the week makes him feel lost... like he doesn't belong anywhere.

The worst part of it all is that he can't do anything about it and he's not sure of what was wrong with Harry back in the car. He just wants to know what's wrong with his alpha that's making him think a lot and for being the good little omega he is, he wants to fix whatever is bothering his alpha.

When he finally spoke up, he said, "I'm just tired," then stood up as he added, "Need to get my things in the bag for my first class but when I'm back, I need to hear more about your two alphas," and winked at him with a small smile.

It was as if nothing was wrong but Niall knows him way too well to know that he's not _really_ okay but decided on playing along because if Louis was ready to talk, he will always be here to listen. He said with a smile, "You better come back because you're the only one I want to talk to about this, you know?"

Louis smiled as he held the door knob of his room and said, "Yeah I know, Nialler, love you," and got into his room then closed it behind him as he heard Niall yell out, "Love you too, Lou!"

The pregnant omega immediately took his bag and kept the books that he needed for his first class today which was Drama. He then looked around his room to see if it's alright which as usual, it's just the way he likes it.

Louis wore his bag on his back carefully then got out of the room and didn't see Niall there on the same spot he left him so he figured that maybe he was somewhere roaming around in their dorm.

He got out of the dorm to be met with two muscular bodyguards in their black suit that were towering over him. He blinked up at them but before he could ask them anything, one of them immediately started talking...

"Hello, Mr. Louis Styles, we were hired to follow you around wherever you go as a protection for your safety and your babies' safety. If you need us to get you anything from outside campus, one of us will go get you whatever you need while the other stays here, any questions?"

Louis opened his mouth to say something then closed it as he was stunned by this. He then cleared his throat and asked, "Who exactly sent you here? I mean... who hired you?" and crossed his arms over his chest as he looked up at them.

They both looked at each other then looked back down at him as they both said in unison, "Mr. Harry Styles, who else?"

"Oh..." is all Louis says before he walks past them to his drama class and with them following after him in silence.

He took out his phone and started texting Harry.

**[To Harry <3]:**

_**Why didn't you tell me that you were getting me bodyguards now?** _

But before he could keep his phone back into his pocket... his phone vibrated so he unlocked it again to see Harry's message.

**[From Harry <3]:**

_**I had to take permission from the dean first so I couldn't make promises that I wasn't even sure of myself...** _

Louis furrowed his eyebrows at his text then texted him back immediately.

**[To Harry <3]:**

_**When did you exactly ask the dean? We just came back from our honeymoon like yesterday.** _

Louis sighed when he sat down in one of the chairs in the theatre waiting for the class to start as the two bodyguards were sitting at the far end watching him closely and looking around for any danger.

The omega took out his things and kept them on the table just to get ready to class then heard his phone vibrate then took it from the table to check Harry's text.

**[From Harry <3]:**

_**This morning after I dropped you off...** _

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion as he texted him back with a frown.

**[To Harry <3]:**

_**But I thought you had a meeting?** _

Louis kept his phone on the table then shook his head and rubbed his face furiously with his hands because he is exhausted. He is sleepy and needs his rest but he can't get it now from all the university work he has to do or with Harry being away.

The class started so he kept his phone on silent and didn't bother to check if Harry texted him back or not because he's being moody from everything that is happening. He just needs to go back to his dorm and sleep but he can't sleep without Harry right beside him so it's hard being in his situation right now.

The omega held his jumper close during the lesson and hid half of his face under his jumper just to smell his alpha.

He really misses him a lot and doesn't need those bodyguards to keep him safe, he only needs Harry.

It's safe to say that he's scared that maybe Harry is starting to hide things from him or that he would just throw him at those bodyguards just because he got tired of dealing with him.

He's not sure if it's him or his hormones that's making him have these thoughts but it's just that the idea itself scares him and doesn't seem impossible since he finds himself clingy which he thinks that it most probably annoys the alpha.

But the thing is that, he _is_ a clingy omega but does the alpha mind it?

Not one bit.

The alpha actually loves how clingy his pregnant omega is to him because he feels very overly protective over him and wouldn't let anything bad happen to him because he finds it his duty to protect him.

His classes went on for hours as he went from class to class or when he had a break, he would just stay in the coffee shop and eat something since he gets hungry easily now.

Whenever people were around, the bodyguards were there to stop them from bumping into the tiny omega but Louis didn't notice since he was walking in the front like it was just another normal day.

It was now night time and the omega  _really_ needs to get some rest so with how busy his day went so far, nothing helps.

Louis yawned then rubbed his eyes when the teacher finally dismissed them which meant that he is now able to go back to the dorms and get a good night's sleep. He got out of his seat and made his way outside with the bodyguards following after him.

The omega then decided to take out his phone and start checking Harry's text that he sent earlier.

**[From Harry <3]:**

_**That was the meeting... but with the dean.** _

_**Are you mad at me?** _

_**I don't want you to be mad at me, Lou, it's not good for you nor the babies.** _

_**I will meet you at the gate, please be there, love? xx** _

Louis sighed when he saw the text but he knew that he wouldn't miss the chance of seeing Harry again since his pregnancy makes him miss him even more if that's even possible.

The omega started making his way over to the gate where he saw Harry out of his Range rover with his sunglasses stuck to his nose as his long curls were everywhere while he was leaning into his car.

He frowned because Harry looks so good and it's just not fair.

When the gates were opened, he made his way out of it and said, "Did you  _really_ have to look this good? Why can't you look bad and make me not want to miss you?" and frowned even more as he crossed his arms over his chest cutely.

Harry smiled as he made his way over to him and said quietly, "Well, you look better," then wrapped his arms around him bringing him close into his strong arms as he kissed his neck softly.

Louis sighed in defeat with a small smile as he hugged him back and breathed in his scent with his eyes shut because Harry knows exactly how to calm him down even when his hormones are everywhere.

All the stress that he had just been through all day suddenly disappeared and he feels complete again by just being in Harry's arms.

Harry whispered through his feathery hair, "When I'm done with work or whenever I'm free, I will drop by, okay?" and shut his eyes as he held him close as he rubbed his back.

Louis nodded into his chest as he said quietly, "Always?"

Harry nodded and repeated, "Always."

They stood there with both of them holding the other close and Louis forgot all about the bodyguards who looked to the other side instead of watching them embrace one another.

When they decided to pull away, Louis said while looking up at him, "I love you, okay?" and went on his tip toes to kiss him softly then when his feet was flat down on the ground, he added, "I don't need them to keep me safe, I only need you, Harry," and looked at him with his blue sad eyes.

Those words broke the alpha into pieces because he  _really_ wanted them to be together all the time but he just didn't know how yet. It's just that the bodyguards are both betas so it is acceptable for them to be around omegas since they won't be harming them in any way when omegas are on their heart or something.

Harry said quietly, "And I love you..." and leaned down kissing him deeply while cupping his cheeks just to show him how much he's going to miss having him around at night. He then rested his forehead against Louis' and added, "I have to leave now or else I might take you with me and never bring you back here which might not be the best idea, yeah?"

Louis nodded as he pulled away while looking down and said, "U-Uh, yeah," then cleared his throat and looked up at him as he asked hopefully, "I will see you tomorrow?"

Harry nodded with a smile as he took the omega's hand and kissed his knuckles softly then said, "Night, my love," then got down on his knees and kissed Louis' baby bump as he whispered, "Night, my tiny babies," then stood up, pecked Louis' forehead then watched him leave as he just stood there watching.

When the gate closed, they waved at each other as a goodbye for now and when Louis was inside the dorm building, the alpha got into his car and drove off.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys, I swear if it was for me, I'd update 10 chapters a week but school is getting in my way of making other people happy which is also upsetting me, not just you, my loves. So here is a chapter, hope you like how it turned out to be. Love you all. Don't forget to comment please! :) xo  
> Question of the day: Favourite part of this chapter?


	24. Chapter 24

It has been a week and both of them were a total wreck.

Louis has been having some trouble sleeping at night because Harry's jumper doesn't smell like Harry anymore.

The omega has been  _really_ horny because of his pregnancy hormones and he couldn't stop thinking of his alpha's knot (even though Harry won't give him it since he's pregnant right now and couldn't risk the chance of getting the pregnant omega hurt).

On the other hand, we have Harry who is feeling even hornier than before because Louis' smell is all over their bed sheets so let's just say that the sheets had to be washed because the alpha made a  _really_ big mess so now he can't smell him on the sheets anymore.

And that's why he's so cranky.

They tried phone sex or Skype sex but it didn't work out since Louis would end up crying before they could start doing anything just because he is feeling emotional over the fact that he can't be able to touch him for a  _very_ long time, in his opinion.

Pregnant omegas feel weak and powerless without their alphas around to make them feel safe. The omega's hormones are playing a trick on him making him think that Harry would end up looking at a  _fit_ omega and would leave him because he's "fat".

Even though, Harry would never do such a thing and he doesn't think that Louis is fat because the first time he laid eyes on him, he knew that he was whipped right at that moment.

And besides, let's be real here, Harry wouldn't find a perfect omega for him other than Louis.

The reason why Louis is becoming so insecure about his body is because of his pregnancy so Harry has to tell him either on Skype or on the phone this exactly: "Baby, you're not fat, it's just the babies inside you are getting bigger and bigger which shows that  _you_ take care of them. You're good to our babies and I love _you_ only."

That right there is what makes Louis have a smile on his face while the alpha is away although it hurts.

He may sound needy at times but he doesn't care, he just wants to get the alpha all to himself and to cuddle under his arms till he falls asleep, is that so much to ask for?

Harry would visit him every day after his work at William's company (Louis' father) is over and hang out with him outside university because Louis needs a dose of his alpha everyday to keep him moving forward.

There was a time this week where Louis was crying late at night right after ending his phone call with Harry and his roommate, Niall, heard him while walking past his room. He knocked first to see if Louis wanted to see anyone and then when the pregnant omega told him to come in, he immediately did.

Niall wrapped him up in his arms and held him close even when Louis would tell him that he's okay but Niall still hung on to him the whole night until the pregnant alpha slowly fell asleep with dry tears on his pale cheeks.

The Irish lad spent the night awake and thinking about their little chat (when he tried to get Louis to sleep) about how they both wanted to leave their dorms so that they would spend time with their alphas like normal mated couple.

He remembered that orientation the university did to all new students when they talked to them about how safe the school is and assured them that the reason why they're doing this is so that they could protect them.

Both omegas know that it's utter bullshit.

Niall then sighed and looked down at a sleeping Louis who looked vulnerable and Louis never was the kind to be vulnerable... well at least he never showed that side to anyone until now.

Louis was the kind of omega who didn't show a lot of emotions, not that he was emotionless but he just didn't like telling people what was wrong because he  _knows_ that he would get over it eventually.

He also believes that if he started telling people how he feels then they will look at him differently... they will see him as weak just like what an omega supposed to be and he doesn't want that at all.

Seeing his best friend upset like that to the extent where his precious tears are involved, Niall made it his mission to talk to his alphas and try to get an answer for this problem since  _even_ Niall wanted to leave his dorms for his sake and Louis'.

The next day when Louis woke up, Niall had made for the two of them a proper breakfast just to make his best friend happy which Louis got emotional about it and hugged Niall while the Irish lad just laughed in return.

Niall then he made the pregnant omega sit down on the chair and eat so that he could tell him the good news. Louis perked up at that because he does love some good news especially since there hasn't been any good news at all this week.

This week is cursed in Louis' opinion.

The Irish lad took a deep breath with a huge smile on his face and said, "I'm pregnant!" and Louis gasped in surprise as he got up to hug Niall but then he made him sit back down because they needed to eat so that they could go to their lectures since it's the last day of week.

Both omegas were  _really_ looking forward to this weekend so badly and they want it to finish as fast as possible.

Louis continued eating but looked at him as he said, "You didn't show me the mating mark that your alphas gave you," and wiggled his eyebrows then giggled cutely with the crinkles showing in the corners of his eyes for the first time this week.

Niall took one more bite from his food then stood up and took off his shirt which showed off both of his mating bite marks. One was in his neck and the other one was on his back.

Louis gasped when he saw the bite marks and said, "Two at a time or one by one?"

Niall sighed dramatically and said, "Well, dear Louis, I got double penetrated and -"

Louis whined and said, "Ugh, you know I didn't mean that," but giggled nevertheless.

Niall started laughing uncontrollably that he couldn't even put his shirt on because he had to take a moment until his laughter ended. Louis glared at him to stop laughing because honestly it wasn't  _that_ funny but Niall finds everything hysterical especially if it came from Louis.

He stopped laughing when he saw Louis' glare and calmed himself down then said, "Okay, okay, I'm sorry, they both bit me at the same time because they thought it would be much better all at once then one by one, you know?" then wore his shirt and sat down on the chair to finish his breakfast.

Louis then looked at him fondly as he said, "My best friend finally lost his cherry!" and hugged him tight while Niall was struggling to continue eating his food.

Niall said as he rolled his eyes with a groan, "Stop talking and finish eating or else you will be late to your lectures, young man," then pecked his cheek.

Even though Louis pulled away but he still had that same fond smile as he ate breakfast while Niall smiled to himself while he ate.

 

* * *

 

After he was done with his lectures, Louis was now finally able to see his alpha as he was packing a small tiny bag (just like himself) with a different initials written on them which is 'L.S' since now he's Louis Styles, after all.

Niall got into his open room seeing him pack and said, "I'm done packing, you ready?" then looked at him.

Louis nodded with a small smile on his face as he closed his bag then said; "I'm more ready than I have ever been," then they took their bags and locked their dorm room after they got out of it.

Even though Louis knows that he doesn't need his bag but he just wanted to bring it acting as if he needed these clothes but he just wanted to keep a few of Harry's clothes in there before he leaves him... again.

Niall just wanted to bring a bag with him because he was thinking of buying new clothes and where would he keep the new clothes if he didn't have a bag, right?

Harry was talking to Zayn and Liam as he leaned into his black Range Rover with his curls all over the place as usual but the sunglasses helped keep his hair out of his face for now.

Zayn said with a growl, "We need to get them out of this place as soon as possible. We are getting married soon and this is not the right time for us to be away from our omega."

Liam sighed as he looked over at Zayn and Harry as he said, "We really need to find a way to get them to agree. Why wouldn't they let us take  _our_ omegas home? It sounds normal and fair to me."

Harry rolled his head back with his eyes shut tightly just wanting to figure out a way to get his omega back and then said quietly, "We need a plan first, I'm the company's lawyer but I will file a report on them if they don't let me have my omega back," and looked over at them as he saw them both nodding in agreement.

Then  _that_ familiar scent hit his nostrils and he knew exactly who that perfect smell belongs to as he turned his head straight to see both omegas making their way over to them but  _his_ omega is the only one he focuses on.

The alpha looks at his frame up and down slowly watching how those jeans compliments his curves perfectly but he doesn't want him to wear tight clothes since he's pregnant; the babies tend to grow quickly if there's more than one so he's worried about him and his pups.

When he noticed that he was holding a bag, he immediately made his way over to him and took the bag from him as he whispered, "I will take that, go to the car, yeah?" while his heart was beating out of his chest by just towering over his small frame.

The omega nodded in obedience with a slight pink blush on his perfect cheekbones then made his way to Harry's car and got inside. He didn't have to say goodbye to Niall because they were going to follow their car and visit them anyway.

Harry went to the car to keep Louis' bag in the backseat then went over to the car and got in. He looked over at Louis and said softly, "I've missed you... so much," and let out a breath at how amazed he is from Louis' beauty.

Louis took Harry's hand then kept it on his tiny baby bump and said with so much love filled his soft voice, "We've missed you too, my love."

Zayn growled when he saw Niall and immediately wrapped him up in his arms letting his bag fall to the floor while Liam picked it up so that he could keep it in the back seat of their car.

The raven haired alpha carried his omega into the car while attacking him with a bunch of kisses everywhere while breathing in his scent and said, "Your scent either became much stronger or I'm just hallucinating from how much I have missed you."

Niall blushed because he didn't tell them about the pregnancy and was hoping to tell them when the time comes so he figures that maybe they will figure it out by his now strong scent. He said fondly, "You're just being nice," and leaned down kissing him softly.

Meanwhile, Liam watched them fondly because he really does love those two so much and he couldn't wait to spend the rest of his life with them.

He went over to Niall and kissed his cheek as he whispered, "Come on, let's get you home... well, their home first," as he pointed at the black Range Rover seeing as the couple were busy snogging each other's faces off.

Niall nodded with a cute smile then when they were done snuggling, they got into their car and followed them until they reached their home.

And they think that  _maybe_ things will be okay after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know why people didn't like my previous chapter since I got not much comments about it but here's a chapter, I guess? I hope you like it! x  
> Thank you guys for leaving kudos, reading and all your amazing support! Sorry for the late update, it's going to be late for a while (hopefully I will find time to update) until May so bare with me! Please leave kudos or comment, they make me happy, love you. x  
> Note: I have just recently changed Louis' father's name from William to Mark because people thought it would be much better to say the original rather than a made up one. :)


	25. Chapter 25

When they reached the mansion, Harry got out of the car and motioned the butler to take Louis' bag (in which he did instantly) while he opened the door for his lovely omega.

The alpha picked him up in his arms with his hands on his big round bum making the omega blush and wrap his arms around Harry's neck. He then wrapped his legs around Harry's waist so that he doesn't fall.

On the other hand, we have the two alphas who parked in one of the garages that were inside Harry's mansion instead of letting the butler park the car for them like Harry did.

They both got out of the car instantly when it was parked then Zayn took the bags this time while Liam picked Niall up in his arms making the lovely omega nuzzle into his hair and hold onto him with a smile on his lovely lips.

Being pregnant makes omegas clingier than ever.

Niall loves how his alphas were just so gentle with him especially Liam since he treated him so softly and delicately as if he was an injured little puppy. Liam was cuddlier but that would go away once something bothers him a lot like when an alpha would check his omega out.

It makes Liam a growling mess and ready to fight whoever wants to take his and Zayn's omega away.

While Zayn was into kinky sex but still made sure that he doesn't harm the little omega in any way possible. He was a romantic but still was seen as the mysterious one by his omega fiancé who felt like he had so much on his mind but doesn’t say much.

It makes the omega want to just sit down and listen to Zayn talk all day about what's he's thinking about while Liam cuddles them both just to make sure that they're both alright.

Liam was more open and obvious, Niall figured him out by his facial expression he makes at everything which makes him fall in love with him just like that. The way Liam holds him close protectively makes his heart flutter and the way Zayn loves him so much makes Niall think that this is all just a dream.

This is Niall's fantasy and he loves every second of it.

When all of them were securely inside the mansion, they all took a seat somewhere in the living room. Harry was helping Louis drink his water while he was on his lap because the babies were thirsty and the omega always forgets to drink his daily amount of water.

He can't help it because it makes him pee all the time but he knew that he had to stay hydrated for his little angels that lay perfectly in his womb.

Zayn handed their bags to the butler to take it to their rooms before following his fiancés into the living room and sat down next to them as the omega was seated on Liam's lap but made sure he gave Zayn some attention by holding his hand.

Zayn really loves Niall and his big heart.

The maid brought them some food and kept it on the table which made Niall really hungry because his pregnancy is making him want to eat more.

Even Louis was cutely making grabby hands at the food that was handed to them and Harry chuckled softly at how cute he is then started feeding him slowly while giving him a few pecks on his hair or anywhere his lips can reach, really.

Zayn told Harry, "Thanks mate for letting us stay over, we really did try to find a place that was near the university but they were either taken or utterly rubbish."

Harry still not tearing his eyes off of Louis' cuteness and said, "It's alright, mate, we've been best friends since god knows when and you were my best man on my wedding so this is nothing," then lightly pecked Louis' lips making him giggle cutely.

Meanwhile, Liam was feeding Niall who was blushing furiously but still ate to whatever Liam gave him. Liam rested his nose on Niall's hair and took a deep breath as he whispered, "You smell so… good."

Niall bit his lip because he really needed to tell Liam and Zayn about his pregnancy sooner rather than later or else they might figure it out by themselves.

These two weren’t as naïve so he thought that he was going to break the news to them tonight.

He shifted around in Liam's lap to get comfortable which made the alpha growl in his ear and made him sit still on his lap then whispered, "Princess… continue eating now and no shifting around, okay?" then kissed under his ear softly making the omega shiver a bit and nodded as he continued to eat.

Zayn now turned his attention to them as he rubbed his legs up and down loving how incredibly fit the omega is but there was something so very different about him today.

Niall's scent was much stronger than before which caught the alpha's attention because that scent was sinful which made him want to bottle his scent up in a bottle and keep it forever.

After they were done eating, the maid came and cleaned everything up then went back to the kitchen to clean up.

Louis was resting his head against Harry's chest tiredly while the alpha was rubbing soothing circles against the omega's curvy hips while holding his tiny baby close in his strong arms.

Harry whispered in Louis' feathery hair as he fixed his fringe out of his eyes, "Go to sleep, baby, I will wake you up for dinner."

Louis whined and looked up at him with a cute frown and said, "B-But I am not sleepy," as he yawned against his tiny fist and cuddled more into his alpha.

Harry looked down at him fondly as he pinched his bum lightly making Louis blush and said with a smile that showed off his dimples, "You sure you're not sleepy?" and chuckled then added, "Sleep, baby, I will be here when you wake up, I promise," then leaned down and kissed him softly.

Louis looked up at him lazily then poked at one of his dimples because they were so cute and he wanted to stay up to watch Harry and his dimples being all cute as always.

As his eyes felt heavy, he closed them letting his long thick eyelashes rest against his cheekbones and as his alpha watched him, he was sure that he has never been so in love in his life because Louis was just the most beautiful human being on earth.

There was no way in hell that there was someone else out there for Harry other than Louis because they just fit together like a puzzle piece that has been finally found after so long.

Harry then finally looked at the other three individuals in the room and said, "I'm going to get him to bed, your room is on the third floor and if you need anything just ring us up or visit us in the second floor."

Zayn and Liam both nodded while Niall was cuddling Liam and drawing random patterns in his chest as he was thinking of a way to tell his alphas that they're going to have a baby together.

Liam said with a smile, "Thank you again for everything," then Harry nodded at him and went upstairs while the omega was sleeping peacefully in his arms.

Zayn turned to them and smiled as he said, "Loves, want to go upstairs to rest?"

Liam nodded and said, "Yeah we should, it was a really long drive, never thought that the university would be this far," then looked down at Niall and added in a whisper while nuzzling into his hair, "But it was worth seeing you, princess," which made Niall blush cutely and giggle.

Niall wanted to tell them once they were in the room so he let Liam carry him upstairs and had his arms around his neck while he was watching Zayn and giggling at the funny faces he was making.

Once they got into the room, Liam laid Niall down on the bed and said, "Go to sleep, love, you must be tired," but Niall shook his head and slowly sat up as he looked at the two of them.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows in worry as he sat at the edge of the bed while Liam got into the bed and caressed his cheeks as he whispered, "Is everything alright?" and searched his blue eyes to see if anything's wrong.

Niall bit his bottom lip as he looked at Liam's brown eyes and then looked at Zayn. He said quietly, "I-I have something to tell you…" and straightened his back.

They both looked at each other and then sat down on the bed while facing their omega. Both of them were holding Niall's hand as they looked at him hoping that everything's alright because they _really_ didn’t want the omega to change his mind about the wedding or worse… leave them.

Niall has never had this much attention before so it was hard for him to meet their gaze so he looked down at both of their hands that were holding his then took a deep breath.

He smiled for a moment then looked at them and said, "We're having a baby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry for updating so late, told you I was going to update really late these days! First of all, I SAW THE BOYS FOR THE FIRST TIME LIVE AND THEY'RE SO BEAUTIFUL IN REAL LIFE I AM NOT OKAY. So I had to travel there in order to meet them and my flight was delayed for 12 hours so that meant 12 hours at the airport and yes I cried because I thought that I wasn't going to see them live BUT I DID AND I AM SO HAPPY! Ok ok I'm sorry for babbling, here's a chapter before I travel... again. xx  
> PS; For everyone who knows about Zayn leaving (which is the whole world), I am sorry that we were kept in that position. I never thought, not in a million years that Zayn or any one of the members would leave the band. I will still include him in my story no matter what because I still love him. xx  
> THANK YOU for leaving kudos, reading, commenting, bookmarking, you guys are amazing!


	26. Chapter 26

Zayn said with his eyes wide, "We're going to have a baby? As in we're going to be parents? I'm going to be a dad?" and his mouth hung open with a huge smile covering his face.

Niall looked at him for a moment and said, "No, you're going to be a potato."

Zayn ignored his comment because he was too happy with the idea of being a father; he has always wanted to be one. He may not look like the kind to but he really did want one. He got in between Niall's legs as he pulled his shirt up to see the tiny bump and nuzzled into it then took a deep breath.

Liam was in a state of shock as his eyes were wide and said out of nowhere, "Holy fucking shit, that's it, I'm out of here; we need to shop for baby stuff. I saw this place where they sell cute little baby onesies and –"

Niall turned to his other fiancé and cut him off by saying, "No, you stop it right there, we don't need to do any shopping, it's way too early, calm down," but smiled at him fondly nevertheless and added, "And besides, we don't know where to shop around here since we're not familiar with the location, well I am a bit familiar with it since it's the closest to the university –"

The realization had hit Zayn straight in the head when Niall mentioned the university and said, "You're living with us; we have to hire a lawyer first to get you out of there. I mean, what kind of a university doesn’t let students live somewhere else other than the dorms? It's a bit fishy if you ask me…"

Niall looked down at his alpha and said, "And don't forget Louis too… he's also pregnant so he will need his alpha around… it was hard being pregnant and being away from you guys so I don't want Louis to be in that situation too."

Liam sat next to him and said softly, "I'm so sorry, I forgot to ask you if you were alright, I feel selfish now, come here," and brought him into his arms interrupting the moment Zayn was having with Niall's tummy making him whine.

Niall smiled softly as he nuzzled back into Liam's arms and whispered, "I'm alright now, don't worry about me," and tilted his head to the side to place a small kiss to Liam's jaw before settling back in his arms comfortably while Liam was rubbing his little bump softly.

Zayn got back into settling in between his omega's legs as he whispered, "Hello my little angels," and placed a small kiss there then rested his head on Niall's upper thigh while staring at his tummy thinking of how happy he would be when their future babies arrive.

After a while, when the two alphas were too busy breathing in their omega's sweet scent, Niall said out of nowhere, "Isn’t Harry a lawyer? Maybe he could help us."

Liam and Zayn stopped what they were doing and looked at each other as they remembered the conversation they had with Harry this morning in front of the university before the omegas came to them.

Zayn looked up at Niall and said, "We are planning on filing a report on them for not giving omegas the free will to go and live with their alphas outside the university. I don’t want you to worry about it now, just want you and our babies to stay healthy, okay?" and pecked his flat tummy.

Liam held his omega close into his arms because he really doesn’t want him to worry about all these stuff. He whispered against his ear, "We both love you so much and we don’t want you to worry."

Niall looked at them both and said, "I love you guys too but… I'm okay even if you told me all about it, I'm pregnant not on my death bed."

The last part made the two alphas growl which made the pregnant omega shiver as he looked at them with a cute blush on his cheeks as he felt his slick forming, it wasn’t as much but it was something.

Zayn sat up as he was still in between his legs and nuzzled his face into his neck as he whispered, "You won't be in your death bed as long as we're around," and sucked on his neck which made the omega moan while slowly shutting his eyes, submitting to his alphas.

Niall loved it when their alphas took control and it was such a glorious sight to encounter.

To push them over the edge, the omega said, "You can't control the future, if I will die then I will die…"

Liam growled against his neck while Zayn occupied the other neck and said, "We can't control it but we will make sure that nothing bad ever happens to you," then slowly took off Niall's shirt as Zayn had to move away a bit for that to happen.

Zayn took off Niall's pants along with his boxers in one swift making the pregnant omega gasp with a blush as the cold hair hit his precious little body.

The omega bit his bottom lip as he looked at both of his alphas getting undressed right in front of him while he rested his back against the headboard.

He will never get over the fact that he gets to have two alphas fucking him at the same time.

Well… he always had a kink for double penetration.

Liam got into bed and laid his back against the headboard then whispered to Niall as he straddled his waist, "Do you need lube or do you have enough slick?"

Zayn looked at his omega's pink hole then rubbed it which made the omega moan and gasp in surprise as he said, "I think he will be needing lube since he's pregnant and two cocks at a time might be too much for him."

Niall said immediately, "It isn't too much, it's just fine," then looked over his shoulder to see Zayn applying the lube to his cock then handed it over to his omega that took it and applied it to Liam's cock but made sure it's warm before doing so.

Niall took a deep breath as he slowly aligned Liam's cock to his pink hole and slowly sat down on it making him moan loudly at the feeling of being stretched.

Liam's cock was really huge so it was going to stretch him out just fine.

Liam groaned at the feeling of his omega's tight hole and the way he just took it all was simply amazing. He remembers the first time they fucked; it was when Niall had his heat and both alphas marked him at the same time when they all came.

To say Niall was amazing for his first time would an understatement.

It was such a lovely memory now that he thinks of it while he watched Niall bouncing on his big cock and Zayn slowly sliding into his hole with a groan as he hid his face in his omega's neck from how tight everything was right now.

Niall's face scrunched up in pleasure as his rim was being stretched by both of his alphas at the same time. He shut his eyes as he slowly tried bouncing on both cocks while Zayn rested his hand on his hips as he slowly fucked into him not wanting to hurt his pregnant omega.

Liam felt Zayn's cock thrust in and out of their omega's hole so it was adding up to his pleasure. He rubbed his omega's flat tummy as he watched the two of them moaning and panting and Liam has never been so in love.

Zayn continued to fuck into him while holding his hips as they were all panting and moaning from the amount of pleasure they were getting all at once. Niall was still bouncing as he took all their cocks in while clenching and unclenching as he felt close to his orgasm.

After a while, Liam held Niall's hips and thrusted up once making the omega's eyes open wide in shock as he moaned loudly, "Right there!" when the head of Liam's cock hit his bundle of nerves so perfectly.

Liam kept doing the same thing and nodded at Zayn to do the same. When they both continued to thrust into the omega, he came hard on Liam's chest with a whimper while heavy breathing. The two took a while before they both came hard inside him while the omega went limp in Liam's arms.

Liam didn’t hesitate to hold the omega close in his arms while rubbing his back knowing how much it must have exhausted him to take two cocks while pregnant. He whispered against his hair, "Shh, baby, you did amazing for us, such a good omega you are," and kissed the side of his head as they both pulled out since Niall is sensitive from his pregnancy.

Niall smiled against Liam's shoulder while looking at Zayn who was lying down next to them on the bed and panting. His chest going up and down as he smiled up at his omega while saying, "We will always protect you, don't you ever say stuff like that again, alright baby?" and held his hand as he kissed his knuckles softly wanting to show him that he will always be there for him.

Niall blushed and nodded then hid his face in Liam's neck because he felt like the luckiest omega in the world right now because of this.

Later on, all three of them took a shower together and cleaned each other well but the two alphas were always admiring their omega's body. He was so fit yet had a really cute bottom that they love to touch every once in a while pretending that they're just cleaning him up.

Both alphas would smirk at each other when one of them would pretend to wash Niall's bottom but they just really want to hold it because it was _theirs_ only.

Niall knew what they were doing but he would just let it happen because he was in the end theirs so he didn't mind all the attention he was getting from his attractive fiancées.

After their little shower, they picked out some clothes for him and for themselves. They wrapped him up in a robe so that he wouldn’t get cold and kept a towel around his head. They dressed him up first because he was much more important.

They got him into really warm clothes which consisted of warm sweatpants and a large jumper so that he doesn’t get cold then Liam whispered, "My warm babies," as he leaned down and pecked Niall's tummy through the jumper making the omega giggle cutely.

Zayn smiled at them as he wore his clothes and then handed Liam his clothes as he said, "I will go tell the maid to change the bed sheets," and winked at him before he left.

Liam looked back at him as he called out, "Be quick!" and took the clothes that Zayn handed it to him and started getting dressed up.

When the maid came, she started changing the bed sheets with no questions asked as they all left the room for her to do her job so they don't be in the way.

Liam picked Niall up in his strong arms and held him close because he just really loves holding him… also because he knows that it won't be long before Niall is back to his dorms. He really hated the University so much for putting them in a position like this.

He held him closer just by the thought itself and then when they reached the living room, he sat down on the couch with his omega resting comfortably on his lap. He looked over at Zayn who was looking back at him, most probably having the same thoughts as well.

Zayn was the first to speak up when he said, "I think we should talk to Harry right now and make a plan."

"I think so too."

They all looked to the direction of the sound where they saw Harry standing there with a bag in his hand and his iPhone in the other with a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm a mess, sorry for the very very very VERY late update. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. I am officially done with exams, now I've an exam to do for the university, prom and graduation. Please do comment, leave kudos and recommend this fic to your friends if your friends love omega/alpha stuff too. Love you all! xx


	27. Chapter 27

Zayn looked at the things that Harry was carrying before looking up at him and said, "Do you have a plan?"

Harry looked over at Niall and said, "Upstairs, second floor, the door on the right, Louis will be asleep so don't wake him up," and gave him a smile.

Both alphas gave their omega a kiss on the cheek before patting his bum softly and watching him leave with a smile on his face as if he already knew that whatever Harry had in mind will work magically just because he's a lawyer.

Niall got into the room seeing Louis asleep and saw how exhausted his best friend looked which made him get in bed with him. He then cuddled Louis as he was the big spoon because Louis' bump was bigger.

Louis leaned back into Niall's embrace knowing that it's not his alpha as he said with his eyes still closed, "Did you tell them?"

Niall nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah, they took it pretty well actually… so now they're trying their best to get us out of there soon. I like it here; maybe I will live here or buy a house next to yours."

Louis giggled at that as he tilted his head to look at him sleepily and said softly, "You can always live with us, Nialler, I like having you around," then rested his head back into the pillow and shutting his heavy eyes.

Niall said quietly with a cute frown, "I don't want to be a bother…"

Louis held Niall's hand keeping it on his growing baby bump and whispered, "You're never a bother, and you're the perfect best friend anyone could ask for. I would be an idiot to not want you around."

Niall smiled as he held him close while rubbing his baby bump and whispered against his shoulder, "You're the perfect best friend too."

Louis smiled but then tried to hide it by saying, "Stop being a sap and go to sleep," and his smile grew when he heard Niall giggle.

Niall said, "Alright… goodnight, Lou," and shut his eyes while resting his head against the pillows while still holding him close.

Louis broke into a smile and said quietly, "Night…" and then they both fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

 

* * *

 

Harry set his business bag on the table with a loud thud making the alphas blink at his sudden action and he said, "Do you know what this is?"

Liam said in more of a question, "A bag?" and his face expression confused as to what this bag could be useful in any way possible as he looked at it.

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Zayn, could you please tell your fiancé not to state the facts? We already have Google for that."

Liam frowned and said as he sounded offended, "Hey… you're the one who asked."

Zayn watched Liam fondly even when he was frowning, he was the most adorable alpha out there and he just loves him so much. He said softly, "Harry now, don't be too hard on Liam," and brought Liam into his arms even though Liam was the muscular one but Zayn felt the need to protect him anyway.

Harry ignored them and went straight to business as he opened the bag revealing a big amount of papers that were neatly organized in the bag. He then looked at the two love birds and said, "I've been working on this case before I even met the dean so don't worry, I got everything planned."

In the middle of Liam nuzzling back into Zayn's arms, he looked at the amount of papers and opened his mouth to say something but then closed it knowing that Harry will say a smart remark about it.

Zayn looked at the papers in amazement and said while caressing Liam's soft hair, "That's amazing, you did this all by yourself?"

Harry smiled proudly and nodded as he said, "You know me, Zayn, when I set up my mind to something, I get it done just like that," and snapped his fingers to prove his point.

Liam bit his bottom lip for a moment as he took a few of the papers that were handed to them while Zayn took the others.

The raven haired alpha scanned through the papers and his eyes widened with a huge smile on his lips as he said, "Holy shit, I get what you're getting at, Styles. I think that this will actually work. There is many evidence here, how did you even get your hands on these?"

Harry shrugged with a smirk as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, "Brave enough to join me at court now?"

Liam gave the rest of the papers to Zayn and said, "Well, at least now I know that if I killed someone, Harry will be my lawyer to save me out of it," and smiled sweetly at Zayn.

Zayn cooed at him and pinched his left cheek as he said, "Yes he will," then added, "But we can't let you kill anyone, it's against the rules, okay?"

Liam giggled and nodded as he nuzzled into Zayn's arms happily then said quietly, "I was joking anyway."

Harry looked at the two of them with his face horrified at what he just heard and said, "If I didn't know any better, I would think that Liam was an omega," as he packed the papers he had then kept them in his business bag before closing it and leaving them randomly out of the blue.

Both alphas looked at each other before bursting out laughing because just the thought of Liam being an omega was funny but then they both turned serious as Zayn said, "I think it would be hot… I mean, you as an omega."

Liam blushed as he looked up at his alpha and said, "You think so?"

Zayn smirked as he leaned close as he whispered, "I know so," and kissed under his ear making Liam shiver.

The maid came into the room and said respectfully, "Sirs, your room is all finished now," and gave a little bow before turning around to leave to the kitchen so that she cooks dinner since the sun left a while ago.

Liam turned to look at Zayn as he said, "Let's go check up on Niall to see if he's alright."

Zayn nodded with a smile as he stood up and helped Liam up before going upstairs to check up on Niall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here's another update, surprise surprise, hope you didn't get bored of me already hahaha. Don't forget to leave kudos and comment! Love you loads. xoxo


	28. Chapter 28

Harry pushed his now long curly hair back that reached his shoulders as he got into the bedroom and opened his closet with one hand as his other hand was occupied with holding his business bag. He then kept his business bag behind all the pile of clothes that showed a hole in the wall which was a secret place he had so that he could be able to keep his stuff and lock it afterwards to avoid anyone stealing it.

Not that anyone in the house would steal it or even break into the house in the first place but hey what's the harm in being safe?

The alpha then arranged the pile of clothes making sure that it didn’t show any part of the wall whatsoever then sighed as he looked at the closet for a moment before turning around and then froze at the sight that was in front of him.

The two omegas were cuddled up in the bed with Niall being the big spoon and Harry honestly didn’t know how to feel about this but it made his heart warm.

The curly haired alpha went closer to the bed as he looked down at the sleeping omegas but then the door was opened revealing the two alphas that walked in casually.

Harry looked at them then kept a finger on his lips to usher them to be quiet and then motioned for them to come closer to see at the two omegas.

Zayn and Liam were confused as to why they were supposed to be quiet but then when they saw the two omegas, they both smiled at the scene that was in front of them.

Liam nudged his fiancée lightly with a coo as he whispered, "They're so adorable," and then got closer to them so that he could keep the covers above their bodies so that they would stay warm along with the pups they're carrying.

Harry looked down at Louis watching him with his tiny delicate hands on top of his barely noticeable bump and his fringe falling on his eyes.

The curly haired alpha smiled when he remembered the first time they met at Harry's house and how at the end of the day he fixed his fringe for him. He remembered the way he blushed and the way he walked away to his limo.

He remembered that he was determined to make him _his_ omega at that time and now he's standing like a fool next to the bed while looking down at his omega sleeping with the baby bump makes him feel like he accomplished all his life goals.

He leaned down slowly and fixed his fringe for him so that it doesn’t bother him while he's sleeping. He pressed a soft kiss to his forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Louis shuffled a bit to get comfortable and Harry knew it was his cue to leave before he wakes him up.

His omega needs all the rest he could get.

He motioned the two alphas out of the room then closed the lights and slowly closed the door behind him. Zayn said out of nowhere, "We could have taken a picture, they looked so adorable."

Liam looked at him and said, "I can't wait until the pups are here, it would be even more adorable."

Harry sighed with a fond smile and said, "Oh god, don't remind me," and shook his head as he looked down with his smile still not leaving his face just at the thought of his pups wandering around the house with their eyes similar to Louis' blue ones.

He is so in love with Louis that it's disgustingly cute.

 

* * *

 

The day went by with the three alphas planning what they were going to do with the case. Harry got the two alphas to practice what they were going to say to the judge and made sure that they make the judge understand, maybe even feel bad for them.

Both alphas were determined to kick some arse so they were doing surprisingly good and Harry didn’t have to slap them after all.

The maid got into the living room where the alphas were practicing and said, "Its dinner time," then walked away.

Harry looked at the time seeing that it was 7:53 p.m. so he knew that he had to go wake Louis for dinner so that he and his pups could eat.

He looked over at the two alphas and said, "Remember what I told you, gentlemen, and learn it well. It's not a lie, it's the truth and if you want your omega back then you will have to go by what I say. Understood?" and looked at the two of them with both of his eyebrows raised to see if they understood what he meant.

They both nodded and stood up as they said at the same time, "Understood."

The curly haired alpha nodded at that and turned around as he said, "Let's go wake the omegas up so that they could come downstairs and eat."

Harry didn’t wait for an answer as he immediately went upstairs to the second floor where their room was and slowly opened the door. He opened the lights making Louis squirm and hide his face in the pillow while Niall hid his face in Louis' back to hide away the light.

He chuckled at his silly baby and made his way over to him then stood next to the bed while looking down at him. He leaned down and whispered, "Hey baby, wake up," and pecked his pointy nose.

Louis' nose scrunched up cutely and he rubbed it with his little fist like a little kitten making Harry coo at him.

The two alphas walked in and watched their little omega hiding cutely behind Louis making him look small. They made their way over to him and Zayn lightly rubbed his arm as he whispered, "Hey baby, dinner is ready," while Liam looked down at him fondly.

Harry took the covers off of Louis' body then slowly kept his hands under his omega's body and slowly picked him up in his arms bridal style which made Niall get exposed to the light.

Niall whined hiding his face in the pillow and said, "Wanna sleep more, please?" and frowned cutely.

Liam cooed at him and took the rest of the covers off of his body then picked him up bridal style in his strong arms. He said softly, "You and our pups have to eat, sweetheart."

Louis cuddled into Harry's warm arms and continued sleeping anyway not knowing what's happening around him from how tired he was.

Niall just kept his eyes shut and hid his face in Liam's neck not wanting to see any light while just resting in his alpha's arms but not sleeping.

They all went downstairs with their omegas while Zayn was watching Niall carefully and protectively. He was worried about his omega getting too tired or too stressed because of his pregnancy; he made sure that he was very careful about everything.

When they got into the kitchen, the food was already set up on the long table that was at the dining room. The table was filled with tons of food for them including desserts and there were a few candles that were lit in the middle of the table which were designed so beautifully.

Harry sat down at the head of the table while the two alphas decided on sitting on the left next to each other.

Liam had Niall on his lap cuddling him as he looked so small and vulnerable while Zayn watched him as he was thinking that it must have been hard on his poor omega to go through university while pregnant so he was really determined to get him out of there.

Liam woke Niall up so gently by kept whispering to him softly about their little baby and how the omega should eat for the two of them. Niall smiled at Liam sleepily then agreed on eating but it was Zayn who was feeding him since Liam was occupied with feeding himself while holding his precious omega. Liam would also join in to feed Niall because he just really loves his omega so much.

The curly haired alpha placed his omega on his lap and slowly rubbed his tummy as he whispered, "Hey love, wake up and let's get you and our tiny ones fed."

Louis stirred on his lap and cuddled even more into him as he whispered, "Feed me?" he slowly opened his eyes carefully then closed them again because of the amount of light and hid his face in Harry's neck again like a little kitten.

Harry nodded with a fond smile and said softly, "What would you like to eat?" then looked at the maid ordering her to close some of the lights since the candles were doing just fine with lighting up the room.

When Louis felt that he could open his eyes again, he looked up at his alpha sleepily yet cutely then looked over at the table seeing the food and said quietly, "I feel like eating a cupcake."

Harry laughed at how silly his tiny omega is and said, "Dessert comes after, love, let's get you something to eat before the cupcake? How does that sound?"

Louis giggled against his neck and said, "You're such a father figure."

Harry was taken off guard at that simple sentence which made him blush lightly then looked down at his omega and asked quietly, "You think so, munchkin?"

Louis nodded with a smile against his neck as he said softly, "You will be the perfect father," then rested Harry's large hand on his now growing baby bump and added, "The baby is going to love you just like I love you."

Harry rubbed his thumb over the bump and whispered, "I love you both… so much."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say... thank you for everything that you've done for this fic. You are all so very supportive, amazing and incredible. I am very grateful. I really am. Thank you for 40K, here's a chapter as a thank you. My teeth has been hurting and that's why it's a late update but through the pain, I wrote you a chapter because I love you all dearly. xx
> 
> Question of the day: Do you guys want me to try first person POV or do you prefer third person? xx


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write in first person POV since it was requested, if you happen not to like it then please comment down below so I would go back to writing in third person POV. Enjoy! xx

**[Harry's POV]**

I got him the cupcake he was asking for right after we were done eating dinner. I watched him munch on it cutely like he was a little baby… he's my little baby who is carrying my babies.

Funny, isn’t it?

I went from not wanting to get married into a whipped, mated alpha.

All I could think of is just how fast the night changes.

I honestly don't think that I would ever change a thing about this. I finally feel I've accomplished and completed my life goals.

He completes me.

Louis broke me out of my thoughts as he looked up at me innocently through his dark eyelashes and said, "What are you thinking of?"

I blinked at his sudden curiosity then gave him an assuring smile and said quietly, "You."

Louis blushed and hid his face in the crook of my neck as he said fondly, "You're such a sap."

I chuckled as I held him close into my strong arms and said with a proud smile, "I know."

Never would I have thought that I would love someone more than I love myself.

The thing is that, ever since I laid eyes on him… my heart never stopped beating so loud ever since.

His strong scent that I will always remember, his cute way of making himself small under my arms even though he doesn’t even have to try, his smile that makes me think that there is more than one sunshine in this world and I think that he's my sunshine.

These are the things that make me feel alive and like the rest of the world don't matter anymore.

It's just him and me… and of course, our little pups that are growing inside him.

After a few moments, I felt small puffs of air hitting my neck and I knew that he must have slept in my arms again.

Not that I mind that, I really don’t.

Liam, Zayn and Niall were already upstairs in the third floor at their bedroom, most probably sleeping so I didn’t have to worry about them making any noise that would wake my omega up.

I got up from the chair while holding Louis bridal style in my arms then I told the maid to clean up the table in which she did immediately.

I went upstairs towards our bedroom that was in the second floor then kicked the door open, got inside and carefully laid Louis down onto our king sized bed.

I tucked him under the covers and made sure that he was warm enough. I watched his fringe fall down to his closed eyes, I smiled and fixed it for him as I was thinking that maybe I should get him a headband or a bandanna.

I leaned down and planted a light kiss on his forehead then slowly began to pull away since I was afraid to wake him up. I looked out of the window as I watched the snow fall so beautifully and decided to open the fireplace to keep the room warm.

I decided to go to bed since I noticed Louis shifting around. I furrowed my eyebrows in worry as I got into bed with him and kept the covers above our bodies. I brought his fragile body into my arms and I felt him stop shifting around.

He cuddled himself back into my chest and I smiled down at him fondly because I just couldn’t wait until I win the case.

I want my omega back home for good.

This isn’t normal in any way possible because the things that I've read and researched about are truly disturbing.

How could a university refuse to let omegas live with their mated alphas? I just don't get it.

I let out a small sigh then kissed the back of Louis' head as I was in my deepest thoughts.

I shut my eyes and started to slowly fall asleep… breathing in my omega's calming scent.

 

* * *

 

I blinked my eyes open when I heard a noise; I looked around sleepily and saw that it was 3:29 a.m.

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion and looked down at my sleeping omega to make sure that he's still asleep. I heard footsteps coming near my door and I immediately took out a baseball bat that I kept hidden under the bed.

I went behind the door as I was waiting for the person to open the door so I could attack him or her.

When the door opened, I furrowed my eyebrows from how confused I was at the moment.

It was the maid.

I didn’t make a move or a sound as I watched her tiptoe into the closet that had all my hidden files in them.

At first, I wanted to believe that she had some good intentions but then when I watched her push my clothes aside to get through the secret wall… that’s when I knew that she was working with the university.

I went over to her slowly then hit her head with the baseball bat and watched her fall to the floor.

I said quietly but mostly to myself, "And I thought that I could trust you, guess I was wrong."

I called the two alphas that were in the third floor to come to the second floor and deal with this.

They were a bit confused at first but after telling them what exactly happened, they were furious.

Just the idea that what if I didn’t wake up and she got away with stealing all those files I collected for the case?

All the evidence would have been gone and we would have lost the case completely.

I wanted answers and I wanted them now.

Zayn decided to stay with Niall in their bedroom just so that he doesn’t happen to wake up alone while Liam was in the basement tying the maid up in a chair.

If they wanted war then we will give them war.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're reading this then you most probably finished reading this chapter, sorry for the very late update, my life is a mess but I pulled myself together and decided to write this just to make you all happy! Hope you liked it and here's the question of the day: Should I continue to write in first person POV or should I just quit it? OH and by the way #LoveWins xx


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so maybe the first person POV was a bad idea lmao but hey I am back to writing in third person POV so yay! Enjoy this chapter. xx

Liam was currently in the basement drinking some water as he glared at the maid waiting for her to wake up while leaning into the wall.

He's not the kind of alpha that is extremely violent but when it came to protecting the people he loves… he's turns into a different man.

The brown eyed alpha feels extremely stupid for not seeing this coming.

 _How could I not see this coming?_ He keeps asking himself all these questions over and over again.

He stood up straight when he watched her slowly waking up then immediately texted Harry since calling Harry would most likely lead to waking the omegas up and it's the last thing he needs right now.

Harry saw the text and looked over at Louis who was still sleeping peacefully on the bed. He kept the phone in his back pocket and slowly but carefully picked the omega up in his arms bridal style.

The curly haired alpha went downstairs into the second floor and when Zayn saw him walking with the omega in his arms, he opened the door for him to let him in.

Zayn watched in worry with his arms crossed over his chest as Harry slowly laid Louis' fragile body on the bed and kept the covers above his body.

The raven haired alpha slowly went over to him and said quietly, "This is becoming dangerous for the omegas, Harry."

Harry sighed as he was looking down at his sleeping omega and said sadly, "I know… I know," then leaned down then placed a small kiss on his omega's forehead before pulling away and storming out of the bedroom.

Zayn looked at the open door and closed it slowly without making a sound. He sighed and sat down on the chair that was facing the bed as he waited for the two alphas to come back.

Harry got into the basement and looked at the maid who was in the middle of talking to Liam.

"Please stop talking too much, my head hurts," she said bitterly.

Liam growled and said, "I swear to god if you didn’t –"

Harry held him back and said, "Hey, go take a seat while I talk to her," then watched as Liam pulled away but never stopped giving her death glares and sat down on the chair with his arms crossed over his chest.

She rolled her eyes at Liam then looked over at Harry who said, "Okay, I just wanna know why? Why would you think that it's a good idea to do this? Who told you to do this? When did this even start?"

She smirked and said, "My life was all good until you brought in guests to live here which meant that I've to clean more and cook more and do more shit for more people."

Before Harry could speak, she added, "The University offered me money and a free education so I couldn’t say no, now could I? I didn’t want to be a maid anymore and I don’t want to spend the rest of my life serving you and your rich ass family."

Liam growled and Harry sighed as he said, "Let her continue, Liam, she probably has more shit to say so she might as well say it all now."

She chuckled and said, "Oh yes, I do actually. Those papers that you have over there are the only way that I could ever have a better life. Who cares about your omegas anyway? You're going to see them in their summer vacation in like what? 5 to 6 months? But for me, this opportunity could never come again like ever."

Harry looked at her dead in the eyes and said, "Thank you very much."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion then laughed as she said, "Uh, you're welcome?"

Harry took his phone from his back pocket and stopped the voice recording then saved it with a smug on his face.

Liam came from behind him to see what he was doing and he said, "Harry, you're a genius! Wait, how come I never thought of this?"

Harry said with a smirk, "Because you were too busy using your alpha strength rather than your brain, pal."

She looked between the two of them and asked, "What are you two talking about?" and wiggled trying to get out of the chair but it was impossible.

Harry looked at her with both of his eyebrows raised in fake surprise and said, "Oh! I forgot to tell you," and smiled innocently as he added, "I kind of recorded you confessing all that and you kind of didn't know about it but hey maybe orange would look good on you in prison."

Liam opened his mouth in surprise and laughed as told her, "You shouldn’t mess with lawyers because they know every way to get you behind bars."

She groaned and whined annoyingly as she tried to get out of the chair then screamed, "I won't let you get away with this!"

Harry fixed his hair in a bun and said, "Watch me," and went upstairs as he started calling the cops but Liam stayed because he was making sure that she doesn’t escape.

After exactly 17 minutes, the cops arrived in front of the door. Harry opened the door and said, "She's down at the basement, get rid of her and the court is tomorrow so it's the perfect timing."

The cops went down to the basement and untied her from the chair then replaced the ropes with handcuffs as she kept on trying to get away from them.

Who knew that the calm quiet maid would turn into such a crazy psycho?

Harry didn’t guess it, that’s for sure.

He watched her leave the house with the two cops and chuckled as he watched the cops shoving her into the backseat.

Liam said from behind him, "No more maids ever again, please."

Harry just shrugged and said, "No more maids," and closed the door behind him then made his way upstairs to the second floor.

He was met with Zayn who said immediately in a whisper, "I could have sworn I saw the cops, did they get rid of her?" and then looked at Liam who arrived later on.

Before Harry had the chance to answer his question, Zayn immediately went over to Liam and wrapped his arms around his neck in a hug as he whispered, "You alright?" then slowly pulled away and cupped Liam's cheeks.

Liam nodded with a smile and said, "Yeah, I'm alright," and pecked Zayn's lips.

Harry rolled his eyes with a smile and said, "To answer your question, yes we did get rid of her. Tomorrow in the afternoon we will be seeing her in court so get ready you two; this might be the end of it."

"Harry?" Louis said as he blinked sleepily while rubbing his eyes cutely.

Harry made his way over to him and said softly with a fond smile, "Hey there my love," and sat on the edge of the bed next to him.

Louis leaned into him then said with his eyes still heavy and closed, "Why aren't we in our room?"

He brought him in his arms then kissed his light feathery hair and said quietly, "I will explain tomorrow morning but let's get you upstairs so that we could sleep, yeah?"

Louis nodded sleepily as he yawned and covered his mouth with his tiny fist. Harry smiled down at him and slowly picked him up in his arms bridal style then Louis rested his head against his chest with his eyes still closed.

Harry looked at the two alphas and said quietly, "We will discuss this in the morning," then left the room and went downstairs to the second floor.

He tucked his omega in bed then he got in bed with him after that and held him close in his arms till they both fell asleep peacefully.

The difference is that this time, Harry locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter. Comment down below your opinions whether it's positive or negative. xx


	31. Chapter 31

The next morning, Harry woke up at 8:39 a.m. sharp because he just had a lot of shit to do now that the maid is out of the picture.

The alpha quietly got out of bed making sure that he doesn’t wake the little omega up and then made his way downstairs towards the kitchen. When he got inside, he looked around for a moment and said to himself, "Alright, this isn’t going to be too bad."

Zayn got into the kitchen with a yawn after a while and said, "Smells good, what are you making?" then went over to the couch and just threw himself with a heavy sigh of exhaustion.

Harry was wearing an apron with cupcakes all over them as he was cooking with so much concentration. He said, "I already made the tea, pancakes and the strawberries, now I just have the French toast left."

Zayn hummed tiredly into the cushion as he had his eyes closed then mumbled against it, "Liam will be here any minute now to set up the table –"

Liam came into the kitchen and said, "I heard my name," and both alphas chuckled together but Harry still had his eyebrows furrowed in concentration as he cooked breakfast.

Many, many thoughts are roaming through his head and he could barely hear what they were even talking about anymore.

Liam started making the table in the correct order and made sure that each person had his own plate just like the others. He then proceeded to keep a few extras on the table like jam, butter, syrup and Nutella.

Harry went to the table with a big plate filled with the food that he just cooked and kept it in the middle for everyone to share. He sighed tiredly and shut his eyes for a brief moment but then smiled when he felt soft arms wrapped around him from behind.

The alpha slowly turned around and said, "Hey there, darling," and leaned down to his height level to place a small gentle kiss on his thin pink lips.

Louis had his little fringe in a cute mess and Harry moved his fringe out of his eyes to see his mesmerizing blue eyes. Louis smiled up at him and said, "Hey, thought you'd be asleep till noon but then I woke up and… you weren’t there," then pouted cutely.

Harry cupped one of his pink cheeks and said softly, "I have… um… court today so I had to wake up earlier than usual," then pecked his little cute pout away.

Louis leaned into his big paw like a little cuddly kitten and said, "But court is in the afternoon and I was expecting cuddles today morning."

Harry pinched his eyebrows together sadly and said, "I will give you cuddles when I'm back home, I promise, it won't take too long," and leaned down to place a soft kiss to his forehead then added, "Now we have to eat because our little pups must have been hungry this morning," and smiled down at him fondly as he placed his large hands on top of the growing baby bump.

Louis giggled at that and nodded as he watched Harry first take a seat on the chair so that he could place himself on his alpha's lap innocently afterwards.

The other two alphas along with their omega were already in their seats discussing what they will do today while there is Harry who had all his attention to Louis as he made sure that he's well fed and Louis would cutely feed him back with a giggle.

Niall was, of course, in between his alphas who were cooing at him while feeding him and he just loves it. He really loves being around his alphas and loves their attention for now because it will be gone once he's behind the University grounds.

After they were done eating, the three alphas did the dishes even when the omegas offered to help but the alphas refused just because they were pregnant and in need of some rest.

So the omegas were lying on the big couch next to each other as they were whispering to one another that would end up with them giggling and the alphas are so glad to see them happy.

Seeing them happy is what they needed from them right now and they really didn’t want them to worry at all about later on at court.

But they guess luck wasn’t on their side on that one.

 

* * *

 

"Are you going to be okay?" said Louis with his big blue worried eyes.

Harry nodded with an assuring smile while he rubbed his arms up and down as he said softly, "Yes, darling, I will be alright. I'm just worried about you two being alone. Please make sure to lock the doors and never let anyone in unless that person is any of us."

Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded obediently then his alpha gave him a fond smile with a peck before saying, "Alright, love, take care and if you need anything just give me a ring, yeah?" earning a nod from his omega then brought him in a long hug with his arms wrapped around the alpha's waist.

He was just so scared of letting him go even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud.

Meanwhile, Liam was on his knees in front of Niall's tummy as he was saying, "My little pup or pups are going to grow up so soon, today we are going to kick some butt – I mean some… stuff… sorry… um, but you know what I mean, babies, don't get me confused," making Niall giggle from above him.

Zayn sighed as he watched them fondly and said, "Sweetie, I honestly don't think that they heard you so you don't have to apologize. Come on now, let's get going, we don't want to face some traffic," he pecked Niall's lips as he added in a whisper, "Take care, our Irish princess."

Niall would just blush at that as he would watch them walk away while Liam would blow him a kiss which would leave the omega giggling at how silly and cute they are.

Louis in the end finally let go of his alpha and said softly, "I love you so much," and looked up at him with a sad smile.

Harry cupped his cheeks and said fondly, "And I love you so very much, princess," then leaned down kissing him ever so gently before pulled away and walking out of the door while the omega was watching him leave sadly.

But little did Harry know that it would be the last time seeing his omega that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter because I'm bored. Enjoy and please comment! Comments are my favorite thing because I get to know what you all think about this chapter and they make me smile. xx
> 
> PS: I started this fan fiction at 30/10/2014 and it has been like 8 months since I started! I'm so happy at the results but I could have worked harder but I am a failure so hahah. x


	32. Chapter 32

It all started when Niall decided to go to the toilet since pregnancy is making him pee a lot which is completely normal.

So Louis was all alone now, not that he minded anyway. He was just laying down in the middle of their king sized bed with Harry's jumper on and his grey sweatpants curled up with his phone in his hand.

He was currently texting Harry and saying how much he missed him. He kept wishing him all the luck in the world and he would smile when Harry would reply the same minute.

Louis sent him a picture of his baby bump with his delicate soft hand on top of it and said:

**Louis <3:**

**[Picture attached]**

**Come back to us, we miss your cuddles.**

Harry's heart fluttered at the picture and immediately saved it just in case it wasn’t already automatically saved.

Louis turned around when he heard something; he furrowed his eyebrows and stood up then kept his phone in his pocket. He opened the door and gasped as he was attacked by an unknown man that was fully masked from up to down.

But before the poor omega could react… he fainted from how overwhelmed he got and everything went black from there.

 Harry kept trying to text him but he got a bit worried when the omega didn’t answer like he usually does.

He kept looking at his phone for exactly five minutes and Louis still didn’t answer. He was getting more worried by the second and the other two alphas noticed.

Zayn went up to him with both of his hands in his pockets with Liam tagging along and said quietly, "You alright there, mate?"

Harry looked up at Zayn and said, "Me and Louis were texting then out of nowhere, he stopped texting me back."

Liam suggested, "Maybe he fell asleep… I mean, he is pregnant after all so maybe he got tired and just accidentally slept. It happens."

Zayn agreed with Liam and said, "Yeah, it could be that so don't worry too much. Niall is with him, I'm going to call him now just to be sure."

The phone rang then Zayn looked at the caller ID and said with a smile, "Hey, Niall just called," then answered it and said through the phone, "Hey love –"

"Z-Zayn, I-I just went to the t-toilet for f-five minutes a-and –"

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Hey hey, love, calm down now. Take a deep breath and tell me exactly what happened."

Harry was now extremely worried as he was trying to hear what Niall was saying but it was impossible.

Before Harry has the chance to ask about what’s going on, his phone rung and he dug into his pocket until he got it out. He answered the phone even though the caller ID was blocked and said, "This is Styles."

_"We have your little precious omega, Mr. Styles. All you have to do is say that the maid was guilty of charge and burn the evidence to get him back safe and sound."_

Harry growled as he balled his hands into fists when he recognized the voice and said, "Bring me back my omega first."

His blood boils when he hears him laugh through the phone; he knew that the dean of the university was somehow a fucking psycho but now this just proved him right and he hated it.

_"Do I look like a fucking idiot, Styles? Get the job done and you will have your omega back unless… you want us to kill him along with your little precious pups?"_

Harry growled louder than before that even the two alphas got stunned as they watched him get angry like that for the first time ever. He said, "Don't you fucking dare lay a hand on him or my pups because I swear to god I will end you one way or another."

_"Speaking so bravely for a man who has his omega kidnapped, huh?"_

_"Sir, the omega is awake –"_

_"Get him to my office."_

Harry gulped as he heard the conversation going on between the dean and some unfamiliar voice. He just thought of an idea and immediately took advantage of it.

He kept his voice on speaker as he was looking through the apps in his iPhone and then sighed in relief quietly once he found it then clicked on it.

The alpha started recording the conversation then stopped keeping it on speaker and kept the phone to his ear again with a smug on his face.

No one messes with lawyer Harry, that's for damn sure.

Harry was trying to control his temper and keep his cool because he knows that once he's angry… he won't do such a proper job.

The curly haired alpha listened closely as he heard the background noises and it sounded so fucking familiar but he just couldn't put his finger on it. He was feeling so frustrated and angry at himself for not recognizing the voice in the background then it hit him like a million bricks.

The dean was hiding Louis in the university itself and he knew the right person to call to get this job done without anyone getting suspicious.

Where else would the dean's office be? He went there once and it's literally in the university itself.

He looked over at the two alphas and took Zayn's phone. He supported his own phone with his shoulders so that it wouldn't fall as he wrote down a fast message in the 'Notes' that says:

**_Louis is in the dean's office at the university, tell Niall to go there with the limo and into the dean's office but tell him to be careful. He won't be suspicious because he's an omega and a student there so they won't have a reason to try and stop him._ **

Then he handed the phone to Zayn and held his own phone back to his ear properly as he was reading Zayn's expression while Liam was leaning in to read what he wrote.

Through the phone, he heard the door open and shut which snapped his attention as he tried to listen closely.

_"Ah! Here he is, come here, love, I won't hurt ya."_

Harry muttered immediately, "You better not."

_Louis was confused as he got into the dean's office and of course he didn't know what was going on. The last thing he remembers was opening the door and then… things went black. He was caught before falling because the dean specifically told the guy to bring him unharmed._

_He sat down in one of the chairs that was in front of the dean's desk and asked, "What am I doing here?" and looked around the office once more before looking back at the dean._

Harry's breath hitched when he heard Louis' voice knowing how gullible and scared he must be right now. He promised him the world and yet he felt like he wasn't doing such a great job after all.

_"Well, you're here because if your husband doesn't back down from the case then I might have to kill you and your pups."_

_Louis' eyes went wide in shock as he looked at the dean who had no emotions written on his face whatsoever._

_It honestly scared him shitless as he wrapped both arms around his baby bump protectively._

Harry growled through the phone and said, "Stop saying those things to him, fucking keep me on speaker."

_The dean laughed and it felt like venom in Harry's ear as he said, "I don't have time for this, Styles. You either drop the charge or your omega and pups are gone for good. The choice is yours," then hung up in his face._

Harry screamed loudly when he hung up and said, "Fuck!" and rubbed his face furiously.

Liam looked at him and said, "Niall is on his way there now, the court doesn't start until an hour, I will go there in my car and stay outside just in case something happens."

Harry looked at him after a while and nodded then looked away again as he said, "Get him back for me, Liam."

Liam sighed and said quietly, "Trust me, Harry, I will."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's have a toast to me because I am updating a lot these days so cheers everybody! Even though I don’t drink but we will keep milk in the glass instead lmao. Xx


	33. Chapter 33

Niall was a mess when he couldn’t find the other tiny omega anywhere in the big mansion. He got tired as he kept going around in circles and calling his name until he broke down crying because of how scared he got when he failed to find him.

Right now, he was inside the University trying to act as normal as he possibly could while making his way over to the building where the dean's office was.

When Liam arrived in front of the University, he immediately texted Niall that he was there to assure him that everything will be alright. The omega texted his alpha back telling him that he's on his way to the dean's office right now and at that moment Liam prayed for both omegas to get out safely.

They were both pregnant and if only alphas were allowed in then Liam wouldn't have hesitated to go in to save them both. He even made sure that his phone wasn't on silent just in case the omega texted him or even one of the alphas who were counting on him to get them out of there.

The alpha needed to get this job done and he needed to do it now because he has less than an hour to make it to court.

Niall sneaked into the building and got into the empty elevator. No one was there because it's the weekend unless they have some projects due on that day.

When the elevator door opened again, He slowly stepped out of the elevator then looked right and left to see if anyone was there. He then proceeded to make his way to the dean's office calmly and not in a hurry so that he wouldn't look suspicious.

He took out his phone and gave Liam a quick text:

**[From My Princess]:**

**_Almost there!_ **

Liam's heart was beating out of his chest in worry when he saw the text then texted him back the same second:

**[From Daddy Liam]:**

**_Be careful, darling. Xx_ **

Niall smiled a bit since he loves the way Liam answers him back the same second… it makes him feel protected and fearless.

He stopped for a moment as he heard the voices coming out of the dean's office and leaned his ear to the door a bit to hear what's going on.

Inside the dean's office, Louis was rubbing over his growing baby bump with no worries in the world because he knew that the dean wouldn't get away with it that easily.

The dean said, "Who's going to believe your alpha? He has no proof of anything once he gets rid of the files and even if he tried to file a law suit on me, he wouldn't win because all his proof would be gone," and chuckled darkly as he watched the omega.

Louis kind of feels bad for the dean because this is just a stupid idea and wasn't well planned either. If you're going to kidnap someone, might as well do it well but turned out that his dean is actually dumb.

The omega still had his phone in his pocket and those idiots didn't even know about it which shows just how stupid their plan really was.

The omega just sighed and said, "Whatever you say big guy."

From outside, Niall smiled a bit knowing the sarcastic tone that his best friend is using and rolled his eyes fondly. A brilliant idea hit him and smiled widely as he thought the idea through then immediately texted Liam the details.

Liam got the texts that his omega kept giving him and smiled because this is indeed a good idea… maybe not the best but it is something for now.

Out of nowhere, Liam got out of the car and walked towards the gates like a model with a confident smile on his face. He went over to a guard and held him by the neck then said with a smirk, "Call the dean, will you?"

The guard was a weak beta so he couldn't fight back and he looked new to the job so he was on duty only when the omegas weren't around. He nodded quickly and took the phone shakily as he dialed the number of the dean's office.

The dean groaned when he got a call from the phone that was in his office and picked it up with a snap, "What now?!"

The beta said with a nervous stutter, "U-Uh, sir, someone would like to see you here."

The dean sat up straight with a confused face expression and said, "Who is it, Steve?"

Steve said as he looked at Liam nervously and said, "H-He wouldn't tell me, sir."

Louis was watching the dean carefully as he continued to rub over his baby bump then took his phone out of his pocket and kept the lighting of the screen very low so that he wouldn't get caught. The omega texted Harry as he kept watching the dean silently but kept stealing glances over his phone every once in a while.

The dean closed the phone angrily and the omega immediately hid his phone under his right thigh as he watched the dean leave the office without giving the omega a second glance.

Meanwhile, Niall was outside the door then gasped quietly when he felt the dean coming near the door so he immediately hid somewhere so that he doesn’t get caught. When he heard the door shut, he peeked through a bit to see if the cost is clear. He smiled to himself then got inside the dean's office immediately and closed the door behind him.

Before Louis got the chance to turn around and see who got into the room, Niall hugged him from behind and said with a huge smile covering his face, "Louis! Holy shit, you got me so fucking worried. I'm never leaving your side ever again even if it meant that you watch me do my business in the toilet."

Louis chuckled then got out of the chair to properly hug his best friend and said, "You little nugget, you didn't have to worry about me, How did you guys know that I was here?"

Niall said with a smile, "Harry figured it out somehow, if it wasn't for him, none of us would have known," and shrugged lightly.

Louis' heart fluttered at the thought of his beloved husband then pulled away from the hug to hold his hand instead and said, "Let's get out of here before he comes back!"

Niall nodded furiously as they headed out of the door then heard a growl coming out of the window and the omega immediately recognized it as Liam's which made him worried a bit.

They both got into the elevator and Louis felt a bit light headed while trying to catch his breath. Niall watched him and said in worry, "Breathe and try to calm down, I will get us out of here soon."

Louis nodded as he kept one of his delicate hands on top of his baby bump and held onto his best friend with his other hand.

When the elevator doors opened, both omegas stepped out and went through a different door instead of the front door just so that they wouldn't get caught.

Then there was Liam who was trying to distract the dean along with the guard as both omegas got into the back seat of the car that he parked next to the other exit.

When he noticed that the plan worked, he smiled at the dean and said, "I must have misunderstood you, I think I got the wrong place."

The dean huffed and said, "Yeah you did, this is a University, not a club, young man, can't you read the sign?"

Liam just kept nodding at him with a smile as he was walking backwards because all he could think about was how he was going to ruin his entire career in one millisecond.

The dean just went back inside the building while the guard kept looking at a certain place in the wall in shock since he still didn't get over the fact that he got treated like that.

Daddy never failed to take care of business.

The alpha ran to the car as fast as he could with a huge smile covering his face because this was something he was proud of achieving as an alpha.

Liam got into the driver's seat and noticed that both omegas were sitting at the back so he furrowed his eyebrows and said, "Is he alright back there?" and looked through the rearview mirror to check on them both as he started driving off to the place he was meeting the two alphas near court.

Louis just laid his head on Niall's chest tiredly and mumbled cutely, "I just need some sleep and my alpha."

And that's exactly what he got.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A new update coming through hahah! Hope you enjoy this chapter and if you did, don't forget to vote and comment because I honestly adore your opinions on everything! Love you all. xx


	34. Chapter 34

"Bitch better have my omega."

Zayn sighed as he rubbed his face with both of his hands and said, "Harry, Liam is going to get them out of there, I promise just –"

The raven haired alpha was cut off by his phone ringing then took it out of his pocket then looked at the caller ID and immediately replied, "Babe, did it work?" as his heart was beating out of his chest in worry for their safety.

When Harry heard the alpha's phone ringing, he got closer to the other alpha just to try and listen in to their conversation.

Liam looked through the rearview mirror and saw Louis asleep against Niall's chest then brought his eyes back to the road as he said, "It worked, I'm going to be there soon but we can't leave the two omegas alone. This time they're coming with us everywhere."

Zayn let out a long sigh of relief and chuckled while he kept his hand on his chest as he looked at Harry to assure him by giving him a nod. He told Liam, "I agree with you on the last part."

The alpha immediately said, "Give me the phone, I want to talk to Louis immediately," then when he got the phone from Zayn, he kept it near his ear and said, "Give me Louis."

Liam sighed and said, "As much as I would love for you to talk to your omega but he's asleep right now. When we arrive, you may speak to him but for now, I would suggest that he sleeps for a bit before I have to wake him up later on."

Harry looked down at his boots while kicking a stone and said, "You make a good point so I'm not going to argue further," then handed the phone back to Zayn. He then made his way inside while the raven haired alpha following after him in shock. Liam was shocked too that the alpha agreed to what he suggested to him but then he just shrugged his shoulders and hung up.

The thing is that… Harry doesn’t want to annoy his omega by waking him up or disturbing his sleep so he just let him rest for now. The omega and the pups need some rest after all the things that they have been through today.

Throughout the whole car drive, Niall was petting the omega's hair as he slept in his arms. Niall realized that maybe the bodyguards should be protecting them both at all times not just in the university.

Now that they're both pregnant, they're not only protecting themselves but also their pups and just the thought of their pups being in danger bring shivers to his body.

Liam noticed that Niall shivered for a bit which showed that he must have been thinking of something so he looked through the rearview mirror for a second before saying, "You alright there, princess?"

Niall nodded slowly then shook his head to get rid of the scary thoughts that were roaming around his head and said quietly, "Yeah, I'm alright… just thinking."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows at that as he took a turn calmly and said, "Thinking about what?" and then he added with hesitation, "Are you thinking about what happened today?"

Niall paused for a minute just thinking about Liam's question then looked at his alpha and said, "Kind of, yeah. I mean…" and shrugged for a moment while looking at nothing then added, "Just the thought that me and Louis could have lost our babies scares me."

Liam pouted a bit with his eyebrows knitted together and said, "Just to let you know that if anyone and I do mean anyone… lays a finger on you –"

Niall cut him off by adding, "Or Louis," while petting the other omega's hair softly.

Liam nodded and repeated, "Or Louis," then continued, "I will make sure that their life would never be the same again if they even thought of trying. Trust me," and took a deep breath as he tightened his hold on the steering wheel.

Niall bit his bottom lip and looked back down at the delicate omega with a small whisper, "I know you would," as the omega cuddled more into his best friend's chest while yawning cutely and added, "But I think that the bodyguards that were used to protect Louis at the University, why not use them again when we're both home alone next time you two go out to work or something?"

The alpha thought about it for a moment and said, "I agree but we have to talk to the others about it before we do anything without their consent," and Niall nodded at him in approval.

After a while, Liam arrived to their destination and said as he parked somewhere, "Wake him up so that we could all go in, I'm not letting you two out of my sight ever again."

Niall nodded with a soft sigh, feeling guilty for even waking the omega up after he had such a long rough of a day. He whispered gently, "Louis, wake up, we need to go," as Louis stirred around with a soft whine.

The omega with the blonde dyed hair feels so protective over his omega best friend especially after what happened earlier today and he feels that it's his fault that the omega got kidnapped in the first place.

Liam got out of the car and waited for the two omegas to get out of the car too so that he could lock it up. He also wanted to make sure that they were both with him at all just in case anything happens out of the blue.

Niall whispered, "If you get up now and come with me, I will cook for you your favorite dish…" and bit his bottom lip to hide back a laugh.

Louis perked up from Niall's chest with his eyes still glossy from his little nap and asked hopefully, "Spaghetti with meatballs?"

Niall nodded with a chuckle and said, "The one and only."

Louis immediately got up because he has been asking Niall to make him that dish for a very long time but the omega was always too lazy to do it for him.

Both omegas got out of the car and Liam locked it then kept the key back in his jeans pocket. When they got inside, Louis was rubbing his tired eyes cutely like a little toddler until he spotted his alpha talking to Zayn in his serious lawyer face which makes Louis giggle every time.

Louis got in between them and wrapped his arms around Harry's waist but made sure that there was a little bit of space for his baby bump to not be squished.

The curly haired alpha was taken off guard by the sudden warmth so he looked down to see who it was and smiled widely as he said, "Louis!" and hugged him back bringing him closer into his strong arms where the omega always felt safe in.

Harry was growling and sniffing his omega up to mark up his territory while Louis was giggling cutely at his actions. The alpha then rubbed his omega's baby bump and whispered, "I have failed you and our pups, I am so terribly sorry, princess," as he started planting kisses all over his omega's face and neck.

Louis looked up at him with a cute pout and said softly, "Don't beat yourself up, you didn’t know and besides, that dean was dumb anyway, I could have just dialed 999 since my phone was in my pocket the entire time," and brushed his fingers through Harry's curls knowing how much the alpha loves it since it soothes him.

Harry chuckled against his neck and whispered, "My baby is so fucking smart, I just wanna go back home and fuck you so hard," then growled at the thought because honestly, he didn't fuck his omega from a long time which wasn't fair at all.

Louis whimpered a bit and said quietly, "If I wasn't so sleepy, I would have let you fuck me in the toilets."

Harry growled a bit louder than before which made the other three individuals turn to look at them. Niall was sitting on Liam's lap and Zayn was standing right in front of his two husbands. They all shrugged it off like it was an everyday thing then went back to talking to one another about what happened today.

Louis shivered a bit feeling the need to submit to his husband but he had to hold himself back from doing so because they were in public and his alpha had to get going soon to prepare for court so the timing wasn’t that great.

Liam came over to them and said, "Court is starting now, we better get going before the judge hates our guts for being late."

Harry slowly pulled away from Louis and said, "Stay with blondie and don’t go anywhere until we're done, understood, love?"

Louis nodded shyly with a small smile and said, "Understood, sir."

Harry's eyes went soft as he looked at how innocent and beautiful he is until Niall interrupted his thoughts by saying:

"I'm actually a brunette who dyes his hair blonde but okay."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back because I love you guys so much and your comments make me so very happy so I thought 'Why not update for these cuties and make them happy in return?'  
> AND OMG DRAG ME DOWN SOUNDS SO GOOD I HAVE NEVER FELT MORE ALIVE, CAN WE JUST?


	35. Chapter 35

Harry glared at Niall with a smile before looking back at his omega to place a small kiss on his lips and whispered, "Come on, let's go, yeah?" and wrapped one arm around his waist before they all walked in.

Then when the trial began… they all glared at the dean once he took the stand and everything has changed from that moment onwards.

The dean laughed as he looked at the judge and said, "I never took the omega hostage; it's my job to protect them so why would I even think of kidnapping a pregnant omega?" He turned his attention back to Harry as he added, "Is this how you see me?"

Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Then explain these," and clicked the button to play the audio.

_"Well, you're here because if your husband doesn't back down from the case then I might have to kill you and your pups."_

Everyone in the room gasped.

_"Stop saying those things to him, fucking keep me on speaker."_

_"I don't have time for this, Styles. You either drop the charge or your omega and pups are gone for good. The choice is yours."_

Harry turned to the judge and said, "I think this is enough evidence to keep him in jail for life since not only did he want to attempt murder to an omega but to a pregnant one," he then turned to the dean and added, "If this is your definition of safe then I want my omega out of your University."

The dean's lawyer stood up and said, "Objection your honor, we don't even know if the person speaking is the dean himself. How do we know that this isn’t a trap?"

The judge looked at the dean's lawyer and said, "Objection denied, sit down."

The dean's lawyer gulped as he sat back down. The judge looked at the dean and said, "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"

The dean looked stunned since he did not expect any of that and said, "Well, do you have any proof that it was me speaking?"

Harry clenched his jaw and said, "It was your voice, it was you, just accept the fact that it was you and let's move on with our lives. I don't want anything like that to happen to anyone else so it's my job to keep people like you locked up in jail."

The dean stuttered and said, "N-No, you can't take me to jail –"

Harry got closer to him and said, "Why not? You were going to murder my pups and my mate and you don't want me to take you jail? Not to mention, you hired my maid to steal the documents that I found about you," and crossed his arms against his chest.

The dean looked like he was going to cry any minute and said, "I wanted all the omegas to stay in the University, all of them! No one was allowed to leave me! I needed more money and with them paying for the dorms it was such a great bonus!"

Harry rolled his eyes for the millionth time today and said, "I'm not even done telling the truth about you and you're already crying," then added, "Why don’t you tell the judge why you needed the extra bonus money? Come on now, tell her."

The alpha went back to his seat to take the papers that he needed that were considered as proof and gave the guard the papers so that he could give the judge.

Harry kept his hands in his pockets as he said, "And those papers are a list that shows that no omega has ever left the dorms, they were all forced to stay in the dorms even when their parents or mates wanted them back. Your honor, no one has the right to separate you from the people that you love most in the world so why did he do all of that? For money which shows just how greedy and inconsiderate he really is."

The dean's lawyer said, "How do you even know that these are real documents?"

Harry turned around and said, "You can check for yourself, now if you will excuse me, I have to put someone in jail," and turned around to the judge as he continued, "The extra money he needed wasn’t only caused by greed, he gambles too so he owes a lot of people money and it's all written in the documents of his bank account, you could see that he's slowly going bankrupt and –"

The dean's lawyer looked at the dean and said, "Bankrupt? You weren’t going to pay me?"

The dean said with tears in his eyes, "I can explain, please –"

The judge said, "Guards, take him away."

The dean shook his head fast and said, "No no no, please, I will do anything! Don't take me to jail –"

Harry smirked as he watched the dean being taken away by the guards and he knew that he won the case which in his opinion is one of the best feelings in the world.

 That’s how he everything has truly changed not only to the two omegas but the thousands of omegas who were dying to go back home to their loved ones.

And also, of course, they kind of need a new dean, too.

The two omegas were hugging each other while Louis was close to tears since he has never been so happy in his entire life. He will get to be with Harry now and he doesn’t have to cry himself to sleep anymore, the pain is all gone now.

Niall will be able to have his two alphas back and he will be able to live a normal life instead of feeling like he's in prison all the time. He doesn’t have to see his best friend cry again for another week. The two alphas cheered when they won the case and hugged each other then made their way to hug both omegas out of happiness making them both giggle adorably.

Harry didn’t even need the two alphas to testify to win the case; he didn’t need to bring the omegas into it and he feels oddly proud of himself.

It was such a wonderful day for everyone… well except for the dean and his lawyer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, today is my birthday and I turned 19 but I just wanted to update because I love you all so much. xx


	36. Chapter 36

Once they all got home, Harry carried Louis upstairs because they are both so sexually frustrated and it has been _so damn long_ since they had any action going on.

Liam carried Niall in his arms bridal style and went to the kitchen with Zayn following behind them. The raven haired alpha said, "Since it's the afternoon, let's cook some lunch. We deserve some lunch after what happened today."

The other alpha nodded at his mate with a sigh and said, "We really do need some food in our stomachs after we got our mate through all that. It was so worth it though," as he slowly set a sleeping Niall onto the couch and covered his fragile body with a warm blanket while Zayn went to warm up the place with the fireplace.

When Liam went into the kitchen, his alpha mate followed behind him afterwards to stop him and said softly, "Liam, I think you should go lay down, you don't have to cook. I will do it this time," while rubbing his back slowly.

Liam turned to give him a warm smile and said, "I'm not tired, let's cook together… just like old times."

Zayn smiled back at him because he just can't imagine a world where he doesn’t love Liam Payne. He nodded and took out the ingredients from the cabinets above as he repeated with a fond smile, "Just like old times."

Before Niall was ever in the picture, both alphas used to have this thing in common which was cooking. Liam works as a chief in his own five star Restaurant which became his once his dad retired so of course, he learned how to cook from his father since he was a little boy.

Liam's mother is a housewife (Even Zayn's mom) though because she just wanted to stay at home and take care of her children. She always kept her children as her number one priority and she made sure that they all grew up happily just so that they could never ever feel left out or alone.

She raised them all well and taught them everything they needed to know about life so they grew up respecting everyone even when life would put them down at times, they never stopped being kind and loving. They learned that family always comes first.

As for his parent's relationship, they never stopped loving each other even after all these years. They still fall in love with one another constantly and that's how Liam believed that fairy tales are indeed real because he saw it all right in front of him throughout his entire life.

Then there's Zayn, the only boy in his family but it didn’t affect anything, honestly. He loves his mom so much and still phones or texts her when he's not busy. He has three sisters so he is known to being the overly protective older brother but isn’t that every older brother out there?

Since Zayn is Harry's best friend, he got a job at Harry's dad's company at the I.T. department. It's not like he got the job for free, he actually had to prove himself in there which wasn’t very difficult since Zayn is really good with computers.

Meanwhile, there is Louis and Harry getting undressed because something about the way his omega smells today that is making extra horny which isn’t something new. For Harry, just the sight of the omega is enough for him to orgasm right away but he doesn’t want to just look, he wants to _feel_ the omega's tight pink hole around his cock.

The curly haired alpha needs to bury himself inside of his omega so eagerly and in all honesty; the omega doesn’t mind that at all.

It's been _so_ long.

Once the omega was situated in the middle of the bed with a pillow under his perfect bum, the alpha made his way in between his legs and in return, the omega wrapped his thick lovely thighs around the alpha's waist, bringing him closer to him.

"Do you know how long I've wanted to be in between your legs, princess?" The alpha breathed into his neck hotly.

Louis shut his eyes for a brief moment before opening them while feeling the alpha's long wavy hair tickle his neck and whispered, "Then show me."

That's all it took for the alpha to smirk and suck a bruise next to the bonding mark he did in December which made the omega moan and shut his eyes again. When the alpha pulled away from his neck, he took the lube and lubed up his cock because hurting his omega is the last thing he needed right now.

The alpha wants to show him how much he missed this; he _needs_ to show him just how much he actually loves him with all of his heart. No, not by hurting him but by getting him to moan, those filthy moans of his is what he needs to cum harder than ever.

Harry positioned his cock in front of his omega's puckered pink entrance and whispered, "If it's too much, tell me," and when he got an eager nod from his omega, he slowly entered him while looking deep into his blue eyes.

Louis gasped as he rolled his head back into the pillows as he felt Harry's cock stretching him out which made him clench and unclench around his alpha's cock.

He almost forgot how that felt like… almost.

The alpha growled with his eyes darkening with lust as he pushed slowly until he bottomed out with a low moan. Louis looked up into his alpha's now dark green eyes and said, "H-Harry, please."

Harry grabbed a hold of his omega's curvy hips and said, "If you say so, princess," then he got most of his cock out of his omega's pink hole earning a whine from the omega along with the omega's big bum wiggling down wanting the alpha to fill him up again. Before the omega had any time to protest, the alpha thrusted his whole alpha cock back in all at once which made the omega moan louder than ever with a few tears in the corners of his eyes from the amount of pleasure he was getting.

The alpha buried his face in his omega's neck to smell his scent as he started thrusting into him nonstop with his balls slapping against the omega's bum with every thrust he made while hearing his omega moan into his hair while grabbing a hold of the alpha's now wavy long hair.

Louis wasn’t able to speak properly; all he did was moan while trying to tell Harry to go faster or harder and the alpha would do whatever he asked him to. The omega bit the alpha's shoulder to muffle his moans but it wasn’t working because Harry was fucking him in all the right places and he was _so_ close.

The omega's thighs were growing weak and were shaking from the amount of pleasure he was receiving but he still held onto him. He scratched down Harry's back when he felt close to his orgasm while the alpha was extremely trying to last longer because he couldn’t just let himself cum that fast. He really did miss this and cumming that quick wasn’t on his list at the moment.

Harry whispered in his omega's ear how good he was making him feel right now and what a good princess he is being. The omega shut his eyes tightly as he was listening to the words of encouragement he was getting from his alpha and it all felt so good. The omega adores getting praised mostly from his alpha and having him hit all his spots was getting him close.

The omega breathed out, "I'm c-close," and that's when the alpha knew that he should cum soon too which wasn’t very difficult because having the omega's scent this close along with his cock wrapped around the omega's tightness was enough to get him over the edge.

When Harry hit his omega's prostate hard with the head of his cock, the omega moaned out, "Harry!" then came in between them untouched with a whimper while panting with his eyes closed tight and his throat sore as he felt the alpha cum hard inside him instead of knotting him.

Louis remembered what his alpha told him about him not going to knot him because he's scared that he might hurt him but instead, he heard his alpha say, "I-I couldn’t knot you."

Harry looked down at his omega in shock because he was in a state where he could have knotted Louis easily but he just _couldn’t_. Then realization hit the alpha like a million bricks all at once and blurted out, "I can't knot you while you're pregnant because I already got you pregnant," and looked deep into Louis' eyes.

Louis looked at his alpha then out of nowhere started giggling which got the alpha confused with his eyebrows furrowed as he said, "What's so funny?" while slowly pulling out of his omega because pregnancy was making Louis more sensitive than before and laid down next to him while the alpha was breathing heavily.

The omega shook his head with a fond smile and said, "I'm married to an idiot," while looking up at the ceiling.

Harry looked over at him while his chest was still heaving up and down. He said, "That's not a bad thing, is it?"

Louis looked back at him with his eyes turning soft and said, "Course not," and looked over at his alpha's features for a moment before they heard someone yell from downstairs, "Harry! Louis! Lunch is ready!" and it echoed through the mansion.

Liam said with a fond smile, "You didn’t have to yell it out, you know?" and looked over at Zayn when he entered the kitchen while he was setting down the food in the middle of the table.

Zayn shrugged with a smile and said, "Well, it's better than going into their room and seeing them shagging," then kissed Liam's cheek and went to Niall to wake him up gently.

Liam laughed out of nowhere at what Zayn said then nodded with a smile and said, "You got a good point there," and blushed when he got a kiss on his cheek.

Harry leaned close to his omega's face to plant a small kiss on his lips then rested his forehead against his as he said quietly with his eyes closed peacefully, "I love you."

Louis looked at his alpha's features one more time before closing his eyes too and said with his voice weak from all the moaning he shed, "I love you more."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU all for your lovely birthday wishes! You guys are the sweetest, loveliest and I am so blessed to have you guys! This is a chapter to show how thankful I am. I love you all so dearly. xx


	37. Chapter 37

Today was the day that both of the omegas were going back to University and they were being extra lazy.

Louis whined against the pillow, "But I need to sleep, Harry, please," and frowned cutely while he peeked one eye open tiredly at his alpha.

Harry sighed as he kept his hands on his own hips and said, "Then who's going to attend those classes?"

Louis shut his eyes again and said, "Please, just five more minutes, darling."

Harry watched at how comfortable his poor omega looked then sighed and said, "Fine, I'm making us breakfast and I'll be back," and left the room.

When the curly haired alpha got into the kitchen, he started making some breakfast and made sure that he made enough for everyone including the pups that were growing inside of the omegas.

Liam got into the kitchen with a yawn and said, "Niall's being difficult, I feel like just letting him drop out of University and make him just raise my pups at home."

Harry looked back at Liam and said, "And what's the good in that?" then added, "Could you continue cooking this?"

Liam sighed and said, "It's just that he looks so innocent and tired. How can I wake him up when he's looking like Sleeping Beauty?" and went over to where Harry was to continue cooking.

Harry got his curly hair in a perfect bun as he laughed and said, "I know how you feel, pal. Louis is just so tiny and cuddly so I have to resist the urge to cuddle him in bed," and started setting up the table with a fond smile on his face at the thought of his precious sleepy omega.

Liam shook his head with a chuckle and said, "The things we do for our omegas."

Meanwhile, there's Zayn who's spooning the pregnant omega because he isn’t bothered to wake up this early on a Monday morning.

The omega would just cuddle back happily because the alpha was just so warm and it feels nice to get spooned every once in a while.

When the food was ready after a couple of minutes, Harry went upstairs to get Louis to wake up while Liam kept the food on the table along with the plates.

The alpha got into the room to see the omega still asleep with the blankets hugging his body because it was just _so_ cold and the blankets felt _so_ warm.

It just wasn’t fair at all in Louis' opinion.

Harry sat down at the edge of the bed and whispered while rubbing his thumb over his omega's cheekbones, "Baby, wake up."

Louis looked up at him with a cute pout and said, "It wasn’t even five minutes, not fair."

Harry gasped and said, "Liam and I cooked breakfast then set up the table which took us at least twenty-five minutes or more, let's be real here," and chuckled because his omega was being a silly kitten.

Louis sighed and shut his eyes for a moment before he gave up so he slowly sat up on the bed then rubbed his tired eyes. He yawned and hid his yawn behind his cute tiny fist that made him look like a cute cuddly kitten while one of his shoulders was revealed from the oversized jumper he borrowed from Harry which showed off his collarbones.

Harry felt bad for even waking him up because he looked so beautiful with his hair all messy but in a cute way and he watched him slowly rub his tiny baby bump which made his heart warm.

Everything about Louis was so fucking adorable.

Louis got out of bed with his alpha followed behind him. When they got inside, Harry started the bathtub and filled it up with warm water while his omega was brushing his teeth.

When the omega was done brushing his teeth, he rinsed his mouth and stripped out of his clothes which made the baby bump be more visible.

Harry was just watching with so much love filled his eyes because his omega had a glow from the pregnancy and it was so beautiful. His baby bump was growing day by day and it made him want to take Louis to a doctor's appointment everyday just to check on their pups.

But that would get Louis tired so it was a big no-no.

The alpha helped Louis into the bathtub slowly and made sure that he doesn’t slip or fall then closed the water when the bathtub was filled. He sat down behind the omega carefully and brought him into his strong arms then slowly started to clean him up while Louis just took a deep breath as he relaxed against him with his eyes closed peacefully.

After around fifteen minutes, the alpha helped his omega out of the bathtub after he was done cleaning both of them up. It was still early for Louis to go to University but the alpha woke him up because he knew that he will take time doing everything which he didn’t mind at all because he loves helping his omega.

Harry dried them both up then went to the closet to pick out clothes for himself and for his lovely omega while Louis was sitting down on the bed tiredly. The curly haired alpha wore his boxers, black ripped skinny jeans and a comfortable black jumper then pushed his hair back casually.

Louis sat there watching Harry get dressed as he kicked his little feet back and forth like a little baby. Harry then went back to his omega and got him dressed in some lilac panties, a black leggings and one of Harry's comfortable grey jumpers that was big on the omega so the alpha helped him roll up his sleeves so that they wouldn’t get in the way.

Before Harry was going to go and get the brush, Louis stopped him by holding his hand gently and said softly, "Hey… you didn’t give me a kiss today."

Harry looked down at his omega fondly and leaned down to plant a small kiss on Louis' soft lips then rested his forehead against his. He whispered, "Happy?"

Louis giggled with a nod then the alpha pulled away to get the brush. When he returned, he started brushing his omega's wet hair gently and cooed at the way his omega looked up at him with his bright blue ocean eyes. Harry pecked his nose quickly then brushed his own hair quickly while looking at the mirror but still managed to look presentable and kept the brush back on the table.

The alpha wore his brown new boots that he got from Saint Laurent because why not? Then he bent down to keep some socks that had aliens on them on his omega's little feet so that his baby wouldn’t get cold and helped him into his black vans.

Louis pointed at his bag that was lying carelessly across the room and said, "Could you get that for me, love?" when the alpha nodded, he stood up from the bed to leave the room while the alpha followed after him with the omega's bag on his shoulder.

When they got into the kitchen, the threesome was already on the dining table eating their breakfast. Harry sat down in a random chair and brought his omega to sit down on his lap while Louis leaned into his alpha's arms comfortably.

Zayn and Liam were feeding their omega that was sitting in between them and Niall just loved all the attention that he got. Today Louis didn’t feel like eating breakfast for some reason and it was one of those days where he just wasn’t hungry at all.

Harry whispered to him softly, "Lou, you have to eat something, I'm a bit worried," and looked down at his omega who was hiding himself in his alpha's arms.

Louis mumbled cutely, "Not hungry," and shut his eyes wanting to rest until they all finished eating.

Harry really was worried because he remembered what happened at midnight when Louis was vomiting his gut out and the way he was heavy breathing with tears in the corners of his eyes made him feel horrible.

Niall is three weeks pregnant in his first month while Louis is seven weeks pregnant in his second month. They were both going to visit the doctor next week for an appointment to checkup on the fetus so the alphas were really excited to see their pups.

When Harry was done eating, he felt like a horrible human being because his baby wasn’t eating while he was. He whispered to Louis, "Sit here, love, I will be right back," the omega nodded in return and sat down on the chair as he waited for his alpha to come back.

Harry went into the kitchen then kept some fruits into Louis' lunch box along with his favorite juice and water because he knows that his omega might get hungry. He went back to the dining room and said, "This is a few things just in case you get hungry, okay?" and kept them neatly into his omega's bag.

Louis looked at him with a fond smile and said, "You're the best."

Harry shrugged with a smile showing off his dimples and said, "Anything for the mother of my pups."

Louis got out of his chair and brought the alpha to his height by wrapping his arms around his neck to kiss him passionately. Harry wrapped his arms around his omega's waist to bring him close as he kissed him back then they were interrupted when Liam called out, "We will be in the car!" since all three of them were already out of the kitchen and ready to leave.

Harry rubbed his omega's curvy hips up and down as he whispered against his lips, "We better get going," then bent down to take Louis' bag to wear it over his shoulder as the omega had a light blush on his cheeks while he was walking to the car with his alpha following right behind him.

All three of them got into the backseat of the car while Louis was struggling into getting into Harry's car not only because of his height but because he was scared that he might hurt the pups while doing so. He was being cautious about everything that he did and he doesn’t want to take any chances.

Meanwhile, there was Harry who kept Louis' bag in the trunk then closed it. Niall said, "Lou, you alright?" and leaned forward to look at his best friend.

Louis bit his bottom lip innocently and said, "I can't reach…" before he could continue talking, Harry was behind him picking him up gently and placing him on the seat then closed the car door.

When Harry got into the driver's seat, Louis said softly, "Thank you…" and smiled at him appreciating how his alpha did a lot of things without being asked.

The alpha started the car and said, "No problem," then started driving off while the omega just laid back into the seat and looked out of the window.

Zayn said casually, "I wanted to sleep more, you know?" and looked over at Liam.

Liam sighed and said, "It is better if we were both there in my opinion because then we could just immediately go to work straight away."

Niall said out of nowhere, "Daddies, stop fighting," while rubbing his nonexistent baby bump because it's only his first month so it doesn’t show but he does feel bloated.

Zayn brought Niall in his arms and said, "We're not fighting, love," and kissed his cheek because Niall was just so adorable.

They looked like a married couple who were taking their son to his first day of school.

Liam agreed and said, "Course we're not, your daddy just really loves his beauty sleep even though he doesn’t need it to make him look prettier than he already is."

Harry took Louis' smaller hand in his when they stopped at a red light because he was thinking about how he would miss him while he was at work.

_… To be continued …_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are trying to kill me, DROPPING DMD WHILE I AM ASLEEP LIKE WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME? WHAT HAVE I EVER DONE TO DESERVE THIS? This chapter is dedicated to this music video and I really hope that we hit the vevo record. Refresh not replay. Enjoy this chapter. xx


	38. Chapter 38

Louis was now sitting in class feeling sleepy and also a bit dizzy as he was trying to get himself comfortable in his seat.

The two bodyguards were sitting at the last seats watching the two omegas that were sitting next to each other.

Niall noticed that the omega kept shifting around in his seat so he asked in concern, “What’s wrong?”

Louis shrugged lightly and said quietly, “Nothing,” and continued to listen to the lecture with his tired eyes.

Niall wasn't all that convinced that it was nothing but he chose to be quiet and was hoping that the class would finish quickly so that they could both leave.

The whole University knew about what happened so the first week they kept telling Louis to thank his lawyer of a husband.

It has been a week since it all happened and he was in his 8 week pregnancy so he was trying to cope with everything going on.

Also, he didn't want to complain so that he wouldn't sound whiny or annoying since Harry already had so much work to do this week and adding up his complaints wouldn't help.

Louis has started forming tiny breasts which was the weirdest thing he had ever encountered but it was a turn on for Harry so it was alright for now.

He even started wearing bras in a lot of different colors along with matching panties which never failed to turn the alpha on.

The omega’s hips got wider so he couldn't fit in any of his skinny jeans so instead of closing his jeans by force, he just gave up and wore sweatpants.

Louis always had that thought that if he forced himself to wear tight things while he was pregnant then it would effect his pups badly so he was being extra careful and protective.

Ever since omegas at his University started talking about his “fancy lawyer husband who his dad owns just one of the most successful companies in the UK” he started getting jealous and territorial.

Actually, he was mostly territorial and he didn't know if it was his pregnancy hormones or just Louis being Louis kind of day.

All he knew was that he hated it when another omega would talk about his husband in a dreamy way and okay maybe he shouldn't have slapped her out of nowhere but the bitch deserved it.

No one really blamed Louis for slapping her anyway since she was being a total whore and also she was basically talking about another person’s man in an inappropriate manner.

That night, Louis started riding him hard and fast like never before which surprised the alpha but he never complained about it or even questioned it at all.

Later on, he did tell Harry what was really going on when they were in the middle of cuddling because he didn't know how to keep things from him.

Louis was such a terrible liar especially towards the people he loved so dearly and he would immediately feel guilty for it.

The professor dismissed them and Louis blinked tiredly then looked around seeing everyone slowly leaving the room.

Niall stood up and grabbed his things as he said, “You sure you’re alright?” and looked down at the tired omega as he was fixing his skinny jeans.

He still wasn't showing, just a little tiny bump was there but his tummy was still flat since he was only 4 weeks pregnant.

Louis then stood up tiredly and nodded as he said, “Yeah, I probably need some sleep.”

The omega did actually need some sleep since he spent the night pleasuring his alpha just a night before classes start again.

Niall nodded understandingly before they both left the classroom with the two bodyguards following behind.

When they reached the gates, he furrowed his eyebrows in confusion when he saw a limo instead of Harry’s Range Rover and asked one of the bodyguards, “Where is…?”

Louis’ bodyguard cleared his throat and said, “Mr. Styles ordered a limo to drive you two back since he will be late tonight.”

Niall looked over at his own bodyguard and asked, “What about Liam and Zayn?” and in return the bodyguard answered, “At home making lunch.”

Louis sighed tiredly because he was just feeling dizzy and standing a lot wasn't helping anyone.

He got into the limo then took out his phone when Niall sat in the seat next to him and said, “I am glad that we both finished our classes for the day.”

Niall hummed approvingly and said, “True that, I need some sleep.”

Then there was Niall who couldn't sleep yesterday because he woke up in the middle of the night to puke his guts out which didn't feel so nice.

Both of his husbands were of course there for him and immediately woke up to take care of him.

Louis looked through his messages and then clicked on Harry’s icon to ask him when he’s going to come back home.

**[To HarryBear]:**

**Baby, when are you coming back home? Missed you today. xx**

Louis then took a deep breath and set his phone down while looking out of the window. He looked up at the sky seeing that it was bright blue which matched his eye colour except his was much brighter.

When they arrived in front of the mansion, Harry still didn't text him back which worried him a bit so he tried to shrug it off even though it was hard.

Both omegas got inside the mansion and Niall was greeted by his husbands while Louis stood there awkwardly looking down at his phone just to check one last time if Harry texted him back or not.

The thing is that, Louis has to go to the doctor’s appointment today and he needs to check on his pups but he doesn't know if he should go alone or with Harry.

Harry, of course, knew about the doctor’s appointment but since he’s busy today, Louis might just have to either cancel or go by himself.

Louis sat in one of the chairs in the dinning room and it feels weird without Harry being here. He feels out of place a bit and he feels like he shouldn't get clingy to his husband like this.

There will be days where one of them will be too busy and he knows it but he hates being away from his husband for too long.

The whole day at classes, he was looking forward to coming back home to Harry but to say he was disappointed would be an understatement.

Louis didn't even finish half of his food and kept stabbing the food with the fork. He needed some cuddles and he feels utterly dumb to even get upset over such a small thing.

Afterwards, he just decided to excuse himself and just go upstairs into the third floor where their bedroom laid. He got himself comfortable on his back while looking up at the ceiling and rubbing his baby bump.

Niall was worried about his best friend being all alone and he knew that something was up so he went upstairs into his bedroom to check if he was alright.

When he got into the dark room, he saw the omega laying down on his back and he said quietly, “Hey… can I join you there?”

Louis looked at the door that revealed Niall and nodded as he slowly sat up on the bed while Niall made his way to the other side of the bed.

When they were both comfortable enough for their own liking, Louis blurted out, “You don't have to stay, I’m alright.”

Niall looked over at him and said, “I want to stay… and if Harry doesn't come back early, I will go with you.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and looked down at his hands then said softly, “You don’t have to… I wouldn't hold it against you.”

Niall held his hand and said, “Then what kind of a best friend am I if I left my pregnant best friend all alone?”

Louis looked over at him and smiled with a few tears in the corner of his eyes. He scooted closer to him and laid his head against his shoulder as he whispered, “Thank you.”

Niall smiled as he rubbed his right arm up and down in a soothing manner while letting the omega cuddle him to sleep.

—

Louis woke up three hours later and looked at the clock to see that he had half an hour left until his appointment. He checked his phone immediately and noticed that Harry still didn't text him back which got him to furrow his eyebrows sadly.

The omega really didn't want to drag Niall into all of this so he decided that he was going to go alone. He didn't want to be a burden on anyone after all.

After he got out of bed, he noticed that he slept in his clothes and he was too tired to even notice. He shrugged his shoulders and decided to go in them because he didn't look that bad.

Louis was wearing a black jumper and sweatpants so it didn't really matter how he looked like since he was only going to the hospital.

However, he did try to call Harry once but he just didn't answer and then he was thinking whether or not he should call his work number.

After debating for like half a minute, he called the number and pressed the phone to his ear anxiously.

Harry’s secretary answered and said, “Hello, this is Harry style’s secretary, how may I help you?”

Louis looked around the room for a moment as he said, “Um… is Harry in the office?”

She said, “He is working on a case and was asked to not be disturbed at the moment, maybe you could contact him tomorrow.”

Louis felt a lump in his throat as he said, “Uhh… it’s okay, thank you,” and hung up before letting out a deep breath.

The omega made his way downstairs quietly and slipped on his vans before leaving the mansion. He got into the limo and told the chauffeur to go to the hospital while looking down at his phone screen.

While driving off, a few tears fell down his now pale cheeks because he was just so tired and upset about everything. He didn't know pregnancy could be this difficult, his nipples were sore and he needed his husband to cuddle him.

Shaking his head, he wiped a few tears immediately and was glad that the chauffeur couldn't see him currently so he closed his eyes to calm himself down.

When he arrived to the hospital, he tried to pull himself together but then he felt a wave of dizziness course through him then sat down slowly and carefully.

Louis felt a vibration in his pocket so he took it out hoping it was Harry but it was a furious Niall.

**[From Nialler]:**

**LOUIS DON’T TELL ME THAT YOU WENT ALONE**

**L O U I S**

**IS HARRY WITH YOU?**

**ANSWER THIS K THANKS**

Louis now feels guilty for worrying his pregnant best friend but he knew that it was all for the best really since he didn't want Niall to be tired. He replied back immediately.

**[To Nialler]:**

**I am fine, don’t worry about it, I will be home soon! xx**

**[From Nialler]:**

**N O**

**UNACCEPTABLE**

Louis sighed and he knew that Niall was being his stubborn self so he answered back trying to reassure him that he will be alright.

**[To Nialler]:**

**I have the chauffeur waiting outside and I am perfectly fine being alone. I will talk to you soon :)**

After he sent that text, he heard his name being called so he stood up weakly then shut his eyes for a moment to remain balanced then someone came from behind him and asked, “Do you need any help?”

Louis shook his head without looking at him and said, “No, I’m alright, thank you though,” then got into the room to meet the doctor and to see his pups hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am officially a University student as I speak so I'm basically all alone without my parents so I'm being independent which is rarely happens hahaha and also I've a pretty sick room mate so I'll update you guys about it! Lots of love and enjoy this chapter! xx


	39. Chapter 39

The nurse took Louis to do some examinations in the room he was led into. She checked his weight gain or loss, blood pressure, pulse, respiratory rate, heart and lungs, breast exam, external palpation of the uterus, measure the height of the uterus, check for fetal heartbeat and urine screens for blood, sugar or any bacteria.

Once Louis got into the doctor’s office, he was utterly exhausted by doing all of those examinations but he didn’t complain.

Afterwards, he was instructed by the nurse to lay down on his back until the doctor arrives soon enough.

Louis did as he was told while looking up at the ceiling then took a deep breath to calm down his nerves and hoped that Harry was going to appear any moment.

When the doctor got inside the office, he smiled warmly and said, “How have you been feeling lately?”

Louis looked at the doctor who arrived and tried to smile back at him but the smile seemed forced because of how exhausted he really is.

The omega answered softly, “I started forming breasts, is that normal?” and looked at him in worry.

The doctor sat down on a chair next to the bed that the omega was laying on while setting up the ultrasound and said, “It is perfectly normal, don’t you worry about it. What else have been going on? Do you still throw up in the middle of the night or at all?”

Louis absentmindedly rubbed his now noticeable baby bump and said, “Yes, they are becoming worse but I think that’s because I have more than one baby. Does that count?”

The doctor smiled and said, “That’s right, actually. It does count. Also, I am guessing you do pee or sleep a lot?”

Louis gasped with his eyes wide and said, “Yeah! I always do and it is really irritating but I really can’t complain because I love my babies,” and his warm blue eyes softened beautifully.

Just talking about his babies made Louis forget about him being upset over Harry not being there.

People like Louis are really rare so the doctor is very fond of him because Louis is just so innocent and isn’t whiny so it is very easy to work with him.

That’s why the doctor didn’t ask him about where Harry was at the moment because it might be a touchy subject and he wanted to avoid that.

The doctor cleared his throat and said, “Pull your shirt up so that we could start the ultrasound,” and kept the gel gently on Louis’ baby bump once the shirt was up.

Louis looked at the screen with so much excitement because he really wanted to see his precious babies while the doctor moved the wand on top of the gel.

After a few moments, he heard heart beats and he smiled widely with so much light in his eyes. He really couldn’t tare his eyes away from the screen and then he said quietly, “How many babies are in there?”

The doctor smiled as he looked at the screen while pointing at each baby and said, “Baby 1, baby 2 and… is that baby 3? Yup, it’s baby 3. Congratulations, you’re going to have triplets!”

Louis’ eyes widened as he looked at the screen in shock because he has three babies inside of him who need a lot of support. The percentage of miscarriage is very high if the omega is carrying more than one baby so he was very worried about that part.

The doctor’s smile fell as he asked politely, “Are you okay?”

Louis looked at the doctor and nodded then back at the screen as he said, “Yeah, I’m good. It’s just that I never expected to have so many babies all at once. Doctor… I’m scared.”

The doctor shook his head amused and said, “Don’t worry about it. Any newly mom out there would have been at least a little bit scared. Your reaction is perfectly normal but you have to keep in mind that you shouldn’t stress or worry at all, okay?”

Louis nodded and tried his best to pull himself together for his babies. He needed to be strong for them all and he is willing to protect them with all that he has.

The doctor then continued his explanation as he pointed at the screen, “Your babies have now grown their tiny little fingers and toes. Also, their lungs will be developing this week to be exact and the colour pigment in their eyes are starting to form as you can see but they wouldn’t be able to open their eyes until 26 weeks.”

Louis’ heart was warm as he watched the screen and he felt like crying because he was going to be a mom.

Also, because Harry wasn’t here with him like he was supposed to be.

After he wiped a few of his tears quickly trying to act like he didn’t just cry and looked at the screen with a small smile on his lips.

After he cleaned the gel off of his baby bump, the doctor said, “See you in a few weeks and if you feel any pain, just ring up the hospital.”

Louis nodded before he left the office and closed the door quietly behind him. While he was on his way to the exit, someone came up from behind him and asked, “Hey, how are you feeling?”

Louis was startled for a moment because he didn’t know the person but then realized it was the guy who helped him earlier before he went into the doctor’s office. He nodded and said, “U-Uh yeah, I’m good.”

The guy bit his bottom lip and said, “I shouldn’t be keeping you standing since you might get tired, I’m so sorry but I was just guessing whether you would want to maybe hang out?”

Louis looked at him for a moment not knowing what to say but then he said, “Um, what was your name again?”

“Justin Bieber.”

**[A/N]: Don’t kill me please, I love my life sometimes and I want to live. Justin is cute, give me a break. x**

Louis nodded again for a moment while looking up at him and said, “Well, Justin, I really need to go now because I need some sleep but I would suggest hanging out with someone who isn’t pregnant because we get very emotional when you ditch us and we do not like that at all,” then took a shaky breath holding in his tears that were threatening to fall and replaced it with a broken smile.

Justin was utterly stunned at that and looked around for a moment not knowing what to say or do. He looked back down at him with a gentle smile and said, “I don’t know about you but as long as you like gummy bears then I wouldn’t ever leave you,” then paused and added quickly, “You do love gummy bears, don’t you?”

Louis broke down laughing as he looked up at him and said while nodding his head in amusement, “I do love gummy bears.”

Justin clasped his hands together and said with a huge smile covering his face, “Well, it’s settled then. So… do you want to go get some gummy bears or are you still feeling sleepy? I could drive you home, I really don’t mind.”

Louis took a deep breath as he was thinking about his choices but before Louis could answer back, Harry appeared out of nowhere and said with a clenched jaw.

“Who’s this, Louis?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Although I am currently sick (I get sick a lot, I am terribly sorry) but I saw that you guys got this story to 58k and I didn't want to be selfish by not trying to update so there you go! I love love you guys so much, I appreciate everything you guys do, the reads, votes and comments mean the world to me. Thank you. Honestly. xx


	40. Chapter 40

Louis felt like he couldn’t move as he blinked up at Harry’s tall frame that towered over his tiny body.

Justin extended out his hand towards Harry with a smile and said, “I’m Justin, and you must be the alpha?”

Harry glared at Justin for a second before looking down at his hand before looking back at his Omega, who wasn’t looking at him anymore.

The thing is that Louis doesn’t know how to feel to be exact, but he sure does know that he’s numb everywhere from head to toe.

Justin took his extended hand back awkwardly before looking at Louis and said in worry when he noticed the Omega frozen in his spot, “You alright there?”

Louis nodded and said, “Yeah, I have to go, sorry,” then walked past Harry towards the exit immediately with tears on his now pale cheeks.

Harry said under his breath, “For fuck’s sakes,” and followed his omega out of the hospital.

Before Louis was going to open the door for the limo, Harry gently turned him around and said, “Just let me explain myself.”

Louis shut his eyes as he was trying to take some deep breaths to stop himself from crying more while shaking his head.

The Omega said through the heavy lump in his throat, “I-I tried to call you at work b-but you had a case. I-I’m never going to be as important,” then looked up at Harry with bloodshot eyes as he continued, “Aren’t I?”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and said, “What do you mean? I didn’t have a case today,” then paused for a moment as he added, “Wait, who told you that bullshit?”

Louis wiped his tears with his jumper as he sniffled and said, “Y-Your secretary.”

Justin came outside to check on the Omega who was obviously not okay and asked, “Do you guys need anything? I could get some tissues from the counter if you’d like?”

Louis felt like he did need some tissues because wiping his tears with his jumper would just make it look gross, so he nodded without making eye contact.

Harry sighed for a moment watching the fog leave his lips and realized that they were out in the cold. He told the chauffeur to leave because he wanted Louis to be in the same car as him.

Afterwards, he got Louis into the passenger seat before hopping into the driver’s seat then turned the heater on to keep his baby and pups warm.

Speaking of which, Harry has been needing to ask Louis about the pups since he was obviously late to the appointment.

Harry looked over at Louis and asked softly, “How are you and my pups doing so far?”

Louis was looking out of the window with both of his hands over his baby bump as if he was trying to keep them warm and safe. He said quietly, “Good.”

Harry looked straight ahead, and he knew that he will have to start explaining himself, or else their relationship might go downhill from there.

He certainly didn’t want that happening.

Harry took out his phone and started dialing his office knowing that the secretary will answer it.

She answered the phone and said, “Hello this is –“

The alpha cut her off and said, “Hey, this is Mr. Styles. I called to let you know that you are fired because you told lies to my husband about me being busy on a case. I don’t want to see you tomorrow morning at the office or else I’m suing you for almost ending my marriage,” then ended the call.

Louis was looking at Harry in shock but before Louis could say anything, there was a knock on the window. Harry rolled down the windows to see Justin handing Louis some tissues and said, “There you go, I hope to see you next time.”

Harry clenched his jaw and said, “What do you mean by next time?” then looked over at Louis and asked, “You didn’t take his number, did you?”

Louis looked confused as he used the tissues to blow his nose and Justin said, “No, I am a doctor here actually which is why I was concerned for his wellbeing, no need to be possessive, alpha,” and walked inside the building.

Harry rolled up the window as he was considering his actions earlier and they sat in silence for a while then he looked over at his Omega and said, “I’m sorry. I’m sorry for my fucked up secretary. I’m sorry for being fucked up. I’m sorry, but you’re stuck with me and I’m not letting you go until you forgive me. I’m just sorry.”

Louis looked down at his fiddled thumbs and said with furrowed eyebrows, “Take me home, I’m tired.”

The alpha looked ahead then nodded before starting the engine and drove off into the road as he said quietly, “Anything for you, my love.”

 

* * *

 

When they reached home, Louis got out of the car and into the mansion with Harry following behind later on.

Niall said when he saw Louis, “Lou! Don’t you ever do that to me again,” and hugged him gently.

Louis hugged back and said before he pulled away, “At least someone cares,” then looked back at Harry before going upstairs into their bedroom.

Liam and Zayn gave each other surprised looks before looking back at the situation while Niall joined them because he knew that the couple needed to talk. He feels that if he interfered between the two, it would become worse.

Harry went upstairs ignoring the other people in the mansion because his main focus now was Louis and he needs to fix this so badly.

The Omega was now wearing a huge warm jumper and blue lace panties underneath with his baby bump showing a bit from the jumper.

When Harry got into the room, he was lost for words as he saw his Omega and it was supposed to look normal but it wasn’t. The omega was glowing with his baby bump that was almost showing and everything about him was just so beautiful.

Louis opened his laptop and kept his glasses on as he started working on his essay while trying to ignore Harry completely.

The alpha cleared his throat as he started taking off his clothes leaving himself with just his boxers and got into bed next to Louis.

Harry said softly, “Mind telling me what the doctor said today?” getting closer to Louis and placed a small kiss on his neck.

Louis said as he was typing fast, “If you were there, you’d know. Too bad, I guess.”

Harry took his laptop away placing it somewhere on the bed and got in between his legs as he growled, “Louis, don’t test me.”

The Omega looked up at him with his eyes wide feeling the need to submit to him, but he was trying to act tough even though he was failing miserably; He looked like a small tiny kitten instead.

Harry then softened his voice as he said, “Can I explain myself now?”

Louis looked away as he mumbled quietly with his arms crossed over his chest, “You have five minutes.”

The alpha then started talking as he was adjusting Louis’ blankets so that his back doesn’t hurt him, “The secretary didn’t remind me about the doctor’s appointment and I know that doesn’t explain my foolish actions. The traffic was crazy, and there was a car accident from the traffic. Yes, I should have left the office earlier but I am a fucking idiot –“

Louis cut him off as he said, “Don’t swear, babies might hear you.  Doctor said that they can hear us now.”

Harry looked deep into his omega’s eyes as he whispered, “I’m sorry, it won’t happen again, I swear on my knot.”

Louis gasped and said, “Harry! Language,” and blushed with a smile trying to resist himself fro, bursting out laughing while rubbing his baby bump.

The alpha laughed because his Omega was and will always be his happiness. He rested his forehead against his as he whispered, “I’m sorry, baby,” and leaned carefully close trying to test the waters before kissing him softly.

Louis kissed him back before whispering against his lips, “You scared me when you didn’t answer your phone…”

Harry said as he held both his omega’s tiny hands into his larger ones, “There was no charge, and I forgot to charge it at the office. I’m sorry I got you so worried about everything –“

The omega cut him off thinking that it would be a good idea to drop the news to Harry now as he said:

“We’re having triplets.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE BUT HEY IT IS CHAPTER 40! I JUST FINISHED WITH MIDTERMS AND NOW I'M ATTACKED WITH PROJECTS! PLEASE VOTE AND COMMENT BECAUSE THEY MAKE ME SUPER HAPPY AND THANK YOU FOR 60K YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING! xox
> 
> NOTE: IT HAS BEEN EXACTLY A YEAR SINCE I WROTE THIS FAN FIC, LET'S CELEBRATE!


	41. Chapter 41

Harry looked at his omega’s blue ocean eyes then back to his baby bump that covered his jumper. Since he was in between his legs, he took the opportunity to push his omega’s jumper up to reveal his baby bump.

The alpha was in awe as he watched how beautiful his Omega looked filled up with his triplets. He leaned down and press a soft, gentle kiss to the omega’s baby bump as he whispered, “I don’t deserve your love. You do so much for me.”

Louis watched his alpha’s movements and was shocked at what he said because he honestly didn’t think that at all. He brushed his fingers through Harry’s curls making the alpha relax into his gentle touch as he said softly, “Don’t ever say that…” then remembered Harry’s jealousy today, so he felt the need to reassure him as he added, “I don’t want anybody else. Just you.”

Harry looked up at his Omega and said, “This might sound selfish, but I don’t want to share you with any other alpha.”

Louis chuckled and looked away fondly as he said, “I could tell.”

The Alpha shook his head and said, “I didn’t mean to snap back there, it was just the way he –“

Louis cut him off with a kiss that made alpha shut his eyes and deepen the kiss eagerly because the omega smelt so good. The Omega whimpered as he laid Harry flat on the bed and straddled him which made the alpha act fast by holding his delicious thighs with a growl.

Harry watched his Omega grinding down on his groin that made him moan which cupping his arse. The alpha started to thrust his hips up, but the Omega held him down with a whine wanting to take control tonight.

Louis said in between moans, “You looked so hot today, all jealous and flushed,” and bit his bottom lip as he rolled his hips around Harry’s hard cock.

Harry growled and looked down at Louis’ small hands that were taking off his boxers. He looked up at him and said, “Don’t ever talk to any other alpha other than me,” and turned them around (Gently, of course) as his alpha instinct was taking over.

Louis gasped as he looked up at his alpha and whined because he wanted to take control, but the alpha wasn’t letting him.

Harry took off his jumper that showed off his small breasts that were forming because of the pregnancy. Before Louis could say anything, Harry attached his lips to one of his nipples and started sucking at them eagerly which made the Omega moan loudly.

After a while, he started drinking from the other one and Louis was a mess as his cheeks were flushed pink from the new sensation.

The way the alpha was rolling his tongue around his sensitive tits made Louis close to the edge, so he said immediately, “I’m going to cum from this,” and looked up at Harry with his vision blurred from how good he was making him feel.

Harry pulled away then shook his head and said, “No, you’re not going to cum until I tell you to do so,” he then proceeded to take off his panties and lubed up his hard cock before pushing into his omega’s tight pink hole.

Louis moaned loudly with his eyes wide while looking up at his alpha until he felt that his alpha was balls deep into him. He bit his bottom lip, willing himself to stop his moans, but it was nearly impossible when his alpha started thrusting into him slowly.

Making love is what Harry wanted to do to Louis because he didn’t want to fuck him hard which might hurt him and his babies.

Louis moaned and shut his eyes tight as he felt his alpha fucking him gently feeling every inch of him. Harry leaned down and sucked a spot in his neck as he moved inside of him which got the omega saying with a whimper, “G-Gonna cum, please,” as he brushed his fingers through Harry’s curls and pulled on the roots a bit.

Harry growled and said, “Cum for me, baby,” and gave him a few thrusts before he felt his Omega cum hard in between them with a loud moan that filled the room before he came inside him, filling him up with his cum.

Louis was heavy breathing as he looked up at the ceiling with his face flushed then bit his bottom lip while watching Harry pull out of him. Harry laid down next to him with his chest heaving up and down as he said, “We should do this more often.”

Louis looked over at his alpha and said, “But we always do this more often.”

Harry shook his head and said, “I mean like, make love,” and looked over at him with a smile with his eyes filled with so much love.

Louis looked over at his alpha’s features as he felt himself get lost in his beauty before snapping out of his daydream and said, “We should probably clean up…” and got out of the bed as he made his way to the toilet.

Harry smiled as he got out of bed himself and followed him towards the toilet. He watched as he set up the bathtub just the way he likes it then threw the bath bomb that made it turn into a beautiful shade of pink.

Louis frowned cutely as he felt the cum leave his hole then started cleaning himself up completely before he got into the bathtub carefully.

The alpha was watching him fondly because his baby was so adorable and tiny which made him feel warm inside.

Harry also cleaned up the cum and got behind the Omega in the bath tub then brought him into his strong arms. He kissed the back of his neck as he whispered, “I love you, okay?” and started massaging his shoulders knowing how much the omega needed it.

Louis hummed as he let the alpha massage him and said, “I love you more… I do,” then looked up at the alpha.

They kissed and even made love all over again in the bathtub. This time, Louis was the one in charge with him riding the alpha as the pink water surrounded them beautifully.

Harry, of course, didn’t mind that at all.

The alpha threw their clothes on the basket before wearing a pair of boxers while the omega wore some lilac panties and a jumper.

Louis took his laptop and went downstairs with Harry following behind. When they got into the kitchen, Louis took a seat on the kitchen table and started typing away with his essay. He needed to get it done as fast as possible since it was due this week.

Harry gave him a peck on the cheek before going into the kitchen and started making some dinner for them both.

Zayn got into the kitchen with Liam and asked hopefully, “According to how loud you two were, I guess you’re good again?”

Louis blushed a deep shade of pink and shifted in his seat then continued to type on his laptop.

When Niall got into the kitchen, he said, “Zayn, you weren’t supposed to say the first part,” and pouted while pointing a finger at him cutely.

Liam laughed and kissed Zayn’s cheek before he said, “He didn’t mean it in a bad way, am I right, my love?”

Zayn tried to hide his smile in a pout as he hugged Liam and said, “Of course not,” and smirked at Harry as he wiggled his eyebrows at him.

Harry groaned as he blushed and he felt ridiculous for blushing since he’s an alpha and he’s supposed to be all… alpha.

Niall rolled his eyes fondly before going over to Louis and sitting next to him. He looked over at his screen before he said, “Why are you doing the essay now? It’s due on Friday this week.”

Louis continued to type away as he said, “I don’t want to procrastinate like you do and end up crying in the corner of the room when I am out of ideas. Get your laptop and start on your essay.”

Niall whined and said, “I don’t wanna,” and hugged his waist while resting his head on his chest which made Louis type with one hand.

Louis looked down at him and said, “Don’t be stubborn now, get it and I’ll help you out with it,” before letting him pull away.

Niall smiled and said, “Does that mean that you will write the essay for me?”

Louis rolled his eyes and said, “No, I said that I will just help you out. There’s a difference.”

Niall’s smile fell before getting up from the chair and left the kitchen to retrieve his laptop while both of his alphas were in the kitchen with Harry.

Zayn said in a whisper, “I was serious when I asked if you two were good now.”

Harry nodded and said while cooking, “Yeah, we’re doing alright now, it was all just a weird misunderstanding.”

Liam asked out of nowhere, “How was it a misunderstanding exactly? Am I the only one who doesn’t know what’s going on 99% of the time?”

Harry looked at them both for a second before he said, “My secretary told him that I was working on a case even though I wasn’t so he thought that it’d be a good idea to go alone.”

Zayn and Liam had gasped at the same time before the raven-haired Alpha asked, “And what did you do about it?”

Harry shrugged as he said, “I fired her through the phone,” and continued cooking normally.

Liam looked at Zayn and said, “I don’t blame him, I’d have done worse, and we all know it.”

Zayn nodded and looked at Harry as he said, “Liam and I wouldn’t have let her go until she explained why the fuck she did it.”

Harry stopped what he was doing as he suddenly realized that he should have done that in the first place. He shrugged it off and said, “Doesn’t matter anymore as long as Louis is okay with me now.”

Both alphas shrugged but as they looked at each other, they knew that they had to investigate further more with the so called secretary.

They smirked at each other knowing what the other was thinking with just one look and nodded before they left the kitchen.

Niall was now working with Louis on the essay, and he got the hang of it thanks to Louis’ help.

After a while, Harry was done the cooking for himself and the omegas minus the alphas because they already told him beforehand that they didn’t want food. He served the food on the kitchen table and said, “Stop working and eat you two,” and sat on one of the chairs before starting to eat away.

Louis saved his file and closed his laptop before he started to eat hungrily, and Niall did the same.

The Omega didn’t want to complain, he didn’t, but he is still hurt about what Harry did to him. Yeah, they supposedly made up but there’s still this feeling deep inside of him that is making him not want to forgive him this easily.

After they had been all done eating, Harry was washing the dishes quietly, and Louis then went from behind him then said, “Harry?”

Harry turned around and asked, “Hey, baby, what’s wrong?” before he continued washing the dishes.

Louis sat down carefully on the counter as he said, “Nothing, I-I just really want to open up to you about something.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows for a moment before he asked, “And what could that be?”

Louis looked down at his hands as he fiddled with the hem of his jumper and said, “I know that you already said that you were sorry b-but I can’t just forgive you this easily. Your excuse is that your phone didn’t have any charge, so it shut off and that your secretary didn’t remind you of the appointment, but it’s your job to remember.”

The alpha stopped washing the dishes and dried his hands with the towel as he said while looking at his Omega, “So what are you suggesting? I thought that since we made love twice then –“

Louis shook his head as he cut him off by saying, “I’m not suggesting anything, I just wanted to let you know what I was feeling about the whole thing.”

Harry got in between his legs as he cupped his cheeks and whispered, “I am so very terribly sorry, I’ve said it before, and I will say it again and again till you believe it’s true.”

Louis looked down and couldn’t meet his alpha’s gaze, fearing that he might have messed up, so he said quietly, “Just try not to do it again.”

The alpha sighed and rested his chin on top of his head as he brought him close into his arms then said, “I’ll do anything for you. You’re my one and only.”

Meanwhile, Zayn and Liam were outside the secretary’s office with a smirk on their faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's an update! Please leave kudos and comment because it makes me very very happy! I love you all so dearly. xx


	42. Chapter 42

The Omega got his essay done before bed but decided to keep the editing for the next day because he was just that tired. Louis yawned cutely before he closed the laptop and kept it on the nightstand.

As he looked down at his alpha, he saw him asleep peacefully with his arms wrapped around the omega’s waist because “It helped him sleep better.”

Louis slowly laid down flat on the bed then nuzzled into Harry’s neck and shut his eyes before he drifted off to sleep.

While the Omega was asleep, Harry placed a soft kiss on top of his head and fell asleep himself.

In all honesty, Harry couldn’t sleep knowing that Louis will be up, so he pretended to be asleep for his omega’s sake.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry was the first one to wake up even though he slept late, but he had work to do. He looked down and saw Louis sleeping peacefully on his chest that made his heart flutter at how beautiful he is.

The way his omega’s long eyelashes rested against his cheekbones to his cute little pout he had when the alpha slowly left the bed. The alpha leaned down and pecked his pout then kept the blankets around his fragile pregnant body to keep him warm.

It worked because Louis nuzzled into Harry’s pillow that had his scent on it and soon relaxed.

The lights were still off and there was no sun outside to make the room bright which Harry was thankful for. He closed the windows to prevent any source of light whatsoever that might disrupt Louis’ sleep.

Harry then proceeded to the closet so that he could change his clothes from “I look homeless” to “I will fire you if you make eye contact with me” kind of look. The alpha wore a black suit with the only thing that isn’t black is his red tie. He styled his hair back, closed the door slowly and then headed off to work.

While the chauffeur was driving, he got a text from Zayn that said:

**[Zayn]:**

**[Image attached]**

**[Image attached]**

**[Image attached]**

**You’re welcome.**

Harry’s eyes widened and said slowly, “You have got to be shitting me.”

The chauffeur looked through the rearview mirror and said, “Everything alright, Mr. Styles?”

Harry cleared his throat and said, “Everything’s alright, James. Everything’s alright,” before he texted Zayn back:

**[Harry]:**

**This is why I think you should work with the FBI. Thank you.**

The alpha kept his phone back at his pocket thinking of what to do next as he looked out of the window.

 

* * *

 

Louis stretched and yawned with his shirt rising to reveal his baby bump. He frowned cutely when he looked around and didn’t see his alpha, so he reached for his phone on the nightstand. When he got it, he texted Harry:

**[Harry]:**

**Morning, have a good day at work. Miss you already. xx**

The Omega had sighed before he kept his phone back at the nightstand then looked at his laptop and remembered that he had some editing to do. He got up to go to the toilet where he washed his face and brushed his teeth lazily.

When he finished, he went back to the room and checked his phone to see if the alpha texted him back or not. He cocked his head to the side when he didn’t reply so he shrugged it off thinking that he might be in a meeting.

He wasn’t, of course, but that’s another different story for later on.

Louis went downstairs to the kitchen as he wrapped one hand around his baby bump unconsciously and the other hand held his phone. He started making himself some sandwiches as he hummed a random tune while his phone rested against the counter.

Niall got into the room later on while the other Omega was eating his sandwiches and said, “Hey there, sunshine!”

Louis looked up at Niall as he ate his sandwich and said, “What has gotten into you?”

Niall sighed happily as he sat next to him and said, “Well, yesterday I was a bit worried since my boys came back home at around 3 something a.m. but that’s not the point! They made it up to me if you know what I mean,” and gave him a wink.

Louis looked around the room then back at Niall as he said, “Why did they even come back at 3 a.m.? Sounds fishy.”

Niall made a thinking face as he looked at a spot somewhere and said, “I didn’t want to question it, but they had a folder with them, so I thought maybe it was work related.”

Louis finished his sandwich and shrugged normally as he started cleaning up the table.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows and said, “Why are you so quiet today?”

Louis started cleaning the dishes as he said, “I’m not, I just feel tired, that’s all.”

Niall came from behind him and said, “Are you sure this isn’t about something else?”

Louis looked at his phone that still had no messages yet and went back to cleaning the dishes as he said, “Something seems wrong and I just can’t seem to put my finger on it.”

Niall shrugged as he sat down on the counter and said, “Maybe you’re just imagining things and wait, what seems wrong?”

Louis now started drying the dishes as he said with a sigh, “I don’t know. I mean, I know this may sound stupid but Harry hasn’t replied to my good morning message. Should I be worried?” and looked over at Niall with a worried look.

Niall thought of it for a second then said, “Umm, I don’t know what to tell you there because the last time he didn’t reply to you, it ended up with a fight.”

Louis sighed as he arranged the dishes neatly and said, “I am just overreacting things, and I need to stop,” and turned to looked at Niall.

The Irish Omega sighed and said, “No, don’t say that,” and brought Louis in a hug.

Louis hugged him back as he said against his shoulder, “I really hope that nothing goes wrong.”

 

* * *

 

Harry saying into the phone, “I want this done now, no exceptions.”

The chauffeur parked somewhere which made Harry look outside of his window and said, “I am here, meet me when it’s over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading and caring enough to vote! It made me so happy when I saw that you got this story to 64K! I am sorry for the ones who didn’t like the idea of having Louis forming breasts, don’t worry they will be gone after he gives birth (Not immediately though). I hope you guys are still reading this story and are liking it so far! Don’t forget to vote and comment, I love you all. xx


	43. Chapter 43

Zayn and Liam got downstairs after the job was done then got into Harry’s fancy limo. Harry scooted aside for the couple to get inside and told the chauffeur, “Take us home, James.”

The two alphas were out of breath as their chests were heaving up and down. Liam said, “That was amazing, we should totally do this again,” and smiled widely at Zayn.

Zayn shook his head and said, “That was a lot of work, and you know how much I don’t like to do work.”

Liam looked at him fondly once he calmed down and said, “I know you don’t, honey,” and got closer to him to bring him in his arms.

Harry rolled his eyes as he said, “So what happened?”

Zayn looked at Harry while his head was laying on Liam’s chest and said, “We got evidence that your secretary was working with someone who was trying to sabotage your relationship with Louis.”

Liam added in, “We couldn’t take a look at who it was because we kept freaking out over whether she was going to come home any minute or not.”

Harry facepalmed and said, “I was the one in charge for look out so even if she came home, I’d have warned you,” and took the folder from Zayn.

Liam shrugged and said paranoid, “What if you happened to fall asleep or looked away for one second and missed her walking into the building?”

Harry opened the files, and his eyes scanned through the details as he said, “Trust me, that would never happen.”

Zayn took a bottle of cold water from the fridge and started drinking it because all that work got him thirsty while Liam was looking as natural as ever.

Liam was honestly used to this while Zayn was the kind who was just lazy but honestly, Liam finds it completely adorable.

Harry gasped with his eyes widening and said with rage filling his green eyes, “I fucking knew it! I knew something was up with that guy.”

Zayn almost choked on his water and looked at Harry as he said, “Do you know who this is?”

Liam rubbed Zayn’s back to recover as he watched the curly haired alpha’s reaction and waited for his response.

Harry closed the folder and kept it on his lap as he looked into the distance then when he looked back at the two alphas; he said the two words he never thought he would utter, like ever.

 

* * *

 

It was now night time as Louis was singing to now growing tummy a soft lullaby as he walked around the room. Once he stopped in front of the mirror, he couldn’t help but lift his jumper up to reveal his bump.

In the middle of him singing, he giggled happily with his eyes crinkling as he saw that his bump was growing day by day, and that’s because he is carrying triplets.

The short omega whispered with a gentle smile, “I love you and your daddy so much. I can’t wait until he comes back home so that he cuddles us.”

Louis was now wearing a huge jumper that reached mid-thighs and some sweatpants because it was cold outside, so he wanted to keep his pups warm.

After he had kept the jumper back down, he fixed his fringe in the mirror and smiled when he heard his phone ringing.

Looking down at his phone, he saw that it was Harry, so he took the phone and immediately answered it by saying, “Harry, hey!”

_“Hello, darling, I just saw your text a second ago, and I thought that I’d call to check up on you.”_

Louis blushed a bit when he remembered the text and said, “Um, yeah, that… I just wanted to wish you a nice day; that’s all.”

_“My day will always be nice as long as I see your face before work, my love. Also, I am coming back home now. Do you need anything from a restaurant, supermarket, pharmacy…?”_

Louis bit his bottom lip as his cheeks darkened then sat down on the edge of the bed and said, “No, it’s alright, just come back home and we will order something if you want. Also, I’m sorry if…” and took a deep breath as he continued, “If I am clingy or something, I just really miss you even though we share the same bed.”

_Harry looked up at the ceiling of the limo as he said through the phone, “Don’t ever be sorry because I feel the same way.”_

Louis smiled and said, “Okay, enough with the cheesiness and hurry up because I want to see your face.”

_Harry chuckled and shut his tired eyes as he said, “Will do, darling. I can’t wait to see your face too.”_

When they hung up, Louis was a grinning mess while Harry was debating whether he should tell the Omega about the whole thing or not.

The alpha cares so much about his Omega and he is so scared that it might upset him especially now that he is pregnant.

Harry is so gentle with his beloved omega’s feelings, and he doesn’t want to see his tears appear ever again. Louis deserves to be happy, and Harry wants him to.

Stress is not good for the triplets and now that the alpha knows how many babies there are, it could be risky. The more the babies there are, the more it is likely for the Omega to get a miscarriage and Harry would seriously hate himself if that ever happened.

Taking a deep breath, he looked at the empty limo. He already told the two alphas to head into the house while he just stayed out to think for a while about his decision.

Harry hopes that he has made the right decision this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I am a horrible author who just finished her finals but hey here's a chapter!
> 
> Also, I'd like to ask you guys to comment questions for the characters since I will be doing a character ask!


	44. Chapter 44

Once the Omega heard the door opening, he took it upon himself to leave the room and go downstairs happily to greet his alpha.

Harry looked up to see his beautiful omega coming down the stairs happily, and he almost forgot about all the shit he has to do.

The file was now in Harry’s work bag since he wanted to hide it there before he decided to do anything about the whole thing.

The alpha set the bag down near the door as he wrapped his arms around his omega’s waist and picked him up by his thighs gently.

Louis wrapped his arms around Harry’s neck and whispered, “How was work today?” as he pressed a soft kiss to his jaw.

Harry walked to the kitchen with the Omega in his arms and said softly, “Stressful, but I’m glad that I’m back. Did you finish your essay last night?”

Even though Harry knew that his Omega finished his essay while he pretended to sleep, but he just wanted to let him know that he cares.

Louis giggled and said, “I’m glad you’re back too and yeah I finished it, so I have nothing to do this week but prepare for my finals,” and ended his sentence with a cute frown.

Harry cooed as he set him on the kitchen counter and said, “You’re going to do great, trust me,” and leaned down to kiss him.

The Omega moaned into the kiss as he brushed his fingers through his alpha’s curls and tugged harshly making the alpha growl deep in his throat. Harry knew that he had to stop right there because he felt guilty for not telling his Omega the truth.

The alpha willed himself to pull away and cleared his throat as he said, “So, dinner?”

Louis blinked for a second when the alpha stopped and said, “Uh, yeah, I was thinking of eating peanut butter sandwich with bananas.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion and cocked his head to the side as he said carefully, “Is that some weird craving or do you like to eat that?”

The Omega started giggling and said, “It’s a weird craving I have now, and I don’t know why it just kicked in.”

The alpha’s eyes softened as he said, “Alright, do you want to sit on the counter or the couch? Does your back feel alright?” and started massaging his omega’s lower back.

Louis contently sighed as rested his head against his alpha’s shoulder and said, “Remind me to ask for a massage once we finish eating dinner and I’d prefer the couch for now.”

Harry chuckled and said, “Couch it is then,” as he picked him up in his arms and laid him down on the couch gently then kept the blanket over his petite body.

The Omega watched the alpha making him sandwiches as he cuddled up into the warm blanket. He was thinking of why Harry acted that way and stopped them from going any further, but then he shook the thoughts out of his head. Maybe the alpha was just tired, Louis thinks.

After a while, Harry made his way over to his Omega and sat down on the edge of the couch while the plate was on his lap.

Louis sat up on the couch then took the sandwich that the alpha handed it to him and started eating while looking at Harry curiously.

Harry started eating his sandwich too but wasn’t looking at Louis and rather, he was looking down at his lap. He looked like he was in deep thought and the omega wanted to ask what was wrong.

So he did.

Louis bit his bottom lip once he finished chewing and said, “Is everything alright, Harry?”

For a moment, Harry wanted to tell him the whole truth right then and there, but he stopped himself because if anything happened to his Omega, then it would be his fault.

Harry nodded and looked back down at his lap as he continued to eat his sandwich. He felt his Omega still looking at him, so he looked at him and saw his worried expression. His soft, delicate baby was worried for him, and it made his heart warm yet guilty because Louis shouldn’t ever worry about him.

The alpha lightly touched his knee and said, “Eat up and don’t worry, I’m just tired because of work. That’s all.”

Louis still didn’t look all that convinced, but he just thought of pushing the topic aside for another day, hopefully.

After they had been done eating, the alpha did the dishes that resulted into the Omega falling asleep on the couch.

Harry’s eyes went soft when he saw the mother of his pups curled up on the couch asleep. Later on, when he got the covers off of his body, he picked him up bridal style in his arms and slowly went upstairs into their bedroom. He kicked the door open and got inside to lay his Omega down on the king sized bed.

Before the alpha was going to cover him up with the blanket, he caught the omega with his small hands over his baby bump protectively. Even when sleeping, the omega was being protective over their triplets which made him, even more, fond of the omega if that was even humanly possible.

Harry covered him up then made his way to the closet where he changed his clothes into some boxers and brushed his teeth in the toilet. He got into bed next to Louis then brought him into his arms in which the omega felt safe and warm.

When he made sure that they were both warm, he shut his eyes and fell asleep with the alpha’s hand on top of the baby bump which covered the omega’s small hands.

Tomorrow he will make a plan to get payback without involving the Omega into it, hopefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment on every chapter because it helps me get encouraged and update faster! xx
> 
> I posted a character ask on Wattpad because no one from AO3 asked any questions. xx


	45. Chapter 45

It has been exactly two weeks, and Harry couldn’t bring himself to tell Louis the truth. Whenever they were going to almost fuck, the alpha would only get his Omega off instead of himself.

Even though the Omega begged to please him but the alpha would just shake his head and say that he is not feeling it even though his boner was showing through his tight black skinny jeans.

Louis wasn’t all that convinced, and he didn’t know what made Harry act like that, but he was determined to find out.

The Omega is now ten weeks pregnant, and things couldn’t get any more difficult. Ever since he knew that he was getting triplets, he began to worry late at night.

The fact that he is going to have three children, he was worried that not all of them will get enough milk that was needed.

So, Louis took it upon himself to start pumping some milk from now.

He is feeling grateful because his morning sickness lessened. He thought that he stopped getting them before, but he was wrong. Louis’ fragile body was getting weak, and he knew that he needed to slow down or else his babies were on the line.

The alpha always made sure that his Omega was eating well before he went to work every day. It is so difficult to do anything without worrying about the wellbeing of his growing pups, so he's glad that his alpha is there for him.

When he was back home from university, he went upstairs to their bedroom since he expected his alpha to be back at this time.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows when he didn’t see his alpha but then shrugged and thought maybe he was busy at work. He changed his clothes into some black leggings and a warm pink jumper then out of nowhere, he heard a loud moan, echoing through the halls.

The Omega got out of the room when he heard that moan, and he knew it was Harry’s but he was confused for a moment. Harry could have just wanked in the bedroom, so he didn’t need to go to another room to do so.

Walking through the hallways of the third floor, he was trying to find out the location of the voice. That’s when he saw Zayn standing outside of a certain room talking to Liam, and they both looked worried.

Louis went over to them and said, “Hey, where’s Harry –” and before he was going to continue, there was a moan coming out of the room that the two alphas guarded.

Zayn and Liam both looked at the Omega in bewilderment and Liam said, “Louis, you’re back and… early.”

The raven haired alpha added in, “How was your exam?”

Louis looked at the two of them for a moment in suspicion before saying, “Uh, good, can I get into that room where my alpha is apparently moaning, and I can smell him from here?” and gave them a smile.

They both shook their head and then Louis said, “No?” and then they both nodded in sync which made Louis roll his eyes before pushing through them then got into the room.

Louis gasped at the sight in front of him, and he knew at that moment what's really going on. Harry was in the middle of the bed with his sweaty naked body grinding down on the bed while he was being handcuffed to the bed.

Harry growled when he turned around and saw his delicious, sweet scented pregnant omega. He ordered the alphas to lock him up and handcuff him if his rut ever came just to protect his Omega from himself.

The Alpha said in a choked moan, “Lou,” and looked at him as he grinded down hard on the mattress before ordering the alphas, “Take him out of here – fuck!” as he came again and you can tell by his flushed face that he was exhausted.

Louis frowned and said, “I’m staying, you helped me through my heat, so I’m helping you through your rut,” then closed it and locked it behind him before the alphas took him away.

The two alphas looked at each other, and Liam asked, “What should we do?”

Zayn sighed as he rubbed his face and said, “Look, if anything happened then we will knock down the door and help. Other than that, let them have this, they really need this.”

Liam nodded and said, “You’re right. I will go down make lunch before Niall comes home, our poor baby must be exhausted,” as he went downstairs to the kitchen with his alpha.

Zayn smiled fondly at his chief of a husband as he watched him start getting the ingredients and said nothing.

Louis took off his clothes as his alpha said slowly with his face buried in the pillow tiredly, “You shouldn’t be here, I might hurt you and our pups. I’m not taking that chance.”

Not only that but the alpha was also guilty of keeping things from his Omega.

The omega’s eyes softened as he said, “Harry…” as he unlocked his alpha’s handcuffs with the keys that were on the nightstand.

Harry rubbed his wrists that were bruising by now as he laid on his back and said, “You don’t owe me anything. I mean it.”

Louis straddled his waist and said, “I know, but I want to,” and held his alpha’s hard cock that made the alpha growl. He desperately needs to fuck his Omega all day and night, but he knows that if he hurts him, he will never forgive himself.

Aligning himself to his alpha’s cock, he slowly sat down and let out a moan of relief. Having no cock inside of him for two weeks straight made him needy, and he is going to make the most of it.

The alpha growled loudly that it could be heard all around the house making the two alphas look at each other before Zayn said, “Told you that they were fine.”

Louis started bouncing on his alpha’s cock with his face scrunched up in pleasure and his baby bump showing since he is having triplets.

Harry looked up at his Omega, who was bouncing on his cock and couldn’t help but hold his curvy waist. He helped him bounce on his cock then rolled his head back with his eyes tight shut as deep moans left his lips.

The omega’s tight pink hole clenched and repeatedly unclenched making it extremely tight around the alpha’s cock that made the alpha cum hard inside of him.

After shooting his cum inside his Omega, his soft cock turned hard again which made the Omega smile innocently and bounced harder.

Trying something new, Louis turned around making his alpha face his pink hole as it moved up and down his cock. He then held Harry’s thighs before he rolled his hips in full circles making the alpha slap his right butt cheek.

Harry sat up and brought his Omega to rest his head against his shoulder before he started to thrust up into him fast as he buried his face in his neck.

Louis whimpered in pleasure as he let the alpha take control of his body and he didn’t mind it at all.

The alpha’s cock slipped out from how fast he was thrusting which made the Omega whine and turned around to push the alpha down before he sat back down on his cock.

The sight made Harry growl because it was the hottest thing he has ever seen. Their interaction in bed is what they both adore and cherish so much because it may seem like they’re just shagging but it’s so much more.

The way the Omega is moving around his alpha’s cock and showing him that he can handle him through his rut. The way he is looking down at his flushed face and whispering soothing things to help him through this.

Then there’s the way the alpha is looking at his Omega, and he just wants to blurt out that he has never loved a soul before. He wants to hold him and show him that he can make him feel good, and he wants to give back. He adverted his eyes from his omega’s face to his swollen tiny breasts and baby bump; he rested his large hands over the baby bump.

Looking at his omega’s weak, precious body, he moved his hands from his baby bump to his curvy hips and whispered, “Lay down for me.”

Louis was caught off guard, but he nodded nevertheless as he slowly turned them around and the alpha whispered, “You’re so beautiful,” and slowly pushed his cock back in with a low moan.

As they were making love, they couldn’t take their eyes off of each other, and as they looked into each other’s eyes, they felt complete.

Harry growled low in his throat as he held the headboard and started thrusting into his Omega as he said, “Fuck, I’m going to cum again.”

The Omega was a moaning mess as he held onto the bed sheets and hid his face in the pillow with his eyes shut tight. His fringe was a mess against the pillow as cum was leaving his tight hole while he was getting fucked.

The alpha leaned down and kissed him to calm his Omega down as he continued to thrust into him. Burying himself in his omega’s neck, he smelt his scent and immediately came hard again inside his Omega.

Once Harry felt his omega’s thighs shaking, he smiled when he looked down and saw Louis’ cum all over his baby bump.

As he slowly pulled out of his Omega, watching cum leaving his pink abused hole and whispered, “You’re gorgeous,” then pulled his omega’s thighs apart and started eating him out.

The rest is history.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year, my favorite babies. Another year of coming to this website and writing for you guys. I hope this year will be different, we have been through the toughest times, and I just wanted to say that this is going to be a fresh new start. Our fandom is one of the strongest, and I am so proud of where we are now. Always remember that you are beautiful and wonderful in every single way. I love you all. xx
> 
> P.S: Don't listen to the media and wipe your precious tears. Larry is so much alive, and 2016 will be a pretty sick year. All you have to do is to ignore the rumors and don't let it get to you.


	46. Chapter 46

Niall is now officially six weeks pregnant and to say that his alphas are excited would be an understatement.

Zayn and Liam were looking over some houses on the computer because once Niall finishes his final exams, they will be moving back to the city.

On the other hand, there’s Niall, who couldn’t stop vomiting early in the morning or the middle of the night.

Two weeks ago at the doctor’s appointment, the doctor suggested that Niall should be focusing on his diet and to be careful of what to eat or what not to eat.

The alphas nodded in concentration while Liam was the one who was writing things down and Zayn was the one who kept repeating every word the doctor said towards Liam.

Zayn, however, was keeping his Omega on his lap right after they finished with the ultrasound while Liam was the one driving the car.

Zayn was upset because he honestly didn’t want to go back to the city and go to work. Liam, though, was excited to go back to cooking and being the happy chef he is.

Back to the present, Niall just returned home from his last final exam, so he went to the kitchen and chirped, “I am home!”

Zayn gasped when he saw that his Omega arrived so he got out of his seat and brought him in his arms then threw his omega’s university bag aside. He murmured, “I’m glad you’re all done, your daddy, and I were thinking of moving out back to the city. Aren’t you excited?” and cupped his rosy cheeks.

Niall frowned cutely and asked, “We’re moving? But what about Louis? Is he coming along?”

Zayn cocked his head to the side then looked back at Liam, who just shrugged in a way that meant ‘You tell him.’

The raven haired Alpha said as he turned to look at his Omega, “Yes, we’re moving and no, Louis isn’t tagging along.”

Niall looked down and said sadly, “But I’ll miss him so much.”

Liam cooed as he kept the food on the table and said, “Honey, we can always ask them to tag along. Would that make you happy?”

Niall looked up at Liam with a smile and nodded as he said, “That would be amazing! Can I ask Louis now?”

Zayn and Liam looked at each other immediately because they remembered that the couple was most probably making love for the millionth time that day.

Zayn looked down at his Omega and whispered, “Now is not the best time, they’re… busy.”

Niall pouted adorably and asked, “Busy with what? Louis finished his finals today like I did.”

Liam cleared his throat and said, “Also, lunch is ready, so you’re not going anywhere, young man.”

Niall said with his mouth watering, “Food smells delicious, you have got a point there,” and before he was going to take a seat, Zayn sat down then brought his Omega to sit on his lap.

They were all eating in silence until Zayn broke the silence and told Liam, “Did you get any idea of who the person in the file might be?”

Liam shook his head and said, “No and I don’t know why it’s such a big deal.”

Niall just ignored them as he ate because they were most probably talking about business, so he didn’t bother getting into it.

Zayn sighed as he continued to feed his Omega and said, “Don’t worry, I’ll talk to him.”

Liam looked at him with concern for a moment before he continued to eat.

 

* * *

 

Louis rolled his head back against the pillow and moaned when Harry bit the side of his pink rim loudly.

The omega’s vision was blurry from how much his alpha was pleasuring him; Not that he minded it.

Harry growled when he felt his omega’s thighs closing in on him, so he pushed them apart and said, “Be a good omega now.”

Louis bit his bottom lip and nodded as he tried to keep his legs open. When he felt the tip of his alpha’s cock around his rim, he couldn’t help but close his legs again to bring him closer.

Harry smirked down at him and said, “Stubborn one you are,” and slowly pushed in with a moan.

With every thrust, his curly hair bounced along with him and groaned as he felt his Omega clenching hard around his member.

Louis brushed his fingers through his curly hair and tugged at it gently as he whispered, “I’m not stubborn,” then turned them around so that he was on top and started bouncing while scratching down his alpha’s abs.

Harry hissed as he cupped his butt cheeks and helped him bounce on his cock. He said with a fond smile, “Whatever you say, darling.”

Once the alpha started thrusting up into his omega’s tight hole and felt the way his lover’s ass bounced in his large hands, he didn’t want it to stop.

It didn’t take long until they were both cumming hard with their faces flushed and Louis was a whimpering mess as he rolled his hips around.

After Louis slowly pulled out, there was a knock on the door and the omega cleared his throat before saying, “Who is it?” and laid down on his back next to his alpha while trying to catch his breath.

Niall furrowed his eyebrows as he crossed his arms over his chest and said, “It’s Niall, we’re going to the doctor’s appointment today, remember?”

Louis shut his eyes and face palmed as he said, “I totally forgot, can we reschedule?”

Niall gasped and said, “I get your husband is having his rut but come on, this is important.”

Harry looked at Louis and crooned, “I feel better now, I promise. We can go and check on our triplets.”

Louis sighed and nodded then looked at the door as he said, “We will shower first, and we’ll be down soon,” then slowly got out of bed and went to start their shower.

Niall smiled and turned around to go downstairs to meet up with his alphas.

It was going to be a long day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to update as much as possible. A little distraction from this drama might help out. Remember that I love you. xx


	47. Chapter 47

Even though Harry wanted to control himself around the Omega but he couldn’t so they ended up fucking again in the shower. The alpha, of course, was very careful around his fragile omega and made sure that he was okay.

During the car ride, Liam was the one driving while Zayn was next to him in the passenger seat. Louis was sitting in the middle while Harry was on his right and Niall was on his left.

Niall chirped, “I can’t wait to find out who’s baby is it,” while the two alphas tensed at the front.

Liam looked at the rearview mirror for a second and said, “It doesn’t matter whose baby is it because we’re all a family so it wouldn’t matter.”

Zayn nodded with a smile and said, “Even if Liam turned out to be the father, I’d still consider the baby as mine too.”

Niall awed and said with heart eyes, “I love you.”

They both said at the same time, “We love you more, baby.”

Louis rested his head on Harry’s shoulder and whispered, “Are you sure that you’re feeling better?”

Harry nodded and looked down at his little omega with fond filled his eyes as he said, “Of course and it’s all thanks to you,” then placed a soft kiss on his feathery light brown hair.

Louis blushed as he shifted in his seat and said with a shy smile, “Anytime,” then tried to change the subject, “I can’t wait to see our babies.”

The alpha’s smile fell when he remembered the last time he bailed on the doctor’s appointment so he was looking forward to seeing his triplets. He put on a forced, pained smile and said, “I can’t wait to see them too.”

After a moment of silence with Harry trying to figure out what to tell Louis because he did feel bad for not being there the last time. He looked down and wrapped one arm around him so that the omega could lay his head on Harry’s chest. He whispered, “You know that I would never bail unintentionally.”

Louis nodded against his chest and muttered, “I know that, love.”

 

* * *

 

 

Once they reached the hospital, they all took their seats while waiting for the nurse to call their names.

Justin went over to Louis with a polite smile and said, “Hey, I remember you, how are the babies? Your doctor told me that you were having triplets. Congratulations.”

The Alpha glared at him as he wrapped on arm around his Omega while Louis said, “Thank you and so far, the babies are doing great.”

Justin smiled down at him and said, “You’re welcome, and I’m glad they are. I’ll catch up with you later,” and gave him a wave before he walked away.

Niall watched the situation and took a mental note to ask his best friend about it later.

Harry nuzzled into the omega’s neck and gently placed a small hickey. Louis didn’t move away because he didn’t mind his alpha’s attention. After the alpha had placed a soft kiss on it, Niall’s name was called out from one of the nurses.

Louis gave his best friend a small smile before he watched him get into the doctor’s office.

 

* * *

 

 

The nurse said, “Lay down and pull your shirt up until the obstetrician arrives.”

Niall nodded and did what he was asked to do while his two alphas sat down on the chair next to him.

Once the doctor got into the room, he smiled and said, “Hello, Mr. Horan, how are you and the baby doing today?”

Yes, the Omega kept his last name because it was difficult to choose which one to pick, so he just ended up not changing it.

Niall smiled and said, “We’re doing okay.”

As the doctor kept the gel over the omega’s tiny baby bump, he asked, “So, did you want to know if you have one baby or…?”

Zayn said, “We wanted to know who is the father of the baby or babies.”

The doctor fixed his glasses and said, “Alright, let’s check, shall we?”

Liam said with a furrowed eyebrow, “How many babies or who’s the daddy?”

The doctor moved the wand around the gel and said, “We will check how many babies there are for now but then, later on, we will do some tests to figure it out.”

Niall nodded and looked at the screen in awe because seeing it all on the screen made it seem realer than it already was. He said with his eyes soft, “So small.”

The two alphas said at the same time with a huge smile on their faces, “I know.”

Niall turned to look at the alphas and asked, “What’s up with you two today saying the same things at the same time?”

Both alphas looked at each other before looking back at Niall, and Zayn said, “I don’t know, I just go along with it.”

Liam nodded and said, “Same here.”

They all looked back at the doctor when he said, “Strangely, there is only one baby in there, but it’s not a bad thing.”

Niall cooed and said, “Aw my tiny baby, no one there to share my womb with you?”

Liam told the doctor, “We don’t mind as long as we have a healthy baby.”

The doctor smiled at the adorable family and said, “Alphas, meet the nurse in the other room if you want to find out who the daddy is.”

Both alphas nodded before they stood up and went to the other room while holding hands.

Niall knew that both alphas were worried that the other alpha might get hurt or sensitive if it turned out that it’s not his baby.

In reality, none of them cared because they were all in love with each other.

The Omega wiped the gel off of his baby bump with the tissue that the doctor handed it to him and sat up to keep his shirt down. Once he left the room, he waited next to Louis and told him that he was having one baby which made Louis get happy for him.

One child didn’t mean a bad thing; it just meant less trouble for the Omega during and after pregnancy.

“Louis Tomlinson, it’s your turn now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update, don't forget to leave kudos and comment! xx


	48. Chapter 48

When the couple got into the doctor’s office, the nurse told the Omega the same things that she told Niall.

Louis did what the nurse asked him to do and laid down on his back then rolled his jumper up to reveal his baby bump.

Once the doctor was back from checking up on the two alphas, he asked the Omega, “How are the triplets doing? You’ll probably feel them move next week and also, the hiccups will start, but it will take a while for you to notice them.”

Louis smiled brightly and said, “They’re doing magnificently. Sorry to ask but when will my first trimester end?”

The doctor kept gel on the omega’s baby bump and said, “Two weeks to be exact, excited?” then took the wand and started moving it around while he looked at the screen.

Louis nodded with a smile as he looked at Harry, who was smiling back at him while holding his hand.

Looking at the screen, they saw their babies moving around which made Louis let out a sob which made Harry immediately turn to look at his Omega in alarm.

The Alpha stood up from his chair to hug his Omega, who was still sitting in the same position and looked down at him as he said, “Hey now, don’t cry.”

The doctor gave Harry the wand and said, “I’ll leave you two alone,” before exiting the room.

Harry looked down at the wand and whispered, “Is everything alright, baby?” and rubbed his arm while holding him close.

Louis wiped away his tears and nodded as he said, “Yeah, they’re just so small and so much alive. I don’t know what I’d do if anything happened to them. What if I become a bad mommy? Am I capable of taking care of three children?”

Harry looked down at his Omega, and his heart hurt just looking at him crying like that. He leaned down to peck his hair and whispered, “You will be the best mommy out there, I promise you that. You won’t be alone at this, I’m here for you, always.”

Louis looked up at his alpha with tears on his pale cheeks and said, “Promise?” and took out his pinky.

Harry chuckled at how adorable his Omega is and nodded with a fond smile as he said, “Promise,” then kept the wand aside and engulfed his pinky with his omega.

Looking around, he saw a box of tissues at the side so he took a few and gave it to his Omega as he said, “Come on now, wipe your precious tears. Beautiful people like you shouldn’t cry.”

Louis let out a chuckle through his tears and nodded as he wiped his tears then rested his head against Harry’s abs.

The Alpha took the wand from where he left it and moved it around the gel that was in the omega’s baby bump. He whispered against his hair, “I’m happy that I’m doing this with you. I love you so much, don’t forget that.”

Louis was now smiling and felt better than he did before once the alpha comforted him. He whispered, “I love you more,” and hid his face in Harry’s arms once the doctor got into the room because it was embarrassing for him to cry in front of someone.

The doctor gave them a small smile and said, “If you two have any questions, I’ll be happy to answer them for you.”

Louis bit his bottom lip because he wasn’t sure if he should ask this in front of Harry or not but he ended up doing it anyway. He asked, “I just finished my finals, and I’ll have my graduation this week. Do you want to come?”

The doctor hummed with a smile and said, “Well, since you asked then sure. I wouldn’t mind unless I’d be busy on that day. Just tell me when and where exactly.”

Louis told him when and where while he wiped the gel off of his baby bump then rolled his shirt down.

Harry didn’t mind the doctor until now, and it’s not as the doctor could just steal a pregnant omega away from his alpha.

Everything is possible, and honestly, the alpha doesn’t want to take these risks.

The doctor thought about it for a minute while he looked through the calendar that was on the wall and said, “I’m free at that time, I’ll see you there.”

Harry kept on a straight face with his hands in his pockets and said slowly, “Great.”

Louis looked up at his alpha for a second before looking back at the doctor and said, “Okay, thank you and have a lovely day,” before getting up and held Harry’s hand while walking out of the room.

Zayn told Niall, “The doctor said that it would take maybe a day or two until we find out the results.”

Liam added in, “But, being the geniuses we are, told him that it was urgent so we will find out in half an hour since the nurses are working on it.”

Zayn turned around and saw the other couple so he said, “Hey there you two, how did it go?” which made Liam and Niall turn towards them.

Niall noticed his best friend’s eyes and knew that he was crying not so long ago. He stood up and looked at him sadly in a way of asking if he was okay.

Louis just nodded at him and gave him a small smile before saying, “I’m hungry,” just to change the subject.

Niall said with a nod, “Me too, I’m craving some Wendy’s.”

Louis gasped with his smile growing and said, “I was thinking the same thing,” then made his way over to Niall so that they could walk together out of the hospital.

That was until they bumped into Justin and he said with a smile, “Hey you, how did everything go?”

Louis nodded with a smile, “It went great –“

“We were just leaving,” Harry said as he wrapped one arm around his Omega and gave Justin a smile that said ‘Fuck you’.

Justin nodded at the two of them and said, “Alright then, see you soon,” and walked away.

Harry said under his breath once Justin was gone, “Not,” while walking out of the hospital.

Zayn and Liam were walking together behind them while they watched their omega talking to Louis excitedly.

Zayn turned to Liam and said, “How are we going to find out the results if it’s going to come out in half an hour?”

Liam smiled at his alpha and said, “They’ll call, honey, don’t worry too much about it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the updates, I'm just so bored. Leave kudos and comment? xx


	49. Chapter 49

Once they got to Wendy’s, they all picked a booth that fit all five of them. Louis and Niall were excited to order as they scanned the menu.

The alphas were doing the same but minus the excitement. Harry was still in a possessive mood so he whenever an alpha would walk by their table, he’d keep a close eye on him or her just to make sure they don’t even dare to make a move.

Zayn and Liam were both thinking of who the daddy might be, but it’s not like it would bother them, rather they were just curious.

When the waiter came to take their order, Harry brought his Omega in his arms for a cuddle and told the waiter both of their orders.

The others did the same too, and the waiter nodded then left to give the orders to the chef.

Since Niall was in between his alphas, he was getting cuddled from both sides, not that he would complain about it.

Liam said out of nowhere, “I miss my restaurant, you know? Cooking for people and seeing their faces when they taste my food. That’s one of the best feelings ever.”

Niall awed at his alpha and said, “Liam, why are you so adorable?” and hugged his waist.

Zayn smiled fondly at them and said, “Once we buy a house in the city, you will get to cook all you want.”

Niall gasped as he pulled away from Liam and said, “I just remembered something,” then turned to Louis and asked, “We’re moving back to the city and since we’re all done with finals, do you want to tag along? I mean, after graduation, of course.”

Louis looked up at Harry then back at Niall and said, “I don’t know if…”

Harry interrupted his Omega and said, “My work is actually in the city, it just takes 30 minutes from here to there."

The alpha then looked down at his Omega and added, “It’s not that far so if you feel like moving there near our families then I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Louis smiled as he looked up at his alpha then looked at Niall and said, “It would be great. This place is way too empty, and it brings back many bad memories. It doesn’t feel like home,” and hid his face in Harry’s arms because he smells like home.

Niall squealed and clapped his hands happily as he said, “Yay! I knew he would agree,” and cuddled Zayn while Liam kept a hand on his omega’s thighs.

The alpha kissed his omega’s hair and whispered, “I think it would be best if we start thinking of baby names from now. Whenever a name pops into your head, always tell me, alright?”

Louis nodded against his alpha’s chest and said, “You’re right,” then looked up at him and added, “I can’t think of one right now, but once I do, I’ll tell you.”

Harry rubbed the omega’s hips slowly and nodded then whispered in his ear, “Just the thought of what we did today got me wishing I didn’t leave the house or the room for that matter.”

The omega’s cheeks were now pink and looked around making sure that no one was noticing this. He whispered back, “Be patient now,” and kissed his neck softly.

Harry squeezed his omega’s curvy hips and said against his neck, “I’m hard as a rock, I can’t be patient.”

Louis shut his eyes for a moment before nodding and said, “Meet me in the toilet at 5,” before he was going to pull away, Harry brought him back gently and said, “Or we could go together.”

The Omega nodded at that and said, “That too,” then they both walked to the toilet together and were acting normal.

Once they got inside, Harry checked all the stalls to check if anyone was in there. Then, he picked the last stall while his Omega was following behind.

Louis locked the stall and got down on his knees in front of Harry. He has never sucked a dick before so it will be challenging but he thought it would be easier than sex because he knows that he can be loud.

Drawing attention was the last thing that the omega needed right now.

The alpha unzipped his skinny jeans and brought them down along with his boxers. He said in concern, “Are you sure you can…?”

Louis nodded as he took his alpha’s cock in his petite hands and said, “Guide me through it if I did it wrong.”

Harry nodded and watched as his Omega sucked on the head of his cock that made him roll his head against the door with his eyes shut. He moaned deeply, “Fuck, Lou.”

The Omega was nervous but he was still determined to make sure that his alpha gets pleasured. He licked from the bottom of his cock till the head and sucked harshly on it while blinking up at his alpha innocently.

His blue eyes watched him as he took his cock into his mouth and started bobbing his head while taking it one step at a time.

When the alpha looked down at his innocent omega sucking his cock, he growled as quietly as he could and said, “I could cum by just looking at you, you know that?”

Louis grabbed a hold of his balls gently while blinking up at him through his dark eyelashes. From his alpha’s words, it encouraged him to take more of his length into his mouth and hollowed his cheeks to make it tighter around his member.

After shutting his eyes, he kept on concentrating on not using his teeth while bobbing his head until the head of the alpha’s cock hit the back of his throat.

The Omega looked up at his alpha with tears in the corner of his eyes as he gagged and pulled away a bit before bringing him back into his throat. Once he relaxed his throat, he brought him deeper until he was nosing at his alpha’s pubes that were shaved.

The sound of his omega’s hum that send vibrations through his cock and the way he was looking up at him as the obedient Omega he is. The Alpha knew that he was so close to cumming so he said immediately, “I’m going to cum now if you want you can pull away –”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and held onto his alpha’s thighs to signal that he wishes to taste his alpha’s cum.

From that moment, the alpha couldn’t help but moan while holding onto his omega’s light hair and came hard down his throat.

Louis swallowed then sucked his alpha’s cock until he went soft and said while standing up, “You taste good.”

Harry chuckled and said, “Well, your mouth is pretty good too. Really good.”

The Omega blushed and smiled as he said, “Shall we go back now?”

“Definitely.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I took a break to shower and now I'm back. Leave kudos and comment, loves. xx


	50. Chapter 50

When they got back to their table, Zayn and Liam were smirking at them because they knew what they were up to.

Once they sat down next to each other with Louis all cuddled up in his alpha’s arms, Harry cleared his throat and said, “So, the weather?”

Niall being gullible about the whole situation said, “The weather is actually pretty nice today, a bit windy but nice.”

Zayn and Liam tried to hold themselves from bursting out laughing so they nodded in agreement.

Harry rolled his eyes at the two alphas then looked down at his omega and murmured, “Still hungry?”

Louis shook his head and whispered in his neck, “Not as hungry. It’s like having dessert before dinner.”

The alpha smirked and whispered back, “Good.”

The waiter came and kept their food on the table along with their drinks before leaving.

Niall said with a sigh of relief, “Finally, I was starving,” and started eating his fries.

Louis smiled as he sat up in the chair and started eating too while his leg kept brushing with Harry’s.

They were all talking about random things and laughing at something Liam said so since he didn’t understand why they were laughing – it made it even funnier.

Out of the blue, Zayn’s phone started ringing, and when he pulled it out, he gasped when he saw the caller ID. He said, “It’s the hospital.”

Liam said, “Well, answer it and keep it on speaker.”

Niall was still eating in peace while the alphas were listening to what the nurse was saying.

“I have some great news. Turns out that it is both Mr. Payne and Mr. Malik’s baby. We had to re-check at least twice just to make sure that we weren’t making a mistake.”

Niall stopped eating and looked down at the phone that was on the table. He said, “What?”

“I think that’s why it was only one baby. These things are so rare to happen so enjoy it. Goodnight.”

The line went dead and everyone at the table were silent but then Zayn broke the silence by saying, “This is by far the best news I have ever heard in my entire life.”

Liam let out a laugh and said, “I would never have guessed,” and looked at both of his lovers with so much love in his eyes.

The idea that the babies might look like all of them combined amazes Niall, and he is now speechless which is surprising.

Louis awed and said, “I think it’s a soul mate thing.”

Harry nodded while resting one hand on his omega’s thighs and said, “It is.”

Niall leaned his back against the chair and said, “And I thought I couldn’t get any luckier than I already am.”

Liam and Zayn looked at their omega with so much fond as they hugged him into their arms. Liam whispered, “Good people deserve good things.”

Zayn nodded with a smile on his face and his smile extended when he said, “I am curious about how our baby would look like.”

Niall said out of nowhere, “That makes the two of us.”

Liam smiled with his cute cheeks and said, “Me three,” and added, “Let’s eat?”

They all nodded and continued eating while the Omega was thinking how the universe has been great to him.

Not that he wants to jinx it or anything.

Once they were back home, Zayn went over to Harry and whispered, “We need to talk.”

Harry turned around with his eyebrows furrowed and asked, “What is this about?”

Liam appeared next to Zayn and said, “The file.”

Harry looked around and saw his Omega chatting with the other omega then looked back at the two alphas. He said, “Seriously?”

They both nodded while crossing their arms over their chests.

Harry sighed as he rubbed his face then looked at his Omega and said, “Louis, I will go talk to Zayn and Liam about some business. Don’t wait up.”

Louis nodded with a smile and continued talking to Niall as he said, “So you were saying…” while they both walked into the living room.

Harry turned around and said, “Follow me,” while walking to the kitchen.

When they got to the kitchen, Harry turned around to face them and asked, “What are you questions?”

Liam asked, “Who is the person?”

Harry rolled his eyes as he looked somewhere else and said, “You could have checked yourself since you’re the one who brought the file to me.”

Zayn sighed and said, “Come on, Styles, just tell us,” and added, “Who’s the person who has been trying to sabotage your relationship with your Omega?”

Harry sat down on one of the stools while looking down at the ground while remembering the name that was on the file with big and bold letters. He muttered, “The dean’s wife is taking revenge for keeping her husband in jail so she hired someone to work at my father’s company and to be specifically my secretary to make the process easier.”

By the end of his speech, he looked up at the two alphas who had their mouth wide open and said, “At the limo, when I told you his name, I thought you’d know but apparently not,” and added, “I knew that it had something to do with him. He probably planned this whole thing with her.”

Zayn asked while walking around the kitchen, “What happened to the secretary?”

Harry looked up at the ceiling for a moment before answering, “No company will ever hire her again, and the court is thinking whether or not they should imprison her.”

Liam sat down in one of the chairs and said, “What did you do about his wife?”

Harry shrugged and said, “I sued her and made her join her husband in jail so Louis doesn’t have to know about any of this. He doesn’t need to stress over something that I already took care of.”

Little did Harry know that his Omega was listening to the whole conversation with his hands shaking.

Niall was in the living room still because he was waiting for Louis, who was supposed to bring himself some water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commenting and leaving kudos would be amazing !
> 
> Also, I'm not sure why I felt the urge to update so much yesterday/today but I'm just going along with it. xx


	51. Chapter 51

Louis shakily texted Niall and told him that he felt sleepy so he went to bed while he was walking up the stairs to their bedroom.

Niall just shrugged and went to the kitchen to talk to his alphas.

When the Omega got inside the kitchen, he saw both alphas looking down while Harry was looking at something in the distance. He went over to Zayn and sat on his lap like he always does and whispered, “Hey,” and nuzzled into his neck.

Zayn wrapped his arms around him to bring him close and whispered, “Hi there, where’s your friend?”

Niall shrugged and said, “He went to get some water from the kitchen then texted me and told me that he went to bed.”

Harry immediately looked at him and stated, “But Louis didn’t come here.”

Liam looked up in fear and mouthed, “Holy shit.”

Niall cocked his head to the side and said, “He told me that he was going to so maybe he changed his mind or something.”

Harry immediately got up and walked out of the kitchen then went upstairs while skipping steps to get there sooner. When he got into the room, he saw his omega on his side of the bed while his entire body was covered with the blanket.

After closing the door, he saw his Omega tense under the blanket. He shut his eyes for a moment before taking off his clothes and left himself with only boxers.

When the alpha got under the covers, he brought his Omega in his arms who was hiding his face in the pillow. He placed a soft kiss on the back of his omega’s neck and whispered, “Are you awake?”

Louis curled up in a ball as his alpha held him to his chest and started crying silently while trying to pull away from his grasp.

Harry shut his eyes for a moment because now he was sure that his Omega listened in on their conversation. He murmured, “Baby… you know I was trying to protect you now. Don’t cry, it’s not good for the baby.”

Louis got out of bed and said, “I need to be alone,” before leaving their bedroom and going to one of the guest rooms.

Harry laid on his back while looking at the ceiling and said while rubbing his face, “I’m such a fucking idiot.”

Once Louis was in the guest room, he laid down in the middle of the bed and continued to cry while hiding his body with the blanket.

The alpha got out of bed and said, “Fuck it,” and walked through the third-floor hallway in search for his Omega.

When he stood in front of a room, he heard the sound of his Omega crying which made him feel like a complete asshole.

Getting into the room, he saw his omega in the same exact situation that he was in not so long ago. He got in and said, “Baby, please, I took care of everything and now they won’t dare to bother us anymore. Come on now,” and sat on the edge of the bed.

Louis was now sniffling while wrapping his arms around his baby bump as his eyes were shut to try and catch his breath.

Harry brought the covers down gently and whispered, “Come here,” and brought his Omega on his lap to hug him close.

The thing is that Louis was too weak to struggle in his alpha’s hold, so he just let him hold him there for a moment.

After Harry had wiped his omega’s tears with some tissues, he kissed his pale cheeks and whispered, “I am so sorry,” as he rocked them back and forth.

Louis looked up at him for a moment before adverting his eyes elsewhere and said, “You keep lying to me,” and let out a sad chuckle as he added, “You know what’s sad? That if I did the same, you’d have left me by now.”

The alpha shook his head and said, “I would never leave you, no matter how upset or angry I am at you.”

Pulling away, he stood up and said while facing Harry, “I don’t remember you being upset or angry at me like, ever. I don’t think you even know what you would do either.”

Harry stood up too while looking down at him and said, “This was for your sake, you know how they say that ignorance is bliss?”

The Omega crossed his arms over his chest and said, “So poetic of you. You’re a lawyer, not Shakespeare.”

The alpha gasped and said, “No, listen, technically, I hid it from you rather than lying. There’s a huge difference.”

Louis rolled his eyes while looking somewhere else and said, “Well, at least now you’re talking like a real lawyer.”

Harry gently pushed him to the nearest wall which startled the Omega and said, “I said I was sorry, what more do you want me to do?”

The omega looked up at him and said, “I want you to mean it. I want you to lie less. Most of it all, I want you to trust me. I want you to love me enough.”

The alpha growled and said, “I do love and trust you with all I have.”

Louis shook his head in disbelief and said, “You’re such a good liar –”

Before he was able to finish his sentence, the alpha cupped his omega’s cheeks and kissed him deeply which made Louis let out a moan.

Once they both pulled away, Harry rubbed his thumb over his omega’s cheeks and whispered, “You’re my perfect little angel who is pure and everything that I ever wanted. I would never give that up for anything and even if it takes me years, I’ll still be here. You don’t have to believe me now but –”

Louis interrupted him by saying, “I-I believe you. I already did, but I just wanted you to know that what you did hurt me deeply. I just wanted to do the same to you, I’m sorry, I feel childish.”

Harry picked his omega up in his arms and kissed his neck as he whispered, “I really am sorry,” while walking them back to their bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I updated 6 chapters in less than 10 hours, what's wrong with me? It's just so easy to write and forget about the outside world.
> 
> I promised myself that this would be the last chapter for the day!


	52. Chapter 52

Once the couple got into their bedroom, Harry got his omega under the warm covers before getting in after him.

Later on, he brought his omega back into his warm chest and whispered, “Try not to get upset for the sake of our triplets,” then brought his hand under his omega’s jumper to rest his large paw over it protectively.

Louis nodded and leaned back into his alpha’s arms before shutting his eyes tiredly while he rested his tiny hand over Harry’s.

The couple slept peacefully that night regardless of the little banter they had earlier but they were able to look past it and move on with their lives.

 

* * *

 

It was now 10:23 in the morning where the beautiful omega was still asleep while the alpha was on his laptop.

Ever since yesterday’s conversation at Wendy’s, Harry realized that he had to search for a place to live in the city.

While he was scrolling down the screen reading about every detail of each house, Louis pouted cutely in his sleep because he felt cold.

The Omega sat up on the bed and looked around sleepily until he found his alpha then took his arm to wrap it around himself then continued sleeping on his chest.

Harry cooed at his adorable Omega and whispered, “I’m so sorry, baby, were you cold?” and kept his laptop on the nightstand then brought his Omega in his strong arms.

Louis nuzzled into him and shut his eyes as he was starting to relax against his alpha that not only made him feel safe but mostly warm.

Niall got into the room without knocking and said, “Louis, the food is ready! Liam made pancakes and waffles. We will mix them together and call them Panffles!” and left the room.

Louis blinked his eyes open and said tiredly, “That sounded weird but I like the sound of Panffles, don’t judge me,” and closed his eyes again.

Harry chuckled and said, “I would never,” and pecked his hair then added, “Shall we go down or are the babies not hungry?” and rubbed his baby bump gently.

Louis looked up at him for a moment before answering, “I’m too lazy to move.”

The alpha nodded with a fond smile and soft eyes as he said, “Okay, wait here,” then slowly unraveled himself from his omega’s arms and went to the closet to wear a black shirt with basketball shorts.

Once he got back to his Omega, he said, “You know the drill,” and smiled when his Omega opened his arms out like a baby for Harry to carry him.

As he held Louis in his arms, he felt grateful that his omega forgave him and he was going to make it up to him.

After they had been done brushing their teeth and washing their faces, they went downstairs.

Zayn and Liam were concerned that the couple could be fighting since they thought that it was their fault.

 But once the couple came into view, they both sighed in relief while looking at each other.

Niall was sitting on one of the chairs, and when he noticed that his best friend was here, he said, “Louis!”

Harry gently set his Omega down next to Niall then went to retrieve some orange juice for him and his omega.

Louis rubbed his tired eyes and said, “I’m so exhausted,” and rested his head against Niall’s shoulder while shutting his eyes again.

Niall cooed at him and said, “Couldn’t sleep yesterday?”

Louis said, “No, it’s just too early.”

Niall stabbed the fork on the food and kept it to his friend’s mouth, “Taste this, you won’t regret it!”

Louis blinked his eyes open once he smelt the delicious food, so he opened his mouth and ate from the fork. After chewing and swallowing his food, he looked up at Niall with his eyes wide in surprise and said, “That tastes good.”

Liam kept the plate in front of Louis and said, “I’m glad you like it, if you need more, just ask,” then sat down next to Zayn who was facing Niall.

Zayn looked over at Liam with a fond smile and said, “You are the best chef out there, I promise you that,” and pecked his cheek which made Liam blush.

When Harry was back, he kept his omega’s glass in front of him then sat down next to him.

Louis thanked his alpha and in the middle of eating his food, he complimented Liam by saying, “Your cooking is magnificent, who taught you how to cook?”

Liam shrugged with a smile and said, “My father at first but then I learned the rest from books or cooking shows. Today was one of those days where I just experimented things together.”

Niall added in, “It was my idea because I woke up craving them together, so I told Liam about it, he was happy to make it.”

Zayn just chuckled at them and said, “I’m just happy to eat whatever he’s making.”

Harry rested one of his hands on his omega’s thighs and squeezed lightly. He said, “Did you guys found any house in the city that you might fancy?”

Liam thought about it for a moment while he was chewing on his food and then said, “There’s this one house that is near the restaurant.”

Zayn added in, “Yeah, that one was really nice. All we need to do is go over there and check it out because some pictures on the internet can be deceiving.”

Liam nodded while pointing at Zayn and said, “Yeah that’s the only problem that’s been bothering me.”

Niall finished his plate and said, “More, chef,” and handed the plate to Liam whose eyes darkened by his omega’s words.

The brown eyed alpha cleared his throat while he was refilling up Niall’s plate and handed it back to him.

Louis looked up at Harry and said, “We can all go on a road trip to search for houses like a house hunt or something.”

Harry chuckled and said, “We can do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not that you guys care about this topic, BUT I decided not to let anyone translate my fan fiction because I realized that it was a mistake. I kept rejecting people at first who requested to translate, but now I gave one girl a chance to test it out and it went downhill.
> 
> Maybe it's just me but since the fan fiction is already written, translating it wouldn't be as difficult as writing it. She translated one chapter only and to me, that's too little. I mean, currently, I have 52 chapters, how is she going to translate all that if one chapter is too difficult for her? I don't want to be the person she points a finger on when her studies go bad, so I decided to end it all.
> 
> I am so sorry if this confession seems rude or mean, but I am a really honest person, and I'd hate seeing someone actually make an effort until like ten chapters then tell them to stop. The earlier, the better.
> 
> Again, sorry for this mess, enjoy the chapter, I love you all. xx


	53. Chapter 53

After they were done eating breakfast, Louis and Harry went upstairs to their bedroom so that they could change their clothes.

Once they got inside, Harry wrapped his arms around his omega from behind and whispered, “Lets go out tonight, just you and me, princess.”

Louis leaned back into his alpha’s arms while thinking about it and said, “What did you have in mind?”

Harry turned him around gently and said, “Cinema, maybe? I just really want to hang out with you,” and kissed his jaw gently.

The omega bit his bottom lip for a moment before responding, “Alright, I won’t mind.”

His husband smiled and kissed him softly then whispered against his lips, “Let’s shower and then we can go.”

Louis smiled before he turned around and started walking to the toilet with a knowing smirk.

When the Omega stepped inside the bathroom, he turned around and said, “I’m showering alone this time.”

Harry immediately furrowed his eyebrows in confusion with his hands on his hips and asked carefully, “Why? Don’t tell me it’s because I hid something from you.”

Louis shrugged and said, “That’s what you get, now if you will excuse me, I need to shower,” and closed the door in his face.

The alpha groaned as he rested his head against the door and said, “We won’t have sex, I promise. Besides, I love showering with you.”

The omega was thinking about it for a moment as he was undressing and said, “Well, too bad you won’t be showering with me anytime soon. Use the guest room’s toilet,” then kept his clothes in the laundry basket.

Harry frowned, but he knew that he deserved that, and so he said, “Okay, sweetheart, once you’re done with your shower, let me know,” and went to pick out some clothes.

Louis wrapped his arms around himself as he looked through the mirror. He felt bad for not letting his alpha shower with him, but he had his reasons.

Honestly, it was one of these moments where the omega’s hormones were striking at it’s worst timings.

Once the shower was running, he waited until it was warm enough to step in. Tears started running down his cheeks because he felt ugly whenever he saw his reflection naked.

The omega has breasts forming and they are starting to feel sore in which he doesn’t know what to do about it. Even with the cream he uses, it still bothers him.

For some reason, he’s always lightheaded and he just thought that maybe it was one of the pregnancy’s symptoms.

When the shower was warm enough, he stepped in and carefully started to wash himself while he was thinking of a way to deal with everything.

Louis did a lot of thinking during the shower, and that included telling his alpha the truth. He doesn’t want to be a hypocrite where he doesn’t allow his alpha to hide things from him, but he does the same thing.

Now that he thinks of it, he realizes that it’s actually a huge problem because if anything happened to the babies, then it would be his fault.

Fainting while pregnant scared him and when he looked back at the time where he got kidnapped, he realized one thing. When he overheard his alpha talking about the dean’s wife coming after them, it triggered his past fear.

Sometimes he would even wake up scared and shaking from a nightmare that included the dean coming after them to take revenge.

Hearing it out loud made his nightmares seem realer that he hoped at that moment, it’d be just another nightmare.

Once the omega was done with his shower, he grabbed a robe and wore it. He washed his face and made sure that it doesn’t look like he cried.

When he got out of the shower, Harry was still there sitting on the edge of the bed. The omega cooed, “Hey, didn’t you go shower in the guest room’s toilet?” and sat down next to him with one of his little hands over his shoulder.

Harry was looking down at his folded hands and shook his head as he said, “I’m sorry, can we shower together?” and looked over at him with a sad look that the omega’s heart broke for his alpha.

Louis kissed his shoulder where it had his ship tattoo and whispered, “Of course, my love, come on,” and stood up which made the alpha’s eyes light up with happiness.

The fond that the omega had on his face was only there when it came to Harry and only Harry.

After hanging his robe back, he started the shower while the alpha was undressing then kept his clothes in the laundry basket along with his omega's clothes.

Harry went over to his omega and held him close as he whispered, “My pretty princess, all filled up with my pups,” as he kissed his jaw over and over again.

When his alpha says things like that, it makes his heart flutter, and it gives him a little boost of confidence that he lacks.

Although, he likes to act like he has all the confidence in the world with the way he acts but in reality, Louis is just as insecure as anyone else.

Louis whispered, “You’re not so bad yourself, alpha,” then held his hand and brought him into the shower.

After they had been done taking a shower, Harry and Louis left the toilet with their robes on while the Omega was drying his hair with a towel.

Harry said, “Hey, I’ll do it,” and took the towel from his omega then helped him sit down on the edge of the bed. He started drying his omega’s hair and whispered, “Don’t want my baby getting sick now,” and placed a kiss on his forehead

Louis shut his eyes as his alpha was drying his hair and said, “I need to tell you something, I mean, it’s not that big of a deal –”

Harry stopped drying his hair once he was done and said, “What is it, darling?” and sat down next to him with a worried expression.

The Omega looked into his eyes before looking down at his hands and said, “I- I’ve been feeling lightheaded, and I know it’s from the pregnancy, but I don’t want to worry you. I’m just so scared that I would lose my pups. I even fainted once but don’t freak out; it wasn’t recent –”

The alpha held his omega’s tiny hands in his large paws while looking at him and said with more sincerity, “Why didn’t you tell me anything? I would have done something about it, and I will do something about it just to let you know. The doctor did mention to us before that it was a possibility but I thought… never mind, there’s no point in trying to change what happened. Just one question, when did you… faint?”

Louis looked into his alpha’s eyes for a moment before he said, “When the dean came to kidnap me, I just… fainted.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically, I saw a picture of Louis in kitten ears, and now I feel like writing a Hybrid!Louis fan fiction. Why am I like this?
> 
> Anyways, vote and comment because it's really important to me! Thank you in advance and love you loads. xx
> 
> I'm sorry I couldn't update yesterday, they took a blood sample from me - long story!
> 
> Also, I made a new account on twitter so follow me for more updates: @ErinaceousLouis


	54. Chapter 54

“What?” Harry said in shock and brought his Omega in his arms then added in a whisper, “I’m so sorry, I want to kill that bastard –”

Louis shook his head and nuzzled into his alpha’s neck then whispered, “He’s in jail, don’t let it get to you.”

Harry nodded and kissed his forehead with his lips lingering there for a moment before he whispered, “I’m going to take care of you.”

Louis lightly blushed and said as his hid his face in his alpha’s neck, “I didn’t tell you to make you feel sorry for me or obliged to do anything.”

The alpha looked down at his Omega with so fond filled his eyes and said, “It’s my job to take care you and it is the best job if you ask me.”

Rolling his eyes fondly, Louis stood up and said, “No more cheesiness, let’s wear our clothes,” and when the robe fell to reveal his naked body, the alpha was in love.

Every inch of his Omega was so beautiful that he wasn’t sure if this was a dream or reality.

Going behind him, he whispered in his ear, “You make me go crazy,” and rested his large paws on his omega’s curvy hips.

Louis turned around and whispered back, “And you’re a horny dog,” and pecked his lips then bent down a little to wear his black lace panties.

Taking off his robe, Harry said, “Don’t act like you don’t know your effect on me.”

The omega let out an involuntary whimper and turned around with a blush to find his clothes that he was going to wear.

Harry came from behind him and grinded his huge cock in between his omega’s butt cheeks that were covered with black lace panties. He kissed his neck and whispered, “I want to shove all of my inch inside of you, and I want to hear you moan my name, princess.”

The Omega shut his eyes and said, “Then what are you waiting for?” and pushed his panties aside to reveal his pink aching hole.

With a loud growl from the alpha, he aligned himself with his hole and slowly pushed in.

Louis pushed back into him with a high pitched moan while his face was scrunched up in pleasure.

Harry rolled his hips then started moving in and out of his Omega as he whispered against his bite mark, “Say my name, princess, tell me how good I’m making you feel.”

“H-Harry, so good, harder!” and moaned with every thrust the alpha gave him.

Holding his lover’s hips, he went harder as requested and said, “Fuck, you’re so tight, going to cum soon.”

Louis moaned as he was turned around by his alpha and picked up while still getting fucked.

Harry continued thrusting up into his omega’s hole and groaned against his neck when he felt close.

Overwhelmed by the amount of pleasure he was experiencing all at once, he moaned out by accident, “D-Daddy!” and came on his alpha’s chest.

Shocked by what his Omega called him yet turned on, he came hard inside of him, and he never thought that he was able to cum that much except when he knots, of course.

Louis was embarrassed, and a blushing mess then hid his face in his hands because he let the nickname slip out of his lips. He was so scared that his alpha was going to leave him at that moment because he is into the whole daddy kink.

But he couldn’t be more wrong.

Harry said with his eyes dark, “That was the hottest thing I have ever heard,” and leaned close to nudge his nose with his omega’s hands to stop hiding his face, “Don’t be embarrassed, I loved it.”

Louis removed his hands off of his face while looking into his alpha’s eyes and murmured, “Y-You don’t hate me?” then gasped when he felt his alpha pulling out of his hole that made him clench on air.

While the Harry was walking with his Omega in his arms into the toilet to clean them up, he crooned, “I would never dare to hate someone as precious and beautiful as you are,” and started cleaning them up with warm water while the Louis was set on the counter.

The Omega blushed as he shifted around on the counter and said, “So… now what?”

As Harry was cleaning up his omega’s cum dripping hole, he said, “You can call me daddy whenever you want,” and kissed the inside of his thigh.

Louis bit his bottom lip as he watched his alpha clean them up then said out of nowhere, “Can I call you daddy now?”

Harry took a deep breath as he looked at his Omega and said, “Maybe, it’d be better if we just keep that nickname for the bedroom. I never knew that I would enjoy daddy kink until you came along.”

After that, he hugged his alpha with his arms wrapped around his neck and cooed, “You’re the best.”

Harry was caught off guard, but he hugged him back nevertheless and said with a smile, “Now, what was that for?”

Louis nuzzled into his alpha’s neck and breathed in his scent as he whispered, “For being awesome and not hating me.”

Cooing, he kissed the side of his head and said, “Princesses are supposed to be loved, not hated,” then picked him up gently in his strong arms.

After they had been done wearing their clothes that consisted of just cute and matching pajamas, they cuddled in the middle of the bed.

Even though it was just the afternoon but for now, they wanted to walk around in their pajamas because they won’t be wearing them tonight.

Louis was excited to hang out with his alpha because it felt nice to spend some quality time with him. It was just the cinema, but it was finally something that isn’t studies related.

The problem was that too many expectations leads to too many disappointments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote another fan fiction and it's Hybrid!Louis with Dominant!Harry. Please check it out and if it flops then I'm deleting it then we will pretend it never happened. Thank you in advance. I love you. xx


	55. Chapter 55

Night came along and the couple were ready to go on their cinema date.

Louis was wearing his sparkly socks which are his absolute favorite along with a yellow jumper and some black leggings that fit his curves perfectly.

On the other hand, there’s Harry wearing his button down shirt and some black skinny jeans along with his gold boots.

Currently, the alpha just finished wearing his shoes and said, “And I’m done, let’s go,” and pecked his cheek as they made their way out of the door together.

The Omega smiled up at Harry and said, “You’re so silly,” and got into the passenger seat while mumbling a ‘Thank you’ when the alpha opened the door for him.

When the alpha sat in the driver’s seat, he said with a smile while starting the engine, “I’m not silly, I am a gentleman.”

Louis smiled as he watched him and said, “That you are.”

Harry shook his head fondly with a smile and said, “Seatbelts,” and did his omega’s seatbelt before doing his.

The Omega chuckled and said, “I could have done it myself but thank you, darling.”

The alpha said while driving off, “Well since you’re my little princess, I felt the need to do it.”

Louis huffed cutely and said, “I’m a big princess. Big princesses can do it themselves.”

Harry said with a coo, “Honey, of course, you can do it yourself but you’re a tiny princess,” then rested his hand on his omega’s thighs and gave it a squeeze.

“I am like 5’9, that’s not so tiny now is it?” Louis exclaimed proudly.

The alpha burst out laughing and said, “Baby, you’re like two inches.”

Louis said while pouting cutely, “Don’t laugh at me.”

After calming down, Harry shook his head fondly and said, “You are something special, I swear,” and held his omega’s hand.

When Louis saw their hands, he intertwined them together and kissed the back of his alpha’s hand before resting them back against his thigh. He said quietly, “You’re the best thing I have ever had.”

Harry smiled while driving and said, “You and our pups are the best thing I ever had. I can’t thank you enough for putting up with me.”

The omega looked at him sadly and said, “I –” before a car came and crashed them out of the blue. Breathing heavily, he said, “H-Harry,” and blacked out.

Harry had blood over his forehead for hitting the steering wheel even with his seatbelt still on and said, “Lou,” and looked over to see his Omega blacked out.

Tears streamed down his cheeks and said, “Fuck, Louis, s-stay with me, please,” and called the ambulance with shaky hands.

After taking out their seatbelts, he got out of the car and made his way quickly over to his omega’s side. He carried him bridal style out of the car and said, “This can’t be happening, p-please, wake up,” as his tears kept coming down with his heart beating out of his chest in fear.

The man who hit them had no injuries whatsoever so he left the car and said, “I-I can drive you to the hospital, I’m so sorry.”

Harry was too worried about his omega to let his pride get in the way, so he nodded and agreed. He got in the backseat of the car with Louis on his lap and kept whispering, “You’re going to be okay,” over and over again while kissing his hair.

The guy kept saying, “I’m so sorry, I didn’t see where I was going, I didn’t think –”

Harry cut him off by saying, “Just shut the fuck up, I’m suing you either ways, he’s pregnant for crying out loud, how could you be so careless?” and continued to cry while holding his precious baby close in his arms.

The man was a bit shaking because he was worried that he might have killed a pregnant omega and said, “I’m sorry,” and continued to drive until they reached the hospital.

When he got out of the car, he immediately started running with his Omega in his arms while saying, “Please, my omega blacked out and he’s pregnant,” while the nurses came to retrieve him with the gurney.

Harry gently set him down on it and watched as the nurses walked fast inside to the emergency room while he was following behind. He said, “I-I need to go with him.”

The nurse shook her head and said, “We can’t, sir, stay seated until the doctors are done doing their job.”

The alpha was going crazy as he rubbed his face that was filled with tears and his eyes are red from how much he has been crying. He sat down on one of the chairs and started calling Zayn while he watched the man who crashed them sitting on the other side of the room.

Zayn picked up the phone and said, “Yellow!”

Harry shut his eyes and said, “Zayn, something happened, and I need you to come down to the hospital that is next to the theatres.”

Zayn sat up immediately and said, “What happened? Are you guys okay?” and started wearing his clothes while he kept him on speaker.

Liam did the same even though he doesn’t know what’s going on and mouthed, ‘What’s wrong?’

Zayn shrugged as he heard Harry say through the speaker, “We’ve been in a car accident and L-Louis… he blacked out,” and sniffled while hiding his face in his hands.

Both alphas froze on the spot and Zayn said quietly, “Holy shit…” then added, “We will be there soon, stay put.”

Harry hung up and threw his phone on the seat next to him then covered his face with both of his hands.

Niall said while he was standing outside of the door with tears in his eyes, “Can I come?” and walked into the room.

Zayn and Liam looked at each other while they were wearing their clothes in a hurry then Zayn said with a sigh, “Sure, wear your clothes.”

Meanwhile, Zayn called Harry’s parents, and Niall told Liam to call Louis’ parents to let them know.

When Niall was done wearing his clothes which didn’t take him two minutes, they all went to the car and Zayn started driving off.

It was just one of those days that come unwelcomed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just finished updating my other fan fiction and so I thought of keeping it after all. Here's a chapter here! Leave kudos and comment P L E A S E ! xx
> 
> P.S: I might not update as fast as I did before because for one, I've got a doctor's appointment and traveling back for my second semester in university.


	56. Chapter 56

To say that the alpha was devastated would be an understatement. His mom, Anne, is trying to calm him down while Des was the one in charge of asking about the omega’s health.

Jay and Mark were sitting on the other side of the room. Mark was trying to comfort his wife while she had her face buried in her hands while she cried for her poor baby and her grandchildren.

There was no news yet about the incident and it scares them all shitless.

Niall couldn’t stop crying and even though he tried to, it was just simply difficult. His alphas were on each side trying to comfort their omega because it just wasn’t healthy for the growing life inside of him to handle so much stress.

Harry’s eyes were bloodshot red as his mother kept rubbing his back while whispering, “He’s going to be okay, honey, come on now, don’t cry. He wouldn’t want you to cry.”

The last statement made him cry even more because he wouldn’t stay in this world if his omega wouldn’t be in it.

Now, he was praying hard and promised god that if his omega made it out alive along with his triplets, then he would stop working for two months or three to focus on them.

It was like his prayers were heard when he watched the doctor come out of the emergency room and called out, “Styles?”

Everyone in the room stood up in anticipation but mostly in fear of what the doctor was going to say.

Harry made his way over to the doctor and said, “T-That’s me.”

The doctor looked through the files and said, “Mr. Styles, your omega has been blacking out for a while or is this the first time?”

Memories of today flooded in when his omega told him that he has been fainting a few times here and there. He nodded and rushed out, “He has, why? Is he okay?”

The doctor brought his glasses up down to look at the alpha once he was done reading the files and said, “It’s normal, don’t worry about it. Dizziness is normal since he is carrying three children and that is quite a lot if you ask me.”

Harry was getting impatient, and the doctor wasn’t getting to the point. He nodded along and said, “Just tell me if my pups and omega are alright.”

The doctor let out an ‘Oh’ and said, “Sorry, I’m new to the whole tell the news kind of guy, but I’m working on it. Your pups seem to be in an excellent condition but your omega, on the other hand, will be taking some vitamins.”

Everyone in the background was watching the two and wondering why were they taking so long to know what’s going on with the omega.

“The vitamins will help your omega throughout the pregnancy. I guess it was a good idea that you guys wore your seatbelts, but I’m kind of worried about the little blood you got there on your forehead. Are you sure that you don’t want a nurse to clean it up?”

Harry shook his head immediately and said, “No, I’m fine, just a little blood. Can I see my Omega now?”

The doctor sighed at the alpha’s stubbornness and said, “When you get your little forehead there cleaned up then I’ll allow you to see your omega. It would make him upset to see his alpha like that and you don’t want him sad now, don’t you?”

After thinking about it for a moment with a frown on his lips and said quietly, “He would be pretty disappointed.”

“Nurse, clean his wounds,” then pointed at the alpha’s forehead and added, “Don’t forget to make some tests to see if everything looks normal.”

Jay came running over to the doctor with Mark behind her and asked, “Can I see my baby, please? Is he okay?”

The doctor gave her a smile and nodded while announcing to everyone, “He’s perfectly alright, he just needs his vitamins, and the pups are doing alright. Two people at a time so that he doesn’t suffocate. Room number 302 on the third floor.”

Mark and Jay immediately made their way to the third floor along with everyone else except for Des, who stayed behind with Harry.

Anne wanted her husband and son to have their alpha talk because she knew Des knew the right things to say.

Des sat next on a chair that he was handed by the nurse and said, “It’s alright, son, everything is okay now,” and handed him some tissues.

Harry’s tears went from sad to happy to ‘I don’t deserve my omega’ in a matter of minutes. He said, “Dad, I don’t want to work for at least two to three months.”

Since he thought that his dad would lecture him for it, he avoided his gaze while the nurse was cleaning up his wounds.

Des let out a sigh and said, “You know I would never force you into anything so if that’s what you want. I could let you work from home full time, and whenever we need you for a case, we would call you up.”

Harry looked at his dad in shock and said, “You mean that?” and wiped his tears because he doesn’t want to cry anymore.

Des nodded with a smile and said, “You’re my only son, of course I mean that. Gemma is currently on her way because traffic is quite shit,” and chuckled.

After the nurse had checked his forehead to see if the alpha would wince away but he didn’t so it showed that he was healing quickly. She said, “Everything looks alright, if you get any pain whatsoever, take some painkillers.”

Harry stood up and nodded while saying, “Thank you,” and left the room with his dad then he saw Gemma running into the hospital like a maniac with a basket filled with red velvet cupcakes.

Des chuckled and called out, “Gemma, why did you bring cupcakes?”

Gemma looked at the two of them and said like it was obvious, “Because red velvet cupcakes make everything better, dad.”

Harry sighed and said, “Fair enough,” and took one from the basket.

Gemma looked at her brother and said, “Where’s Louis? He needs to have some cupcakes.”

Des said while they were making their way to the elevator, “They’re all upstairs so I think the cupcakes were a nice touch after the good news.”

Gemma asked, “Good news?” While they all got into the elevator with the alpha eating away his cupcake happily.

Des looked over at her and said, “The mom and pups are okay which thank god for that. Grandchildren are the things that make everything worthwhile.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY but second semester started so I can't update every hour like I did before so I hope you understand! Leave kudos and comment? xx


	57. Chapter 57

Everyone got their chance to check up on Louis except the alpha who has to wait patiently to see his omega. The thing is that, he needs to check if Louis is okay or not and even though the doctor told him that he's all right, he can’t help but want to check for himself.

Not that he thinks that doctors are liars, it’s just that he can’t help but worry about his precious and pregnant omega.

Once Gemma left the room, she motioned for the alpha to go in. I know now what you’re thinking, why did Gemma go first before the alpha himself? Because she insisted that the red velvet cupcakes will make him happy and Harry needs to see a happy omega.

When he got inside, he closed the door behind him quietly and the sight before him made his heart ache. His omega was laying down on the hospital bed, looking pale and tired with his round baby bump showing through the white sheets.

Harry made his way over to his Omega and whispered, “Sweetheart…” then held his small hand gently and added, “I am so incredibly sorry that you’re here right now and –”

Louis shook his head because he knew that his alpha would blame it all on him and said, “Don’t be sorry, you didn’t know and… I fainted because I was in shock and not because I got hurt.”

Harry sat down on the edge of the bed while still holding onto his omega’s soft hands and said, “I will always be worried no matter what the situation is,” and kissed the back of his hands as whispered against them, “I will be more careful, I swear. I will sue that fucking –”

Louis squeezed his hand weakly and said immediately, “D-Don’t sue, please.”

Harry looked up at him with his eyebrows furrowed as he asked, “Why the hell not? He got you in this position, I sure as hell have every right to –”

“Baby, I’m okay… we’re okay,” and kept his alpha’s large paw on his growing baby bump.

Harry shook his head because this can’t be possible, he can’t just let that man get away with this like that. He said, “I’m glad that you two are okay but come on, he almost got us killed for being reckless.”

Louis winced while trying to sit up but his alpha immediately stood up to let him lay back down on the bed and said, “I-I’m okay, I just don’t want to go around and get people sued. I feel horrible, I mean, what if he has children of his own to feed back home?”

The alpha was being stubborn and said, “Our triplets and you could have died but he would still have had his little family and I wouldn’t have anyone,” with his voice cracking at the end and looked away.

The omega’s eyes softened and said quietly, “Honey…” but the Alpha shook his head and sat down on one of the chairs while rubbing his face with his hands.

After a while of silence, Louis gasped and held his aching back with a whine which made Harry freak out. He went over to him and whispered, “W-What’s wrong? Is it your back or the babies?” and started massaging his back slowly which made the omega sigh tiredly with his head leaned against his alpha’s chest.

Louis mumbled softly a ‘Thank you’ and shut his eyes as he let his alpha massage his back then made space for his alpha to crawl behind him on the bed. He leaned back into his arms once the pain subsides while the alpha had his arms wrapped around him with his hands resting on his baby bump.

Harry kissed his neck and said, “Are you feeling better?” and brought the blankets up a bit to make sure that his omega was warm enough.

Louis nodded then looked up at his alpha and whispered, “Better now,” and gave him a smile.

“Don’t let me go,” he blurted out.

Looking up at his alpha with so much love and fond in his eyes, he said, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Nuzzling into his neck, he smiled and whispered, “Go to sleep now, you seem tired, I could leave to let you sleep better –”

“I only sleep better when you’re here,” and held onto his hands that were on his baby bump to not leave.

Harry was hoping that his omega would let him stay because he feels the exact same way. Sleeping is not an option if his omega isn’t there next to him with his scent that always seems to calm him down. He nodded and spooned his omega then kissed the back of his neck while whispering, “I love you… so much.”

“And I love you.”

 

* * *

 

“Your son is sleeping with his husband in the room, and that’s not allowed,” the nurse said.

Des said, “Pregnancy hormones, you must understand,” and let out a chuckle.

The nurse gasped in disgust and said, “No, I mean, he’s literally asleep with his omega. Not… that.”

Des raised his eyebrows and said, “Well, sleeping is a part of our everyday life and if you disrupt that then no one will be happy. Do you want people to hate you?”

The nurse frowned as she looked at him and said, “No… of course not but the rules –”

“How about I pay you some money to keep your mouth shut and make sure no one goes in there?” Jay said who happened to walk into the conversation with Mark.

The nurse was looking around anxiously and said, “But –”

Mark said with a sigh, “You could have just told her that he’s pregnant and the omega can’t sleep without his alpha so what’s the point of fighting it?”

The nurse only said, “That would have helped too,” and walked away.

Jay looked over at her husband and said, “You’re so smart,” and wrapped his arms around his neck.

Anne went over to her husband and asked, “What was that all about?”

Des shrugged with a smile and said, “Looking out for our son, that’s all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are very important so make sure to do those because I really want to know your opinions on each chapter! xx


	58. Chapter 58

The next day, Harry was feeding his omega some of the hospital food that the nurse brought earlier.

Louis lightly pushed his alpha’s hand away from his face and whispered, “No more, please?” and frowned adorably.

Harry sighed as he set the spoon into the bowl and said, “It’s good for our babies, they’ll grow and –”

“And I will explode then put the blame on you,” even though it sounded like he was whining but he honestly loves the attention and frankly, right now, he didn’t need to eat more.

When the alpha set the bowl on the table, he held his hand and cooed, “You won’t, I promise you that,” and kissed his knuckles then added, “We kind of need to talk.”

Louis sat up in worry which made his alpha arrange the pillows for him from behind and asked cautiously, “About…?”

Harry rubbed his omega’s right thigh and said, “I made a promise to God that if you and our pups made it out alive then…” For a second he stopped himself to take a deep breath then added as he looked down at his large hand that had his engagement ring, “Then I’ll stop working in the office, and so my father requested that I could work from home if I wanted to. If there were any significant work, then I’d show up but other than that, I can stay home with you.”

The omega’s eyes lit up in happiness, and he can’t even hide the fact that he loves the idea. He said in awe, “You would do all of that for me?” then got in between his legs to wrap his arms around his neck while breathing in the scent of his shampoo.

Harry smiled and hugged him close into his arms as he whispered, “I would do anything for you, and I really do mean, anything,” and kissed his neck.

After they had pulled away, Louis cuddled into his arms while tracing random patterns on his chest and said, “Y-You won’t like… regret this, right?” and looked up at him innocently.

Harry shook his head and said, “Of course not, I will have time to hang out and take care of you,” then looked down at him in the eyes and added, “I won’t ever let you out of my sight.”

Louis blinked up at him with a blush then nuzzled into his arms like a little kitten and changed the subject, “I want to go back home.”

Harry looked up at the ceiling and said, “We’re suing the guy, make sure you’re okay then we can go back home.”

The Omega sat up while looking down at his alpha and said with a pout, “Let’s not…”

“I know how you feel about this but I’m doing it either way, and that’s final,” and sat up along with him.

Louis straddled his waist and whispered, “Darling…” while rubbing his chest up and down in hopes that he would calm down.

Harry looked up at his Omega who was trying to soothe him and held his curvy hips as he said, “Yes, princess?”

Louis bit his bottom lip and lightly pushed his alpha flat on the bed as he said, “Daddy needs to stop suing everyone,” and grinded down on his clothed cock.

Harry growled when watching his Omega and felt himself harden then said, “Are you trying to seduce me, princess? Because it’s working really well.”

The Omega whimpered beautifully and whined, “Daddy…” and the alpha knew what he exactly wanted so turned them around gently.

“I’ll lock the door,” and got out of the hospital bed then locked the door. The lock was there just in case Louis would like to change his clothes once he gets to go home.

Once the door was locked, he got back in between his omega’s legs and whispered, “My beautiful baby, all filled up with my pups,” making Louis whine while he brought his hospital gown up to his chest.

Harry growled at the sight, he couldn’t take it anymore, his cock was twitching in his pants, and his Omega was eager to get fucked by his alpha. He took off his jeans and threw it away along with his shirt. He aligned himself to his omega’s pink, needy hold and slowly pushed in.

Watching Louis shut his eyes in bliss once his alpha was balls deep inside of him was such a beautiful sight. His bottom lip was abused from how much he was biting on it, and his fringe was in his eyes.

Harry moved his fringe out of his eyes just like he did the first time they met and whispered, “We really need to buy you a headband,” which made the Omega chuckle then moan when his alpha started to move.

Louis whimpered while moving his bum around his cock and rolled his head back with his eyes shut tightly.

Harry leaned down on sucked a bruise on his omega’s neck while moving achingly slowly inside of him, taking his time which made his mate moan out, “Harder, daddy,” and that’s all it took for him to thrust into him as hard as he could.

Louis was a moaning mess, and his alpha kept on kissing him for him not to be loud. Even though he loves it when his mate is loud because that showed that he was doing a great job in bed, but right now, he didn’t want anyone to hear his filthy noises except for him.

It didn’t take long for the two to cum together and once Harry pulled out, he watched his mate’s abused, pink hole clenching on air. He kissed the inside of his thighs and whispered, “So gorgeous,” and started cleaning up the cum that was pouring out of his hole.

Louis was heavy breathing with his hands over his baby bump and his cheeks pink as he watched his alpha clean him up.

After they had been both cleaned up, Harry got out of the hospital bed, wore his clothes and unlocked the door while the Omega brought his hospital gown down.

 When the alpha got back to bed, he got cuddled by his tiny mate who had his head on his chest. Louis said, “He came and apologized to me personally. I would honestly feel horrible if you ended up suing him. Let’s learn to forgive and forget, we’ll never see this guy ever again,” and looked up at him.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at him as he said, “When did he talk to you? Why didn’t you tell me –”

The omega cut him off by saying, “Doesn’t matter, he will pay for the car damages and everything but let’s not put the poor guy in jail." He took a deep breath and added as he held his alpha’s hand to rest on his baby bump, “For the sake of our triplets, let’s not.”

Harry sighed while looking down at his growing baby bump and whispered, “Okay, I won’t.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drama over Wattpad but here's a chapter! Leave kudos and comment because it makes me happy! xx


	59. Chapter 59

Louis is in his fifth month of pregnancy, twenty weeks to be exact. The babies started kicking four weeks ago, and the Omega couldn't be any happier.

_“Harry.”_

_“So no pancakes for today? Maybe some eggs?” Harry turned around with his black apron._

_Louis gasped while holding onto his baby bump with a huge smile covering his face and said, “The triplets are kicking!”_

_The alpha left everything that he was doing and sprinted over to his Omega in seconds. He kept his hands around his baby bump and whispered, “Did they stop?”_

_Louis shook his head with happy tears in the corners of his eyes and led Harry’s hands over to where the babies were kicking._

_After a few seconds, the baby kicked over to where Harry’s hands were which made him gasp and whispered, “I can’t believe it,” with awe-filled his green eyes and placed a soft kiss on his baby bump._

_Louis wiped his tears and said, “Mommy loves you so much,” and rubbed over his baby bump. He chuckled when they were kicking the spot that Louis rubbed his hands over._

_Harry frowned when the babies stopped kicking at his side and said, “Why did they stop?”_

_The Omega shook his head with a smile and said, “They didn’t, they’re just kicking everywhere,” and held his alpha’s hands in his own._

_“Doesn’t it hurt?” and looked into his lover’s eyes in concern._

_Louis shook his head and said, “It’s alright, I’m happy they’re kicking,” and kissed him softly with his arms wrapped around his neck._

_Once they pulled away, Harry said with a grin, “Let’s get you four something to eat,” before standing up and going back to the kitchen._

Niall was now in his fourth month, sixteen weeks to be exact and his baby just started kicking.

They were currently moving into the city, and the Omega couldn't be any happier than he already is.

Harry decided to move into the house that Des and Mark got for the two of them, so the other alphas decided to move in next to them.

Everything was already furnished because they didn't want the omega to worry about anything, so they made sure that the place looked elegant.

Niall got out of the Range Rover and said, “It’s beautiful,” while looking at the house from the outside and around him to see a garden with trees everywhere. The Omega kept in mind that he will go out more often into the backyard if he ever wanted to relax or read a book.

Liam said while bringing his Omega to his side, “I’m glad you like it, let’s go inside, shall we?”

Zayn made sure that the gates were closed before catching up with them and said, “We shall,” and the three of them walked towards the door.

Niall bit his bottom lip in anticipation, and once the door got unlocked, he gasped while holding onto his baby bump.

Liam immediately got worried while holding onto his Omega and asked, “Baby, are you alright?” and kept his hand on his baby bump.

His question got answered once he felt the kick against his palm and said, “The baby is kicking!” and looked up at Zayn with his eyes filled with happiness.

The raven haired alpha smiled widely and said, “Let’s get inside so that he could sit down first,” and opened the door to lead them both inside.

Once they got inside, Niall sat down in one of the couches and didn't even notice the furniture around him from how much he was happy for the baby kicking.

Zayn immediately want on his side and asked, “Is the baby still kicking?” and rested his hands next to Liam’s.

Niall shook his head and after a minute, Zayn felt the baby kicking and let out a gasp. He rubbed around that same area and whispered, “Our baby is in there, this is precious.”

Liam cooed, “It is.”

 

* * *

  

Meanwhile, at the Style’s house, Louis was honestly impressed with the house’s decoration and of course, it was all thanks to his mate.

Nowadays, things were going alright; he has been taking his vitamins and, of course, Louis took vitamins before but these were stronger.

Out of the blue, Louis woke up with his chest heaving up and down with fear filling his eyes. He looked down at his baby bump and let out a sigh of relief. Tears were in the corners of his eyes because his nightmares wouldn't stop and it’s stressful.

Harry was next to him asleep peacefully with his curls all over the pillow. Slowly, he got out of bed and made his way to the toilet.

Once he locked the door, he washed his face and let out a deep breath. He whispered to himself, “We’re okay, we’re alright.”

When he got back into the bedroom, he took out his journal and a pen then closed the door quietly.

The library they had at home was quiet, maybe too quiet. He sat down on one of the chairs, kept his journal on the table and started writing down his thoughts.

“Nightmare no. 4.” was his title.

Louis took out the iPod that he kept in the desk and plugged in his headphones. Calming music started playing in his ears, and as he shut his eyes, he felt himself calm down a bit.

Opening his eyes again, he started writing away his feelings, nightmares and most importantly, his _fears._

The Omega has been having trouble sleeping, and he honestly hates it so much. His thoughts and nightmares would haunt him whether he was awake or asleep.

Car accidents can do that to someone, and it keeps on replaying in his nightmares in a different ending.

Nightmare number one, Harry couldn't bare to raise his children once the Omega died in the car accident so he took off.

Nightmare number two, he woke up in the hospital bed with no bump and had to hear the news of his triplets gone from the doctor.

Nightmare number three, Harry left him because he wasn't a strong enough omega to carry his children without them dying every single time.

Nightmare number four should never be mentioned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before reading, know that I am skipping so don’t be all that surprised while reading, okay I love you, don’t forget to vote and comment. xx


	60. Chapter 60

Nightmare number four haunted him; it just felt so real that it still stings once he finished writing it down. He looked into space, his mind roaming around and remembering what he just saw. He shook his head, of course, it’s just a nightmare, and it wouldn’t come true, but he couldn’t help but think of it.

Louis closed the journal and kept it in the desk along with the pen attached to it. He locked it and laid back into the chair as he looked up at the lights in the room while remembering it.

Shutting his eyes, he remembers small parts of the nightmare.

It started off with Louis giving birth and then the next thing he knew was that his alpha was in love with someone else who couldn’t bring children. Harry agreed to this marriage and pretended to like his Omega because he needed children to share with his mistress.

Louis found out right after he gave birth when the nurse told him that his alpha left with his babies with another woman. That the Omega couldn’t do anything about it because his alpha made him sign some papers claiming that it has something to do with the house décor.

In reality, it was divorce papers along with agreeing that Harry could have the custody to their triplets.

“He’s pregnant with triplets, instead of one, we could have three, and he will be left with nothing but stretch marks.”

Louis whimpered unintentionally and opened his eyes with tears running down his cheeks. He feels so stupid and weak for crying over a nightmare that isn’t even half true.

The Omega decided to get up already and maybe go back to bed. He stood up, and the door opened to reveal a sleepy hair with messy curls in only his boxers.

“Darling, what are you doing in the library so late?” Harry said as he made his way over to his Omega to wrap his arms around his waist and rest his head on his light hair.

Louis shut his eyes and immediately wiped away his hot tears before his alpha could notice anything. He sniffled which made Harry look down at him with a worried expression and asked, “What’s wrong? Hey, look at me,” and cupped his cheeks while wiping away his tears.

The Omega shook his head and leaned into his touch as he whispered, “I’m fine, just drained, let’s go to bed –”

“No, we’re not going to bed until you tell me what’s wrong. Let me carry you, first,” and picked him up in his arms which made the Omega fear that he might be heavy because of his growing baby bump.

Louis nuzzled into his neck and breathed in his scent with his arms wrapped around his neck. He didn’t feel like talking, but he knew that his alpha would grow worried and anxious about him.

Once they reached the bedroom, Harry laid him down in the middle of the bed and whispered, “Are the babies hurting you?” and rolled his omega’s jumper up to leave kisses around his beautiful bump.

Louis shook his head as he looked down at him fondly with tears still in his eyes. He wiped them away and cooed, “No, they’re doing amazing, I’m just…”

“You’re just…?” Harry stopped what he was doing and looked up at him, waiting for a reply.

The omega let out a sigh as he looked down at his baby bump and whispered, “Nightmares,” and looked back at him nervously as he added, “But I got it under control, I’m okay –”

“Since when did these nightmares start? I told you to tell me everything that’s bothering you, Louis,” The Alpha looked down at his sadly because he couldn’t imagine what his Omega has been going through without telling him.

Louis crossed his legs to get comfortable and looked around before his eyes landed on his alpha. He whispered, “After the accident,” and immediately began to explain himself, “I-It’s not your fault, I swear, it’s not. I am just so scared for our babies –”

Harry interrupted him for the millionth time that night, “Talk to me about your nightmares, wake me up, we will talk all night and I don’t care how long, I can take it." He uncrossed his omega’s legs to get in between them and added, “I am always here for you, no matter what,” and kissed him softly which made the Omega relax a little.

When they both pulled away, Louis looked into his alpha’s green, calming eyes which made his heart beat out of his chest. He knew that he was too in love to oversee those nightmares because they weren’t real, his alpha right here was the only thing that was real.

Louis spent the entire night talking about his dreams one by one and about the fact that he kept a journal through it all to make him feel better. He talked about how he wasn’t able to sleep and kept on apologizing because he felt like a bad omega for keeping this from him.

Harry would keep on reminding his Omega that there was no way in hell that he has a mistress when he could have him instead.

“Honey, it’s like you’re telling me that I would replace a diamond ring with trash, you know I would never.”

Louis would finally giggle and let out a smile with the crinkles in his eyes which made his alpha smile fondly at how perfect he is.

Harry spooned him and rubbed over his omega’s baby bump slowly while whispering soothing things in his ear until they both fell asleep peacefully in each other’s arms.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry woke up first, he decided that it would be a good idea to go downstairs and make breakfast for his lovely omega. First, he went to the toilet, brushed his teeth, did his business, washed his hands and went downstairs to the kitchen.

Once, he was done, he got into the room, and Louis was still fast asleep. He set the tray next to the sleeping boy on the nightstand and whispered, “Baby, wake up,” as he kissed up and down his delicate shoulder.

Louis blinked his eyes open and felt goosebumps rising all over his body from his alpha’s kisses. He whined with an adorable pout, “Harry, want to eat tomorrow,” and shut his eyes again.

Harry chuckled and said, “But I made breakfast,” then poked his nose with his omega’s pointy ones and whispered, “You’re so pretty when you sleep.”

Louis opened one eye while looking up at him and then hid his face in the pillow as he said tiredly, “Only if you feed me.”

“Deal,” Harry said with a smile as he stood up immediately to keep the tray on his side of the bed and then watched as his Omega crawled into his arms.

Louis sat down in between his legs with his eyes still shut then opened his eyes wide with a gasp as he felt his babies kicking. He looked down at his baby bump while rubbing over it and whispered, “Babies, Mommy just woke up, let’s tone it down a bit.”

Harry kissed his neck as he rubbed over his baby bump and cooed against his exposed neck, “They probably miss hearing your voice.”

Louis blushed and changed the subject as he said, “Feed me?” and looked up at him innocently with his blue, ocean eyes along with his dark, long eyelashes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 60! Yaaaaaay, let's dance! Updated this while stressed, don't hate me if it's bad, I'm sorry. xx


	61. Chapter 61

Today is graduation and Louis being twenty-one weeks pregnant is making him nervous. He was mostly worried than nervous actually because he’s scared that something might go wrong. He was currently wearing his graduation gown along with the cap and under it, he was wearing his black skinny jeans, black shirt and vans.

Harry kissed the top of his head as he whispered, “You will be alright, I will be with you every step of the way, show me that beautiful smile of yours,” and cupped his rosy cheeks.

The Omega blushed and smiled automatically as he whispered, “Thank you, that meant a lot, you have no idea,” then rested his forehead against his chest.

They were currently in the ceremony and Louis was going to join his classmates on stage before it all starts, but he knew that he had to talk to his alpha before doing so.

Harry wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer and whispered against his lips, “Remember to look at me if you feel out of place or lost, know that I’m always there to watch over you and our pups,” and kissed him softly.

“Louis! Let’s go, we need to get in places!” Niall called out while Liam was snapping pictures fondly while Zayn was fixing his omega’s hair to make sure that he looked perfect.

Louis pulled away from the kiss and told him with a smile while looking up at his alpha, “See you on the flip side, I suppose,” and when he walked away, Harry shamelessly checked him out proudly knowing that this piece of heaven is his Omega.

 

* * *

 

Holding his camera out, Harry started snapping pictures of his favorite baby while he instructed the others to take videos.

Gemma chirped, “So tiny, just like this cupcake,” then took out her red velvet cupcake and started munching on it.

Anne cooed at how adorable her son-in-law looked and said, “I want my grandchildren to be as tiny as him.”

Jay nodded in agreement and said, “I agree,” as she continued to record some videos.

Mark was sitting down with his newspaper and folded it neatly to keep it on his seat when he stood up to take videos once the ceremony started. He said, “They should let him sit down and not stand for too long since he’s a pregnant omega.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows for a moment while holding the camera in his hands and asked, “Does he look tired? Should I tell them to let him sit down?” and eyed his Omega carefully.

Anne thought about it for a moment then said, “He looks like he’s looking for something.”

Des looked at Harry and whispered, “Don’t do anything or overthink, if he feels uncomfortable, your alpha instincts will know of it. You two are bonded, after all.”

Louis was biting his bottom lip shyly as he looked around trying to spot his alpha in the crowd and when he saw him with the camera, he smiled widely while waving at him.

When the alpha looked back at his Omega, he saw him shaking his hands around, so he smiled broadly and waved back while snapping some more pictures. He whispered to himself, “So precious.”

Later on, when they all sat down and settled down, they were currently calling out every student’s name according to their major.

“Louis Styles,” His name got called out which made the alpha stand up to snap pictures and even though he hired photographers, he still wanted to have more pictures to remember this day.

Louis shyly walked the stage to get his diploma and held it while looking towards some cameras that were flashing in his face. The Omega was a bit shocked because the others didn’t have this amount of photographers like he did. He heard screams calling his name, and he blushed hotly while leaving the stage to return to his original seat.

When the ceremony was over, they all threw their caps, but Louis just sat there giggling at the scene because he was too tired to stand up and besides, he didn’t want to bump into anyone which might harm his pups.

Harry made his way over to his Omega and handed him a bouquet of red roses while whispering, “You were so beautiful out there, I’m so proud of you,” and pecked his lips.

Louis was about to talk but Gemma made her way over to them and showed him the red velvet cupcakes while saying, “I brought you these but I’ll let you have some when we reach the restaurant because it might tire you to carry them,” and he nodded in understanding.

Anne and Jay hugged the Omega from both sides while pressing kisses all over his tiny face, making him giggle cutely as he hugged them back.

Des and Mark took the pictures that were instructed by their wives but smiled anyway because the moment was perfect.

 

* * *

 

When they reached the fancy restaurant, Louis took a seat next to his alpha and held hands under the table while the rest took their seats. The Omega whispered against Harry’s shoulder with a fond smile, “Babies are moving a lot lately.”

Harry looked down at his Omega and whispered back, “Are they, now?” and rested his hands on top of his baby bump.

Louis nodded against his neck while shutting his eyes because he was honestly fatigued but didn’t want to fall asleep. He didn’t want this to be over just yet.

Gemma kept the cupcakes in front of him and said, “Eat, your pups are probably hungry after the ceremony.”

Louis smiled up at her while slowly opening his eyes that were starting to adjust to the harsh light. He said, “Thank you, Gemma,” as he took a piece then ate a small part of it then looked over at his alpha and said, “Eat with me. I feel awkward eating alone.”

Harry chuckled and said, “If you say so,” and took a bite from his omega’s cupcake which made the pregnant boy laugh in surprise while saying disapprovingly, “Harry…” and blushed.

Everyone at the table started laughing at the cute couple then Louis took the tissue and wiped his husband’s lips because he got himself dirty. He whispered, “You’re so silly,” and kissed him softly while holding his jaw gently in his small soft hands.

Harry shut his eyes and rested his forehead against his for a moment before saying, “As long as it makes you happy then I don’t mind,” and smiled while rubbing his omega’s thighs.

Trying to change the subject, he asked with a smile, “Let’s order? I’m hungry.”

“Hey, it’s Louis, right?” Justin asked when he came from behind them which made the alpha groan with an eye roll.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comment ! It'd mean a lot ! xx


	62. Chapter 62

Louis turned around and saw Justin standing there, so he gave him a smile then said, “Yup, that’s me. What are you doing in the city? I thought you lived on the other side.”

Justin shrugged as he smiled back and said, “Well, I got transferred to the city so I accepted immediately because it pays really well and I couldn’t say no to that,” then he noticed the graduation gown that he was wearing so he added, “Congratulations on graduating.”

Harry scoffed while rolling his eyes as he adverted his eyes somewhere else because he couldn’t even stand looking at him.

Justin didn’t notice the alpha’s scoff because he was too busy talking to the Omega and the only one who noticed was Louis.

Louis said with a smile as he held his alpha’s hand under the table to calm him down, “Well, I hope you’re doing alright and adapting with everything. Moving can be really hard,” and added, “Thank you.”

Justin nodded in agreement then Mark asked curiously, “Who’s this young man, Louis?” and everyone wanted to know too.

Louis turned to look at his father and stated, “He was a doctor at the hospital that I had my appointments in.”

Jay immediately looked up with interest and asked, “He’s your doctor?”

Louis shook his head with a chuckle and said, “No, I met him there since he offered to help and we ended up talking,” while he squeezed his alpha’s hand then rubbed his thumb over his soothingly.

Harry wanted to growl at Justin to leave but their families were there and he didn’t wish to make a scene in a public place. Most of it all, he didn’t want to disappoint his Omega.

The families then nodded in understanding and continued to eat as if nothing happened.

Justin scratched the back of his neck and asked, “Who’s your new doctor?” and joked, “I mean, unless you’re travelling back to your old one every single time,” and chuckled.

Harry was trying to control his nerves because he is about to punch him, so he just looked down at their intertwined hands.

Louis just smiled at his joke and said, “Doctor Jefferson is his name. He’s nice so far and seems to know what he’s doing.”

Justin suggested, “If you want, I could be your new doctor.”

Harry was about to lose it so he said, “Doctor Jefferson is a professional doctor but thank you for suggesting that but we won’t be needing your help anytime soon,” and gave him a fake smile.

Louis bit his bottom lip as he looked up at his alpha to see his face fuming like he is about to burst and do something that he will regret. He looked back at Justin and said, “That’s so nice of you to suggest that but yeah, Doctor Jefferson –”

Justin interrupted him politely with a sweet smile, “Is a friend of mine and I work with him so he wouldn’t have minded giving me all your documents.”

Louis let out an ‘Oh’ and said, “But I don’t want to be a bother…” then started rubbing Harry’s thighs up and down while squeezing every once in a while.

Justin added in, “You wouldn’t be a bother at all but hey if you change your mind, let me know,” and walked away.

Louis looked over at his alpha in worry as he whispered, “Hey, you alright?” and nosed at his neck while shutting his eyes tiredly.

Harry was looking around the restaurant in thought as he said, “Yeah, I’m good, I just can’t stand him.”

When Louis was about to reply, Anne said, “Louis, darling, aren’t you going to order? You must be hungry after such a long day.”

Harry nodded in agreement because his omega’s health is more important than his jealousy. He kept it all at the back of his mind to discuss later on and started to look at the menu.

After they ordered, the food came around twenty minutes later and when they finished eating, they left. They said their goodbyes to their families with way too many hugs and kisses.

The couple got into the car and drove off. Louis was fiddling with his thumb and Harry was being oddly quiet which kind of worried the Omega a little bit.

Or maybe a little bit too much so he had to ask, “What’s wrong?”

Harry just shrugged and whispered, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just driving.”

Louis nodded as he looked out of the window while waiting for their home to come into view.

When they reached, Harry got out of the car first then opened the door for his Omega and helped him down. Even though he's quiet, it doesn’t mean that he doesn’t care about the mother of his pups.

Inside the house, Harry loosened his tie and said, “I’m going to the kitchen, do you need anything?”

Louis shook his head and said, “No, thank you, I will be in the bedroom,” and went upstairs to the elevator because he started becoming scared to go by the stairs in fear that his pups might get hurt.

When the Omega reached the bedroom, he took off his clothes and left the graduation cap on along with his black panties. He set the lube on the nightstand and took off his shoes along with his socks.

Harry was drinking water as he heard his omega call out, “Harry? Can you come here and help me, please?” in which he set the glass in the sink and went upstairs by the stairs.

When he reached to the bedroom, the sight that he saw was unexpected at all.

Louis was in the middle of the bed, fingering his little pink hole while biting down his bottom lip and moaning out, “Harry,” as he arched his back.

To say the alpha was hard would be an understatement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comment, please!! xx


	63. Chapter 63

The omega’s black panties were pushed to the side as he was fingering himself and his baby bump so full of his alpha’s pups.

Harry immediately took off his clothes and said, “What are you doing to me, Lou?” and threw his clothes aside as he made his way over to his horny mate.

Once he got situated in between his omega’s thighs, he pulled his fingers out which made Louis whine at the emptiness.

Louis wanted to touch himself but then Harry took both of his hands and pinned them above his head as he continued to admire his beautiful, curvy body.

“You’re so beautiful,” He heard his alpha say, “Every single piece of you is beautiful, it amazes me,” and leaned down to kiss him passionately.

Louis kissed him back just as passionately and moaned into his lips then whispered against his lips, “You know that I will always be yours. No one else’s,” and nudged his nose with Harry’s.

Harry suddenly stopped pinning him down and looked down at him as he said, “You’re not doing this to prove to me that you love me, right?”

The omega sat up on the bed and shook his head as he said, “I am doing this because you need to know that I will never,” then turned Harry around to lay on his back as he straddled his waist and added, “Ever let anyone between my legs unless it was you.”

The alpha looked up at his mate as he held his curvy hips with a growl then Louis whispered, “I want to try something new,” and turned around in a reverse cowgirl position so that his ass was facing his alpha.

Louis looked back to look at his alpha and said as he held his alpha’s cock in his hands, “If I didn’t love you so much, I wouldn’t let you enter me without prep,” and slowly sat down on his alpha’s cock with a moan.

Harry growled as he held his butt cheeks once his omega started bouncing on his cock. The way he would hold his thighs as he bounced on him and the way he would moan with every bounce was so beautiful.

Everything his omega did was so fucking beautiful.

Louis bit his bottom lip as he rolled his hips around in full circles, wanting to be stretched by his alpha’s big cock. He needed to let him know that he is the only person who gets to have this on a daily basis and that he shouldn’t worry about anyone stealing him away.

Harry wanted to see his omega’s face so he gently turned him around on his cock and said, “I would rather see your face, you know how much I love the way you look when you moan my name,” and sat up then sucked a hickey below the mark.

“D-Daddy, please,” Louis moaned out when he felt his alpha thrusting up into him hard and he loved it so much that it made his vision blurry from how good he’s feeling.

“I want you all to myself. Everybody wants to steal you from me but you’re only mine,” and hid his face in his neck as he continued to fuck into him like never before.

Louis couldn’t form words from hard his mate was fucking into him so he just choked out, “Y-Yours,” and gulped then whimpered when he felt close to cumming.

Harry knew that whimper all that well and he knew exactly what to do. He held his bum and spread the cheeks apart as he continued to thrust faster upwards into his pink hole into his sweet spot.

The omega gasped when he went faster so he held onto him with his arms wrapped around his neck and said shakily, “G-Gonna cum, please,” as he nosed at his cheek with his eyes shut and his eyebrows pinched together in pleasure.

The alpha whispered against his ear huskily, “Cum for daddy, baby girl,” and that’s all it took for the omega to cum in his panties with his cheeks flushed pink. He held onto his mate until he felt him cum deep and non stop inside of him which made him whimper lightly.

As Louis collapsed on his alpha, he had to make sure that he was crushing his baby bump or hurt his pups. He shakily pulled out of him as he felt cum leaving his pink abused hole that was clenching and unclenching on air.

Harry immediately cleaned him up and took off his omega’s panties off to throw it away. He then brought his baby into his arms for a cuddle and kept the covers above their bodies.

Louis laid his head on his alpha’s chest and was still heavy breathing from the intense orgasm he just had. He didn’t know that his alpha was this jealous but he wasn’t complaining at all.

The alpha was just looking at the ceiling as he held his omega close and spoke his mind, “I don’t want you talking to Justin ever again.”

Louis was confused for a moment because his mind was all fuzzy so he said, “W-Wait, why?” and looked up at him.

Harry was looking at nothing as he said, “Because his intentions aren’t pure and I don’t trust him around you at all.”

The omega couldn’t believe what he was hearing right now. They just finished having sex, thinking that it was going to make his alpha feel good about himself but he thought wrong. He said as he pulled away from his grasp and said, “I can’t believe you right now.”

The alpha furrowed his eyebrows as he sat up and said, “If the roles were reversed, wouldn’t you be jealous too?”

Louis stood up from the bed and said, “Well, you’re not pregnant so people might think you’re single,” and held his baby bump as he picked up the panties from the ground then stood up as he added, “But for me, I was pregnant and tired when he first saw me,” and kept the panties in the laundry basket in frustration.

Harry got out of bed and said, “Look, as an alpha, it frustrates me and pisses me off when you smell like some other alpha. If I come home smelling like another omega, would you be satisfied?”

Louis turned around with his hands on his hips and said, “Of course I wouldn’t but I never smelt like him, ever so I don’t know why you’re making me imagine such stuff,” and whimpered when he held his baby bump because the triplets started kicking out of the blue.

The alpha got worried and made his way over to him then held his baby bump as he said, “What’s hurting?” and felt a kick on his palm then slowly brought his omega to lay down on the bed.

Louis shut his eyes as he took a deep breath for a moment then looked down at his baby bump and whispered, “Stop kicking, please.”

Harry, as usual, got in between his legs and started pressing kisses all over his baby bump as he whispered, “Shh now, stop kicking because it’s hurting mommy so much and you don’t want mommy hurt now, do you?” and rubbed over the swollen baby bump as the omega was watching him tiredly.

The babies stopped moving and kicking which made Louis let out a sigh of relief as he laid back down on the bed.

When he laid down next to him, the alpha looked at him and whispered, “I’m so sorry, I shouldn’t have told you that,” and rested his forehead against his.

Louis leaned into him as he whispered, “I get why you’re jealous but you don’t have to be. I’m all yours, I promise.”

Harry nodded and held him close in his strong arms then whispered, “You don’t hate me, right?”

Louis chuckled and shook his head as he said, “I could never hate the love of my life and the father of my pups.”

Harry smiled as he said softly, “The mother of my pups,” and then they both fell asleep in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that the last chapter was so short but I had to make it short for the character (Which I only post on Wattpad instead of AO3). If you liked this chapter, leave kudos and comment. xx


	64. Chapter 64

Louis is twenty-two weeks pregnant today and he has been scared to find out his triplet’s genders. He doesn’t know why but he has always tried to postponed it as much as possible because he knew that if he found out, he would end up sobbing.

Happy tears, for sure.

Today was their doctor’s appointment and he decided to be brave for the first time ever. He wants to request to know their genders but of course, he was going to talk to his alpha about it.

“Harry, I need to ask you something,” Louis states as he looks over at him while he watches him driving the car carefully.

His alpha said, “Of course, you can ask me anything. You know that,” as his eyes were still glued to the road.

Louis bit his bottom lip as he looked down at his lap and asked, “C-Can we ask the doctor if we could know the genders? It is possible since I’m twenty-two weeks pregnant already but I just wanted to ask you.”

Harry had a gentle smile on his face as he said, “That would be nice, yeah, to know their genders. It’s up to you, love, whether you want to know or not,” and in response, the omega hummed with a smile.

Louis looked down at his baby bump with a shy smile and started rubbing over it slowly as he whispered to their triplets, “I’m so happy that you’re ours,” and chuckles when he feels them kicking.

Harry pretended not to hear that but he didn’t help the grin that appeared on his face.

When they arrived, the alpha parked somewhere and got out of the car to open the door for his omega.

Louis got out of the car once Harry opened the door for him then they got inside with his alpha’s hands protectively hovering against his baby bump and his other hand massaging his lower back.

Harry got his pregnant omega seated while he talked to the lady at the reception to ask about their appointment. Once she told him that they weren’t late and that their names will be called soon, he went to sit down next to his omega.

The alpha looked at his omega and said in a worried tone, “Are you alright? Are the chairs comfortable?”

Louis nodded and smiled at him gently as he said softly, “I’m alright, just a bit tired, that’s all,” and snuggled into his arms with his eyes closing from how exhausted he was.

Harry pecked his forehead and wrapped one arm around him to bring him closer. After a while, as the alpha was rubbing over his omega’s curvy hips, their names were called.

The couple stood up and headed over to the doctor’s office. When they reached there, Louis laid on the bed with his alpha’s help then Harry sat next to him while holding his hand. He whispered to his omega, “Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look?” and pecked his knuckles.

It was random and out of the blue but Louis chuckled at that as he said, “You’re so cheesy.”

Harry rested his cheek on his omega’s palm and said fondly, “Is that a good thing?”

Louis shrugged with a smile and said, “Depends.”

The alpha raised his eyebrows and said with an amused smile, “Depends on what?” and kissed his palm.

The omega bit his bottom lip for a moment before he said, “It’s only a good thing if I happened to be in love with you,” and poked his alpha’s nose with a giggle.

Harry held his wrist gently and asked with his face turning serious for a moment, “Well, are you?”

Louis looked at him in disbelief with a smile and said, “Well, I’m carrying your pups, what do you think?” and giggled when he moved his hand away from his alpha’s grasp for a second to poke his dimple.

Harry said confidently, “I think that I am in love with you, actually, I know that I am in love with you and I just wanted to check if you still feel the same.”

Louis said, his tone softening, “Of course, I still feel the same, you make me feel like we’ve been together for years to the point where I will stop loving you.”

The alpha was so fond of his omega to the point where he would always ask him if he loves him or not. Hearing him say it out loud somehow makes him happy and he knows that he will never get tired of hearing it repeatedly.

When the doctor got into the room, Harry smiled until he spotted Justin walking behind which made him growl while looking away.

Louis did some thinking after his alpha talked to him about never talking to Justin and thought that since they’re not even friends then it wouldn’t matter.

Right now, he can’t just ignore him or tell him to go away because his alpha is jealous. It’s his job and he has a reason to be here so he’s hoping that things will go well.

Justin said in a surprised tone, “Louis, I didn’t know you would be here.”

Louis nodded with a smile as he said, “Yeah, today is my appointment so…” and held his alpha’s hand, intertwining their hands together to calm him down before a storm occurs.

The doctor said, “Is it alright if Dr. Bieber stays or will it be a bother?” and looked over at the couple.

Harry has had enough from here and he honestly doesn’t care anymore because this human being keeps popping up out of nowhere. It bothers him and he is tired of being silent all the time so he decided to speak up.

“In all honestly, this is an appointment between the three of us and I don’t think he is even supposed to be here. Correct me if I’m wrong which I’m not but we scheduled an appointment with you. Not him.”

Louis bit his bottom lip as he squeezed his alpha’s hands and his other hand occupied his baby bump because the pups started kicking furiously. He whispered for his alpha to hear only, “Harry, love, it’s alright, look at me.”

The alpha was glaring daggers at Justin while the doctor just said simply with a shrug, “Alright, Justin, I will see you after this?”

Justin’s expressions were unreadable as he said, “Course, I’ll see you around,” while he looked back at Harry then turned around and walked out of the door.

The alpha then turned to look at his omega who leaned in to kiss him gently so that he would remind him that he’s his only.

The doctor applied gel on the omega’s baby bump gently and said while moving the wand around, “Shall we start?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't wait for summer to start because I have so many ideas buried at the back of my mind for this fan fiction! Summer starts at the end of April so when you see a lot of updates attacking you, know that summer started! Vote and comment? I love you. xx


	65. Chapter 65

The couple nodded as they both looked at the screen and the omega smiled once he heard their heartbeats. It was the first time they ever heard it so Louis got a bit emotional and started crying which of course, it got the alpha worried.

Harry wrapped his arms around his omega and brought his head to rest against his chest while he rubbed his back soothingly. He whispered against his fringe, “Shh, everything is going to be alright. Why are you crying, my love?” and kissed the top of his head.

The doctor continued to move the wand around as he said in assurance, “Don’t worry, your omega is just overwhelmed, that’s all,” as he turned around for a second to take the tissues and handed it to the omega.

Louis sniffled as he took the tissue box and whispered a shy ‘Thank you’ because he couldn’t believe that he started crying in front of the doctor. He wiped his tears away and rested his head against his alpha’s chest as he looked at their triplets moving around.

Harry whispered in his ear while looking at the screen, “They’re going to be as beautiful as you and will love you so much.”

Louis smiled even though his nose was red and cheeks flushed pink from crying but he doesn’t care because he is in his alpha’s arms where he feels safe the most. As he listened to their heartbeats, he looked up at him and said softly, “You’re beautiful too, don’t forget that,” and pecked his chest before looking back at their triplets.

Harry was taken back because no one has ever called him beautiful since he is an alpha who is supposed to be this strong, tough man but in all reality, he would crack if anything happened to his omega. After that, he just smiled and continued to look at the screen while the doctor was informing them about their triplet’s health.

“They are growing in a healthy manner but Louis try to eat a bit more because you’re carrying triplets,” and when the doctor noticed the omega’s worried face when he sat up, he added quickly, “Nothing is wrong with the babies, don’t worry yourself now because worrying is not good for you.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows as he said, “Well, how much does he have to eat? We both eat three meals a day.”

Louis added in, hoping that it would make things better, “I eat at midnight when I’m hungry so that’s four meals for me.”

The doctor looked back at the screen as he said, “The weight is nowhere near dangerous. By the way, have you been taking your vitamins?”

Louis nodded immediately and said, “Yeah, I still take them and my dizziness decreased.”

Harry said in agreement, “He takes them every single day and never went a day without them.”

The doctor hummed in approval and said, “That’s such a good improvement. Don’t forget to feed your cravings and eat fruits if possible.”

Louis slowly relaxed and leaned back into his alpha’s arms as he said quietly, “Alright,” and bit his bottom lip before asking, “C-Can we find out the gender?”

The doctor looked back at him in a shocked manner and said, “Finally?” and smiled because he already knew their genders but has always tried his best not to reveal it by mistake.

That got Harry’s attention because he was now looking at the screen with interest then the omega said, “Yeah, I’m ready to find out because trying to think of baby names for triplets will be difficult if we didn’t know the gender.”

His alpha said, “I honestly don’t know how I will be able to pick baby names so this might help.”

The doctor was looking at the screen with focus as his glasses were on the bridge of his nose and pointed at one of triplets. He said, “This one is a girl,” then pointed at another one and added, “Girl and…” pointed at another one then paused.

Louis got a bit worried when he didn’t speak so he said, “And…?” while holding his alpha’s hand.

“This one is definitely a boy.”

Harry smiled widely as he looked at the screen and whispered, “Beautiful, so utterly beautiful. That’s our babies,” and looked down at his omega who was sobbing again. He gasped and hugged him in his arms as he whispered, “No, don’t cry now, it’s going to be alright.”

Louis blew his nose and said while moving the tissue around in his hand, “I still can’t believe that I’m going to be a mom. Two girls and one boy, can you imagine?” as he looked up at his alpha who was watching him fondly while still holding him close.

The doctor asked, “Do you want a sonogram?”

Both of them nodded with a smile while they were wrapped up in each other’s arms then watched the doctor leave the office.

Harry wiped the gel off of his omega’s baby bump and threw the scattered tissues in the trash. He set his jumper down gently and kissed his baby bump before whispering, “My two beautiful girls and my little lad. I can’t wait to see your faces soon.”

Louis smiled and said softly, “You’re going to be a wonderful dad, you know that?” and cupped his cheeks gently to place a soft kiss to his lips.

Harry kissed him back before whispering, “I want them here already, I can’t handle seeing you in pain. I wish I could replace my health with your pain so that you won’t suffer.”

The omega always thinks that he isn’t able to love Harry more than he already does but he is always proven wrong every single day. He smiled as he looked up at him and said, “Even if it was possible, I wouldn’t let you,” and sat up because they are about to leave but were only waiting for their sonogram.

Harry shook his head as he got in between his legs, wrapped his arms around him and hid his face in his neck. He said, “I love you, I really do.”

Before Louis was able to answer, the doctor was back with the sonograms and handed it to the couple. He said with a smile, “Don’t forget your next appointment. Have a lovely day you two.”

Harry took it and slowly helped his omega down then they both left the hospital.

When they were gone, the doctor said with a grin, “I ship it,” while nodding to himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back because I just adore writing this story so much and it makes me as happy as it makes you so there you go. xx


	66. Chapter 66

“Yes, Niall, we are having two girls and one boy, stop yelling,” Louis said with a smile over the phone as he was hearing his best friend freaking out.

Niall said in all seriousness, “What are you going to call them?” which made Louis sigh.

The feathery haired omega said, “I don’t know yet and it scares me because imagine if I give birth without deciding any baby names.”

Niall said immediately, “Oi, don’t freak out on me now, just sit down and have a chat with your alpha. Drink a cuppa and chill, everything’s will be fine.”

Louis thought about it for a moment before he said, “You’re right. Do you know your child’s gender yet?”

Niall smiled and said, “I’m finding out tomorrow and I will text you the details. I will leave you now to talk to your alpha while I go and eat because I’m so hungry.”

Louis chuckled at how silly his best friend was and said, “Okay, bye,” and then they both hung up.

Looking around the empty kitchen, the omega decided to cut some fruits for him and his alpha. After he was done cutting them, he kept them in two separate plates and started making himself a cup of tea then made coffee for his alpha.

Later on, he went upstairs with the help of the elevator and immediately made his way towards Harry’s office where he knows that he’s working. He got inside by pushing the slightly open door with his foot and set the tray next to his alpha as he said, “Hey, baby, still working?” and sat down on his lap while nuzzling into his neck.

Harry rubbed his eyes tiredly and when he noticed the tray, he said in a confused manner, “Darling, you didn’t have to do all of this,” and started massaging his omega’s lower back as he added, “It must have hurt your back or feet. If you need anything, just call me but other than that, don’t overwork,” while looking at him directly in the eyes.

Louis leaned into his alpha’s touch and said softly, “I just wanted to take care of you for once and nothing hurts, I promise,” and pecked his lips.

Harry looked down and lifted his omega’s jumper up a bit to reveal his baby bump. He rubbed his large hand over it and whispered, “How are they doing? Still kicking or did they stop from last night?”

The omega bit his bottom lip and said, “They stopped after a while but they’re doing alright,” and took a plate from the tray along with a fork as he added, “Just take a break and eat with me,” and stabbed a strawberry then held it to his alpha’s lips.

Harry just smiled at how adorable his omega is being and opened his mouth to eat the strawberry off of his fork. He said once he was done swallowing it down, “You should eat too, the doctor told you to eat more fruits and to just eat more in general.”

Louis smiled at how caring his alpha is then handed him his coffee and said, “There’s your coffee, I will go sit on the couch until you’re done,” and stood up from his lap so that he would be able to drink his coffee.

The thing is that, Harry didn’t want his omega to wait up for him because he doesn’t want to tire him out. He said gently, “Darling, after eating your fruits and drinking your tea, you should go sleep. You will get tired and I won’t be done for hours.”

Louis looked down as he moved back and forth as he said quietly, “I-I need to talk to you about baby names.”

Harry looked up at him as he was taking a sip from his coffee then said, “Of course, tomorrow after you have your little rest with our pups, we will sit together and discuss baby names.”

The omega smiled with a blush and said, “Goodnight, my love,” and leaned down to peck the tip of his nose then took his plate along with his tea.

When Louis left the room, Harry continued to work with a smile on his face while he was eating his fruits and drinking his coffee.

Meanwhile, in their bedroom, the omega was eating his fruits in bed and drinking his cup of tea every once in a while. He was looking through his phone, texting Niall and telling him to come over soon because he misses him.

Once he was done eating, his eyes felt heavy but he really wanted to wait up for his alpha. He couldn’t sleep as he was rolling around the bed with his heavy baby bump. He kept looking at the door but there was no such luck so he did the only thing that helped.

He went to the library room to write down in his journal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update! Yay!
> 
> Question of the day: Baby name suggestions for the triplets? xx


	67. Chapter 67

When Louis was writing down in his journal, he paused and thought about what he just wrote down. He bit his bottom lip and continued writing down his feelings about the pregnancy while he swung his legs back and forth.

_… and I guess I’m just scared._

The omega ended his sentence with a full stop then leaned back against the leather chair and looked up at the ceiling. He rubbed his baby bump up and down gently for a moment before he went back to writing.

_Ever since I knew that having triplets could lead to a possible miscarriage, I have been trying my absolute best to keep them safe. The car accident just proved that I can’t control some situations and that scares me._

Louis scrunched his face up in slight pain and he decided to stop writing for now since his back was aching. He kept the journal back in the drawer and locked it as always before leaving the room with a hand on his lower back.

On his way over to their bedroom, he saw Harry leave his office while rubbing his face tiredly.

Louis made his way over to him and said softly, “Done with work?” and wrapped his arms around him while his baby bump was in between them.

Harry was startled for a moment as he took his hands from his face and said, “Hey, you should have been asleep,” then checked his watch that was resting on his wrist and added, “It’s 4:02 a.m., baby, you shouldn’t have stayed awake.”

Louis shrugged lightly then he felt his alpha’s strong hands massage his lower back and sighed in relief while resting his head on his chest. He mumbled tiredly, “I couldn’t fall asleep, I’m sorry.”

Harry held his omega close in his arms as he walked them to their bedroom and said gently, “Don’t apologize, I was just worried since I expected you to be asleep,” then helped his omega to bed before he stripped off of his clothes.

The alpha went to the closet in only his boxers and wore a jumper that he picked out. He got under the covers with his pregnant omega and spooned him while covering them up with the warm blankets.

Louis leaned back into his warm touch with his eyes feeling heavy so he shut his eyes and whispered, “We love you.”

Harry smiled against his neck as he rested his large hand on top of his omega’s baby bump and said, “And I love the four of you so much,” and pecked his neck.

Before they could fall asleep, Louis winced once he felt their babies kicking. Harry felt them kick too since he had his hands on top of the baby bump so he whispered soothingly in his ears, “Shh, it’s alright,” and rubbed over his baby bump gently.

Louis breathed in his alpha’s scent to calm down and once he did that, the babies slowly stopped kicking. Being around his mate always helped but when he was away, the situation rarely subsides this easily.

They both fell asleep with his alpha making sure that he was alright before he fell asleep himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry was the first to wake up even though they both slept late. He took a shower and picked up the clothes that he threw on the ground the night before to keep them in the laundry basket. He went to the laundry room and started dividing the clothes so that they don’t get mixed up.

The alpha went and cooked breakfast which included pancakes, waffles, peanut butter sandwich with bananas and some Yorkshire tea. He made sure that he spoiled the omega so he invited Zayn, Liam and their omega, Niall over for breakfast.

When they invited themselves inside, the laundry was done so Liam became in charge of the kitchen while he went to put the clothes in the dryer.

Liam did the panffles that the omegas seem to adore while Zayn went to set up the table in an organized manner.

Niall went upstairs by the elevator and into his best friend’s bedroom to wake him up since he hadn’t seen him in a while. When he got into the bedroom, Louis was in the middle of the king sized bed with his small, delicate hand on top of his baby bump.

The blonde omega sat down next to him on the bed with a smile on his face and whispered, “Hey there, wake up,” and moved his fringe out of his eyes.

Louis scrunched up his pointy nose in his sleep and mumbled sleepily, “Five more minutes,” and nuzzled his face into the warm pillow.

Niall raised his eyebrows in amusement and said, “Well, can I at least cuddle you for the time being?”

Louis blinked up at him tiredly with his messy, bed hair and said in his morning voice, “Please.”

That’s all it took for Niall to get under the covers and cuddle the other omega in his arms. Of course, he left his shoes near the entrance door downstairs but left his socks on since it was cold.

After Zayn was done setting up the table, he went upstairs to check on what the omegas were up to since they were late. He knocked on the door before getting inside and when he saw them cuddling, he said softly, “Liam and Harry are done making breakfast, come downstairs before it gets cold.”

The raven haired alpha was always so careful around omegas and always made sure that they weren’t uncomfortable in any way or form.

Niall looked up at him and said, “We will be down in a minute, love,” then Zayn nodded before leaving the room and closing the door slowly.

Louis looked up at the omega and said, “I missed your cuddles,” then he slowly made his way out of bed before going to the toilet to brush his teeth, use the loo and wash his hands.

Once they were both downstairs, Harry went over to him to peck his lips and whispered in a worried manner, “Did you have a nice sleep?”

Louis nodded as he looked down at his baby bump and said softly, “We did, thank you,” and smiled as he held him to the chair so that they could sit next to each other.

When everyone was in their seats and already eating their food. Harry was confused for a moment as to why his omega wasn’t sitting on his lap like usual so he had to ask.

“Why aren’t you sitting on my lap?” while rubbing his thighs up and down slowly.

Louis froze before he acted normal with a smile and said, “Oh, I didn’t know that you wanted me to,” and shrugged.

Even though the alpha could see right through him and knew that he wasn’t telling him the truth, he just didn’t want to disrupt his breakfast. His omega eating to feed himself and his pups is more important.

Zayn overheard their conversation unintentionally like the rest of them did but no one said anything except for him. He joked, “He already got his cuddles from Niall,” and continued feeding his pregnant omega.

Louis nodded and said, “That’s probably it, yeah, Niall does give amazing cuddles,” and continued eating.

Niall had his mouth full so when he swallowed his food, he said, “My cuddles are the best, heals your soul and all that.”

Harry still didn’t think that it was the reason but he just went along with the joke because it made his omega smile and said, “Oh well, I guess I just got replaced,” and faked a sad sigh.

Louis smiled at his alpha and leaned close to kiss his cheek then whispered in his ear, “No one will ever replace you, my darling, you’re my one and only just like you engraved it in my wedding ring,” before pulling away and continued to eat his food while rubbing his baby bump.

Harry smiled at him fondly before his eyes landed on his petite hands that were placed on top of the baby bump. He looked down at his food and continued eating, feeling like the luckiest man in the world.

But no one knew the truth that Louis just felt insecure of his weight that he might embarrass himself if he got pushed away for being too heavy.

The thing that Louis didn’t know was that Harry loved every inch of his skin and worshipped it with every ounce of his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know that I said that I am on hiatus and that I won't be updating until the end of April but I couldn't help it. Surprise? xx


	68. Chapter 68

“We’re having a baby boy!”

Louis opened his mouth then smiled widely and said, “Congratulations, Niall!” as he slowly stood up from his chair to go and hug Niall.

While they were hugging, Harry was watching his Omega carefully to make sure that he’s alright. When they both pulled away from the hug, Harry said, “Well then our baby boy wouldn’t feel left out then,” and ushered Louis to sit on his lap.

The Omega bit his bottom lip because he couldn’t tell him that he’s too insecure to sit on his lap. He will feel like a burden, and he doesn’t want that since all his alpha does it make sure that he’s happy.

Louis was about to sit on the chair when his alpha gently touched his hand and brought him to sit on his lap. He whispered in his ear, “We’re bonded, I can tell that you’re putting yourself down,” and kissed under his ear softly.

Harry didn’t think that his Omega was heavy at all, so he kept on kissing the back of his neck slowly to assure him that he’s perfect. Louis started to lean back into his touch then nosed at his alpha's cheek as he whispered, "I love you. I do."

Harry smiled at that then turned to look at him and said, "And I love you, princess," and pecked his lips.

The others were too busy talking about baby names to overhear their conversation. Liam asked, "Do you guys have any baby names yet?"

Louis bit his bottom lip as he looked at his alpha then Harry spoke for the two of them, "Not yet but we decided to talk about it today."

Niall rested his head against Zayn's shoulder while shutting his eyes because he is feeling sleepy again.

Zayn looked down at his lovely omega and cooed as he whispered, "Sleepy already?"

Niall nodded his head and hummed as he said with a pout, "Yes. Can we go?" and looked up at him sleepily with his cheeks flushed red.

Zayn nodded with a gentle smile and told Liam, "Babe, we should get going, Niall is going to sleep any minute."

Liam nodded as he stood up and said, "Thank you guys for breakfast, it was lovely, we should do this more often."

Louis stood up from his alpha's lap so that they could walk them out together. He said, “It’s alright, I was glad you guys showed up.”

Liam nodded with a smile and left along with his other two lovers. Harry wrapped one arm around his omega's waist as they waved goodbye to their close friends while watching them get into the large vehicle.

When they closed the door, Louis made his way over to the kitchen and started cleaning the dishes. He felt guilty for not helping out with breakfast so he thought that this might help.

Harry came from behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist then rested his hand over the baby bump protectively. He said softly, "Stop; I will do it later."

Louis shook his head as he crooned, "It's the least I could do," and continued cleaning the dishes.

Harry kissed his neck repeatedly as he said while rubbing over the baby bump, "Our triplets wouldn't be too happy."

Louis chuckled at the mention of their pups and said, "Oh yeah?" and looked up at him for a moment before continuing cleaning.

Harry held both of his wrists gently to stop his actions and whispered in his ear, "Yeah," as he rinsed his hands and dried it with a towel.

Louis watched his actions and said as he leaned into his strong, warm arms, "You're warm."

Harry smiled against his neck and slowly turned his Omega around. He got down on his knees and kissed his baby bump as he whispered, "We can go upstairs and cuddle if you want," and looked up at him, making sure to maintain eye contact.

Louis nodded and was already walking towards the elevator which made the alpha follow him like an idiot.

When they reached their bedroom, Louis took off his sweatpants, leaving himself in only the oversized jumper and panties.

Harry got under the covers with his lover and said, "We should start talking about baby names."

Louis cuddled into his arms to get comfortable and said, "Yeah, we should. Got anything in mind?" and looked up at him curiously.

Harry was looking at nothing in thought then looked down at his omega and suggested, "For the boy, maybe Matthew?"

Louis thought about it for a moment and said, "I like it. How about Ethan?"

Harry nodded slowly to see how it would sound before saying, "Ethan is nice but I feel like Matthew would be better. How about William?"

Louis nuzzled into his tiredly and asked, "Like my middle name?"

Harry nodded while looking down at his precious omega and moved his fringe to the side. He whispered, "Yeah, I think it's cute but it's up to you, of course."

Louis rubbed his baby bump subconsciously and murmured against his chest, "Doesn't matter. I just want them here."

Harry thought out loud, "So Matthew and William. What about our girls?"

Louis willed his eyes open because he knew that he won't be able to discuss this soon. He smiled for a moment before he took his alpha's arm that was wrapped around him and pointed at the Rose.

Harry looked down at his tattoo as his Omega traced his gentle fingers over it and asked, "Rose?"

Louis nodded and nuzzled back into his warm arms as he said, "I think it would be adorable."

Harry smiled as he looked down at his precious, sleepy omega and said, "We will name one of them Rose for sure then as long as you're happy."

Louis, had his eyes shut with his dark eyelashes resting against his cheekbones and whispered, "What about our other girl?"

Harry looked up at the ceiling for a moment to think of girl baby names. He suggested, "Violet? Since the rose has been taken care of."

Louis giggled and said fondly, "Violet is such a beautiful name, I like it, and it's another kind of flower. Our two beautiful flowers."

Harry was now smiling widely at the thought of it and repeated, "Our two beautiful flowers," it's like he still couldn't believe that he's having triplets with the love of his life.

While the alpha was in the middle of daydreaming of their future, the Omega was already fast asleep in his arms. He kissed the top of his head softly before he left the bed then covered him up with the blankets to keep him warm.

When he got downstairs, he went to the kitchen and continued where his omega left off with the dishes.

After a while, he was done so he looked at the clock and saw that it was already the afternoon. He was on his way to check on his Omega upstairs in their bedroom before he got a phone call.

Harry stopped walking for a second and answered the phone without checking the caller ID, "Hello?"

_“Son, we need you at the office right now and yes, we are suing some irrelevant company.”_

Harry sighed as he rubbed his face with one hand and said, “Can’t you send me the work via email and I will look into it?”

_“Yeah… about that…”_

Harry looked up at the ceiling, trying to be patient as he asked, “Dad, what did you do?”

_“They’re here right now.”_

Harry gasped while looking straight ahead at a random wall and said, “Seriously? Ugh, fine, I will be there as soon as I can,” and hung up before he sprinted to the bedroom to get changed out of his sweatpants.

When the alpha got changed, he sat down at the edge of the bed and looked down at his sleeping Omega. He was debating whether he should wake him up to let him know that he's leaving or just leave a note.

Harry decided to leave a note because pregnancy has been making his Omega exhausted and he needs all the rest he could get.

The Alpha stood up and started writing down in a random piece of paper. He told him that he will be home soon and that if he needed anything, he could just call or text him as soon as possible.

After leaving the note on the nightstand, he looked at his Omega once more before closing the bedroom lights and leaving the mansion.

 

* * *

 

Later on that day, it has been 5 hours since the alpha has been called in for work.

Louis yawned as he slowly started waking up and looked on his side with a frown since he didn't see his alpha next to him.

Something caught his eye on the nightstand which was a piece of paper. He didn't know what it could be, but he was aware that Harry wrote it. He rubbed his eyes tiredly so that he could be able to read the note that Harry left for him.

Louis started reading the letter slowly, taking his time with every word. He bit his bottom lip and took his phone out of the charger to check the time.

It was currently 6:24 p.m. so Louis decided to call up his alpha and see if he was going to be home anytime soon.

The phone was ringing for a while until his alpha picked up and said, _"Louis! Baby, you're awake. I thought it was someone from that... nevermind. Tell me, is everything alright?"_

Louis looked down at his baby bump while he was rubbing it slowly and said softly, “Yeah, of course, I was just asking when you were going to come home?”

Harry looked around the pile of papers that were scattered all over the desk and said, _“It might take a while, Niall is coming over with his alphas so that you won’t be alone.”_

Louis nodded while cuddling into his alpha’s side of the bed because his smell made him calm down. He said cutely, “I love you. I do.”

Harry smiled at that as he leaned back in his leather chair while looking up at the ceiling and said with adoration, “And I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I will update at the end of April and all but I finished this week's work to update.
> 
> LISTEN: I updated the first chapter of my other book "The Gay Diaries" check that out! It's still bottom Louis, don't worry. xx


	69. Chapter 69

Niall got into the house and said, “Louis, are you hungry? Because I am,” as he walked towards the kitchen with Liam and Zayn following behind.

Liam said while holding groceries, “Did someone call a chief? Because I’m here!” and Zayn said, “And I’m just here to watch my husband cook to exercise my eyes.”

The pregnant omega stood there for a second while smiling softly then closed the door. He walked to the kitchen and said, “I love you, Niall, but I was going to be fine on my own.”

Niall waved his hand around and said, “No, you weren’t, now let’s go sit in the living room because Liam is going to cook for us,” and sat himself down on the sofa.

Louis just rolled his eyes fondly and sat down next to him slowly while supporting his back. He said while looking at him, “I miss you so much, you know?”

Niall’s face softened as he looked at his best friend and said, “I miss you more and I can’t wait to see how your babies would look like.”

Louis looked down at his hands that were rested on his baby bump and said fondly, “I can’t wait to see them. They don’t let their mommy sleep but I still love them to pieces.”

Niall chuckled and said, “Tell me about it,” and added in a worried tone, “You’re taking care of yourself though, right?”

Louis immediately answered, “Of course, I did everything that the doctor asked and I’m taking my vitamins on time.”

Niall smiled at that and said softly, “Just know that I’m here whenever you want me to. Just because I’m pregnant doesn’t mean I’m helpless.”

Louis giggled at that and looked at him as he said, “You always knew the right things to say,” and scooted closer to him so he can rest his head on his shoulder.

Zayn got into the living room where the omegas were staying in and said, “Liam said that the food will be ready in a minute so go sit on the dining table,” then paused when he saw the omegas basically cuddling and said, “If I didn’t know you two were omegas and taken, I’d think wrong,” and left.

Louis face palmed while blushing, “I am so done.”

Niall shrugged while looking down at the omega and said, “You will get used to it,” and pecked his little fringe then added, “Shall we go?” then stood up.

Louis slowly stood up while supporting his back with his tiny hands and said, “What was he cooking?”

Niall smiled widely and said, “Panffles.”

Louis watched him in amusement and said, “Isn’t that supposed to be just for breakfast?”

Niall sat down on one of the chairs while the other omega sat down next to him and said, “Not really, we just eat whatever we feel like and I’ve been like that even in university, remember?”

Louis smiled at the memory and said softly, “Yeah, I remember, I miss living with you.”

Niall looked at him for a moment in a confused manner and said, “Why do I get the feeling that your hormones are the ones talking and not you?”

Louis huffed cutely and said, “Am I not allowed to miss my best friend?”

Niall gave him a serious look and said, “Tell me the truth, what’s going on?”

Louis looked around the room as he leaned back into the chair and said, “It gets lonely in here especially when Harry’s gone and I just miss you so much.”

Niall turned his whole body to look at him and said, “I’m just across the road and I would always visit when you want me to.”

Louis pouted cutely and added in, “But I’m not sure when you’re ever free to hang out because if I keep on calling you then your alphas might get mad.”

Niall chuckled and said, “Don’t be ridiculous, they are more than happy to visit. Can’t you see them cooking – well, to be fair, it’s only Liam who is cooking and Zayn just admires him.”

Louis giggled and said, “You got a point there.”

After a moment of silence, Niall spoke up, “How about we hang out every weekend? If you need anything during the week, just ring me and I’ll be there in a heartbeat.”

The omega’s face lit up and said, “Please, let’s do that and when our babies arrive, they will have play dates!”

Niall squealed and said with a smile, “That would be so adorable!”

Liam got into the room and kept the food on the table as he said, “What’s all this squealing about?”

Zayn followed behind him and kept the rest of the food on the table as he said, “What do you guys want to drink?”

Louis said politely, “Water, please,” and Niall added in, “Same for me.”

When they were all settled, they started eating and Louis said, “Is there more for Harry when he comes home?”

Liam paused while he looked at Zayn then back at the omega and said, “He’s not coming home until he’s done working so I’m guessing that he’s staying there for the night. I kept some extras in the fridge just in case he finished his work early.”

Niall watched the omega’s facial expression to check if he’s alright but Louis just hummed while looking down at his food.

After they ate in silence, Zayn cleaned the dishes because he felt bad for not helping out that much and Liam was the one who dried them.

Louis and Niall were back in the living room but the omega was still so quiet that it worried the blonde omega.

Niall spoke up, “You alright there?”

Louis nodded as he rubbed his baby bump and said, “Yeah, it’s just that I’m feeling sleepy again.”

Niall didn’t believe him and said, “You didn’t finish your food.”

Louis shrugged his shoulders and said, “Wasn’t that hungry.”

“I know you’re lying.”

“I’m not, I’m just tired.”

_Tired of sleeping alone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Giggles immaturely because it's chapter 69*


	70. Chapter 70

Once they all left, he went to his bedroom to lay down from how exhausted he was. He turned off the lights and kept the small ones on. He didn’t want to sleep in the dark and at the same time, he didn’t want the lights to bother him.

Louis got into bed carefully and laid on his side with a pillow under his baby bump for support. He unlocked his phone and saw that it was currently 11:53 p.m. and was now starting to believe that may Harry wouldn’t be home from the amount of work he had.

Honestly, the omega felt selfish for always wanting to keep him around and he knew that he has work to do. He also knows that the world doesn’t revolve around him but he can’t help but want his alpha with him at that exact moment.

All he wanted to do was get some sleep.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself down, he called Harry and kept it on speaker from how tired he was. It rung a few times but the alpha never picked up.

Louis took the hint and locked his phone then kept it on the nightstand. Flashbacks of when the alpha left the omega to go to the hospital appointment alone came into his mind but brushed it off and hoped that this time was different.

“Okay, we’re going to sleep now, babies. We can do it. Daddy is at work and he must be tired,” and his eyes softened as he added quietly, “Oh no. Did he even eat dinner?” and bit his bottom lip.

Louis felt like he shouldn’t complain because his husband’s situation right now must be worse since he has a deadline which means less sleep. He decided to text him and see if he’s alright since he knows that he won’t stop worrying.

_Baby, did you eat dinner? Liam told me that you wouldn’t be coming home tonight which is alright but please take care of yourself for me. I love you. xx_

Louis was about to send that text but then saw Harry walking into the room tiredly with his tie loosened probably from stress. He deleted every word as he looked at him and said in a worried tone, “Are you alright, baby? I thought you weren’t coming home according to Liam,” and sat up slowly.

Harry nodded with his eyes shut as he started taking off his clothes until he was only in his boxers. He went over to the bed and started spooning his omega as he whispered, “I am now. Done with work early because I know my pregnant omega really well,” and started rubbing his baby bump soothingly.

Louis cuddled back into his arms and let out a sigh of relief with his eyes shut peacefully. He asked, “Did you eat or do you want me to get you something?”

The alpha kissed his neck appreciatively and said with a smile, “I ate, don’t worry about me. Go to sleep, the triplets must have tired you out.”

The omega breathed in his alpha’s scent that was calming him down by the second and whispered tiredly, “I love you. I do. Goodnight.”

Harry did the same and whispered back, “And I love you. Night, baby.”

They fell asleep peacefully wrapped in each other’s arms where they belonged.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry woke up first at 10:22 a.m. and he doesn’t know how he didn’t manage to wake up later than that. He looked down at his omega who was sleeping in his strong arms and noticed how beautifully he was glowing.

The alpha decided to have a chat with his triplets. He rubbed his omega’s baby bump and whispered, “Are you guys comfortable in there? I bet you are. My perfect little pups, can’t wait to have you in my arms soon.”

Louis didn’t even flinch or move when Harry was talking cutely to their pups because he _really_ was exhausted. It was hard to sleep, not only because of the pregnancy but also because he needed his alpha to be able to fall asleep. Peacefully, at least.

After a while, Harry decided to go downstairs and make some breakfast because he knows that his omega might wake up hungry. His latest cravings have been mustard with bananas so the alpha made sure to add them on the side for his pregnant omega.

Once he was done making breakfast, he kept all the food in a tray which consisted of cheese and beans mini sandwiches. He carried it to their bedroom and when he got inside, he kept the food on the nightstand. He got into bed slowly and whispered in his mate’s ear, “Baby, food is ready,” and kissed his shoulder softly.

Louis mumbled into the pillow, “Sleepy, five more minutes,” and started rubbing his baby bump absentmindedly.

The alpha watched his actions with fond and let him sleep for five more minutes to be exact. In that time, he went to brush his teeth, have a wee and washed his hands before going back into the bedroom. He checked the clock on the wall and saw that it was 11:41 a.m. so he tried waking his omega again.

“Five minutes are over, can you wake up so you can feed our pups and yourself? I brought the banana and mustard that you have been craving lately,” Harry said as he watched him.

Louis slowly started to wake up and asked, “Where?” and started rubbing his tired eyes.

Harry took the tray off of the nightstand and kept it in front of them as he said, “I even made beans and cheese sandwiches that you like.”

Louis smiled at his alpha and said softly, “You shouldn’t have done that,” and rested his head on his shoulder.

The alpha shrugged and said honestly, “I wanted to. Taking care of you is one of the best jobs I have out there and I would be crazy if I asked for more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's chapter 70, oh lord, do people even read this anymore? xx


	71. Chapter 71

Currently, Louis is twenty-five weeks pregnant and it has been exactly three weeks since Harry finished working on the case. The omega has been happier than ever but the pregnancy was getting so much more difficult than he expected. He started applying lotions to his baby bump to avoid having stretch marks and because his skin started becoming dry.

At the moment, the omega was reading a pregnancy book while humming in their bedroom with a cup of tea on the nightstand. Harry walked in and started taking off his clothes as he said, “Let’s fuck, right now.”

Louis looked up from his book and said in shock, “Now?”

The alpha confirmed, “Now,” as crawled in between his omega’s thighs once he was fully naked and started sucking a bruise on his neck.

Louis moaned and kept the book aside as he asked, “Does that mean you won the case or not?” and started undressing with the help of his alpha.

Harry smirked and said, “I wouldn’t be asking for sex as a reward if I didn’t win,” and once his omega was fully naked in front of him. He growled possessively, “You’re so beautiful,” and kissed his baby bump before kissing him passionately.

Louis kissed him back until they pulled away to catch their breath and said, “If we’re going to do it, I can’t lay down on my back because it’s not good for the baby.”

Harry nodded in understanding and asked, “Would you like if I fucked you on the side with a pillow under your baby bump or would you prefer to ride me?”

The omega was overwhelmed with the options so he just said bluntly, “On the side. We never did that position before.”

The alpha’s smirk widened and said, “I love you,” and positioned his omega on his side with a pillow underneath his baby bump then asked in concern, “All good?”

Louis nodded while biting his lip and waited patiently for his alpha. He whimpered in pleasure once he was entered without prep but knew that his slick was going to help and it won’t hurt.

Harry moaned with his eyebrows pinched together in concentration and made sure not to hurt his baby triplets. He started moving in and out of his omega slowly to test the waters.

Louis pushed back a bit to let his alpha know that he wants more and whined, “Alpha, please.”

Harry leaned down and kissed his omega’s whine as he started thrusting faster into him. He held his omega’s baby bump protectively for support as he fucked into him while moaning in his ear hotly.

When they pulled away from the kiss, Louis continued moaning in the pillow to stop himself and mumbled incoherent things into it.

Harry loved how wrecked his omega looked, begging for his dick like there’s tomorrow and growled in his ear, “Baby girl, you’re doing so well for me. Love it when daddy fucks you like that?”

Louis whimpered as he reached his hand back to hold onto his alpha’s thigh and said, “Yes, love it so much. Wanna ride you now.”

Harry’s chest rumbled and it made the omega’s pink hole clench hard around his member. He said, “Okay but don’t tire yourself, if you’re exhausted, let me know and I will do all the work,” and started changing their positions until the omega was safely on top of him with his dick still buried inside.

Louis bit his bottom lip innocently that makes the alpha want to fuck him hard but he knew that he had to be gentle. His pregnant omega is so fragile. He slowly started bouncing up and down his alpha’s dick while holding onto his chest.

The omega’s little breasts were bouncing along and the alpha felt like suckling on them but he knew that they’re sensitive. He ended up kissing in between his chest and whispered, “It’s a shame your breasts will disappear after a few months of giving birth. I was starting to be fond of them.”

Louis giggled into his neck and said, “You’re so silly,” then moaned loudly with his mouth hanging open once the head of his alpha’s dick hit his prostate hard. He started hitting his own spot while moaning at how big his mate’s cock was while his arms were wrapped around his neck.

Harry held onto him and let him fuck himself against his dick repeatedly. He felt his omega’s ass jiggling against his thighs with every bounce and he knew at that moment that he’s blessed.

Suddenly, Louis held onto his alpha’s strong arms and whimpered, “T-Tired,” he felt out of breath and exhausted but he blames it on his pregnancy.

Harry held onto his omega’s buttcheeks to position himself and started thrusting up into him with a growl at how tight he was around him. He only went harder when Louis whimpered out, “Harder, p-please, oh, right there!” and his eyes were closed in bliss as he let his alpha take care of him.

Soon enough, they both came hard and the alpha was planting kisses all over his mate to calm down his breathing. Louis rested his forehead against his and whispered, “H-Harry,” and almost fainted on him but Harry held him then laid him on his back.

“Baby? Do you need water? Are you okay? Louis, baby, I shouldn’t have gone hard. I’m sorry, wake up now. Please?” Harry rambled in paranoia.

The omega’s vision was blurry as he looked around and saw his alpha’s worried face expression. He said softly, “I’m okay, just lightheaded,” and held his hand to reassure him with a small squeeze.

Harry continued rambling, “But you take your vitamins, how did you almost faint? Do you think we should call the doctor or visit her? I am worried right now,” as he rested his omega’s back against a bunch of pillows for his comfort.

Louis bit his bottom lip sadly while looking down then when he looked up at his alpha, he said quietly, “I forgot to take the vitamins?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 91K reads and so close to a 100K! I am so happy at how far we have all come. You guys have been nothing but supportive with the kudos and comments and even just by reading! I just wanted to let you guys know that you and along with one direction are my only happiness. Updating makes me happy and I love making you happy. Have a lovely day, my favorite babies.


	72. Chapter 72

“I’m sorry, what?” Harry said with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

The omega knew what was coming next so he looked up at him and said, “I forgot?”

“You forgot?” Harry asked again to be sure he was hearing him right.

Louis looked away and blurted out, “I didn’t do it on purpose. I just forgot to take my vitamins because I always take them after eating but since –”

Harry cut him off by saying, “Please don’t tell me that you didn’t eat either. Louis…” and stopped himself while looking at his fragile omega in the middle of the bed with pillow comforting his aching back.

The omega mumbled quietly, “I’m sorry, the only thing I felt like having was tea but whenever I tried to eat something, the smell of the food made me want to puke. Not because it’s spoiled or anything.”

The alpha’s eyes softened as he looked at his poor mate and said softly, “You should have told me about it.”

Louis bit his bottom lip for a moment before he said, “I didn’t think that it would have mattered that much. We have sex a lot if you haven’t noticed and almost fainting while doing it is new to me.”

Harry took a deep breath and said, “Louis, you don’t understand, I don’t want this kind of thing happening to you ever again whether you’re pregnant or not.”

Louis frowned in confusion and asked, “So, what are you suggesting?”

The alpha shrugged and said, “That maybe we shouldn’t fuck unless I make sure you ate and had your vitamins.”

Louis looked up at him innocently for a moment while batting his long eyelashes before he said, “Okay, daddy.”

“Stop that,” Harry warned with raised eyebrows.

The omega asked, “Stop what?” and straddled his alpha’s lap with his arms wrapped around his neck as he added against his cheek, “I’m not doing anything.”

Harry held his mate’s curvy hips and said, “We’re not doing it and you need to get fed because our triplets need to grow in there and be healthy,” and slapped one of his buttcheeks making the omega whimper while wiggling his bum around.

Louis laid his alpha on his back and said quietly, “You’re so cute, you know that?” and hopped off of him to get cleaned up. He was still a bit lightheaded but he made sure to take it easy. As if of now, he was acting as if nothing happened so that his alpha doesn’t worry too much.

Harry stared at the ceiling for a minute before he stood up and got cleaned up but still made sure to watch his omega. He doesn’t care if he comes off as protective, it was in his alpha instinct to protect his family or else he wouldn’t be an alpha at all.

Once they both got dressed up, Harry wrapped one arm around his mate’s waist and said, “I was serious, I don’t want you to overwork yourself and if sex is overworking you then it’s not worth it.”

Louis smiled at him fondly as they got into the elevator and said, “You would probably fuck me tomorrow if not tonight so don’t make promises that you can’t keep,” and kissed his neck as the elevator closed.

The alpha looked down at the love of his life and said, “When it comes to you and our triplets, I would do anything to make sure that you guys are alright. Even if that meant no sex.”

The omega’s head rested against his alpha’s heartbeat since it calms him down and said honestly, “I am so lucky to have you and our triplets,” and the elevators opened.

When they both got into the kitchen, Louis would do anything not to eat because it made him want to vomit and he hates vomiting. He nuzzled into his alpha’s neck, hiding there for comfort as he was sitting on his lap and said quietly, “I don’t want to eat but at the same time, I want to eat everything.”

Harry chuckled as he held his pregnant mate close in his arms and said, “That doesn’t make sense but sure. Do you have any cravings? We could go out or order and get it right now if you would like.”

Louis thought about it for a moment, wanting to know what to eat until he said, “I’m thinking maybe Chinese mixed with spicy food.”

The alpha said, “Do you want to go out or too lazy? I think we should order so we can order from two restaurants, one for Chinese and one for whatever spicy food place you prefer.”

Louis nodded and said, “I don’t want to go outside, I’m too tired and I look like a whale.”

Harry looked down at him in an upset manner and said, “Don’t say that about yourself. You’re carrying my pups and you look better than anyone out there. I’m thinking of making you pregnant all the time from how beautiful you look all filled up with my seeds.”

The omega whimpered and whined, “Harry,” and sucked a bruise on his collarbones then pulled away with a whimper when he felt his pups kicking out of the blue.

Harry got worried all of a sudden and said, “What? What is hurting you?” and rested his large hand on his mate’s back to massage it slowly

Louis rubbed his baby bump where he felt his pups kicking furiously and said, “They’re kicking, I just got shocked, that’s all,” and watched as his alpha rested his other hand on top of his baby bump soothingly.

Harry whispered against his ear, “It’s over now, they stopped,” while keeping his eyes on his mate’s baby bump with his hand hovering over his baby bump protectively.

The omega nodded with a smile while resting against his alpha tiredly while Harry said, “I will go get my phone to call the restaurants, stay here,” and slowly laid him down on the couch with pillows behind him for comfort.

Louis whined as he made grabby hands at him and said, “Don’t go.”

The alpha watched him fondly and pecked his lips as he said, “I will be back.”

“Bring my phone along with you?” Louis requested politely even though he wanted his alpha to stay with him and cuddle him endlessly.

Harry agreed and left the omega alone looking at either his surroundings in boredom or at the ceiling.

When the alpha came back, the omega’s phone started ringing and frowned for a moment because he didn’t know who would call him at this time of day. Harry handed him his phone while he was searching for the restaurant’s number in his contact list.

Louis looked at the caller ID and didn’t know who it could be since it wasn’t saved on his contacts. He picked up and said, “Hello?”

“Good morning, is this Louis Styles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I'm back! Hope you like this chapter!
> 
> Question of the day: What series are you guys watching at the moment and what is it about? xx


	73. Chapter 73

Louis knew that the person on the phone sounded familiar but he wasn’t sure who it was exactly. He said, unsure, “Yeah, who is this?”

The person on the phone replied, “It’s Justin, didn’t you recognize my voice?” and chuckled.

The omega sighed in relief with a smile and said, “Sorry, Justin, I was worried for a second that it might have been a prank.”

Harry turned around with the phone in his ear and said, “Justin who now?” and then replied immediately through the phone, “No, I mean, yes, I still want to continue my order.”

Louis looked at his alpha’s little fuss and heard Justin say, “Why would anyone want to prank you? You’re nice to everyone.”

The omega blushed lightly at that and said, “Thank you but there are nicer people out there,” while rubbing his baby bump.

Harry hung up after he was done ordering for the two of them and set his phone aside. He sat next to his omega, eavesdropping into their conversation to make sure that the other alpha wasn’t crossing any lines.

Justin leaned against the reception counter and said, “When I find them, I will let you know,” and changed the subject after a moment, “I called from the hospital to let you know that your next appointment will be this Thursday.”

Louis didn’t know that his alpha was listening in to their conversation because he didn’t think that it mattered. He thought about it for a moment and said, “At 4:00 p.m. right?”

Justin replied immediately, “No, actually, Dr. Jefferson is taking the day off so he told me to take his place so it won’t be at that time.”

Harry clenched his jaw and left his omega in the room with a growl. He started pacing back and forth angrily because he knew what the other alpha was doing and he didn’t like it at all.

The omega looked around the room and realized that his alpha left as he said, “Um, at what time then?”

Justin started eating from the candy that was at the counter and said, “Come around 3:00 p.m., the earlier the better.”

Louis hummed in agreement and said, “Alright, we will see you then –”

The blonde alpha interrupted him, “Sorry but, do you mind if I take your phone number? Just in case you needed any medical advice or any emergency help. I know there’s 999 for that but…” and stopped talking to see the omega’s reaction.

Louis thought about it for a moment, if he said yes then his alpha would be mad at him but if he said no then Justin would think that he’s arrogant. Besides, he has an appointment with him this week so he doesn’t want things to get awkward. He simply said, “Sure, thank you for everything, goodnight,” and hung up.

Justin smiled as he set the phone down and saved the omega’s number to his phone. He sent him a quick text, “It’s Justin, feel free to text me whenever.”

Louis looked at the text and decided to just send him a smiling emoji rather than start a conversation with him at the moment. He stood up slowly and walked with his hand on his lower back to find his alpha.

Harry was nowhere to be found so the omega grew worried as he called out, “Harry? Baby?”

Louis gave up, not because he didn’t care about his alpha but because his back was aching and if he stood any longer, he would end up fainting and no one wanted that. He went to the kitchen to take his vitamins and once he was done, he laid down on the couch with his small hand on top of his baby bump.

After a while, Harry got into the kitchen wearing his black shirt and sweats while drying his wet hair. Louis looked up at him with his eyes barely opening and said tiredly, “Hey, where have you been?”

Harry shrugged and mumbled, “Just took a long shower because everything went wrong.”

The omega sat up carefully on the couch and said in a worried tone, “What went wrong, love?”

Before the alpha was going to blurt things out, the doorbell rang so he closed his mouth and went to retrieve their food. When he got back, he set the food on the dining table and said, “Chinese will be here soon, do you want to wait or –?” another doorbell rang and he said quietly, “Never mind,” and went to open the door.

Louis got up with a frown because his whole body was aching but then removed the frown off of his face because he was finally going to feed his triplets. He sat down in one of the chairs and saw his alpha walking through the room. He looked up at him in concern and asked, “Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry.”

The omega just doesn’t want to fight because he’s exhausted and all he wants right now is for his alpha to be smile again. If he’s not happy then Louis won’t be either.

Harry looked into his mate’s blue eyes and his eyes softened as he said, “D-Don’t be sorry,” and mentally slapped himself for being so damn weak. He’s an alpha for god’s sakes and he’s supposed to act like one. He added, “I just… can’t help it. It’s in my alpha instincts to be jealous at every alpha who interacts with you especially if I don’t know the alpha personally.”

Louis patted the seat next to him for his alpha to come and sit there. When he complied to his pregnant mate’s request, he said while cupping his cheeks, “I adore you so much and honestly, your jealousy is something you can’t control and that’s okay sometimes. Look at me,” and when Harry looked into his eyes, he added, “I love you. More than I ever loved anyone before and I will never, ever replace you.”

The omega got a notification on his phone that said, “From: Justin: Changed the appointment to 2 p.m. because someone decided to cancel. See you then.”

Harry growled as he pulled his face away from his omega’s grasp and said, “Why does he have your fucking phone number?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I updated because I love you. Hi. x


	74. Chapter 74

Louis looked up at him in shock and said, “Harry, it’s not what it looks like, listen –”

The alpha shook his head as he took his omega’s phone and unlocked it to see their messages. He came to the realization that this has happened today and all he saw was red. He growled, “It wasn’t necessary for you to take his number.”

Louis couldn’t get up from how bad his body was aching so he stayed in his place and said, “We have an appointment with him and if I declined then he would think that I’m being arrogant.”

Harry was pacing around angrily as his omega continued, “Not everyone wants me, Harry. He doesn’t want me; don’t you see that? He took my number in case of an emergency and I’m grateful for that.”

The alpha stopped and looked at him as he said, “So it’s not about you fearing that he would think you’re arrogant, you’re actually grateful. Am I not enough for you now?”

Louis was going to talk but Harry continued, “Why would you care about what he thinks of you? Who cares about what he thinks of you? He’s not your alpha. I am.”

The omega sighed as he rubbed his face and said in frustration, “I always care about what people would think of me, Harry. Whether it’s an alpha, omega or a beta, I will always care,” and he feels his eyes watering.

Harry sighed as he was looking at an empty space and said quietly, “Am I enough for you?”

Louis was stunned at the repeated question and it made him see how insecure his alpha really was. He said honestly, “You’re more than enough for me and you should really know that by now.”

Harry took a deep breath and said, “I need some fresh air, you can call Niall to come over or something. It might take a while.”

Once the omega heard the door shut, he broke down crying and hid his face in his hands. He whispered to himself, “I ruined everything.”

 

* * *

 

Louis ended up not finishing his food nor did he attempt to call his best friend. He was currently laying down in their bed with a hand on his baby bump and his tears never stopped from rolling down his pale cheeks. It has been five hours since he last saw his alpha and he misses him already so his only solution was to nuzzle into Harry’s pillows in hopes that he would stop crying.

His phone rang and he could have sworn that he has never answered a phone call so fast in his life, “Harry?”

Justin said in confusion, “No, it’s Justin, everything alright?”

Louis wanted to cry more because he thinks that he deserves it. He mumbled quietly, “Yeah, just woke up.”

The blond alpha said unconvinced, “Well, you didn’t answer my text and I got worried.”

Since Harry apparently opened the conversation which showed that the omega read it without answering. The act was supposed to be seen as rude like the omega was ignoring him but he wasn’t.

Louis blurted out, “Sorry, I must have opened it but forgot to answer. Yeah 2:00 p.m. sounds good to me.”

Justin hummed and said, “Well, have a nice evening and if you need anything just call.”

Louis nodded slowly even though the alpha can’t see him and said quietly, “Sure, you too,” and hung up. He looked down at his phone, debating whether he should call his alpha or not. He bit his bottom lip for a moment before pressing the call button and holding the phone to his ear in anticipation.

“Hey, it’s Zayn, don’t worry, he’s with us,” the alpha said as he was taking the vodka away from Harry.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows in confusion once he heard the noise in the background and said, “Where are you?”

Zayn said while fumbling to find his keys and said, “Bar, I will get him back now.”

The omega took a deep breath to calm himself down and said, “How did you find him or how did he find you? I’m confused.”

Zayn supported the curly haired alpha who was leaning on him lazily and said, “He kind of called me and ranted about your relationship. Tracked him down and here we are. I need to go now, bye,” and hung up. He kept the phone in his back pocket and told Harry, “You’re an idiot, you know that?” and helped him get into the passenger seat.

Louis kept his phone on the nightstand and rubbed his face in frustration. After a while, he decided to go downstairs to wait for the alphas to arrive while he sat on the couch. He looked through his phone in hopes that he would get distracted but it was so hard when he’s worried sick for his alpha.

When he heard the door get unlocked, he got up slowly and made his way over to the door where he saw the two alphas step in. Zayn was carrying the alpha on his shoulder and said, “Tell him that he owes me,” and went upstairs by the stairs instead of the elevator.

Louis watched as his alpha was being carried and leaned his back against the wall for support. He rubbed his neck nervously, waiting for his best friend’s mate to come downstairs so that he could thank him properly.

Once Zayn came downstairs, he said immediately, “T-Thank you for everything,” and looked down, not being able to look at him in the eye. He was the reason for his best friend’s bad mood today and would understand if Zayn was pissed at him for it.

The raven haired alpha looked at him for a moment and said, “Don’t thank me, I just did what anyone would have done. Take care of yourself, will ya?” the key that he used to get inside was Harry’s so he kept it on the table and said, “Lock yourself in,” and left.

Louis took the key from the table once the alpha left and locked himself in just as he was asked to. He got into the elevator and asked himself, “It’s not that big of a deal, just a few drinks, right?”

When he reached his floor, he went to their bedroom and saw his alpha sprawled out in the bed. He went over to him and said softly, “It’s hard to be mad at you when you look so adorable like this,” and took off his boots one by one then kept them aside. He started undressing him because he knew that his alpha would feel uncomfortable when he wakes up.

Harry was left with only his boxers when his omega tucked him in. He closed the lights and left the room to sleep in the guest room.

The smell of alcohol didn’t allow him to sleep at night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating regularly but I will try to make it up to you. xx


	75. Chapter 75

Wednesday came faster than expected and the couple were still not talking to each other. The alpha still made sure that his omega took his vitamins every single day despite their earlier disagreements. Harry still cooked for them but the atmosphere just wasn’t the same as before and it scared the omega deeply.

Louis wanted to cuddle his alpha but he knew deep in his heart that he doesn’t deserve it. He needed to be his strong arms but he knew that he would get rejected and he keeps on telling himself that it would get better.

It didn’t.

Harry still went to work and Louis still stayed at home throughout the week. They both slept in different bedrooms even when their bond marks ached for them to be close. The omega would stay up either writing in his diary about his insomnia or just crying about how he messed things up.

The alpha, on the other hand, would lay on his back while looking at the ceiling at 3 in the morning. He would wake up to work exhausted but still kept a straight face around his co-workers. His mind would wander over his pregnant omega back home but he would never admit it out loud.

Today, however, was a different day. Louis rested his small hand on his lower back as he made his way over to his alpha’s office. He took a deep breath and stopped for a moment before knocking on his door.

“Come in,” Harry said as he was typing on his laptop furiously and looking through a stack of papers.

Louis walked into the room and said quietly, “The appointment is in half an hour…”

The alpha stopped typing and looked up at his omega for what seemed like the first time this week. He cleared his throat while he continued typing and said, “I cancelled. You can go rest.”

Louis froze in his spot and asked in confusion, “W-What? I already wore my clothes –”

Harry said while his eyes never left the screen, “You heard me, is there a problem?” and looked up at him.

The omega furrowed his eyebrows and said, “I was just excited to see our triplets, if you want another doctor then I really don’t mind. I just want to see them.”

Harry saved his document, emailed it and said, “I don’t think any doctor is available for you tonight,” and stacked the papers in the appropriate files.

Louis looked down at his baby bump and said in a hurt tone, “Don’t treat me like that.”

The alpha said innocently, “I have no idea what you’re talking about. Anything else?” and looked up at him.

The omega wanted to say something but shook his head and left the room then closed the door behind him. He took a deep breath to calm himself down, the last thing he needs is for the triplets to get hurt. He doesn’t want his hormones getting in the way of keeping his triplets safe.

Louis went to the guest room and tried to read a book to get his mind off of things but all he could think about was going to a doctor. He closed the book with a sigh and mumbled to himself, “I’m out of here.”

A few minutes later, Louis was in the limo with the chauffeur driving just to be safe. He looked outside and saw how beautiful the city was which made him smile while resting his head against the cold window. An album was playing in the background but he was too exhausted to remember the name of it.

Being stuck at home this whole week made him almost go insane and he needed to get out. It wasn’t winter anymore for months now but it was still a bit cold outside. He’s not sure anymore where they were heading but he hoped that he would be able to fall asleep once he’s home.

_Go down, soft sound, midnight, car lights._

That’s all the omega heard before his eyes felt heavy and fell asleep with his hands over his baby bump protectively. He still doesn’t remember which album was it.

 

* * *

 

“The omega told me to drive him around so I did and once he fell asleep, I brought him back,” The chauffeur explained himself calmly.

Harry had his arms crossed over his chest as he looked at his pregnant omega who was still asleep in the car and said, “He didn’t want to go anywhere else?”

The chauffeur shook his head and said, “No, just had some trouble sleeping, I guess,” and handed the alpha the car keys then walked away.

Harry slowly opened the car door so that he doesn’t startle his omega and picked him up in his arms bridal style. He closed the door with his leg and locked the car with the keys then started walking inside.

Once the alpha sniffed his mate’s calming scent, he realized that he doesn’t want to let him go. He knew that his previous actions were uncalled for but he was fighting off his omega’s scent that gave him peace. He set him down in the middle of _their_ bed because he doesn’t want him to sleep in that guest room anymore.

Harry moved the fringe off of his face and said softly, “You drive me insane but I love you and our triplets so much,” and slowly started undressing him into his pajamas. He found his phone in his hoodie and kept it on the nightstand. He kept the covers over his body, stood up from the bed and undressed until he was only wearing his boxers.

They say that curiosity killed the cat but Harry is no cat, that he was sure of. He took his mate’s phone and unlocked it to check his recent text messages. He knows that he’s most probably overstepping a boundary but he doesn’t care at the moment. He furrowed his eyebrows while he kept on scrolling up and down to find Justin’s number but that’s when he realized that the omega blocked his number with an app.

The last text the omega sent to him was:

_I love my husband and if he doesn’t want me to interact with you then I won’t._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Hope you like this chapter. x
> 
> Question of the day: Did you think that Harry should have talked to his omega that way? Why do you think that Louis finally stopped talking to Justin?


	76. Chapter 76

Harry looked at the text for a moment before he locked his mate’s phone and kept it back on the nightstand. He turned his head a bit to look at his sleeping omega that had a hand on his baby bump and it made him look fragile. It broke the alpha’s heart to pieces.

The curly haired lad got under the covers and made sure that the mother of his pups was warm enough. He couldn’t sleep as he stared at his pale features and realized how selfish he had been lately. He treated his mate so poorly to the point where he can’t sleep and if he did, it would be a miracle.

Gently, he brought him into his arms once he noticed that Louis kept on shifting around from how uncomfortable his pregnancy was being lately. The small lad stopped shifting around and relaxed in his alpha’s strong, warm arms with a soft sigh. He held onto him as he sniffed his sweet scent that always made him feel safe and secure.

The omega nosed at his neck and whispered in his sleep, “Mine,” while Harry rubbed his mate’s baby bump soothingly. It’s hard for the alpha to accept the fact that someone wants him and no one else. He knows that it doesn’t justify his actions but he’s willing to try and fix things before it’s too late.

Harry fell asleep with his arms wrapped around his omega and he regrets not having him in his arms this whole week. He wasn’t only torturing him but he was also torturing himself.

 

* * *

 

The next day, it was 11:35 in the morning when Harry walked into the kitchen and saw his omega eating cereal while watching a video on his phone. He sat next to him and said, “What are you watching?” as a way to start a conversation with him.

Louis stopped eating and looked at his alpha for a moment before looking back at the screen as he said nervously, “Kitten videos.”

Harry raised his eyebrows in amusement and said, “I didn’t know you liked kittens.”

The omega shrugged lightly and said, “It never came up in a conversation.”

“Do you want me to buy you one?” The alpha suggested gently.

Louis blushed a bit as he paused the video and looked at his mate then said, “If I wanted to get a kitten, I would adopt one. Buying feels wrong.”

Harry smiled fondly at his omega and said, “We can go later on and adopt one. We will do whatever you want, okay?”

The omega doesn’t know the reason why his alpha is being so nice to him today but he doesn’t want to ruin it. He really wants it to last longer before another storm hits them. He smiled as he looked down at his cereal and said quietly, “Okay, thank you.”

Harry stood up, pecked his hair and said, “How are our pups doing? Still kicking or did they start to calm down?” and started making himself a sandwich.

Louis thought about it for a moment to remember if they did and said, “They always kick but they stopped a bit once they didn’t hear your voice...” and stopped eating.

Harry continued making his sandwich but slower as he said, “I’m sorry, you don’t deserve this,” and couldn’t even look at him.

The omega took a deep breath and said, “Doesn’t matter anymore, I just want us to be okay before our triplets arrive,” and stood up to keep his bowl in the sink so that he could clean it.

Harry noticed and said, “I will clean it up for you, go lay down,” and finally looked at him in the eye to show how sorry he was. Louis knew that but he just didn’t want to feel like his alpha has to do everything for him.

The omega while shaking his head, “It’s just one bowl to clean, Harry,” then once he was done cleaning it, he dried it and kept it aside.

When Louis was about to leave, the alpha held him smoothly and brought him into his arms with his arms wrapped around his waist while looking into his eyes intently. He said while resting his forehead against his, “Are we okay?”

The omega wanted to tell him that everything was okay, that he wasn’t hurt anymore but he couldn’t because that would be a lie. The entire week went by slowly and it was too hard to handle especially since he’s pregnant with triplets. He couldn’t meet his eyes because he knew that if he did, he would forgive him easily. He said with his hands resting against his mate’s chest, “I need a bit more time. I’m fine, it’s just that this week has been a bit difficult for me to cope,” and slowly tried to pull away but the alpha had a firm grip on him.

Desperation filled Harry’s eyes as he searched his mate’s eyes to see if he meant that and said quietly, “Can I kiss you?” as their noses lightly touched.

Louis gulped at that and shut his eyes for a moment to catch his breath as he clarified, “But it won’t make me forgive you,” he knows that a kiss would lead to another and they would end up in bed, filled with their own cum. The problem is that his heart wants to forgive him but his mind is telling him not to.

Harry whispered against his lips hotly, “Don’t forgive me then, do whatever you want with me, I can handle it. Just don’t leave,” and kissed him softly with a groan deep in his throat at having his mate’s lips on his after a week of not talking to each other.

Louis whimpered in his arms and he hates being weak but at times like these, he just couldn’t care anymore. His hormones were all over the place and he hasn’t been fucked by his alpha in over a week. He kissed him back and wrapped his arms around his neck while his mate was cupping his full, rounded bum.

Harry pulled his lips away to catch his breath as he asked, “What do you want me to do?” and started kissing him all over his neck while squeezing his omega’s bottom.

The omega felt like his body was on fire and he needed his alpha right now. He whined while rubbing his alpha’s cock through his boxers, “Bend me over.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me? xoxo
> 
> Question of the day: Do you think that Louis should have forgave him so easily? Or do you think that what Louis did was the right thing to do?


	77. Chapter 77

After making love in every room of their mansion so currently they are showering together while Harry was prepping his omega with kisses. He whispered in his ear, “I know you don’t forgive me and I don’t blame you,” and placed a kiss on his neck while he had his large hands on top of his baby bump.

Louis shut his eyes while resting against his alpha for balance and said, “Let’s talk about this after our shower,” and slowly turned around to face him. He cupped his cheeks while the shower was running over their naked bodies and rested his forehead against his as he whispered, “Our triplets aren’t here yet and we’re already fighting.”

At the mention of their triplets, Harry rubbed his hands over his omega’s baby bump and said sincerely, “I just go crazy when I see you with somebody else. The thought of you not being in my life anymore hurts.”

Louis looked into his eyes, trying his hardest not to cry but ends up tearing up anyway and said, “I’m sorry for being a stubborn omega, you didn’t need that with everything going on –”

The alpha cut him off by saying, “No, I’m the one who is supposed to apologize. You are pregnant with our _triplets_ and I just started ignoring you. It was so immature on my side and you didn’t even cheat on me.”

Louis cupped his alpha’s cheeks, watching him rest his cheek against his palm helplessly and said, “I stopped talking to him and I let him know that I won’t interact with him anymore. I don’t care if he thinks I’m being odd. I just want you to be happy.”

“I kind of went through your phone while you were asleep and saw the conversation. I’m being honest because I don’t want you to find out about it and hate me more,” Harry rambled on nervously.

Louis wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck and brought him to his level to kiss him passionately. When they pulled away, they were both breathless and trying to catch their breath. Harry asked with a smile, “What was that for? I’m not complaining obviously –”

The omega shrugged and said, “It was just to stop you from rambling,” and closed the shower. He wrapped a towel around himself while his alpha said with a proud smile, “Maybe I should go through your phone more often.”

“Don’t push it.”

“Sorry,” Harry said as he wrapped a towel around his waist and added, “For someone who said that we should talk about it after the shower, I think we talked it out.”

Louis dropped the towel on the ground and started wearing his aqua panties then said, “What I meant was that we should talk about what to do now. I forgive you for everything, I’m ready to put everything behind but with one condition,” and wore his oversized maternity jumper over his head carefully.

Harry dropped his towel to the ground next to his omega and started wearing his boxers as he asked, “What is it?” and crossed his arms over his chest while watching his omega carefully to check if he needed help.

Louis held both of his hands and said while not meeting his gaze, “The way you treated me was scary and I want you to not treat me like that ever again,” and looked up at him with his eyes filled with hope.

Harry cupped his cheeks and kissed his softly then when they pulled away, he said, “Of course, princess, you know I didn’t mean to be like that. I was just angry at you.”

The omega nodded and sighed for a moment, they stayed in silence then said, “I can’t stand too long, my feet hurt and I’m carrying your triplets.”

Harry chuckled and said, “I’m so sorry, come on, let’s get you something to eat. After the activities we have done, you’re probably hungry,” and wrapped one arm around his waist as he walked him to the elevator.

Once they reached the kitchen, Louis was sitting on one of the couches and sighed in relief because his whole body was hurting. The pregnancy was difficult for the poor omega but he didn’t like to complain too much. He rubbed his baby bump while waiting for his alpha to bring him some food.

However, the omega spent his time thinking of so many things including baby names and a doctor’s appointment. He really wants to see his pups and has missed hearing their heartbeat. That was the thing that he wanted to discuss with his alpha after the shower. He knows that Harry won’t say no and obviously, the omega won’t let Justin be his doctor.

Louis knows that his alpha has been annoyed over the Justin topic but he wants to see how his alpha is going to handle everything. Especially since he got used to Dr. Jefferson, he doesn’t want to change doctors or hospitals just because of one alpha doctor. At the same time, he’s afraid that he might disagree with his husband on that topic so starting the conversation was making him nervous.

“Louis? Darling, is everything alright? You seem kind of off. Don’t tell me you’re already sleepy, I made you and our pups some food,” as he set the food in front of him and sat at the edge of the couch while rubbing his knee.

Louis smiled and shook his head as he said, “Everything is perfectly fine, don’t worry about me,” and sat up slowly as he added, “I just wanted to ask you something.”

Harry handed him his plate and said with his eyebrows furrowed, “Anything for you, my love.”

The omega took a bite while thinking of a way to ask the question and asked after a minute, “Am I going to change the hospital?”

His curly haired husband was a bit confused for a moment before he realized what he meant and said, “I don’t think it’s fair of me to change the hospital just because of one doctor that wants to sleep with you.”

The omega’s face went confused and said, “You’re okay with it? I don’t want you getting angry at me again.”

Harry nodded and said with a gentle smile, “Of course, it’s near our house and it’s one of the best in the country. I’m not risking anything for him,” and pecked his lips as he added, “Now eat up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your patience! Here's a chapter, enjoy! Don't forget to vote and comment :) xx
> 
> Question of the day: Why is Harry calm about his omega going back to the hospital where Justin is in?


	78. Chapter 78

Louis is currently thirty weeks pregnant while Niall is twenty-six weeks pregnant. It has been weeks since Louis and Harry forgave each other but today was a totally different story.

The omega was crying his heart out in the middle of the night with his face hidden in his hands. It made the alpha wake up in the middle of the night in shock and asked, “What’s wrong?” and sat up immediately to comfort his mate.

“H-Hurts, everywhere,” Louis said as he sniffled and looked at his alpha with his cheeks filled with tears. His nose was red from how hard he was crying and blew his nose in the tissue.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows sadly because he hates seeing his mate like this and brought him into his arms. He rubbed his baby bump slowly and whispered in his feathery hair, “Shh, I’m right here, tell me where it hurts.”

Louis relaxed his body against his alpha and it made him feel less exhausted than before. He shut his eyes and said tiredly, “J-Just want to sleep.”

The alpha nodded as he said softly, “Course,” and brought the blankets higher to cover both of their bodies as he added, “Sleep, my love,” while rocking their bodies back and forth every so slowly. He rested his back against the stack of pillows and made sure that his omega’s body was laying on him for comfort.

Louis rested his hand on top of his large baby bump and sniffed his alpha’s scent that calmed down his nerves. It felt warm and safe to be in his arms; he wouldn’t have wanted it any other way. Once he was asleep, his alpha finally let himself sleep after checking up on his omega.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry was wearing his tie when his omega just started to wake up. He yawned and said, “Don’t tell me you’re leaving,” and frowned a bit while watching him dress himself in a suit.

His alpha turned around to look at him and said, “I’m sorry, I have to work on an important case today and I will be needing all the hours that I can get. The files we received alone need a room, so this time, I will have to be there in case they found anything.”

Louis sat up and said, “Can’t they just call you when they find something?” and slowly stood up with a hand resting on the small of his back. He stood right next to him and rested his head on his alpha’s shoulder tiredly with his eyes shut.

Harry looked down at his precious, pregnant omega and smiled for a moment before he shook his head while saying, “I wish it was that easy,” and wrapped his arms around him to bring him closer as he added, “I’m worried about you. Do you want me to call Niall to come over again?”

Louis sighed against his chest and said, “I love him but I don’t want to bother him by always showing up at my doorstep. He’s pregnant too, Harry.”

Harry rubbed his omega’s baby bump for moment and said, “But you take care of three and I don’t want you to be in pain while no one is around,” and slowly turned him around to face him while holding his hands.

The omega looked down at their hands and said quietly, “Can I come to work with you today? I don’t want to be alone,” and looked up at him with his sad eyes.

Harry watched his omega’s face expression and said, “I feel like it would be more dangerous if you do come with me and I can’t risk that, Louis, you know that.”

Louis sighed while bringing him closer and rambled, “I know, I know, never mind, you’re right. Don’t worry about me, if anything happens, I will make sure to call you first,” and pecked his lips then added, “Now, go to work, I will be fine.”

The alpha felt bad for leaving him behind but he knew that there was no other choice. He decided to call Zayn so that they could visit his omega and get him the food that he was craving at the moment.

It was peanut butter and kale.

Zayn wasn’t all that surprised because he has seen worse craving requests from Niall. Once the three of them arrived, they invited themselves in and saw Louis who apparently fell asleep on the couch while reading a magazine.

Niall sat on one of the couches and said, “Liam, honey, get his food ready and I will make sure to wake him up.”

Liam nodded as he was carrying the bags into the kitchen and started doing his work. On the other hand, Zayn was slowly taking the magazine out of the omega’s grasp and set it aside before he joined Liam in the kitchen.

Niall watched his best friend for a moment before he stood up and lightly shook his arm to wake up while whispering, “Louis, wake up.”

Because of the pregnancy, the omega turned into a light sleeper so he jolted awake and said, “I’m up.”

Niall sat next to him and said with a smile, “Morning, sunshine,” and fixed his hair as he added, “Liam is making you breakfast. Did you sleep well?”

Louis leaned back into the couch and rested his head on his best friend’s shoulder then closed his eyes again. He said quietly, “I want to sleep more.”

Niall cooed as he brought him into his arms without their baby bumps getting in the way and said, “Sleep for now. When your food is ready, I will wake you up, promise,” and rubbed his arm in a soothing manner.

Louis looked up at him and said with his eyes barely staying open from how exhausted he is, “You didn’t have to do this,” and gave up by closing his eyes again.

Niall looked at him in disbelief and said, “Now what kind of a best friend will I be if I didn’t take care of you? The pregnancy is easy for me and my alphas know it. I just have really weird cravings.”

Louis smiled at that and said in all honesty, “I wish you would live with us again. I’ve missed you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for always supporting me throughout everything and keeping up with my rants. I hope you like this story so far along with this new chapter. I love you all so dearly. xx
> 
> I'm turning 20 in 3 days, I feel so old.


	79. Chapter 79

After they all finished eating, Louis was fast asleep in his best friend’s arms from how exhausted he was with his hand on top of his baby bump.

Zayn asked in worry, “Are you sure you don’t want me to carry him upstairs? You two might be uncomfortable in this position.”

Niall shook his head as he looked down at him and said, “He finally drifted off and it was so hard to get him to sleep,” and moved his fringe to the side so that it won’t disturb him as he slept peacefully.

Liam came out of the kitchen while wiping his hands and said, “I just finished cleaning up in there and oh, he finally slept,” and smiled in an impressed manner.

Zayn looked down at the sleeping omega and said, “I’m carrying him upstairs, none of you seem comfortable,” and slowly picked him up in his arms.

Liam and Niall froze in their spot as they watched the omega being carried, hoping that he wouldn’t wake up. When he didn’t, Zayn said with his eyebrows raised, “See? He’s still asleep,” and made his way over to the elevator.

Liam followed him so that he could help him by clicking on the elevator button and once the door closed, he made his way back to his omega.

Niall was rubbing his baby bump lovingly and when he noticed that his mate was back, he said, “What shall we name our baby boy?”

Liam said randomly, “Ethan seems like a pretty cool name.”

Niall thought about it for a moment and said, “How about Matthew?”

Liam thought about it for a moment and said, “Kyle sounds good too.”

Zayn walked into the room and said, “Who’s Kyle?” and sat down next to his omega, making him in the middle of his alphas.

Liam looked at his alpha mate and said, “We are picking baby names and we have no idea what to name our baby.”

Zayn shrugged and laid his back against the couch as he said, “Doesn’t matter as long as our baby turns out perfectly healthy.”

“Okay, how about the name Simon?” Niall asked as he looked at his alphas.

Zayn said, “But isn’t the name so simple?”

The omega smirked and said, “I thought you didn’t care as long as our baby is healthy.”

Zayn rolled his eyes, obviously amused with his omega’s smart mouth and said, “Fine, what did you guys have in mind?”

Liam thought about it, trying to remember and said, “Currently, it’s either Kyle, Matthew or Ethan.”

**[A/N]: Comment here if you want to suggest a different name for their baby boy or if you want to pick out of the three names.**

Niall shut his eyes as he laid his head on Zayn’s shoulder and said, “I feel like sleeping now that I ate but I don’t want to leave him in this house all by himself.”

Liam looked down at his precious omega and said with a smile, “Do you miss living with him?”

Niall nodded and yawned then said, “Course, he’s my only friend and I don’t want to lose him.”

Zayn and Liam looked at each other for a moment before they adverted their eyes down to their omega until he fell asleep in their arms.

 

* * *

 

Once Harry was back home, Liam carried his omega to the car bridal style while Zayn stayed back to talk to his best friend. He said, “Harry, can we talk about something?”

Harry shrugged off his jacket with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion and said, “Sure, is everything alright?” and hung his jacket then started taking off his shoes.

Zayn said, “Everything is okay, it’s just that my omega kind of misses living with your omega. Is it alright if we stay at your place every weekend or you stay at our place every weekend until the babies are born?”

Harry’s face relaxed and said, “We have too many guest rooms, we would love to have you guys around. Louis would be thrilled.”

Zayn smiled at that and said, “Alright, I will go now. Also, check if your omega is alright, he has been whimpering and unable to sleep all day until he finally did. Anyway, I’ll see you around,” and left while closing the door behind him.

Harry stood there for a moment in shock, locked the door for safety reasons and ran upstairs instead of using the elevator. When he got into their bedroom, Louis was laying down in the middle of the bed with a hand resting on top of his baby bump and the view will always make his alpha smile.

After he undressed himself, he got under the covers with him and slowly brought him into his arms. He kissed his neck softly and furrowed his eyebrows when he realized that his omega was heating up. He sat up a bit and touched his forehead with his knuckles to check his temperature.

Harry got out of the bed with his phone in his hand and closed the door behind him quietly before he started dialing Dr. Jefferson’s number.

_“Mr. Styles, what can I do for you?”_

The alpha rubbed his neck nervously and said, “I was just going to go to bed when I realized that Louis is heating up and I would check his temperature but I don’t know where I placed the thermometer. Should I get worried?” and started biting his nails which was an unusual habit.

_“It could be a normal thing or it could mean too many things. Is he asleep at the moment?”_

Harry answered immediately, “Yes, he’s resting at the moment. He has been in pain these days but it would subside usually. Now, I’m getting worried,” and started pacing around the hallway.

_“Can you check his heartbeat? Place two fingers gently on his neck or wrist.”_

Harry gulped the lump in his throat and said, “H-He is breathing well, I’m sure of it,” and felt his heart stop beating for a second just at the thought of anything wrong with his omega’s health. He made his way back into their bedroom and sat at the edge of the bed before he took his wrist gently into his arms while looking at the watch that he placed earlier in the bedside table.

The alpha was relieved when he realized that his omega was breathing normally. He was just worried about losing him and his pups all at once. He whispered through the phone, “He’s alright.”

_“Listen, Mr. Styles, if your omega doesn’t get better the next day then bring him to me and state it as an emergency.”_

Harry sighed while looking up at the empty ceiling and said, “Thank you. Goodnight Mr. Jefferson,” and hung up then kept his phone aside. He got under the covers and brought his omega back into his arms as he whispered, “I love you, I do,” and shut his eyes until he fell asleep to his omega’s strong scent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updated again! Leave kudos and comment because I am sometimes cool, it depends. xx


	80. Chapter 80

The next day, Harry called his father to inform him to get another lawyer to take over the case. He only slept for an hour because his mind kept on going back to his omega’s health. Harry kept on checking on his lover’s temperature every once in a while to make sure that he’s alright.

“Harry, stop touching my forehead, I wanna sleep,” Louis said sleepily but still continued to cuddle into his arms.

The alpha smiled down a bit at his lovely omega, he said softly, “Sleep, I’m sorry,” and leaned down to kiss his hair. He rubbed his waist gently as he continued to watch him with adoration in his eyes.

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and mumbled, “Why is it so hot in here?” and slowly sat up on the bed.

The question enough got the alpha alarmed, he asked immediately, “How are you feeling?” and started rubbing his baby bump as he watched him with concern.

The omega gasped out for air and said breathlessly, “I-I can’t breathe,” and looked at him with his eyes wide in fear.

Harry acted fast and got out of bed then picked him up in his arms bridal style. He’s lucky that he didn’t decide to strip down to his boxers like he does every single night. Something inside him told him that he had to stay awake and look out for his mate in case of anything.

Once they were settled in the car, he started driving and kept on telling him, “Louis, are you feeling better? Talk to me, baby, come on,” and swallowed the lump in his throat while he tried his hardest not to break down in front of him.

The omega’s vision was a bit blurry from crying as he said, “I’m okay, I’m fine, don’t w-worry,” and tried to calm down his breathing. He feels a bit better now that the air conditioner is on so he started rubbing his baby bump to search for any movement.

Harry parked outside the hospital and helped his omega inside with the help of the nurses. The omega sat down in the wheelchair and told his alpha, “I just want to check on our triplets then we’re out. I’m feeling better now.”

Harry’s eyebrows were pinched together in utter confusion as he said, “What the hell happened back there? You think that it’s normal for me? We are doing a full check up and if it means that you would have to stay in the hospital for a few days then so be it.”

The nurse came up to them and told Harry, “This way, sir,” and wheeled the upset omega into Dr. Jefferson’s office. She stopped once she was inside and helped him lay down for an ultrasound.

Once the nurse left, Harry turned to his omega with his arms crossed and said, “Is there something you would want to tell me?” he figured since the doctor is still not here, might as well figure out what’s going on first.

Louis brought his jumper up to reveal his baby bump and said with his head down, “I am not hiding anything but I thought since I am okay now then it doesn’t matter. I am so sorry that I scared you, didn’t mean to,” as he rubbed his baby bump slowly while waiting for the doctor to arrive.

Harry sighed while rubbing his face and said, “Don’t be sorry, it wasn’t your fault. It scared me shitless, heck, I’m still scared. My hands are shaking and I just –” then took a deep breath to calm down his nerves before he continued, “I love you and don’t tell me that it doesn’t matter because it does to me. You matter to me,” and cupped his pale cheeks while looking him in the eye.

Dr. Jefferson walked into the room which made the alpha pull away and said, “Mr. Styles, your omega’s temperature didn’t decrease, I see,” and kept gel on top of the omega’s baby bump.

Louis was confused for a moment before he asked, “What are you talking about?” and looked over at his alpha.

Harry rubbed his neck nervously before the doctor explained, “Your husband called me up in the middle of the night because your temperature was high. He did not want to wake you up since you are having trouble sleeping,” as he took the wand and started moving it around the gel while looking directly at the black and white screen.

The alpha avoided eye contact from how cheesy he sounded and looked at the screen ahead.

Louis was looking at the love of his life fondly because it showed how much he cares about _their_ wellbeing. He held his hand and started watching the screen with him then smiled once he heard his triplet’s heartbeat. Harry smiled as their fingers were intertwined and looked at their triplets in the screen.

Dr. Jefferson said, “The triplets are doing alright, the boys are doing just great but the girl is so hard to find.”

The sentence themselves made the couple freeze in their spot. Louis said immediately with his eyes wide, “B-But you told us that it was two girls and one boy,” and the alpha nodded in agreement while his face was filled with confusion.

Dr. Jefferson furrowed his eyebrows as he looked at the screen and said while adjusting his glasses, “Was I wearing my glasses that day?” and it made the omega face palm.

“Please tell me that you’re not the one doing the C-section,” Harry begged.

Dr. Jefferson gasped and said, “That’s offensive. Yes, I will be the one doing the C-section, finding out the gender is difficult but now that the triplets grew, it shows perfectly. I can even tell if they’re an omega, alpha or beta,” and grinned to himself proudly while still moving the wand around.

Louis looked at his alpha and said, “We’re going to have two boys and one girl,” and smiled nevertheless. He doesn’t care about the gender but just the idea of having triplets makes his heart warm.

Harry leaned down and kissed him softly before he pulled away to ask the doctor, “Can you actually know… you know?”

Louis groaned and said with an amused smile, “It doesn’t matter, it won’t change the way I feel about them.”

Dr. Jefferson nodded with a knowing smile and said, “I studied in that field for a year so I can tell. Want me to tell you? It’s pretty interesting.”

Harry paused for a moment before he requested, “Can you write it down in a paper and slide it to me?”

Louis gasped and said, “Excuse you, no he’s not. Slide the paper to me,” and pointed at himself.

Dr. Jefferson suggested, “How about I tell you both right now and at the same time?”

The alpha pointed at the doctor and said, “You got a point there,” which ended up with the omega giggling as he added, “Just, adjust your glasses this time and be sure about it.”

The doctor gave the alpha an amused look before he went back to looking at the screen and said, “Alright, boy number one is obviously an alpha. Boy number two is an omega for sure. The girl is hidden here somewhere – ah, found her. She is…”

They both leaned in a bit to see the screen in order to figure it out even though they won’t and waited for an answer patiently.

“She’s an omega, too, congratulations.”

Louis started crying and said, “They are so tiny and precious,” and tried wiping off his tears but more tears appeared instead.

Harry always prepared himself by keeping a box of tissues next to him because he knew his omega way too well. He handed the box to him and his omega replied with, “Thank you,” before blowing his nose furiously.

The doctor said, “Don’t forget to wipe the gel from your baby bump,” which made Harry immediately wipe it clean with tissue as he added, “Now that we know that the triplets are safe, explain to me from the start. What happened?”

Louis bit his bottom lip and said, “I-I don’t know, I woke up and my body felt like it was on fire. For a moment there, I couldn’t breathe and I actually thought that… I don’t know,” and shrugged as if he thought that what he was going to say next would seem stupid.

Harry helped him sit on one of the chairs that was in front of the doctor’s office table and whispered reassuringly, “It’s okay, go on,” and sat down next to him while holding his hand.

Louis seemed unsure as he continued, “I thought that I was going to die,” which made the alpha wince as he continued, “Never mind, I’m sorry, it’s stupid,” and looked down to rub his baby bump as a distraction.

Dr. Jefferson said, “It’s not stupid. We will run some tests and if it is what I think it is then we need to discuss it.”

Louis nodded with a sad sigh as his alpha asked, “What do _you_ think it is?”

The doctor looked at the couple for a second before he spoke up.

“I think it could be anxiety.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IT'S MY BIRTHDAY SO I DECIDED TO UPDATE. Also, I think people forgot that it is my birthday but it's cool. Enjoy this chapter! Love you! xx


	81. Chapter 81

Louis cocked his head to the side in confusion and asked, “Why would I have anxiety? I feel fine, everything is fine, I shouldn’t be complaining.”

The alpha knew that even if it was true, it would be hard for his omega to accept the concept of it. He held his hand and said, “The doctor is just assuming, he didn’t confirm anything just yet,” then started petting his soft hair which always seemed to calm down his nerves.

Dr. Jefferson intertwined his own hands together on top of his desk and said, “It’s okay, don’t freak out just yet. I will run some tests and we will see but thankfully, there’s nothing wrong with your triplets,” then picked up the phone and called the nurse to come to his office.

Louis let out a sigh of relief at that information and leaned into his alpha’s arms while he waited for the nurse to arrive. He said tiredly, “Will it take a lot of time?” as Harry kissed his hair and rubbed his arm for comfort.

After the doctor hung up, he said, “She will be here soon but until then, can you tell me if there has been anything that stressed you out this week or even today?” as he fixed his glasses while his alpha frowned at the question and adverted his eyes somewhere else.

Louis looked down at his baby bump while rubbing it slowly and said, “My husband and I fought but I don’t see how it could have been relevant.”

Dr. Jefferson looked at the alpha’s reactions before he looked at the omega and said, “Stress happens a lot during a pregnancy so don’t pin it on just one specific incident. You told me about the nightmares which caused you tons of stress and less sleep, did they stop?”

Louis shrugged a bit before he admitted, “It used to happen a lot but now, it happens twice a month at least.”

The doctor nodded as the nurse walked into the room and said, “I’m sorry I’m late,” as she carefully helped the omega into the wheelchair. When she walked out of the room, usually the doctor would leave by now but he stayed while looking at the alpha and asked in concern, “How are you feeling?”

Harry sighed while rubbing his face in order to calm down and snap out of it. He answered tiredly, “I don’t know. I’m not even sure what just happened. I knew something was wrong and it’s apparently all my fault that he’s so stressed out. I mean, look at him, he’s pale and I did that,” then looked away in shame while shaking his head in disappointment.

Dr. Jefferson said calmly, “It is not your fault, Mr. Styles. You two fought, I get that but what happened to him today had nothing to do with you. If it wasn’t for you then he probably wouldn’t have made it in time,” which made the alpha wince at the thought of that happening.

Harry looked at the doctor and admitted, “I stressed him out because I was jealous over nothing.”

The doctor smiled and said, “It’s normal since you’re an alpha and you marked your territory on his neck. Now, I’m going to need you to act like an alpha and pull yourself together for them, you hear me? Or should I call your mother like I did when you were kid when you would get stubborn?”

Harry looked down at his hands and nodded with a smile as he said, “Those were the days, man,” then added, “At the same time, I wouldn’t want to go back or else I wouldn’t have him in my life. I have to go.”

Dr. Jefferson nodded proudly and said encouragingly, “Go get ‘em, kid,” and watched as the alpha walked out of the room to search for his omega.

Harry bumped into Justin and was going to apologize before he kept a straight face then turned to walk away. Justin held his arm and turned him around as he requested, “Wait, can we talk?”

The curly haired alpha took a deep breath not to punch him and gave him a fake smile. He crossed his arms over his chest, faced him and said simply, “Sure, go ahead. Talk.”

Justin was relieved at that and said, “Look, I just wanted to apologize for everything. I didn’t mean to cause any trouble, all I wanted to do was help out. So, I’m sorry.”

Harry sighed as he looked around, not wanting to look at him and said in an uninterested tone, “Anything else?”

“Tell Louis to take care of himself, your two boys and little girl will exhaust him in his third trimester so he needs to take it easy,” Justin said simply.

Harry paused and thought _how did he know that we’re having two boys and one girl?_ “Who told you?” he asked with his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“Told me what?” Justin asked dumbly.

The alpha said, “That we’re having two boys and one girl, we just figured it out today.”

Justin looked around and said, “I knew that weeks ago if not months. I just took one good look at the ultrasound screen and I figured it out. People around here think that I am gifted or I could just be really good at my job.”

“I don’t remember, when were you ever in the same room as us?” Harry asked, obviously annoyed.

Justin sighed heavily and said, “It was when you indirectly kicked me out and yeah, it takes me that much time to figure the genders out with one look. You’re welcome,” he rolled his eyes and walked away.

Harry stood there, a bit offended with his arms crossed against his chest and mimicked his voice, “ _You’re welcome_. As if,” then turned around to continue searching for his pregnant omega.

Justin leaned against the counter and told the woman at the reception, “What was Louis tomli –” and coughed as he corrected himself, “Sorry, Styles doing here?”

The woman at the reception said while typing furiously at her keyboard, “Had some trouble breathing, he’s carrying triplets and he’s in his third trimester or something.”

“Interesting.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Announcement: I'm traveling in a few hours so I decided to update this chapter before I go. If you guys need to contact me, here's my Kik: LouisBabyKitten and I will answer if the Internet is available there hahaha!
> 
> Love you all! xx


	82. Chapter 82

When Harry walked into the room, Louis asked, “What were you two talking about?” they were alone in the room because the nurse was taking his samples to the lab.

The alpha sighed and said, “He stopped me and told me that he’s sorry then informed me to tell you to take it easy or something. Doesn’t matter because he’s out of the picture,” and sat down next to him.

Louis looked at him and asked, “See? There’s nothing you should be worried about,” and held his hand reassuringly.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows while looking down at their hands intertwined together and said, “But that’s the thing, he knew that we were having two boys and one girl. We just figured it out today so there was no way that he found out the genders with just one look. Dr. Jefferson rolled the wand himself and still got it half wrong.”

The omega rubbed his thumb over his and asked in worry, “What are you suggesting that could have happened then?”

Harry sighed as he leaned back against the chair and said, “I don’t know but it’s really suspicious and I know that I have said countless of times that I don’t trust him but this time it’s different.”

Louis kissed his shoulder and said, “Sweetheart, don’t worry about him anymore. I’m here with you and we are going to have triplets. Let’s focus on that.”

The alpha’s features softened and said, “I’m sorry, love, you’re right,” and leaned forward to kiss him softly then rubbed his omega’s baby bump when they pulled away. He added, “Are you feeling alright?”

Louis smiled up at him and nodded as he leaned into his gentle touch then said after a while, “Yeah, I don’t know what happened and I am too scared to find out.”

Harry kissed his hair and said, “Whatever it is, we will get through this together,” and before he could continue, the nurse walked into the room and said, “The results are back so you can go and meet with Dr. Jefferson now, he doesn’t have any appointments at the moment. Sorry for making you wait an hour,” and left.

The alpha mumbled to himself with a grin, “It’s better than waiting a week for the results.”

Louis chuckled as he slowly stood up with a hand on his lower back and asked, “Don’t tell me that you already got the chance to bribe them?”

Harry said, “It’s not a bribe. Actually, maybe it is but who cares? It’s 2016,” and smirked down at him.

The omega shook his head in amusement as they made their way to the doctor’s office and said, “Thank you for letting me know, I thought it was 1834.”

“Watch your smart mouth,” Harry scolded lightly and patted his buttcheeks.

When they walked into the office, Dr. Jefferson said in a worried tone, “We need to talk about your results. Take a seat.”

Louis and Harry looked at each other in concern before they sat down in front of the doctor, waiting for him to talk.

“Good news or bad news first?”

Louis bit his bottom lip for a moment before he answered, “Good, I guess.”

“Alright. Good news is you are perfectly healthy so your babies are too and it couldn’t have been anxiety.”

The couple let out a sigh of relief as the doctor continued, “Bad news is that this wasn’t a coincidence.”

Harry sat up a bit and asked, “So what are you saying here?”

Dr. Jefferson sighed and said, “I am saying that someone is out to harm your omega and triplets. Some sort of powder got into your omega’s system, don’t worry, I will give you something to drink and it will be gone for good. I believe that someone intentionally kept it either in your food or while you were asleep.”

Louis had tears in his eyes from how scared he got as he rubbed his baby bump and said in a stutter, “B-But I have only been around my husband, best friend and his alphas at home. That’s it.”

Harry brought him into his arms to soothe him while he was still trying to let that piece of information sink into his head. At that moment, he felt like a horrible alpha for letting that kind of thing happen to his poor omega and pups. He hasn’t been home much from the amount of cases he has gotten lately and he blames himself for what just happened to his husband.

Dr. Jefferson mixed the drink together with a spoon and handed it to the alpha as he said, “This drink will make it all go away. Just take some deep breaths to calm down and I will tell you what to do next.”

Louis nodded with a sniffle then took the drink from his alpha’s hand and started drinking it all until the cup was empty. He made a disgusted face at the taste and said, “What are we going to do now?”

Dr. Jefferson said, “Don’t you have cameras outside the house for security reasons? Give it a try and see if anyone this week or this month has been in that house. Remember, don’t trust the people around you even if they were your friends.”

Louis said immediately, “Niall and his alphas would never, they are like a family to us.”

Dr. Jefferson held his hand up for a second and said, “Alright, alright. Do you suspect anyone who would want to do this to you?”

Louis thought about it for a moment before he replied, “No, not really. I mean, the ones who harmed us in the past are already imprisoned,” then looked over at Harry who was silent with his eyes turning wide and saw him dialing some numbers before he said, “Louis, stay here,” and left to take some calls.

Dr. Jefferson watched the alpha leave then turned to look at the omega and said while handing him some tissues, “There you go.”

Louis wiped his face with some tissues and said, “I don’t understand why this would happen. Could it be from the wind by accident?”

The doctor shook his head and said, “Not really. This kind of powder doesn’t just roam around in the wind. It’s hard to find and very expensive.”

The omega shut his eyes for a moment to rest his eyes, feeling exhausted and his whole body aching from the pregnancy. Hoping that he and his alpha will find a way to put an end to this once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is/was Liam's birthday so I thought of updating! Yay! I am travelling back in a few hours because university is starting soon. x


	83. Chapter 83

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update because I love you so so much! xx

Once they were home, Louis rested on the couch while Harry was on his phone, checking his emails. The omega looked at his worried alpha and said, “Harry, I’m okay now.”

Harry looked up from his phone and said, “I know that you are but I’m not going to just let someone get away with this. No one messes with my future pups and omega and get away with it.”

Louis sat up a bit to adjust his position to get comfortable and said, “Did you find anything so far?”

The alpha sat down next to him so that he could help him get comfortable and said, “It’s not the dean or his wife this time, Louis. I told the alphas about what happened and they are on it.”

The omega rubbed his baby bump and said, “I’m just so worried about our pups. They don’t deserve this at all.”

Harry rested his hand on top of his omega’s and said, “I will do whatever it takes you all safe, you have my word.”

The alphas with their blond omega walked into the house without knocking and Zayn called out, “Harry! We found something.”

Niall sat down on the other couch to get comfortable and said, “It’s like we can’t stay a day without some drama, can we?”

Louis said, “Guess not.”

Zayn clicked on the video and said, “Your security cameras show that someone did sneak into your house but it wasn’t from the front door. He came from behind, right here,” and pointed at the screen before he added, “I zoomed in to see who it was and you’re not going to like this…”

Harry’s eyes widened in shock and his nose flared in anger then said, “Be right back,” grabbed his jacket and left the house.

Louis called out, “Harry! What just happened?” and sat up in worry with his eyebrows furrowed in utter confusion.

Niall looked at his omega friend and said, “Your alpha might or might not murder someone. It’s cool.”

Liam scolded his omega gently, “Don’t say that, Niall,” then turned to his alpha and said, “Go after him, I will take care of the two of them,” then took the laptop from his hands, closed it and set it aside.

Zayn nodded, pecked his lips and said, “Don’t let them out of your sight,” and ran after the curly haired alpha, hoping to catch up with him.

Louis was still so confused as he looked out of the window to see both alphas getting into the car and driving off quickly. He looked at Liam and asked, “Who was it?”

Liam coughed into his fist to avoid talking about it and said, “Who wants some food? I bet you guys are hungry.”

Niall said with a grin, “You know my usual,” while the brown haired omega stayed silent, still in shock over what just happened.

Liam said hesitantly, “At this point, I would go and cook without a second thought but you two need to be there too.”

The blonde omega stood up and said, “Alright, chef, you got it.”

Louis bit his bottom lip in worry but stood up anyway and went to the kitchen with them. He sat down on the couch next to Niall while Liam skipped into the kitchen to start preparing some food. He asked, “Did you see the video?”

Niall nodded and said, “Yeah, I did but I can’t tell you unless my alphas tell me to do so, I’m sorry,” and smiled at him sympathetically.

Louis nodded in understanding and said, “Very well then. How is your little pup treating you?” and looked down at his friend’s baby bump.

Niall smiled down at his baby bump and said, “He’s kicking a lot and I’m having those weird cravings. My nipples are sore and basically, everything hurts.”

Louis chuckled and said, “I know the feeling. Have you thought about baby names yet?”

“Well, not exactly. I thought about Elijah, Ethan or Erin,” Niall said as he laid back into the couch to get comfortable.

The brown haired omega laughed and said, “The three E’s now is it?”

Niall smiled and said, “But get this, so far we are fond of Ethan Payne Malik or Malik Payne, not sure yet. Elijah sounds good too, though.”

Louis asked curiously, “But what about the middle name?”

“Oh, I forgot, that would be James just like Liam and I.”

The brown haired omega smiled and said, “I’m glad that you worked it all out.”

Niall asked as he looked over at him, “What about the triplets?”

Louis smiled down sadly at his lap and said, “We have been fighting so there wasn’t much time to talk about baby names.”

The omega was about to respond but Liam walked into the room with two plates of food and said, “Food is ready,” then set them down and told Louis, “I didn’t know what you wanted to eat so I kind of kept a bit of everything,” and smiled then he went back to the kitchen to get his own plate before he joined them.

After they were done eating, Liam cleaned the dishes and joined them back to check up on them. Louis and Niall were about to sleep before the door slammed open which startled them awake with a gasp.

Harry walked in to find Louis and when he found him, he said, “If it wasn’t for Zayn stopping me from going in there, I would have ended up beating the shit out of him.”

Louis asked immediately, “Who? What happened?” and tried to stand up but his alpha made him sit down again so that he doesn’t get himself worked up.

“Listen to me, I’m going to take care of this. Don’t think about it and don’t worry yourself. I will deal with all of this and sue his ass until he begs to get murdered instead,” Harry said while cupping his cheeks to contain eye contact with his omega.

Louis frowned and asked, “But who is it?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter gets enough votes and comments, I will write another one


	84. Chapter 84

Harry looked at the others while moving backwards and said, “Just, trust me on this one. I need to make a background check, get proof other than the video and explain everything when it’s all over.

Louis held his hand so that he doesn’t go and said with his eyebrows furrowed sadly, “If you don’t tell me now then I might stress over it even more. I don’t need an explanation now, just a name.”

The curly haired alpha looked down at his vulnerable omega and said after a long pause, “Stay with Niall and Liam. Don’t leave their side,” then pecked his lips quickly before he left with Zayn following behind him.

The omega sighed and looked down at his baby bump while rubbing over it gently. He smiled a bit when one of the triplets kicked and leaned back into the couch.

After a moment of silence, Liam asked cautiously, “Do you want something to drink or eat?”

Louis looked up from admiring his baby bump and said, “No, thank you. Although, I do want one thing.”

Niall looked at the two of them in concern because he knows that his best friend won’t drop it and would keep asking questions. It’s a normal instinct for an omega especially towards their mates so they can’t really be blamed for it.

Liam smiled and nodded as he said, “Sure, what is it?” thinking that he could finally be useful for once. He feels helpless because he is not out there with the other alphas but at the same time, he knew that leaving the pregnant omegas alone would be a bad idea. He learned from his past mistakes and he still regrets them.

“Is Harry going to be okay? I mean, is his plan going to work?” Louis asked in concern.

Liam opened his mouth a bit in shock as he was trying to process his two questions. He ended up replying with, “Harry is a successful lawyer who never lost a case and I don’t think he’s going to lose one now especially since we have the video as proof. He’s just adding up more proof for backup incase of anything.”

Louis let out a sigh of relief as if a huge weight has been lifted off of his shoulders and said, “Thank you,” then looked at the blonde omega and said, “Now I know why you keep him around.”

Niall blushed and gushed with pride, “He’s the perfect package, isn’t he? Cooks, wise, knows the right things to say, 11-inch. He has it all.”

Liam coughed into his fist violently and said, “N-Niall, you’re not supposed to say that.”

“What? That you’re the perfect alpha? It’s okay, Zayn has his face to make up for all of that.”

Liam smiled dreamily at the mention of his alpha husband and said, “Okay, that’s true,” then stopped smiling once he realized that he’s off topic again and added, “No, you’re not supposed to… you know?”

“No, Liam. I can’t read your mind. Enlighten me,” Niall smirked because he knew what his alpha husband was talking about but acted dumb to see his adorable reaction.

Louis, on the other hand, was trying to stop himself from laughing at the alpha’s reaction.

Liam groaned and said it quickly without containing eye contact, “Mention the size of my junk.”

The omegas ended up laughing until there were tears in their eyes and Louis said while holding his baby bump, “Oh crap, I need to pee now,” and stood up slowly from the couch.

Niall wiped his tears and said, “Me too. Pee buddies! See, our pups are getting along already,” while they both walked towards the toilet.

Liam just stood there in shock before he cracked a smile and shook his head in amusement.

 

* * *

 

Meanwhile, Harry was driving his car with his knuckles turning white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

Zayn noticed and said, “Mind loosening up a bit? It’s going to be okay, we have proof now.”

The curly haired alpha loosened up his grip on the steering wheel and said, “I’m just so angry, how could I have missed this? I thought this was bad, the proof we found is even worse!”

Zayn sighed as he looked out of the window and said, “Listen, take your personal life out of this and start acting more like a lawyer. You need to calm down, not lose control at court or else they would imprison you and you know that.”

Harry calmed down once he realized the consequences and said, “You’re right, I need to focus on putting him behind bars, not under my tires, got it.”

Zayn went through the files and said, “We are going to win this, just don’t worry about it. We already filed a case and tomorrow, you’re going to tell the judge exactly why people like him shouldn’t be roaming around the country.”

Harry nodded to every word he said and said, “I never expected this, I mean, I did but not like that at all. That’s fucked up.”

Zayn looked over at him and said, “The world was already fucked up,” then looked out of the window.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Liam made breakfast for everyone just like he did back when the omegas were in university. Once everyone was done eating, Louis asked his alpha, “Did you sleep well?” and kissed his shoulder.

Harry smiled down at him and said, “Yes, I did, actually,” and pecked his lips then added, “If I win this then I am going back to working from home. I thought I was ready to go back to the office but it seems that whenever I’m away, something bad happens. So from this day onwards, I will make my associate email me the cases instead.”

Louis squealed in happiness and even though he wanted to leap into his alpha’s arms, he knew that he couldn’t from his baby bump. He just nuzzled into his arms and said, “Thank you,” then paused once he realized something and asked, “Is your associate an omega?” and looked up at him.

Harry pretended to think about it and asked dumbly, “Why? Does it bother you?” and grinned.

Louis huffed, looked away with his arms crossed and said, “No, I was just curious,” and shrugged his shoulders lightly as if it was not a big deal.

Harry leaned close to kiss his neck and said, “No, she’s a beta.”

The omega smiled then stopped smiling immediately so that he wouldn’t get caught and said, “I knew that, as if you could ever cheat on me,” and stood up then waddled away with his baby bump.

The alpha watched him leave with an amused smile and called out, “Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't update because as I said, I was going to be on a flight. Now that I'm rested, here's a chapter! I hope you like it? xox
> 
> Question of the day: Do you have someone in mind who could have done all of this?


	85. Chapter 85

The next day, Liam stayed at home with the omegas while the two alphas went to court. He made breakfast while texting his husband to update him on the situation.

Niall walked into the bedroom to find his omega best friend still asleep so he walked over to him and got under the covers. He started drawing lines on his back with his finger in hopes that he would wake up and give him attention.

After a moment, Louis yawned while stretching and said with his eyes still closed, “I’m exhausted, what time is it?”

Niall sat up on the bed and said, “It’s time for you to give me some attention.”

Louis wiped at his eyes to clear his vision and said, “I always give you attention,” and looked over at him while rubbing his baby bump.

Niall shrugged while looking around the room with a frown and said, “Not really.”

Louis sat up carefully and said, “Then what am I doing now?”

Niall then cuddled into his arms and said, “Now, you’re giving me attention,” and shut his eyes with a smile on his lips, obviously satisfied.

Louis rolled his eyes fondly and said, “Your baby will end up thinking that I’m his real father.”

Niall looked up with his eyebrows furrowed and asked, acting dumb, “Are you not? What about that time on the stairs?”

Louis chuckled and whined, “Stop that,” and continued rubbing his baby bump then added, “I can’t wait for the triplets to be here already.”

Niall admitted, “Good luck. I’m only having one yet I’m stressed out already and they’re not even here.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows while playing with his hair, knowing that it calms him down and asked, “Why are you stressed out? Is it because of the birth? Because you can avoid that completely –”

“No, no, it’s not that. I just,” Niall paused to take a deep breath, leaned into his arms and added once he calmed down, “I don’t really have any experience with kids. I mean, am I even a good omega? Will I ever be a good mother?”

The brown haired omega’s features softened and said, “Niall, don’t you ever think like that ever again. You _are_ a good omega because if you weren’t then the alphas wouldn’t have stuck around. They adore you, can’t you see that?”

Niall looked up at him and asked softly, “How are you and Harry at the moment? Zayn told me that there has been a bit of tension between you two lately.”

Louis looked straight ahead while nodding his head and said, “I-It was a bit of a misunderstanding.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows and said, “To the point where Harry got pissed drunk? I don’t think so.”

Louis swallowed the lump in his throat and started rubbing his baby bump protectively. He said, “The doctor took my number from the hospital and Harry got jealous. It’s just that I didn’t think much of it a-and,” he paused then shook his head and added, “Doesn’t matter.”

Niall sat up and bit his bottom lip. He said quietly, “Your intention wasn’t to cheat, right?”

Louis shook his head and said, “I would never cheat on him. He’s the only one I ever loved, you know that,” then added quietly, “I’m so scared.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Scared of who? Harry?”

Louis stayed silent for a moment before he answered, “I’m scared that, one day, he’s going to just leave and never come back. I don’t think that I would ever survive if that ever happened.”

The blond omega laughed, making Louis confused and said, “He adores you, Louis, can’t you see that?”

 

* * *

 

Harry is in court at the moment, preparing the stack of papers he has in front of him and said, “Zayn, stop texting and help me out.”

Zayn set his phone aside and said, “It was about Louis but yeah sure.”

Harry’s head turned to look at him with worry and asked, “Louis? Is he alright? What happened?”

Zayn rolled his eyes with a smile and said, “He’s fine. It was just Liam updating me on the omegas, stop stressing,” and helped the alpha with the papers.

Harry let out a sigh of relief and said, “I can’t help but stress. I hate being away from him and our unborn pups.”

Zayn handed him a paper and said, “I still can’t believe it was him all along. I thought it was a joke at first.”

Harry scoffed and said, “I’m not surprised, believe it or not.”

The other lawyer joined the courtroom and the judge asked, “Why were you late?”

The anonymous lawyer said, “Traffic, I apologize.”

“Well, let’s begin. Mr. Styles, do you have anything?” The judge asked.

Harry handed some papers to the judge and said, “We have a security footage to prove that his client sneaked into my house at around 2:53 a.m. The other document is to prove that this client works at their company.”

The judge fixed his glasses and asked, “Which company is that?”

Harry said, “It’s the company that claims that they take care of omegas and want them to have more than one alpha. They think that an alpha alone can’t take care of an omega. Not to mention the records on the yellow file that shows the phone calls. This is not only harassment to me but also harassment to my pregnant omega back home.”

“Objection, your honor, there’s no proof or evidence that these phone calls were from our source,” The lawyer yelled out.

Harry rolled his eyes and said with a grin, “I have the audio to prove it. Also, the number was traced back to their company as you can see,” and played the audio to everyone.

_“Mr. Styles, have you reconsidered our offer about adding another alpha to your family?”_

The judge put his hands up and said, “Alright, that’s enough.”

Harry paused the audio and said, “This _man,_ right here,” and pointed at him then added, “Tried to murder my triplets. _My pups._ I have the medical records to prove that some kind of powder has been in her system and that same powder is seen in the security footage on page 7.”

The man stood up to defend himself instead of his lawyer and said, “Your honor, how does he know that it’s me? There’s no proof!”

Harry interrupted him by saying, “Page 10 has a full view of his face and if you want to create excuses, at least make them smart. He added, “Did I also mention that he hit us with his car? My _pregnant_ omega was in the car and he pretended to help us just so that he could figure out our address from the documents at the hospital.”

The judge asked, “Is that true, Mr. Henderson?” and kept his glasses on the table in front of him.

Mr. Henderson stayed silent while Harry handed the judge police documents, a footage from the accident that took place and a footage at the hospital where Mr. Henderson sneaked in to look at their private documents. He said, “Isn’t attempting to kill a pregnant omega an immediate jail time? What was it? 10 years or was to rot in prison forever? Can’t recall.”

Harry looked down to see a message from his omega that said, _“We miss your cuddles, daddy. x”_ He coughed into his fist at the sudden nickname while trying to contain Harry JR from going wild.

Mr. Henderson groaned and said, “He should have had his babies and not yours. Why did he have to choose you?!” His lawyer was trying to shut him up but nothing helped, “We wanted to compromise by adding another alpha but you’re just so god damn _selfish_!” and tried to attack Harry but the guards held him back.

The judge yelled over the hysteric noises from the audience, “Take him away! He’s getting 15 years in prison for now and that’s me being generous.”

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Who is _he_? What are you talking about?”

Mr. Henderson yelled out as he is being taken away, “Justin wanted him but you got to him first. Why did you think we got involved in the first place?”

Harry clenched his jaw with a low growl while Zayn immediately packed their things and left the courtroom without making a scene.

“I am going to _murder_ him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween, loves!


	86. Chapter 86

Zayn disclaimed, “We are not going to murder anyone. At least, not today.”

Harry shook his head as he paced around the hallway and said, “I fucking _knew_ it. I was not paranoid. Jealous, yes but not paranoid,” and leaned his back against the wall to take a breather.

Zayn stood right in front of him and said, “Pull yourself together, Styles. How am I going to get you back to your omega acting like that?”

Harry opened his eyes once he realized that his omega is waiting for him back home and is probably worried about him. He said, “We need to go back home, this was such a long day and I need a rest,” then he looked down at the text message that he got from his omega and left it without a reply.

Zayn nodded his head in understanding and said, “Alright but I’m driving since you’re acting like a stress machine,” as they both started walking to their car in the parking lot. They both got in; Zayn started the engine while Harry was too busy looking down at his phone to notice anyone around him.

Harry texted his omega:

**[To Baby doll]:**

_I almost got a boner in the middle of court thanks to you._

**[From Baby doll]:**

_That’s the point, daddy. x_

_When are you home?_

Harry growled deep in his throat at that text. Zayn looked over at him for a second and said, “Calm down, we’re almost there.”

**[To Baby doll]:**

_I am on my way home._

_Pregnancy is making you kinky and I like it way too much for my own good._

Harry looked outside of the window to check if they were close to home or not. He looked down at his phone and saw a reply from his pregnant omega.

[ **From Baby doll]:**

_Love*_

_Not like._

_I hope._

The word love made something click in the alpha’s brain at the realization that he is so in love with his omega. It scares him but he doesn’t mind the feeling. It feels good yet it really doesn’t. When he’s away, his soul aches to be around him all the time and he doesn’t like that feeling at all.

Harry didn’t realize that he has been staring at that text blankly until he got another one.

**[From Baby doll]:**

_You there? x_

Harry blinked for a moment and started replying to him immediately.

**[To Baby Doll]:**

_Yeah, sorry, zoned out for a moment there. I will be home soon. Rest for now._

Harry locked his phone and put it aside for now. He took a deep breath while looking out of the window, hoping that they would reach home soon.

 

* * *

 

Once they arrived, Harry stormed into the house with Zayn following behind him. He went upstairs into their bedroom to see his omega reading a book while rubbing his baby bump.

The alpha growled, making the omega whimper while looking up from his book. He made his way over to him, threw his book aside and pushed his thighs apart.

The omega was wearing panties and a jumper as always so Harry kept on rubbing his scent all over him. He whispered in his ear, “All mine,” and nosed at the inside of his thigh.

Louis started producing slick and said, “You don’t have to scent me. I’m all yours,” but the alpha wasn’t listening since he continued just to make sure that his precious omega was filled with his scent.

Harry smelt his omega’s slick so he tore his omega’s panties apart making the pregnant omega gasp as the cold air hit him down there. He bit his bottom lip and said, “Harry, I’m not feeling it right now,” and even though he’s producing slick like crazy, he’s not feeling well.

The tall alpha froze in his spot, he looked his omega in the eyes and asked, “What’s wrong?” and sat up on his knees to look down at his precious lover.

Louis nodded with a soft, gentle smile and said, “Nothing’s wrong, I’m just exhausted.”

Harry’s eyes softened with adoration towards him and leaned down to peck his lips. He rested his forehead against his and said, “If anything hurts, you promise to tell me, right?”

Louis looked up, feeling smaller than he already is and nodded. He said, “Promise.”

Harry stood up immediately, making the omega miss his warmth with a small frown and made his way over to the closet. He took out lilac panties and made his way back to his omega.

The frown was replaced with a smile when Louis saw his alpha come back. He watched as he threw the old panties in the trash and replaced with new ones.

Once he was done dressing him, he laid down next to him and brought him into his warm, strong arms. He kissed the back of his neck and put his hand on top of his baby bump protectively.

Louis remembered that his alpha had court today so he asked, “How did it go?” and leaned back into his touch.

Harry kept the blankets on top of their bodies and said, “Do you really want to know?”

The omega shut his eyes, feeling warm and safe. He nodded and said, “Please?”

“Alright,” Harry said, “Remember before getting married, we used to get these calls from the company that wanted you to have two alphas or more?”

Louis rested his hand on top of his alpha’s and said, “Yeah, it was them?” and looked up at him for a brief second.

Harry intertwined their fingers together on top of his omega’s baby bump and said, “And the guy who hit us with his car. It wasn’t really an accident, after all.”

Louis gasped, his eyes wide in shock and said, “Oh god. He seemed so nice and isn’t he the one who drove us to the hospital after that?”

The alpha smiled sadly at how naïve his omega can be and said, “Yeah, he did that just to sneak in and see our medical records when the nurses weren’t watching.”

The omega’s face was shocked with a mixture of sadness. He said quietly, “I’m sorry, Harry.”

Harry looked down at his omega in confusion but let him continue talking, “If it wasn’t for me then you wouldn’t have gone through all of that. I just thought that I was doing something good.”

Once Louis was done talking, Harry didn’t know if he should tell him that Justin was behind all of that or not. He shook his head and said, “Don’t ever blame yourself for something that those rats did. It’s not your fault, you didn’t mean for any of this to happen. You’re a _good_ omega,” and looked down at him, making sure that he understood that.

Louis looked up at him with tears in his eyes and whimpered, unable to speak any longer.

Harry brought him into his arms, started wiping away his tears and said, “Why are you crying? Baby, come on, I’m not mad at you.”

The omega sat up on the bed and said, “I’m sorry, just hormones. Everything is happening all at once and I keep on worrying over our pup’s safety,” and looked down at his baby bump. He smiled while wiping his tears when he felt a kick and rubbed his hand over it.

Harry noticed his omega’s face expression and asked with a smile forming on his lips, “Are they kicking?” and rubbed his baby bump to feel their kicks.

Louis took a slow, deep breath to calm down his nerves and asked, “So what else happened in court?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe that I'm updating again.
> 
> I know that this is stupid but I feel like writing another fan fiction. I know what you guys are going to say, "But you have way too many and you're a slow updater like hello??" I know, I know but this is different! It's not a Larry one, it's either Malec or Philip/Lukas from Eyewitness! I'm a bit hesitant to do it but yeah, it crossed my mind.


	87. Chapter 87

Harry didn’t know what to tell his omega so he decided to just say the truth. He played with his hair gently and said, “It was Justin all along.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Justin all along what?”

The alpha looked down at his omega who was cuddled up in his arms and said, “He was the one who told them to do all of that because he wanted to mate you first.”

Louis immediately started rubbing his baby bump protectively and said, “B-But our pups were going to die,” and looked up at him with tears threatening to leave his eyes.

Harry winced at the idea and said, “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that,” then wrapped the blanket around them to keep his baby safe and warm.

Louis laid his head against his alpha’s chest and said, “Is that why they insisted on me having a second alpha?”

Harry nodded as he caressed his baby bump and whispered, “I will never let anything bad happen to you,” and tilted his chin up to look up at him. He leaned down and kissed his softly.

Louis kissed him back then nuzzled his face into his neck to breathe in his calming scent. He said quietly, “I’m sorry for my stubbornness, I didn’t think that this would happen.”

The alpha looked down at his omega sadly because he didn’t want him to feel guilty for something he didn’t have any control over. He slowly pulled away and placed a bunch of pillows around his omega to feel comfortable.

Louis asked in alert with a confused expression, “W-Where are you going?”

Harry wore his shoes, pecked his omega’s lips and said, “Finish what I started,” and left the room.

Louis gulped and sat up in concern as he called out, “Harry!” and slumped back when the alpha didn’t answer him. He tried to get up but his whole body was aching. He took his phone that was on the nightstand and called Harry.

Harry walked to the kitchen and said, “Boys, we’re going,” and left the house to get his engine started.

Louis looked over at Harry’s phone that was ringing on the side of the bed. He shook his head and kept his phone aside.

Zayn and Liam looked at each other in shock then started following the alpha.

Niall watched through the window as the alphas starting speeding away. It was odd that the alphas left him without a word so he went upstairs through the elevator to check up on his omega best friend.

When Niall walked into the room, he saw Louis trying to call the other two alphas in hopes that they would be there with Harry.

Niall said, “They left their phones here too,” and laid down next to him on the bed.

Louis shook his head while looking down at his phone and said, “I-I don’t want Harry doing something he would regret later.”

Niall gave him a sad smile and said, “It’s in their instinct to be protective, I don’t think they could just get over it.”

Louis looked over at him and said, “Why are you so calm about all of this? Harry could possibly murder Justin.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Wait what? Murder? How did we even enter this topic in the first place?”

Louis leaned back against the stack of pillows that the alpha arranged for him and looked up at the ceiling. He said slowly, “I feel so useless right now,” and slowly, he tried to sit up.

Niall looked at him in shock and said, “Where do you think you’re going? We’re pregnant, I barely made it to your room with the elevator.”

Louis shook his head and said, “He’s not thinking straight right now and he’s my husband so of course, I will waddle my way over there to stop him,” and finally stood up. He started changing his clothes to something that doesn’t make him look like he slept the whole day.

Niall sighed before he stood up and said, “Alright, alright, I will join you,” then they both walked downstairs.

Louis looked at the multiple car keys he has hanging on the wall and said, “I think I will just let James drive me.”

Niall furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Who’s James?” while Louis started dialing someone’s number.

Louis looked over at him for a second and said, “The chauffer, who else?” and then started talking on the phone.

Niall walked out of the house with Louis by his side until James showed up. They got into the car and Niall asked, “So, where should we go now?” and looked at him.

Louis thought about it for a moment before he said, “The hospital.”

James nodded through the rearview mirror and started driving off.

The whole ride, Louis was hoping that he would at least find Harry there but at the same time, he didn’t want it to be a reality. He rubbed his arms, feeling a bit cold while looking out of the window.

Once they arrived, Louis got out of the car and made his way inside. He looked around for his alpha but couldn’t find him anywhere. He tried to detect his scent through the crowd.

Niall said, “Are you sure that he might be here?”

Louis, feeling deflated, said, “I don’t know anymore,” and added, “But let’s check if Justin is here but if he is here then Harry most likely didn’t come here in the first place.”

“Or Justin is not here because the boys took him away.”

Louis started walking towards Justin’s office. Just the thought that Justin wanted his triplets dead makes him sick to his stomach. He shook his head, trying to remember the reason why he’s really there. The blinds to his office were closed so he couldn’t see if he was there or not.

Niall stood in front of the door while the other omega hid and knocked once.

Twice.

Until someone answered the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is one of my reader's birthday and she requested an update so there you go! I love you and happy birthday, babe! xx
> 
> Question of the day: Who do you think answered the door?


	88. Chapter 88

“Niall, what the hell are you doing here? You are supposed to be resting,” Liam said with his eyes wide in paranoia as he shut the door quickly behind him. He looked left and right then his eyes caught Louis trying to hide himself with his huge baby bump. He sighed and asked rhetorically, “Really?” and made eye contact with his husband.

Niall looked up at his alpha husband innocently and said, “Baby, just because I’m pregnant, it doesn’t mean I’m helpless. Is Harry here?”

Liam scratched the back of his head and said, “You two should go home,” then looked over the direction of Louis who is trying his best to hide and said, “Louis, I can clearly see you.”

Louis sighed and said, “Dammit, it’s hard to hide when you’re pregnant,” and waddled over to the two with his small hand on his lower back for support.

Niall asked his alpha with his eyebrows furrowed, “What are you doing in Justin’s office? We’re not leaving until we know what’s going on,” and placed his hands on his hips.

Louis looked at the other omega’s posture and did the same by placing his hands on his hips. He repeated, “Yeah, what he said.”

Liam looked at the two omegas and said, “I’ll drive you two home, you will get exhausted by just standing here.”

Louis rolled his eyes, pushed Liam aside and walked into the office before anyone could stop him. His eyes widened at the sight in front of him and opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. Zayn pinned Justin to the wall while Harry said, “Did you or did you not hire those people to kill my triplets?” and held a knife to his neck.

Louis stuttered out, “H-Harry?”

Harry turned around with his eyes wide and asked, “Louis, what are you doing here?” he put the knife aside and made his way over to his omega. He looked over his omega’s shoulder and saw Liam looking at him apologetically as he closed the door so that no one would peek in.

Louis looked up at his alpha and said, “Harry, listen,” then held his hands and added, “We can just go home right now and forget that this ever happened. It’s not worth it.”

Harry pulled his hands away to cup his omega’s cheeks and whispered, “Go home and I’ll take care of the rest.”

Louis looked at Justin who was resting against the wall with Zayn holding him in place. Justin made eye contact with the omega which made Louis look away immediately. Louis told his alpha, “Harry, please, don’t do this,” and looked deeply into his alpha’s eyes.

Harry pulled away and asked, “You want me to walk away from this too?” and pointed at Justin as he continued, “He wanted _our_ triplets dead and you want me to what? Have a beer with the guy? Fuck no.”

Justin said, “A beer sounds amazing right about now.”

Zayn hissed as he tightened his grip around his neck and said, “Shut the fuck up,” while Harry turned around to glare at him.

Louis moved closer to his alpha and said, “It’s all over now, baby, we can just go home and rest. You’re just overwhelmed with what happened in court,” then held both of his hands and rested them on his baby bump where his triplets were kicking furiously.

Harry looked down and his mouth twitched in a smile and rested his head on top of his omega’s while looking down at his own hands caressing his lover’s baby bump. He whispered, “I love them so much.”

Zayn turned around and said, “So, are we doing this or not?”

Harry pulled away from his omega husband and made his way over to Justin. He said, “Just give me this answer. Did you?”

Justin looked at the alpha in front of him and said, “I already told you that I didn’t and you fell for his lies. Can I leave now?”

Harry growled out, “Then why don’t I believe that?”

Justin rolled his eyes and said, “Well, shit, that’s your problem.”

Harry was about to punch him but his omega held his arm to stop him and said, “Harry!”

His alpha husband lowered his hand down while glaring at Justin and said, “Let him go, we’re out of here,” and took the knife that was on the table to hide it.

Zayn furrowed his eyebrows and asked, “Are you out of your mind? We can’t leave now.”

Harry wrapped one arm around his omega’s waist and said, “We’re done, Malik, let’s go,” and opened the door to leave.

Zayn sighed and said, “You guys don’t let me have my fun,” and let Justin go then added, “If you mention this to anyone then you’re fucked,” and left the room.

Once he left the room, he saw Niall talking to Liam with his arms crossed against his chest. He cocked his head to the side and asked, “Baby? What are you doing here?” and wrapped both of his arms around his waist to nuzzle his face into his neck.

Niall brushed his fingers through his hair soothingly and asked, “Did you hurt him?”

Zayn whined against his neck, “Harry didn’t let me.”

Niall awed and said, “It’s for the best, honey.”

Liam looked down at the text that he just received from Harry and said, “Harry just texted me and said that they both left with the chauffer so we’ll take the other car. Let’s go?”

They both pulled away and started walking towards the car at the parking lot.

While the chauffer was driving, Louis sat on his alpha’s lap and asked, “Are you sure that I’m not too heavy?”

Harry shook his head as he hid his face in his neck to breathe in his omega’s calming scent. He said softly, “You’re not heavy at all,” while rubbing his baby bump.

Louis blushed at that and said, “I’m proud of you.”

Harry moved his face a bit to look up at him and asked, “For what?”

The omega pecked his nose and said, “For leaving.”

Harry chuckled and said, “That’s not something to be proud of,” and lightly bit his arm making his omega giggle.

Louis said with a smile, “I love you. I do.”

Harry stopped his silly actions and looked deep into his omega’s eyes. He kissed him softly and whispered against his lips, “And I love you. I really do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, shit, I'm back. What's up? All good? No? Me too.


	89. Chapter 89

Once the couple reached home, Louis went upstairs by the elevator with a hand on his lower back and with his alpha following behind him.

Harry had both of his hands behind his back while looking up, waiting until they reach their floor and said, “This is the last time you’re going to overwork yourself while you’re pregnant with our triplets.”

Louis furrowed his eyebrows as one hand was still on his lower back and his other hand was rubbing his growing baby bump. He said, “Then stop doing things that would make me overwork myself, honey.”

The elevators opened and they both got out of it. When they reached the bedroom, Harry sighed and said, “I’m sorry, you’re right but I don’t know, my brain just shuts off when I get…”

Louis looked at him once he settled comfortably in the bed and completed, “Jealous?” and grinned.

Harry brushed his fingers through his hair and said, “I don’t get jealous. People just piss me off,” and threw his hands up dramatically.

Louis hummed with a smug smile and said sarcastically, “You? Jealous? Never.”

Harry scoffed with a grin and said, “Okay, it’s bedtime for you.”

Louis bit his bottom lip for a moment before he said quietly while he looked at his alpha through his long eyelashes, “But I don’t feel like going to bed.”

Harry laid on his tummy next to him on the bed, scrunched up his nose and said while looking at him lovingly, “You’re beautiful.”

Louis was taken back at that so he opened his mouth to say something but ended up shaking his head with a chuckle. He said, “You’re good.”

Harry smirked, showing off his right dimple and said, “Just good?” and raised his eyebrows.

Louis stopped chuckling as he looked into space before he turned his head to look at the love of his life with so much love filled his eyes and said, “You’re… mind-blowing.”

For a moment, they both looked at each other and Harry broke the silence, “I wanna do so many things to you right now. You know that?” as he licked his lips.

The omega blushed at that and asked, his voice barely audible, “What kind of things?”

Harry made his way over to his lovely, pregnant omega slowly, got in between his thick thighs and looked down at him as he whispered, “Many kinds of things. Whatever you want,” while his pupils dilated.

Louis felt slick leaving his pink hole as he moaned softly and wrapped his legs around his alpha’s waist to bring him closer. He said, “B-But I can’t lay on my back.”

Harry moved back a bit so that they could switch positions which made the omega whine a bit before he let him go. After they both got undressed, the alpha then laid on his back and helped his pregnant omega get on top.

Louis positioned himself on top of his alpha, his teased the head of his cock around his wet hole and moaned while maintaining eye contact with his alpha.

The alpha growled, making his omega shiver, “Don’t tease. Be a good girl, now.”

Louis grinned at that and said, “Not until you admit that you get jealous.”

Harry sat up and grabbed a hold of one of his omega’s buttcheeks while the other hand held the base of his own dick. He was close to his face that he could almost see the shades of blue in his lover’s eyes. He whispered, “I don’t get jealous; I just don’t like to share,” and poked the head of his cock against his wet hole.

Louis whimpered at that, wrapped his arms around his alpha’s neck and said against his cheek, “That’s you being jealous, love.”

Harry sucked a bruise in his lover’s neck as he pushed his cock in to muffle the growl that is trying to escape his mouth. He said against it, “I know what you’re doing,” and shut his eyes in satisfaction once he was fully inside the only man he ever loved.

The omega’s cheeks were flushed pink as he rolled his head back and moaned while holding onto his shoulders to stay balanced when he started riding him. He said, “And what am I doing?”

Harry nosed against his throat as he squeezed both of his omega’s buttcheeks that jiggle with every bounce that he makes. He said, “You’re riling me up.”

Louis moaned loudly with his eyes shut when he felt his alpha hit his sweet spot. He opened his eyes, made eye contact with his husband and said, “If I was riling you up, I would have told you that you weren’t that good in bed.”

Harry stopped his movements for a moment and maintained eye contact with his omega. He asked, “Oh yeah?” and suddenly, he pulled out for a second before thrusting back in hard.

Louis tried not to moan or break eye contact as he said quietly, “Yeah,” and moved his hips around in a full circle to stretch his hole further.

Harry whispered in his ear, “If I was so bad in bed…” and rested his feet flat on the bed while holding onto his omega’s waist to keep him steady. He started thrusting up hard and fast into his hole which made the omega gasp and moan with his eyes wide at how good he’s feeling.

The alpha was close to his orgasm as he felt his omega’s ass bouncing and jiggling on his thighs. He smirked against his lover’s neck once he felt him orgasm in between them and make that little whimper whenever his orgasm would be intense.

Louis moaned out, “D-Daddy,” and whined as he moved his ass around his dick as he held onto him.

The nickname that isn’t used often made the alpha finally cum inside his omega while holding onto him gently and pressed kisses around his neck to comfort him.

Harry finally continued, “… Then you wouldn’t have came that hard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ramadan Kareem to my Muslim readers.
> 
> Note: This chapter is not Ramadan friendly and I apologize.


	90. Chapter 90

Weeks later, Louis just woke up and he felt like he couldn’t move from how heavy he felt at that moment. Currently, he’s around thirty-six weeks pregnant while Niall is thirty-two weeks pregnant. He blinked his eyes open and he didn’t see his alpha next to him.

At that time, he wasn’t surprised because now, he was used to it. He wasn’t too happy about waking up alone but Harry makes it up for him when he cuddles him at night before they fall asleep. So, it’s a balanced cycle.

Louis grabbed his phone from the nightstand and with squinted eyes, he tried to check his messages. He noticed that his alpha didn’t text him yet so he decided to send him a text because he assumes that his alpha got busy with work.

**[To HarryBear** **]:**

**_Good morning, love. x_ **

The omega pressed send and kept his phone aside. He sat up on the bed and stretched with a groan before he slumped his shoulders while looking around the room to see what he should do next. He pulled the covers off of his body and stood up.

Louis made his way over to the toilet and started the bath. He turned around to face the mirror and started brushing his teeth. Once he rinsed, he stood there for a moment with his eyes shut because he has been getting cramps all over his body and he needed a moment until the pain would go away.

Once the pain subsided, he started undressing and then he put his dirty clothes in the laundry basket. When he saw that the bath was now filled with water, he turned it off and got under the warm water carefully. He rested his head back and closed his eyes, feeling his muscles starting to relax.

The second Louis rinsed his body off, he applied shampoo in his hair and massaged his head for a while before he stood up to turn on the shower. He got himself under the shower so that he makes sure that it’s fully rinsed off. He turned off the shower and then all of a sudden, whimpered in pain as he held onto his baby bump while the triplets were constantly stepping on his bladder.

The omega’s eyes were still closed then he reached his hand around for a towel until he got one and dried his face off. He blinked a couple of times to regain his vision before stepping out of the shower. He drained the water from the bathtub and immediately did his business.

After wearing his clothes which consisted of an aqua jumper and panties, he brushed his hair and laid down on the bed.

Louis looked up at the ceiling, feeling exhausted and bored as ever. He really wants to get a job. He knows that Harry would hire him once he decides that he can leave the house without worrying about his triplets. The thing that scares him the most is that he might never be able to leave them because he knows that he would get attached to them for a really long time.

Besides, Louis didn’t want to be one of those housewives who frame their degrees and end up not using them just to take care of their own kids. He knows that being a housewife is not a bad thing but it’s just not what he wanted. He also didn’t want his alpha to get him a job, he wants to feel as though he worked hard for it and that he deserved it.

Louis then furrowed his eyebrows for a moment because he’s forgetting something. His eyes went wide in realization when he remembered that he didn’t check if Harry replied to his text or not. He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and checked his messages.

**[From HarryBear** **]:**

**_Morning, baby, how are you feeling? Are your headaches better today?_ **

**_Louis, did you eat and take your vitamins?_ **

**_I know I’m overreacting but can you please answer me so I know that you’re okay?_ **

**_Honey, it’s been three hours, did you fall asleep?_ **

**_[You have 6 missed calls from HarryBear_** **_]_ **

Louis felt bad because he took his time this morning and he totally forgot to reply to his alpha so he immediately started calling him. Harry answered on the first ring.

_“Hey, I tried calling you but –”_

Louis smiled at his alpha’s worried tone and said reassuringly, “I’m fine, I took a bath and totally forgot about my phone. I’m sorry,” and bit his bottom lip.

_Harry took a deep breath once he heard his voice and his mouth twitched into a smile. He said, “I’ve missed you and our triplets. You all doing okay?”_

Louis played with the fabric of his bed sheets and said, “We’re alright. How’s work going?”

_Harry looked around at the paperwork that is scattered on the table along with the case files next to them. He rubbed his neck and said, “Well, it’s going. What do you feel like eating for dinner tonight? Any weird cravings?”_

Louis bit his bottom lip with a light blush on his cheeks and said, “I’m still craving kale and I’m getting sick of it.”

_Harry chuckled as he started arranging the papers on his desk while balancing the phone on his shoulder and said, “That’s not a weird craving.”_

The omega rubbed his baby bump when he felt one of their triplets kicking and said, “It is for me, love,” and smiled down at his growing bump.

_Harry was reading through one of the papers in his hand and highlighting important key words. He grinned and said, “Okay, darling.”_

Louis said softly, “Okay,” as he felt his heart fluttering by just hearing his lover’s voice. He looked at the closed door and said, “I’m going to go eat now but we’ll miss you.”

The alpha stopped highlighting for a moment and said, “Don’t forget to take your vitamins and if anything happens, promise that you will let me know?”

“I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a chapter to you, hope you like it as much as I did.
> 
> Note: A reader pointed out that I wrote a smut about Louis riding Harry in a bathtub filled with pink water and how it's now similar to Harry's album cover. Coincidence? I think not.


	91. Chapter 91

Harry entered their mansion and called out, “Honey, I’m home!” then entered the kitchen and put his bag on the counter so he can work on some paper work later.

Louis walked out of the toilet and said, “Sorry, your pups just love stepping on my bladder,” and chuckled as he gave him a side hug since he can’t fully hug him because of his baby bump.

The alpha wrapped one arm around his small omega’s curvy waist and said with his eyes filled with fond, “I’m sorry for that,” and leaned down to peck his hair.

Louis smiled at that and looked up at him before saying, “It’s okay, I don’t mind them because they are ours.”

Harry rubbed his thumb over his omega’s waist and said softly while his eyes were admiring his beauty, “Let’s go take a seat, yeah?” as he was leading his omega over to the couch. He made sure that his pregnant lover was comfortable before he sat down next to him and brought him into his arms.

The omega got himself comfortable in his alpha’s arms and shut his eyes while breathing in his calming scent. At that moment, he forgot about the pain he had even if it was for a little while. After moments of silence, he had his head rested against his alpha’s chest and said, “I missed you today,” and shut his eyes from how exhausted he was.

Harry played with his hair as he watched his omega slowly fall asleep by just being in his alpha’s arms. He smiled sadly, watching his tired features and he knows for a fact that his lover has trouble sleeping from his pregnancy. He whispered against his hair, “I’m here now, you don’t have to miss me anymore.”

Louis smile a bit at that and said, “I miss you even when you’re here.”

Harry frowned a bit at that and looked down at him. He asked, being serious, “How can I change that?”

The omega shook his head lightly and said, “Just hold me,” and slowly fell asleep in his arms.

After a while, Harry realized that his precious, pregnant omega fell asleep in his arms. He slowly picked him up in his arms; some might think that he wouldn’t be able to carry him since his omega is pregnant with his triplets but for the alpha, he still felt light in his arms.

When he entered the room, he laid him down in the middle of the bed and kissed his forehead softly. He started undressing and went to the toilet to take a shower. Once he was done, he wore just boxers and dried his hair.

Harry walked out of the toilet and noticed that his omega was whimpering in his sleep. He furrowed his eyebrows and got in bed with him. He whispered soothingly in his ear as he held him close, “Shh, hey, I’m here,” before gave him small pecks on his neck.

Louis slowly relaxed in his arms and continued sleeping; his breathing went normal again.

 

* * *

 

The next day, Harry woke up and looked around then remembered that he fell asleep while he was trying to comfort his omega back to sleep.

Louis kept on waking up in the middle of the night because of his pregnancy instincts. During his pregnancy, he has experienced kidnapping and someone bursting into their home to poison their triplets with a special kind of dust. He’s had nightmares and now he can barely sleep; the only one who made it all better was his alpha.

Currently, Louis woke his alpha up and said in his sleepy voice, “Harry, I’m hungry.”

Harry could barely open his eyes at this state, he squinted his eyes as he grabbed his phone from the nightstand to check the time. He put his phone back and looked at his omega before saying, “It’s 3:41 a.m., baby –” then stopped when he noticed the sad, vulnerable look on his lover’s face. He continued with a smile, “Which is why it’s the perfect timing to eat. What do you feel like eating?” and got out of bed while rubbing his eyes to regain his vision.

Louis smiled wide at that and said, “Can you please make me some grilled cheese?” and was going to get out of bed but his alpha held both of his arms gently to keep him still.

Harry said, “Sit, rest and I’ll get you your food here. Want anything to drink?”

Louis thought about it for a moment before he asked politely, “Maybe some water, please?”

The alpha smiled down at how adorable his omega was being at the moment. He cupped his cheeks, leaned down and kissed him. When he pulled away, he said, “Anything for you, my love,” he grabbed his phone with him to check his emails and messages. He went downstairs and into the kitchen, he washed his face and hands for hygienic reasons. He got the ingredients all set up aside before he started cooking.

Harry got the tray ready with a bottle of water and vitamins; when he was done cooking, he put the grilled cheese in a clean plate. He then carried the tray upstairs by the elevator. When he got into the room, his omega’s eyes lit up and he smiled as he set the tray in front of him.

Louis said with a light blush on cheeks, “Thank you and I’m sorry I woke you up.”

His alpha stared at his omega lovingly and said, “Don’t worry about it. Make it up to me by giving me a kiss?” and leaned down while puckering his lips for his husband.

The omega pretended that he didn’t want to but then pecked him quickly and said, “There. Now, I’m going to feed our pups and myself,” and started eating.

Harry got in bed behind his omega so that he would massage his back. Since he’s awake, he didn’t feel like going back to sleep until his omega slept too. He whispered against his shoulder, “How’s your back?”

Louis swallowed the bite that he was munching on and said, “It’s better now that you’re massaging it,” and smiled up at him.

Harry pecked his pointy nose and said, “Oh yeah?”

His omega nodded as he continued eating his food and said after a while, “This is the first normal craving I have had in a while to be honest.”

“I was surprised too but didn’t want to question it as long as you’re all healthy,” Harry said as he continued to massage him.

Louis drank down his vitamins with some water before his eyes felt heavy again and leaned back against his alpha’s chest.

Harry leaned forward a bit to grab the tray and put it on the nightstand. He changed their positions, instead of being behind him, he ended up laying down next to him but still holding him in his arms. He rubbed his large hand over his baby bump and kissed his shoulder as he watched the only man he has ever loved fall asleep in his arms yet again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I noticed that people don't leave kudos nor comment on my chapters. Please make sure that you leave kudos and comment because it would encourage me to update faster. Thank you!


	92. Chapter 92

A few weeks has passed and instead of getting better, the omega’s health has gotten worse. Louis is currently thirty-eight weeks pregnant while his best friend, Niall is thirty-four weeks pregnant.

Harry ended up taking a time off from work to focus on his omega and gave his cases to another lawyer who continued working with his interns. He couldn’t get enough sleep because he was always worried sick about his lover’s health.

Currently, Harry was watching his omega sleep and at the same time, he was texting the doctor to ask him if he should bring Louis in to the hospital or if it’s just his paranoia.

His phone started ringing and for a second, he thought it could be the doctor. He answered without seeing the caller ID because he was too busy leaving the room; not wanting his omega to wake up.

Harry said, “Hello?”

_“Harry, it’s dad, don’t tell me you deleted my number.”_

Harry rubbed his neck and said, “No, I just picked up without checking who it was. Um, how are you and mom?” and started walking around in the hallway.

_“We’re good, we haven’t seen you two for almost two weeks. Is Louis doing okay?”_

At the mention of his omega, he let out an exhausted sigh while massaging his forehead. He said, “I’m sorry, I’ve been busy with Louis. He doesn’t look good and I don’t know if I should take him to the hospital,” and bit his bottom lip nervously.

_“Harry, he’s pregnant with triplets, it’s not supposed to get better in his pregnancy. Just check his temperature every once in a while and if you want, mom and I could drop by.”_

Harry leaned his back against the wall and said, “I took time off of work so I can take care of him anyway so I can’t complain.”

_“It’s not a shame to ask for help sometimes, Harry.”_

The alpha looked down at the empty floor and said, “I know that but you asking to help is appreciated.”

_“Well, you have our number, just give us a call whenever you need help. Send Louis our regards and love.”_

Harry smiled at that and said, “Thank you, dad,” and after a moment, he decided to open up, “I just can’t wait until this is all over, I hate seeing him like this.”

_“You’re doing a really good job and it’s all going to be worth it once you see your babies right in front of you.”_

The alpha was silence for a moment before he asked with a hint of insecurity in his voice, “What if I don’t become a good alpha dad to my triplets?”

_“Harry… who and what made you think that? I know alphas who never cared and their kids turned out just fine. Not that I’m saying that you shouldn’t care; you should and you do and you’re trying. That’s all that matters.”_

Harry continued walking around the hallway and said, “I just feel like I’m not doing enough to help my omega through his pregnancy. How am I going to take care of three infants at once?”

_“Louis will help you with the triplets and as I said, if you need help then you can always ring us up. You also have your omega’s family who are willing to help. You have Gemma, too and we are all here for you two.”_

Then Harry heard his mother talk in the background: _“Is that Harry? Put him on speaker.”_

_“Harry, you’re on speaker and mom is here.”_

Harry smiled and said, “Hi, mom,” and they continued talking for a while until the alpha felt better. He needed to talk to his family in order for him to stop overthinking every single detail and questioning if he’s good enough to be a father.

Once he hung up, he went back into their shared bedroom and saw that his omega was still asleep. He decided to check his temperature and told the doctor the results to check if that’s good or bad.

Thankfully, the doctor said that there’s nothing to worry about in that department. Then, Harry decided that he was going to go downstairs to cook for Louis. He played some music in the background as he cooked to calm down his nerves.

In the tray, he added his vitamins and a bottle of water. Looking at the vitamins, he remembered the days where his omega would faint out of nowhere and that thought always worried him especially at this stage in the pregnancy. He needed to keep an eye on him even though he hadn’t fainted in a long time.

After he was done cooking the food, he put the food in a plate on the tray and then started carrying the tray upstairs to their bedroom. When he got there, he put the tray on the nightstand and sat on the edge of the bed as he watched his omega shift around in the bed at bit.

Harry slowly started waking him up gently and without frightening him as he whispered, “Baby, wake up.”

Louis slowly opened his tired eyes and said in a confused way, “Harry? What’s wrong?”

The alpha smiled down at him and said softly, “Nothing’s wrong, just made you some food,” and helped him sit up on the bed but mostly Louis was leaning his limp body against him from how exhausted he was. He put the tray next to the omega while he went in behind him and brought him into his arms to play with his hair as he ate.

Louis just leaned back into his alpha’s arms and said, “I’m sorry for being lazy these days,” and started eating his food slowly.

Harry wrapped his arms around his baby bump to rub it soothingly and whispered against his neck, “Don’t be sorry for that, I understand,” as he kissed their bond mark repeatedly and slowly in hopes that his omega would start to feel better.

Louis looked down at his alpha’s hands on his baby bump and smiled. He said, “They will be here soon, you know?”

The alpha nodded against his neck and said quietly, “Yeah,” and kept on looking at his baby bump the whole time while rubbing his thumb over the skin.

Louis moved his head to the side a bit and said, “Are you nervous?”

Harry stopped his movements to think about a reply and said, “I’m trying not to be, honestly.”

His omega rested both of his hands on top of his alpha’s and said, “I believe in you,” and smiled up at him with the crinkles by his eyes.

That’s all it took for Harry to lean down and kiss his omega lovingly. Moments like these, Harry wishes he could marry his omega twice just to show him how much he truly loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for leaving kudos and comments! Here's a chapter as promised!
> 
> Are you guys excited for the triplets like I am? x


	93. Chapter 93

Louis is currently forty weeks pregnant and he literally can’t move yet he can’t stay in one place from the pain. He was walking around the room at the moment with his face scrunched up in pain. He moved to the bedside table to pick up his phone and started calling his alpha.

The omega said through the phone, “Harry, when are you coming home?”

_Harry said, “Soon. Why? Is everything okay?”_

Louis sat down at the edge of the bed carefully as he said, “I know you can’t just fly here but please come home as fast as you can,” and shut his eyes, taking in a slow, deep breath in hopes that it would lessen the pain.

_Harry furrowed his eyebrows and said, “Baby? Are you in labor? Are you okay?” and heard his omega’s deep breath on the phone. Their bond was pulsing which made the alpha know that his omega is feeling scared and in pain._

Louis felt like he couldn’t speak but at the same time, he felt like screaming his lungs out but nothing came out. He felt a bit lightheaded and said, “I don’t know but everything hurts and my water didn’t break but I feel like I’m going to burst any second,” and slowly laid down with a hand massaging his forehead.

_Harry skipped a couple of cars and said, “Baby, listen to me, I’m going to be there soon and I will take you to the hospital. Alright?” and after a moment, his omega didn’t answer. He added, “Louis, baby, answer me,” and clenched his jaw with his eyes filled with worry._

Louis hummed and said, “Yeah, I’m with you. I just want to hear your voice right now,” as he tried to calm down his breathing by focusing on his alpha.

_Harry sped up and said, “I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry, I shouldn’t have left your side. I love you so so much and I love our triplets and they’re going to be here soon and we are going to be okay. I’m close to our house so I want you to hang in there alright?” and searched for the house key in his car along with the garage remote. He continued, “Are you still with me?”_

Louis hummed and heard the sound of the garage downstairs signaling that his alpha is home. He can’t help but ask, “Are you home?”

_Harry parked the car in the garage and said, “Yeah, I’m coming upstairs now.”_

The omega hung up and slowly stood up from the bed. He went to his closet to pick anything to wear instead of his pajamas but it was hard to stay on his feet for long.

Harry walked into the bedroom and let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding. He said, “Lou,” and went over to him to wrap his arms around him from behind. He noticed what his omega was doing and said, “You don’t have to change, your pajamas look fine.”

Louis shut his eyes in pain and whimpered as he leaned back against his alpha’s chest.

Harry gulped as he watched his weak omega lean on him and said, “We’re leaving right now,” and slowly picked him up bridal style. The alpha can still carry his pregnant omega even though Louis thinks he’s too heavy especially with him carrying the triplets.

Once they reached the car, Harry opened the door and gently rested his omega in the passenger seat. He closed the door and went to the driver’s seat as he slowly reversed the car out of the garage. He started driving off and called the doctor.

 _Doctor Jefferson picked up and said, “Hello –_ ”

Harry said immediately, “Doctor, my omega is in pain and we are now on our way to the hospital. Are you there or?”

_Doctor Jefferson said, “Let the nurses take him first for check up. I will be there soon,” and before he hung up, he said, “Don’t forget to take deep breaths, they’re important.”_

When they stopped at a red light, the alpha looked over to check on his omega’s condition and said, “Louis?” and held his hand, giving it a squeeze before kissing the back of his hand.

Louis had his forehead resting against the cold window and it somehow helped for a good second. He looked over at his alpha with bags under his eyes and said, “Yeah?”

Harry rubbed his thumb over his gently and whispered, “If I could take your pain away, I would and I know this isn’t helping you right now but I just want you to know that I am proud of you no matter what happens. Okay?” and his eyes followed his gaze to make sure that he’s still looking at him.

Louis gave a brave but small smile and nodded. He said softly, “Okay.”

Harry smiled and the second the red light turned green, he continued driving until they both reached the hospital. He got out of the car and went over to the passenger seat while calling the nurses to come over with the wheel chair. He opened the door and helped his omega into the wheel chair before the nurses took him for some check ups.

Harry closed the car door once he parked his car somewhere near the entrance door and walked into the hospital. He gave his omega’s information at the desk and he didn’t have to fill out much since the omega’s files are saved in this hospital already. He asked a girl at the desk, “Can I go in with my omega as they give him check ups or do I have to stay in the waiting room?”

The girl looked through her computer at the information that she was automatically given and said, “I think it would be best if you waited this one out, they will be done soon and once they send him to his room, we will call you. Better yet, you could go and wait in that room until he’s done?”

Harry nodded, trying to process all the information in and said, “Uh, okay, well, what’s the room number?”

“28.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been going through some rough time but your girl is back! Here's a chapter! I hope you like it, make sure to leave kudos and comment because they make me happy. I love you. xx

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves, this is my first Larry fan fiction so I really hope you like it and comment below if I am doing a good job or not... message me any time, don't be shy... :) xx
> 
> I added my story to wattpad so go check it out: http://www.wattpad.com/87431902-be-my-omega-larry-fan-fiction-chapter-1


End file.
